Una receta de amor
by Dirigo
Summary: Riko Sakurauchi es una estudiante de segundo año en una universidad de gastronomía en Tokio. Debido a cierto incidente en su infancia nacio su amor hacia la cocina y también ¿Un amor hacia alguien? Su vida cambia completamente el día que 2 estudiantes son transferidas a su escuela. / You x Riko / Chika x Sarah / Kanan x Mari / Dia x Maru /Yohane x Ruby
1. Universidad

_**Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 _ **Bueno por alguna razón me dije a mi mismo que tal vez escribir un fic de Love Live sería divertido, y como andaba de ocioso decidí intentarlo xd. Cabe aclarar que es mi primera historia y desafortunadamente nunca he escrito algo así, ni si quiera en la escuela me dejan hacer este tipo de cosas pero bueno, yo lo intento y a ver que sale :v**_

 _ **Gracias por interesarte en mi humilde y estúpida historia, si decides continuar leyéndola solo te pido paciencia conmigo ya que aún tengo que aprender muchas cosas sobre cómo escribir, redactar, separar secciones etc, etc.**_

 _ **Ya sin más relleno los dejo para que lean mi historia.**_

Prologo

—Riko no vayas muy lejos —le gritaba su mamá mientras veía como su hija se alejaba.

—Quiero ver el mar —le contestaba una Riko muy enérgicamente corriendo hacia la playa.

Era le primera vez que Riko observaba el mar, la pequeña niña estaba asombrada con la vista. Se acercó al agua y empezó a saltar de la emoción. En un salto mal dado resbalo y termino en el suelo, la niña rompió en llanto.

—¿Estás bien? —Le dijo una pequeña niña de pelo castaño grisáceo que fue corriendo a su auxilio. Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, soy una mujer fuerte —contesto Riko, aun entre sollozos acepto la ayuda, se levantó y se sacudió la arena.

La niña de cabello plateado soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que Riko hiciera un puchero muy tierno.

La madre de Riko había ido a ayudar a su hija pero al ver que su hija se encontraba muy tranquila decidió observarla desde lejos.

—¡Ven vamos a jugar para que se te olvide el dolor! —Le dijo la pequeña niña de pelo gris arrastrándola de la mano.

Después de un rato de estar jugando sobre el mar, el atardecer reinaba sobre toda la playa, ambas estaban haciendo figuras de arena cerca del mar. Riko hacia pequeños castillos de arena, mientras que la niña peli-gris hacia instrumentos de cocina y pequeños alimentos de arena.

—¿No eres de por aquí verdad? Creo que es normal tu reacción al ver el mar. Yo vivo en esta ciudad así que me parece muy normal pero no deja de ser increíble —Decía sin parar la peli-gris muy emocionada.

Riko parecía estar en otro universo en ese momento, solo se limitaba a observar muy asombrada a la niña junto a ella, se le hacia increíble la forma de ser de aquella desconocida.

—¿Te gusta la cocina? — Dijo aún más emocionada que antes la pequeña peli-gris.

—Me gusta mucho la comida que hace mamá —Contesto Riko poniéndose nerviosa por no poder seguirle el paso al carácter animado de la desconocida.

La niña de cabello plateado volvió a soltar pequeñas carcajadas que a Riko se le hacían muy tiernas.

—No me refiero a comer la comida, más bien hacerla ¡Mi sueño es algún día convertirme en una cocinera, abrir un restaurante cerca del mar donde cocine todo tipo de cosas deliciosas! —Dijo la pequeña peli-gris poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Riko de las manos.

Ambas voltearon a ver el hermoso atardecer que cubría por completo toda la superficie.

—¿Qué me dices? Deberías de intentarlo, es divertido — decía con el pecho arriba muy orgullosa de su sueño.

La peli-gris no se dio cuenta en ese momento pero sus palabras dejaron fascinada, marcada de por vida a la pequeña Riko.

—¿Cocinaras conmigo? —Dijo Riko que enseguida se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho.

—¡Claro! Convirtámonos en cocineras. Es una promesa. ¡Ah! ¿Qué hora es? me tengo que ir, lo siento… Pero me divertí muchísimo, ¡adiós algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y en ese entonces cumpliré mi promesa! — Decía la niña de cabello gris alejándose corriendo de la playa.

—Se fue —Decía la pequeña con un tono triste.

Riko no sabía lo que había sentido en ese momento, se sentía triste pero embelesada por esa niña. Pero de algo si estaba segura, estaba decidida a cumplir su promesa con aquella desconocida que la hizo sentir de esa forma. Riko muy decidida fue corriendo a abrazar a su mamá.

—Mamá, quiero ser cocinera— Gritaba Riko con mucha emoción mientras su mamá solo se limitaba a abrazar a su hija con una gran sonrisa.

11 años después.

Riko Sakurauchi es una universitaria de 19 años que estudia la carrera de gastronomía en una universidad de Tokio. Actualmente va en segundo año, no tiene amigos o más bien mejores amigos ya que a nadie de la clase le caía mal y todos le hablaban, pero no era de relacionarse mucho con las personas por cierto incidente.

Hoy es el primer día de clases y Riko puso el despertador temprano para no llegar tarde a sus clases, no quería tener retardos en el primer día.

—¿Para qué me molesto? -se repetía cada mañana, pero aquella imagen ya un poco borrosa de su infancia le decía una y otra vez que se levantara.

—No voy a ganar nada quejándome -decía poniéndose de pie con los ánimos levantados.

Fue a tomar una ducha mañanera rápida y salió a toda prisa de su dormitorio para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

Camino a clase se dio cuenta que los nuevos alumnos ya Iban llegando, formados en el centro del campus donde se les daban instrucciones y recorridos para que pudieran familiarizarse con las instalaciones.

—Parece que este año tampoco vendrá... que estás pensando Sakurauchi Riko? -Decía sonrojada y agitando la cabeza.

Riko mantenía la esperanza de encontrarse en su escuela a aquella peli-gris de su infancia, que si bien había sido hace mucho tiempo, esa extraña era la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí en esa escuela en ese momento. Se había cerrado más hacia otras personas por ese mismo hecho, se negó a tener algo más que una cordial amistad o un noviazgo. ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿O simplemente idiotizada? Eso no lo sabía con exactitud.

—Creo que viene siendo hora de madurar y olvidarme del pasado -dijo muy decidida la peli-vino.

Entro a su nuevo salón de clases y decidió ir hasta la cocina que estuviera más al fondo. Nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención y probablemente este año no iba a ser la excepción. Se sentó en el banco de su estación y se sumergió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

—¿Olvidarla eh? Después de todo ni si quiera me acuerdo muy bien, y si no hubiera sido por mis padres que me apoyaban constantemente con la idea de ser chef probablemente hubiera cambiado de opinión -se decía para sí misma dispuesta a que este año fuera diferente.

Su profesora entro dispuesta a dar la clase normalmente.

—Buenos días clase. -Decía la ya conocida por todos, maestra Kamogawa.

—Buenos días sensei. - se escuchaba al unísono por todo el salón.

—Parece que este año tenemos menos alumnos, la tasa de reprobados aumento drásticamente. Antes que nada los felicito por haber pasado de año exitosamente. Me alegra ver caras conocidas - Decía la maestra Kamogawa apuntando a Riko con la mirada.

Riko fue la mejor alumna el año pasado, su gran don para la cocina se hacía notar, incluso era mucho mejor que la mayoría de los alumnos de tercer año y mientras más pasaba el tiempo solo mejoraba constantemente.

—Antes de empezar quisiera presentar a una nueva alumna que se transfirió desde Uchiura en la prefectura de shizuoka. -Dijo la veterana.

—¿Uchiura? -Dijo Riko levantando la mirada.

Ese era el lugar donde vio el mar por primera vez, sus ojos color ámbar se llenaron de esperanza al escuchar aquellas palabras de su sensei.

—Su nombre es Chika Takami y de a partir de hoy será alumna de esta escuela -dijo la sensei señalando a la puerta.

Una chica con cabello color mandarina y unos ojos carmesí se hizo presente en el salón de clases. Al ver aquella figura la esperanza de Riko se desvaneció completamente.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Chika Takami un placer conocerlos. -Dijo Chika en un tono muy alegre y haciendo una reverencia.

—Bueno se supone que debía llegar otra persona más pero parece que tuvo algunos inconvenientes. Basta de distracciones que se supone que venimos a trabajar. Ahora quiero que formen equipos de 3 personas y sigan las instrucciones que escribiré en la pizarra. Takami-san como usted es nueva quiero que trabaje únicamente con Sakurauchi-san al fondo por favor.

—Quién es Sakurauchi!? -Gritó Chika con entusiasmo importándole poco la mirada de sorpresa de todas las alumnas por su hiperactiva personalidad.

El corazón de Riko comenzó a latir rápidamente aquella personalidad era muy parecida a la de la niña que conquistó su corazón ya hace mucho tiempo.

Presa del pánico y debido a que todos los alumnos la estaban viendo Riko se levantó de golpe, el banco cayó al suelo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Soy yo, yo soy Sakurauchi Riko espero que nos llevemos bien. -Gritó tartamudeando.

Todos los de la clase se rieron de la reacción de Riko y ella solo se dispuso a voltear la mirada sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte también espero que nos llevemos muy bien. -Dijo Chika con una gran sonrisa.

A medida que Chika se iba acercando hacia la cocina, el corazón de Riko se iba acelerando más y más, ella no tenía idea de por qué se sentía así. ¿Tal vez fue amor a primera vista? O puro nerviosismo por las constantes miradas de sus compañeros. De cualquier manera, Riko no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de deslindarse del pasado.

¡Aaah, estoy muy emocionada! - Dijo Chika sentándose en el banco junto a Riko y estirándose.

—¿Te gusta mucho la cocina? - preguntó la peli-vino sin dejar de analizar a Chika de abajo hasta arriba discretamente.

—¡Claro! Algún día me voy a convertir en un chef de renombre que pueda brillar a su propia manera. Que hay de ti Riko-Chan?

—Ah? bueno yo... No lo sé realmente. -Dijo sonrojada por la repentina confianza de la peli-naranja.

—¿¡Qué!? Es imposible que no sepas qué hacer en tu futuro, debes de tener una meta, como por ejemplo una estrella Michelin o dos o cientos de ellas -Dijo hiperactivamente sin parar a tomar aire.

—¿¡Así de ambiciosa!? Eres increíble Takami-san. Bueno tal vez mi objetivo ya no tiene sentido -Dijo Riko tornando su expresión en un tono melancólico.

—Chika-Chan, llámame por mi nombre, está bien? Después de todo ahora somos amigas. -contestó Chika muy amigable.

—¡Está bien, Chika-Chan! -Dijo esto último casi gritando y solo reaccionó a taparse la boca y sonrojarse nuevamente.

Lo que hacía sentir Chika a Riko era muy diferente, sentía que ya se conocían desde hace años, que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

—Bien quiero que hagan lo de la pizarra, ¿Porque no son 3 ahí señorita Sakurauchi? - Decía Kamogawa-sensei mientras observaba fijamente a la peli-vino.

—Uhmmm -decía Riko poniéndose una mano en la barbilla mientras observaba el salón.

—Ya están todos completos sensei solo quedan ellas 2 libres -interrumpió Sarah antes de que Riko pudiera contestar.

—En ese caso Kazuno-san, quiero que de una a el equipo de Sakurauchi y ayude a Takami en lo que se acostumbra.

—Sí sensei, como usted diga - dijo Sarah tomando sus cosas.

Se le veía una gran sonrisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Chika que también estaba igual.

—Mi nombre es Sarah Kazuno encantada, espero que trabajemos bien juntas Chika-san, Riko-san -Dijo la peli-morado con una sonrisa.

La forma como lo dijo hizo sentir a Riko como si fuera una nueva alumna, la molesto un poco pero no quería ser grosera y arruinar el ambiente.

Las clases pasaron relativamente rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo.

—Tengo que irme chicas, quede de almorzar con mi hermanita -dijo Sara despidiéndose.

—¡Está bien, nos vemos en clase! -Dijo Chika.

—Parece que ya te vas acostumbrando a la escuela -dijo Riko para cambiar el tema.

—Si, de hecho no es tan diferente a mi escuela anterior. -contestó Chika con el tono un poco triste.

—¿Por qué decidiste transferirte a Tokio, sucedió algo? Ah! Perdón si no puedes contestar lo siento, no quise ser entrometida. -Decía Riko enteramente sonrojada.

Tal vez era muy entrometida pero realmente quería saber más de Chika.

—No tranquila no hay problema. Digamos solamente que hui de mi casa -contestó Chika cabizbaja.

Al notar la expresión de Chika, Riko decidió no indagar más en el tema.

—Por cierto Chika-Chan ¿Ya te mudaste a tu dormitorio? -Dijo Riko rápidamente cambiando el tema a uno más relajado.

—No aún no, solo sé que mi dormitorio está en el edificio... C, y es el numero... 100, no espera era el 98 -dijo Chika ya con un tono más alegre.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas? - mencionó la peli-vino.

Riko se mostraba completamente feliz de pasar el rato con Chika, al pasar el tiempo aunque fue corto, se dio cuenta que nadie la había hecho sentir así. Riko notó que era tal vez amor a primera vista.

You Watanabe es una chica de 19 años que vive en Uchiura, aunque se suponía que debía de estar en Tokio ahora mismo en su nueva escuela tomando clases.

—Hasta cuando piensas empacar? Si sigues así perderás tu lugar en la nueva escuela. -Decía la madre de You mientras veía como su hija estaba sentada enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

—Te preocupas demasiado, se supone que mi pedido llegaba hoy o a más tardar mañana. En cuanto lo haga empacaré mis cosas. -Contestó You.

—Si tanto te preocupaba por qué no fuiste a comprar las cosas a Numazu? -Dijo la mamá de You pensativa.

—Entré en pánico, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es esto para mí, aunque pensándolo bien pedir las cosas por internet no fue una buena jugada. - Dijo You dándole la razón a su mamá.

—¿Cuándo no he tenido la razón? -Contestó la madre de You entre risas.

—Ya son cerca de las 10 PM, es bastante tarde, ¿Supongo que el horario de entregas terminó por hoy verdad? -Decía You para sí misma un poco triste.

—No deberías depender de eso, la mejor escuela en gastronomía de Tokio decidió aceptar tu transferencia, no debes dejar que una tontería así arruine tu futuro. -Le dijo a su hija con un tono serio.

—¿¡Una tontería dices!? ¡Esto afecto mi vida entera y no estás para preocuparte de tu hija! -You le gritó a su madre sin medir sus fuerzas.

—Hija... Yo. -Decía su madre impactará por la reacción explosiva de You

—Déjalo, me voy a mi cuarto. - Interrumpió You antes de que su mamá dijera algo más mientras corría hacia su cuarto.

Llego a su cuarto, azoto la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras ponía una almohada en su cara para controlar un poco los sollozos.

—Qué demonios haces You Watanabe, tu mamá es la única que te apoya en esta situación. Mañana me aseguraré de disculparme con ella... -decía mientras las lágrimas cesaban y el sueño le ganaba mientras se quedaba dormida entre tanto llanto.

A la mañana siguiente, You ya de sentía con la mente más clara, se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho estuvo mal y tenía que remediar las cosas. Tomó una ducha rápida y con el ánimo renovado bajo dispuesta a disculparse con su mamá. Si madre estaba en la mesa de la cocina sentada con la mirada perdida.

—¿Mamá? - Preguntó You nerviosamente.

—Buenos días. Ven, siéntate quiero hablar contigo. -dijo la madre de You.

Los nervios estaban a tope, lo primero que quería hacer era lanzarse a los brazos de su mamá y disculparse con ella pero guardo la calma e hizo lo que le pidió.

—Hija, tal vez... Yo no comprendo al 100% lo que pasaste y lo que te orilló a hacerlo. Quiero que me digas con tus propias palabras como te sentiste en ese momento. -Trato de hablar seriamente la mamá de You pero se notaba que se le oía entrecortada la voz.

—Bueno... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Me sentía muy frustrada en ese momento, mi impotencia hizo que contuviera mis emociones por mucho tiempo y... No lo sé, simplemente explote. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho mi mente quedó totalmente paralizada. -Contestó You apuntó de terminar en llantos.

—Lo siento, si hubiera estado más... Más al pendiente de ti esto... Probablemente no te hubiera sucedido hija. Perdóname por favor te lo suplico. -Dijo la madre de You ya sin poder contener el llanto.

You corrió a abrazar a su mamá, entro en llanto al ver lo mucho que su madre se preocupa por ella, se sentía como basura.

—Basta por favor, no es tu culpa, fui yo la que te dijo todas esas tonterías. Tú has sido la única que me ha apoyado siempre. Solo confío en ti. Perdóname tú a mi mamá por favor, soy la peor hija del mundo. -Contestó You frenéticamente sin contener los fuertes sollozos.

Estuvieron abrazadas más o menos 10 minutos hasta que cesó el llanto de ambas y estaban más tranquilas.

—Hija, quiero que sepas que te amo y que pese a que te vayas un poco lejos nunca dejare de apoyarte en todas tus decisiones. -Dijo la mamá de You mirando a su hija a los ojos para que supiera lo serio de sus palabras.

—Gracias mamá, yo también te amo mucho y aprecio muchísimo tu apoyo.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de pensar en eso y me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? -Dijo la madre de You ya con su usual tono de alegría.

—¡Yousoro! -Contestó You con un saludo militar ya con el ánimo renovado.

Ambas estuvieron conversando de cosas triviales mientras preparaban el desayuno. Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente. You estaba a punto de regresar a su cuarto cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

—Algo me dice que es para ti. -Le mencionó su mamá con el tono sarcástico.

You bajó a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una chica de correos frente a ella.

—Paquete para el señor Watanabe. -Dijo él amable señor de correos.

—Soy yo, y querrá decir señorita -Contestó You con tono sarcástico.

—Mil disculpas señorita, pensé que su nombre era de varón, lo lamento de verdad. -Dijo muy apenado el hombre.

—Tranquilo ya me ha pasado antes... Ya no debe de haber problema. - Dijo You bajando un poco la cabeza.

Le entregaron su paquete y You de dispuso a ir ahora sí a su cuarto. Antes de subir las escaleras volteo a ver a su mamá que se le quedaba viendo desde la sala.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme hacer esto mamá. - le dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera a su madre.

—Vamos, no hagas esperar a You. -Le contestó su mamá devolviéndole la sonrisa.

You subió las escaleras con el paquete en mano. Entro a su cuarto y en el pequeño escritorio deja la caja.

—El momento que todos estaban esperando. - Dijo You emociona mientras abría el paquete.

El paquete contenía un tinte color rubio, una peluca con cabello largo del mismo color y unos lentes de contacto. Saco todo el contenido de la caja y empezó el cambio. Se quitó los grandes lentes que traía puestos y se puso sus nuevos lentes de contacto con cuidado, preparo el tinte y pinto sus cejas con delicadeza para que se viera real y por último, estilizó la peluca, recogió su corto cabello gris y se colocó la peluca. Se levantó y fue a verse al espejo.

—Esta es la nueva You Watanabe. -Se mostraba decidida haciendo un saludo militar al espejo.

Antes de bajar se dispuso a empacar todas sus cosas, era temprano y quería irse a Tokio de una buena vez. Alisto su maleta y agarro todo lo necesario para partir ahora mismo. Bajo a la sala donde su mamá ya la estaba esperando.

—¿Qué opinas? -Dijo You un poco sonrojada.

—Dorado o plateado para mí siempre serás hermosa. -Contestó su madre con una voz cálida.

—Tengo que irme mamá, quiero ir a Tokio ahora mismo. - Dijo You un poco nerviosa.

—Lo imaginaba. Vamos te llevo a la estación. -Contestó su mamá tomando a su hija del hombro.

Ambas viajaron en el auto de la mamá de You, el silencio reinaba y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los otros autos y del mar. Sin que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a la estación de trenes. Ambas fueron a comprar sólo un boleto de ida a Tokio, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Mamá... ¿Estarás bien sola? Mi papá llega de su viaje en barco hasta dentro de 3 meses y... –

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No te preocupes por mí, no estaré sola, tú seguirás conmigo aquí -Interrumpió la mamá de You apuntando a su corazón.

—Te amo mamá, nos vemos, espérame regresare siendo la mejor de la clase y una persona completamente diferente. -Dijo You abrazando a su mamá.

—Cuídate mucho hija, cualquier cosa llámame por teléfono e iré sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Claro! Me voy yendo, mi tren no tarda en llegar -Contestó You zafándose del abrazo, tomando sus maletas y dándose la vuelta rápido, no quería llorar de nuevo y si se quedaba más tiempo no iba a poder detenerse.

—¡You! Cumple tu sueño, regresa para abrir ese restaurante que tanto querías! -Le gritó su mamá a lo lejos mientras se despedía moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro.

You no pudo más y se echó a llorar, solo se limitó a voltearse y despedirse de su madre para después abordar el tren que la llevaría hasta Tokio, hasta su nueva escuela, a su nueva vida.

Una vez dentro del tren se sentó en un lugar vacío y el sueño le ganó, empezó a tener pesadillas de lo que sucedió ese día y poco a poco se sumía en la oscuridad, pero una luz salió entre todo el color negro, tuvo un sueño un sueño que recordó al escuchar las palabras de su madre, una vista hermosa de la playa, era una niña y estaba abrazada de manos con alguien más. "Algún día me convertiré en cocinera y abriré un restaurante en la playa donde sirvamos mucha comida deliciosa"

—Claro, dije que iba a compartir mi sueño con alguien, pero no recuerdo quién era. -Pensó You.

Sin darse cuenta se despertó de la nada con una sonrisa y se sorprendió al ver que faltaban solo unos minutos para llegar a Tokio. Bajo del tren y se dirigió a su nueva escuela, tuvo que preguntar un poco para poder ubicarse pero al fin llego a su destino.

—Todo o nada, quien no se arriesga no gana. -Dijo mientras se daba unas palmadas en la cara para motivarse.

Entro al inmenso campus de la escuela y después de preguntar un poco al fin llego a la sala del director. Toco la puerta y tragó saliva de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Pase -Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Tragó saliva una vez más y abrió la puerta con sus temblorosas manos.

—Con permiso, soy You Watanabe, la estudiante transferida de Uchiura. -Dijo You haciendo notar el nerviosismo en sus palabras mientras pasaba a la habitación.

—Ah señorita Watanabe, me alegra que se haya presentado a la escuela, por un momento pensé que ya no iba a venir y me tenía muy preocupado perder a alguien de su calibre. Me presento soy el director Takamura. -Contestó muy animado el director estrechando la mano de You con mucha alegría.

Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron de inmediato, el director era una persona muy agradable, algo que definitivamente la agarro con la guardia baja.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes en mi casa Takamura-dono. -Dijo You ya más tranquila.

—No te preocupes solo te ausentaste 2 días al inicio de clases, a ver déjame ver, tenía por aquí todos tus papeles. —Decía el director mientras buscaba en unos estantes de su escritorio.

Las ansias de You por conocer cuáles eran las clases y horarios que iba a llevar la carcomían por dentro.

—Aquí están, este de aquí es su horario y está de aquí es la llave de su dormitorio, al parecer le toca vivir con alguien pero no estoy seguro de quien sea. El edificio P está un par de metros al lado de aquí, no presumo pero ese edificio es el mejor del campus y solo se lo damos a los mejores estudiantes, con el promedio perfecto que tenía en su anterior escuela la colocamos en el edificio P de perfección. —Dijo el director con tono burlón.

—No diga eso por favor que me da mucha vergüenza. —Contestó You muy sonrojada.

—Las cosas como son jajajaja, ahora no le quito más su tiempo vaya y descanse que dé a partir de mañana comenzarán sus nuevas clases.

—¡Si! Muchas gracias Takamura-dono. —Contestó You despidiéndose con una reverencia.

Salió de la sala del director y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar, mientras iba en el camino iba pensando qué clase de compañero de cuarto iba a tener, ¿Era un chico o una chica? ¿Y si es un delincuente o un drogadicto? ¿Alguien así podría tener calificaciones perfectas? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba parada afuera de su nueva habitación. Antes de tocar la puerta pensó en lo que iba a decir cuando abrieran. ¿Un saludo normal? ¿Un saludo formal? ¿Su típico saludo militar?

—¡Ajh! ¿Qué importa? Diré lo primero que se me venga a la mente. —Dijo una You resignada por no saber que decir.

Toco la puerta y del otro lado de escucho cómo alguien venía a abrir. Una chica con cabello color vino y unos grandes ojos color ámbar la recibieron con una cara llena de dudas al abrir la puerta. Todo lo que había planeado You pareció que nunca existió. You se quedó congelada sin saber qué decir.


	2. Problemas familiares

_Respondo reviews por aquí ya que aún no sé cómo hacerlo o si quiera si se puede xd_

 _KumaXIII: Gracias por la bienvenida, intente mejorar ese aspecto pero creo que o empeore o sigo igual xd._

 _steeldemon798: Gracias, ya tenía pensado desde hace bastante tiempo más o menos la historia, si le estoy poniendo bastante empeño la verdad._

 _AaronVS3: Espero cumplir las expectativas, tal vez tenga muchos errores o hiatos repentinos pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo :´v._

 _Yui Funami Sonoda: Gracias, quise intentar algo que no se haya visto antes y tratar de ser un poco original, me alegra que te esté gustando._

 _Salad Silver: Son estas palabras las que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, gracias._

 _KawaiiPotatoPawah: Antes que nada, que buen nombre :v. Espero que cumpla tus expectativas._

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Historias que inspiran xD. La verdad tome algo de lo que dijiste y lo puse en el capítulo. Intento que quede lo mejor posible pero tal vez escribir no se me da. No creo abandonarla, al menos no está en mis planes. Aunque quede fea o no la vea mucha gente la seguiré hasta el final._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 _ **Para serles sincero, no espere que la historia tuviera tanta aceptación. Cuando entre a ver las reviews quede impactado de lo bien recibida que fue. Ahora que hay gente leyéndola me siento como que no está quedando tan bien o es muy dramática etc. Ya veré que tal en el futuro xd. Por ahora les agradezco por las reviews y espero que les guste mi historia. Tal vez me tarde entre capítulos por el a veces poco tiempo que dispongo, pero no se preocupen que no he abandonado la historia. Otra cosa que quería preguntar es ¿Están bien los capítulos relativamente largos o los hago más cortos? A veces siento que los capítulos están muy cortos y me pongo a escribir, cuando me doy cuenta ya tengo un capítulo de más de 4000 palabras xd.**_

 _ **Ya sin relleno, los dejo para que lean el siguiente capítulo.**_

* * *

-Maldición, fallo el plan, quede paralizada, soy una tonta.- Pensaba You mientras se rascaba la cabeza enfrente de la puerta.

A parte de su madre, el cartero y el director, realmente no había hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo. El hecho de que por su cabeza llego el pensamiento de que tenía que hablar con otra persona completamente sola y vivir con alguien que no conocía teniendo miedo de que no la aceptarán la dejo completamente paralizada.

-Ehm, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -Mencionó la peli-vino que solo se limitaba a preguntarse qué hacía alguien a esta hora tocando su puerta.

-Aún puede funcionar el plan- pensó You al ver que aún no había dicho nada. -Yousoroo -Dijo y solo hizo que la chica se confundiera más. -Eh quiero decir, buenas tardes como está usted. -

Oh, Ehm, ¿bien? -Dijo Riko aún más confundida.

-Agh, volví a meter la pata... Hola... -Nada, volvió a quedarse petrificada.

-¿Es algún ensayo para una obra? -Dijo Riko soltando unas pequeñas carcajadas.

-¿Que? Ah no, espera... Dame 5 minutos y volveré a tocar la puerta. -Atino a decir You mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara de la peli-vino.

Había olvidado completamente como iniciar una conversación. Con su mamá no había problema puesto que llevaba toda la vida hablando con ella, el director y el cartero, pues no es como que volvería a entablar una conversación larga.

-Cálmate, la vieja You desapareció. La nueva You es la que va a dar su máximo en esta nueva vida. -Repetía murmurando en voz baja.

Tocó nuevamente la puerta ahora sí con la mente fija en su objetivo. La chica de cabello rojo abrió con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -

-Hola, mi nombre es You Watanabe y me acabo de transferir a esta escuela. Es un placer conocerte. -Dijo amigablemente la ahora rubia.

-Aaah, ya veo. ¿Y estabas nerviosa por esa situación? -

-Jeje si, de hecho... -Contestó You rascándose la cabeza.

-Riko Sakurauchi, es un placer Watanabe-san. ¿Necesitas ayuda o algo? ¿Quién te envió conmigo? -Dijo Riko con más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza.

-Espera, ¿No te dijeron que alguien iba a vivir contigo? -

-¿Como? ¿Estas segura que no te equivocaste de habitación o edificio? -Preguntó Riko muy sorprendida y llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Mmm, no lo sé, con este día tan apurado ciertamente es posible. Espera un segundo deja reviso bien. -Contestó You buscando en su mochila los papeles que le había dado el director. -Aquí están, a ver... Edificio p, habitación 10. No, al parecer estoy en la habitación correcta, incluso tengo la llave del cuarto. -Dijo mientras le enseñaba los papeles a Riko.

-Ciertamente, todo parece estar en orden... -Contestó Riko mientras leía todas las Hojas. -¿Te importa si voy con el director un momento? -

-Ah! Lo siento ¿Te traigo muchos problemas? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver si se puede hacer algo? -Contestó You avergonzada y alzando la voz nerviosamente.

-No no no, no es eso, no me molesta para nada la compañía, el hecho de que te mudes está bien para mí, pero quiero saber la razón por la cual no me avisaron. -Dijo Riko rápidamente al ver la reacción de la rubia. -Adelante pasa, estás en tu hogar, literalmente. -Menciono soltando una risita y ayudando a meter las maletas de You a su habitación.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. ¿Estas segura de que no hay problema? -Contestó You aún no muy convencida.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Lamento haber dado a entender otra cosa. -Dijo Riko avergonzada de lo que hizo.

-No, no te disculpes. Está todo bien -Contestó You devolviéndole la calma a Riko y aligerando el ambiente.

-Pasa, la habitación está al fondo.-

La reacción de You al ver la lujosa habitación era como si anunciarán una película de tu serie favorita al terminar la temporada. Estaba ansiosa por vivir ahí. Ya había notado que el edificio p era mucho más grande que los otros, pero lo que había dentro de él era simplemente ridículo. Nada más la entrar al cuarto podías ver un sofá color azul, una mesita enfrente y un mueble con una pantalla. Al fondo en otra habitación estaba una cocina con estufa, lava trastes, una alacena llena de muchos productos, platos, ollas y todo tipo de utensilios de cocina. Y por último un refrigerador lleno de ingredientes listos para usar. Al ver la cocina empezó a babear, era una cocina mucho más grande que la de su casa, la cocina ideal. Al lado había un pasillo que llevaba a 3 puertas. Una era el baño que no era nada fuera de lo común, un retrete y la regadera para ducharse. Otra puerta llevaba a un pequeño estudio donde había una librería y una mesa en la cual podía hacer sus tareas que no tuvieran que ver con la práctica. Por último la última puerta era la habitación. Dentro había 2 camas una con una manta rosa y la otra con una manta azul separadas por 2 mesitas de noche, un armario, unos cuantos roperos y un escritorio con una computadora.

-¡Wow! Tu vida es de puros lujos Sakurauchi-san, esto es una locura, es como tener tu propio departamento, es muy occidental. -Dijo You estupefacta al ver el increíble lugar donde iba a vivir.

-Es la misma reacción que yo tuve cuando me mudé aquí, más sin embargo llegar aquí tiene sus sacrificios. Necesitas promedio perfecto si quieres vivir aquí, una sola calificación por debajo del 10 y te echan a patadas de aquí -Dijo Riko y ambas empezaron a reír.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué la segunda cama está tendida? -preguntó You.

-Ah pues. Es que no me gusta que se vea feo el lugar. -Contestó nerviosa y ambas volvieron a reír.

-¿Cuál es tu cama? Supongo que la que tiene al lado el despertador ¿Verdad? Por ende me toca la azul. Genial, es mi color favorito. -Dijo You lanzándose a la cama sin dejar a Riko responder.

-Acomoda tus cosas donde quieras, vuelvo en seguida. -Dijo Riko dándole una sonrisa a You mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida. -Por cierto, ahora que vivimos juntas y somos amigas hay que llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Ahora regreso You-Chan. -

-Ten cuidado Riko-Chan. -contestó You con su saludo militar.

Riko salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la oficina del director. Eran las 4:00 PM así que tal vez aún lo podía encontrar.

-Llamarnos por nuestros nombres tan informalmente. Apenas llevo unos días y ya se me está pegando la forma de ser de Chika-Chan. -Dijo Riko dando un suspiro.

Nada más al oír el sonido de la puerta. You recargo su cabeza con la puerta.

-Fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. Un poco más y probablemente hubiera perdido la calma. -Pensó un poco aliviada. -Afortunadamente Riko es amable. Pero ¿Llamarnos por nuestros nombres tan informalmente de repente? Casi me da un infarto. -Dijo mientras caminaba hasta su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue desempacar, saco todas sus cosas y las dejo sobre la cama.

-Muy bien ¿Dónde irá cada cosa? -mencionó mientras observaba la habitación.

Sin fijarse abrió un cajón al azar y se encontró con que era el lugar donde Riko guardaba su ropa interior.

-¡OK CAJÓN EQUIVOCADO! -Gritó cerrándolo de golpe. -Supongo que este es el mueble donde Riko Guarda sus cosas, entonces este de aquí debe de estar vacío. ¡Bingo! Soy un genio. -Decía triunfante.

You empezó a guardar todas sus cosas, no dejaba de impresionarle lo ordenada que era Riko. Para vivir sola siempre tuvo todo bajo control sin ningún problema. Digna de una estudiante perfecta. Ella no quería dar el mal ejemplo así que pese a que le costaba trabajo ordenar todo, al final lo hizo bastante bien.

El sonido de la puerta anunciaba que Riko había regresado.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó You aún con nerviosismo.

-Espera tengo que confirmar algo. -Dijo Riko al entrar a la habitación.

You no quería que le dijeran que se tenía que mudar otra vez. Ya se había esforzado ordenando todas sus cosas para que le dijeran que todo fue en vano.

Riko se sentó en la computadora y empezó a teclear.

-Ah, jajaja, ya veo... ¡Nadie revisa estas cosas diario hoy en día! -Dijo Riko gritando.

-Todo bien Riko-Chan? -Preguntó la ojiazul.

-Sí, me avisaron que tendría compañera de cuarto hace 3 días por e-mail... Ahora me siento como una tonta por ir a hablar con el director. -Contestó apenada llevándose las manos a la cara la peli-vino.

You soltó unas risitas.

-¡No te burles! -Dijo Riko haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -Dijo You aun riéndose.

Dio un suspiro. Algo le decía que su relación con Riko iba a ir muy bien. De a partir de este día las cosas iban a ser diferentes para You. Al menos su trabajo no había sido en vano.

* * *

-Kanan despierta vamos a llegar tarde. -Decía una voz dulce y tranquila.

-Eh? Mari ¿Qué hora es? -Contestó Kanan aún adormilada.

-6:50, pero hey, tienes 10 minutos para estar lista y llegar al salón. -Decía Mari positivamente.

-Ah, ok... ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste antes Mari!? -Dijo la peli-azul dando un salto de la litera de arriba hasta el suelo y ágilmente tomando su ropa, hizo unos movimientos dignos de un atleta olímpico. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba lista y a punto de salir.

-It's Joke. En realidad son las 6:20. -Dijo la rubia en tono burlón y echándose a reír por la reacción de Kanan.

-¡No es divertido Mari! Volveré a dormir 30 minutos. Buenas noches. -Dijo Kanan molesta y subiendo otra vez a su cama.

-La verdad es que estaba pensando en Dia. -Dijo Mari en tono serio.

Kanan solo alzo una ceja y se sentó en la orilla de la litera para ponerle toda su atención a la rubia.

-Me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que estaba muy nerviosa por lo de hoy. ¿Se supone que vamos a dar una clase de cocina a las estudiantes de primer año no? -Siguió hablando Mari en tono de preocupación.

-¿Tanto te preocupa tu ex novia? ¿No ya la habías olvidado? -Dijo Kanan en tono dramático y burlón.

-Cla... Claro que me preocupo, pero no de ese modo. ¿Somos amigas no? -Contestó Mari poniéndose nerviosa a las palabras de su amiga.

-It's Joke! -Dijo Kanan imitando a Mari.

En realidad a Kanan siempre le producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho cada que Mari hablaba de Dia. Ella de verdad estaba enamorada de Mari, pero el problema es que Mari aún no podía olvidar su vieja relación que terminó hace ya 3 años en la preparatoria. Sin duda Dia era una de sus mejores amigas. Pero no podía evitar morir de celos. Envidiaba a esa chica pero siempre se decía a sí misma que si el amor no es correspondido tal vez debería de darse por vencida, desviar sus emociones. Solo que es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

-Relájate, aún no sabemos qué clase nos va a tocar, puede que no nos toque en la clase de Ruby-Chan. -Le dijo a la rubia para que se calmara un poco.

-Pero no ha visto a su hermana desde hace 2 años. Por lo que le dijeron sus padres, ella entró en un estado donde no confía en nadie y se asusta mucho con cualquier cosa. Desde que Dia se fue y Hanamaru-Chan cambió, Ruby está muy frágil emocionalmente. ¿Cómo la podemos ayudar? -Contestó Mari.

-Déjame pensar... - Kanan comenzó a indagar en sus pensamientos. -Es el tercer día, sus padres enviaron a Ruby-Chan a esta escuela para ver si Dia podía hacer algo, Dia está nerviosa por qué no sabe qué hacer, ella no tiene la más mínima idea de en qué clase está su hermana o cuál es su dormitorio y su ex novia no deja de preocuparse alterándome más y haciendo el ambiente más pesado... -Pensaba Kanan.

Mari la veía con la esperanza de que se le ocurriera uno de esos planes infalibles a la Kanan que lograba que se pudiera escapar de su casa cuando sus papás la castigaban en su infancia.

-No, no se me ocurre nada. Es una situación delicada y critica Mari. Creo que tenemos que esperar a ver cómo evolucionan las cosas para así poder ver cómo ayudar a Dia. -Contestó Kanan seriamente.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya tenemos 20 años, sabremos cómo manejar la situación. -Contestó Mari melancólicamente.

-Nos hacemos demasiado viejas para estas cosas. -

-Oh, Kanan es ya toda una anciana. -

-Cállate que estas igual de vieja que yo. -contestó Kanan lanzándole una almohada a Mari.

-¡Ah toque un nervio! -Dijo Mari devolviéndole la almohada.

Ambas se echaron a reír y siguieron con la guerra de almohadas.

Después de un rato el ambiente ya estaba más ligero. Ya eran casi las 6:45 AM.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, vamos por Dia a ver qué tal está. -Dijo Kanan tomando su bolso. -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Mari.

-Eso espero... -

Las dos salieron de la habitación, estaban temiéndose lo peor. Se imaginaban a una Dia al borde del colapso nervioso por el pánico de no saber nada de su hermanita ni qué hacer. Pero el hecho de pensar tonterías no iba a ayudar en nada. Ambas estaban decididas a ayudar a Dia y a Ruby para que pudieran ser las mismas que eran hace ya muchos años.

* * *

Era otra mañana como cualquier otra para Yoshiko Tsushima. Se levantó temprano para ir a sus clases. Bajó de su cama y se dio cuenta que su compañera estaba sentada cubriendo su cara con sus rodillas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas? El hecho de que no duermas no es bueno para tu salud. -Le dijo Yoshiko preocupada. -Es preocupante verte así, llevamos 3 días viviendo juntas y todas las veces que despierto te veo igual. Si me contarás qué te pasa te podría ayudar Ruby.

Ruby solo abrazo sus rodillas con más fuerza y empezó a dar unos pequeños sollozos. Por lo regular siempre terminaban en llanto así que Yoshiko intentó actuar rápido para evitarlo.

-Es que... Al verte así de vulnerable no puedo ignorarte y dejarte sola. Quiero ayudarte, necesito ayudarte para quitar el dolor que siento cada vez que te veo así. -Dijo con un tono serio y amable.

Por pensar rápido para evitar las lágrimas de la peli-roja. Se había sincerado de más, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho entro en pánico, empezó a sudar y a sonrojarse.

La pequeña Ruby al oír estas palabras separó su cara de sus piernas y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Yoshiko.

Ella quedó impactada con la reacción que tuvo Ruby a sus palabras que hizo que toda su vergüenza se desvaneciera.

-¿Después de todo eres mi little demon no? La gran Yohane nunca abandonaría a un cachorro indefenso. -Dijo con un tono alegre y haciendo una pose. -Vamos prepárate que tenemos que ir a clases. -Le extendió la mano a Ruby para ayudarla a bajar de su cama.

Ruby aceptó su ayuda y asintió con la cabeza.

El progreso que hizo Yoshiko con Ruby era inmenso. Nunca la había visto sonreír o ver que aceptara la ayuda de alguien. Sin lugar a dudas había avanzado bastante.

* * *

Dia estaba hecha polvo. No había dormido bien desde los últimos meses al enterarse del estado de su hermana. Solo había empeorado más con el acercamiento de la fecha en la que Ruby iba a ingresar a la escuela. El hecho de que no la hubiera visto en 2 años y la impotencia de no saber muy bien qué hacer para ayudarla solo hacía más difícil el momento en que se tuviera que enfrentar al problema. Cuando habló por teléfono con sus padres por última vez, se hacía notar la preocupación de estos. Días anteriores cuando hablaba con ellos, siempre lo primero que hacía era preguntar por su hermanita. Sus padres siempre le decían que estaba muy bien y que había madurado desde que ella se fue. Lamentablemente todo eran viles mentiras que le decían a Dia para que no se preocupara por su hermana. Habían llevado a Ruby con un psicólogo pero no había servido para nada. La pequeña dejo de hablar, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mediados de su último año de preparatoria. A duras penas Ruby logró acabar la preparatoria, pasó básicamente por qué el resto del año escolar llevaba un promedio bastante decente. Y aun así tuvo que intervenir su padre para evitar que la expulsaran y que fueran comprensivos con el estado de su hija. Había dejado de hacer las tareas y en clase se limitaba a hacer los exámenes sin estudiar o si quiera esforzarse. Las pocas palabras que le oyeron decir a Ruby eran "Onee-Chan". Desde que Dia se fue a Tokio, ya notaban un cambio depresivo de la menor, así que sus padres pensaron que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a Dia y enviarla a la misma escuela para que ella se encargará.

-Maldita sea, ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron algo tan serio!? -Repetía diariamente frustrada desde los últimos meses.

Ruby era el tesoro de Dia. No había nada que quisiera más que la felicidad de su hermanita. Cada día se despertaba con una nueva pesadilla que involucraba a Ruby. Ya hasta se había hecho costumbre siempre dormirse a la de la mañana por el insomnio que le causaban sus pensamientos y luego levantarse de golpe a las 5 de la mañana ya sin poder volver a dormir. Poco a poco estaba llegando a su límite. Cada día se sentía más débil y lo único que la podría ayudar seria ver a su amada hermana.

-Dia, ¿Estas despierta? -Kanan tocó la puerta.

-Salgo en un momento. -Contestó la adormilada Dia.

Fue rápidamente a mojarse la cara para despertar y por maquillaje para cubrir sus ojeras.

-Buenos días. -Dijo intentando disimular su obvio cansancio.

-¿Si sabes que no puedes ocultarnos tu estado verdad? -Dijo Kanan al ver la cara de Dia.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Kanan. -

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Has si quiera podido dormir? -Dijo Mari preocupada.

Dia empezó a temblar al recordar a Ruby y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Oye, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien. -Dijo Kanan abrazando a su amiga rápidamente para calmarla. -Tal vez deberías de descansar y no ir a clases hoy. -

-No, estoy bien. Además tal vez hoy pueda ver a mi hermana después de todo... -

Mencionar si quiera a Ruby era difícil para Dia. Una mitad de su cuerpo quería ver a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo la otra mitad entraba en pánico por no saber muy bien qué hacer y pensar que tal vez ella la odiara por abandonarla al irse a Tokio.

-No es seguro pero hay posibilidad. Aún no me creo que el director Takamura no te haya dado la información. -Mencionó Mari.

-En cierta parte tiene razón. Se debe respetar la privacidad de los alumnos. -Dijo Kanan.

-Pero es mi hermana. -Contestó Dia furiosa.

-Pero él es el director y son reglas de la escuela. -Contestó Kanan y solo vio cómo Dia le daba una mirada asesina que la intimido mucho.

-Ya ya, dejemos de pensar en eso y vayamos a clases. -Dijo Mari para calmar el ambiente.

-Tienes razón, si hay una posibilidad me gustaría tomarla. -Dijo Dia calmándose un poco.

Le costaba trabajo caminar y por poco tropieza si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de sus amigas que la ayudaron a caminar.

-¿Segura que podrás resistir? -Decía Kanan mientras ayudaba a Dia.

-Te prometo que si hoy no consigo nada me tomo unos días libres. -Contestó Dia sinceramente.

-Confiaremos en ti. -Dijo Mari.

* * *

El día pasó normalmente para Yoshiko. Su rutina era poner atención en clases y esforzarse el doble para poder ayudar a Ruby en las partes que le tocaban. Desde el primer día al ver como ella lloraba al ser regañada por el maestro y con las constantes quejas de su vieja compañera por la falta de esfuerzo de Ruby. El lado protector del ángel caído entro en acción y se ofreció a ser su compañera y asumir toda la culpa si fuera necesario.

-¿Cómo sigues? -Preguntó Yoshiko a la pequeña Ruby. -Por qué siempre en clases no dejas de voltear a ver a Zuramaru? -Menciono al ver que estaba justamente haciendo eso.

Ruby solo desvío la mirada con tristeza.

Yoshiko se había percatado de la constante mirada de la peli-roja a la castaña. No sabía nada de la historia de esas dos pero si sabía que su vieja amiga del preescolar había cambiado colosalmente, ya que al acercarse a ella el primer día de clases, Hanamaru solo la dio por su lado y la insulto diciéndole que se le hacía estúpido el hecho de que no había madurado aún. Tal vez ella tenía que ver en el comportamiento de Ruby, pero solo eran teorías de Yoshiko que tenía que confirmar.

-Zuramaru, como conociste a Ruby. -Dijo Acercándose a la castaña que estaba leyendo un libro.

-A ti qué te importa~zura. -Le dijo Hanamaru dándole una mirada fría que hizo retroceder al mismísimo ángel caído.

Ya confirmaría después. Regreso a su estación de cocina intentando disimular que no había pasado nada. También tenía necesidad de ayudar a Hanamaru pero por el momento se le era imposible si quiera acercarse a ella. Desprendía un Aura negativa que repelía a las personas. Tanto así que su compañera le pidió a los maestros que no quería trabajar con ella. Por eso es la única en el salón que cocina sola.

-Tranquila. Hoy vamos a tener una clase individual con las de tercero. No debes preocuparte y da tu máximo esfuerzo. -Dijo sobándole la espalda a Ruby ligeramente.

Ruby solo le dedico otra sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Yoshiko nunca ha escuchado la voz de Ruby así que asumió que era muda o algo así. Aún no se acostumbrada del todo a esto, pero estas nuevas reacciones que había tenido hoy la pequeña peli-roja eran algo que sin duda si se podía acostumbrar.

* * *

-Te vas a desmayar si no te calmas Dia. -Dijo Mari al ver el constante temblor del cuerpo de Dia.

-Tranquila, solo necesito verla y ya. -

-¿Y si no nos tocó su clase? -

-Correré s buscarla por toda la escuela.-

-Ya hiciste eso el primer día y no funcionó. -

-¡Cállate Mari, no ayudas! -Dijo Dia molesta alzando la voz y atrayendo la atención de toda la clase.

-Lo... Lo siento Dia. No quería alterarte más. -Dijo Mari triste.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, no quería gritarte. Es que simplemente estoy cansada y frustrada. -Contestó Dia arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Tranquila, ya verás que sí nos tocó su clase. Si no, te prometo que nosotras haremos lo imposible para encontrarla. -Dijo Kanan que se acercó a ellas por el grito de Dia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado a la hora de la verdad. Aunque a Dia se le hicieron eternas.

-¡Ahora o nunca! -Dijo Dia corriendo a la puerta del salón al oír la alarma.

-Espera Dia, aún no sabemos a qué salón debemos ir. -Gritó Kanan parando en seco a su amiga.

-Kurosawa-san, regrese a su asiento por favor. -Le dijo llamándole la atención a la chica.

-Sí, lo siento. -Dijo Dia molesta mientras soportaba las burlas de sus compañeros.

-Como bien saben, es tradición que los estudiantes de tercero le den una clase de introducción a los estudiantes de primero. Muy bien, ahora procederé a decirles que clase nos tocó instruir...-

* * *

-¿Oye Ruby estás bien? Conforme se acercaba la clase con las de tercero te veías más y más pálida. -Dijo Yoshiko mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

Ruby solo se puso más nerviosa.

-Tranquila, yo no te voy a abandonar, no te pongas nerviosa. Ya deben de venir en camino las de tercero. -Dijo tomando las manos de la peli-roja.

Ruby se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Yoshiko notó como la castaña sentada atrás de ellas les dedico una mirada fría a ambas.

-Exacto, la gran Yohane no cometerá errores y abandonara a sus little demons! -Gritó a propósito para que Hanamaru las oyera.

Hanamaru cerró su libro y si levanto azotando sus manos contra el escritorio. -¡Tal vez si Ruby madurara y no fuera estúpida, dejaría de ser una llorona y no le dolería el abandono! -Dijo Hanamaru de frente a Yoshiko.

Ruby comenzó a llorar en silencio por las palabras de Hanamaru.

-¡Oye! Te acepto que me insultes a mí, me da igual tu estúpido berrinche. ¡Pero deja fuera a Ruby de esto! -Contestó Yoshiko encarando esta vez sin temor a su vieja amiga.

Ambas estaban paradas de frente a la otra y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder.

El maestro llegó al salón y dio el anuncio de que regresaran a sus estaciones de cocina interrumpiendo la disputa.

-Date cuenta de cuanto sufrimiento le causas cada día a Ruby Zuramaru. Está muy frágil y no ayudas en nada. -Dijo Yoshiko alejándose y regresando con Ruby.

El maestro comenzó a dar los detalles de la clase pero ni Ruby ni Yoshiko le ponían algo de atención.

Ruby había roto en llanto. Lo que le pasaba era un nivel completamente diferente al que Yoshiko conocía. Ella trataba de consolarla y calmarla pero todo era inútil. Solo escuchaba a la pequeña moqueando sin poder parar sus lágrimas.

-Ruby!? -Gritó Dia que iba entrando al salón.

La pequeña alzó la mirada y vio la figura de su hermana mayor.

-Onee-Chan! -Gritó Ruby aun llorando sin parar.

-¡Ah, puede hablar! -Gritó Yoshiko.

Grave error. Como Dia estaba tan alterada, lo primero que pensó fue que Yoshiko le había hecho algo a su amada hermana y por eso estaba llena de lágrimas.

Apartando a todos pego carrera hacia la peli-azul.

-Tú, ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi hermana!? -gritó Dia corriendo.

-Espera, no es lo que pare... -Intento decir algo la peli-azul pero Dia llego embistiéndola con mucha fuerza haciendo que sin poder hacer nada Yoshiko cayera al suelo.

Como no había puesto fuerza en las piernas y debido a que la fuerza de la hermana furiosa era colosal. Yoshiko puso su mano izquierda para intentar parar la caída por puro instinto. Más sin embargo fue en vano. Un crujido sonó alrededor de todo el callado salón. Para Yoshiko era como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta. No sentía la mano izquierda. No la podía mover.

-GAAAWG! -

Un grito de dolor alarmó a todo el salón. Kanan y Mari ya habían corrido a ayudar a Yoshiko. Hasta Hanamaru se alarmó por lo que había pasado a su vieja amiga. Sin embargo, Dia y Ruby estaban en su propia dimensión en ese momento. Dia no prestaba atención a lo que acababa de hacer sin pensar, pese a que era muy grave. Y Ruby solo repetía constantemente el nombre de su hermana abrazándola y llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ambas Kurosawa. Ya llegaría después el momento de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Después de disfrutar el reencuentro.


	3. Miedo a lo que puede suceder

Respondo reviews por aquí ya que aún no sé cómo hacerlo xd (Si no te interesa solo baja un poco mas)

AaronVS3: Espero no defraudarte xd gracias por seguirla.

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Gracias por seguir la historia, ya veremos cómo le va a Yoshiko esperemos que bien xd.

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Quise meterle drama tal vez innecesario a la historia xd Agradezco mucho la ayuda que me estás dando me inspira a querer seguir escribiendo para mejorar, pero es mi terquedad la que me dice que si no aprendo yo solo con la práctica no voy a mejorar. Muchas gracias de todas maneras.

Love live: Quise transmitir eso para que cuando se redimieran fuera más significativo.

Shiki: Quiero que sea de esos personajes que no puedes odiar aunque lo intentes ya veremos cómo le va a la datenshi.

Yui Funami Sonoda: Todo a su tiempo, quiero que la historia se desarrolle relativamente lento así que paciencia que llegaremos a eso. Gracias por seguir la historia

Nelart: Me impuse el reto de no abandonarla hasta acabarla y luego retirarme de escribir tal vez xd gracias por seguir la historia y me alegra que te esté gustando.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 _ **Continuación al fin. Es un capitulo corto por que quise subirlo ya que no estaré disponiendo de tanto tiempo en esta semana. Si me tardo un poco en subir algo nuevo va a ser por eso pero aún no abandono nada tranquilos xd.**_

 _ **Que más que decir que muchas gracias por seguir constantemente mi historia. El otro día vi mi fic recomendada en una página que sigo en Facebook y fue tan inesperado y se sintió muy bien. Ahora siento un poco de presión si mi historia no cumple todas esas expectativas que tienen de ella me voy a sentir muy mal :´v**_

 _ **Si al final no lo consigo, por adelantado les pido disculpas. Ya veremos que el futuro es incierto.**_

 _ **Tengo que advertirles que este capítulo no es la continuación de lo que paso con Yoshiko. Aún tenía algo importante que pasaba en ese mismo día y recuerden que los personajes principales de la historia son Riko y You que por cierto el capítulo es casi completamente de este ship.**_

 _ **Sin más relleno les dejo para que lean el capitulo**_

* * *

Esa misma mañana.

Sonó el despertador y Riko como de costumbre se levantó a apagarlo.

—¿Para qué me molesto? Ah no espera, olvide que ahora sí tengo una meta para levantarme diario. —Dijo en voz alta aún adormilada.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Se oyó una voz al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Aaaaah! You-Chan, olvide que estabas ahí. —Grito sorprendiéndose de la presencia de la otra chica que la veía desde la otra cama.

—¿Esto es así diario? —Preguntó riéndose la rubia.

—¿Qué? Ah no, en lo absoluto. Fue... Ehm... Es la primera vez que pasa. ¡Si, eso! —Contestó buscando una excusa rápida.

—Bueno como sea. Hay que darnos prisa en mi primer día.—

—Cierto, no sabes cómo son las cosas aquí ¿Verdad? — Dijo Riko aliviada de que no se sacara el tema otra vez.

—De hecho esperaba que pudieras decirme dónde son mis clases ya que no conozco nada de nada. —

—Claro. Déjame ver tu horario—

—Ah espera, está en mi mochila que deje en la sala. —

You salió de la habitación rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde a clases después de haberse ausentado un par de días.

—Rayos ¿Cómo lo hace? Se ve tan amable y seguramente les cae bien a todos. Cada que hablas con ella se siente una gran paz y sabes que puedes confiarle cualquier cosa. Es increíble, me gustaría ser como ella. — Murmuraba You mientras buscaba en su mochila.

—¿Ahora quién es la que estaba hablando sola? —Dijo Riko que apareció como ninja detrás de You.

—¡Aaah Riko-Chan! ¿Cuándo apareciste? —

—Salí justo detrás de ti. —

—¿¡Escuchaste lo que dije!?—

—No ¿Por qué? ¿Era algo malo? —

—No pero... Bueno da igual. Ten, este es mi horario. —Dijo You entregándole la hoja y cambiando el tema.

Riko empezó a leer las hojas y puso cara de sorpresa.

—Espérame un segundo. —Dijo la peli-vino regresando a su habitación. Después de un rato regreso con una hoja en la mano. —Tal vez es una jugada del destino pero mira. — Dijo entregándole la hoja a You.

—Es lo mismo —Dijo You leyendo la hoja de Riko.

—¡Exacto! Te tocaron las mismas clases que a mí. —Contestó la peli-vino dándole una sonrisa.

—Tal vez los dioses quieren que estemos juntas... ¡Ah pero no de ese modo! ¡Me refiero a ser amigas! —Contestó You entrando en pánico.

—No pensaba de otra manera... ¡Ah si ya veo! ¡Tienes razón! —Dijo Riko también alterándose.

—¡Se nos va a hacer tarde, tomaré una ducha rápida! —Grito You escapando rápidamente de la escena.

Mientras se duchaba, su sonrojo no desaparecía. No sabía reaccionar al sentimiento de su pecho. Riko era muy amable con ella, era algo nuevo para ella.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa You? — pensaba mientras recargaba su mano en la pared de la ducha.

Mientras hacía memoria vino a su mente el recuerdo de su infancia. La actitud de Riko le recordaba a aquella niña en la playa.

—Ya veo, existe gente así. El mundo es un lugar gigantesco. —Dijo You sonriendo para ella misma y calmando sus pensamientos.

Ahora venía otro problema el cual enfrentar y no podía desviar sus pensamientos a cosas que seguramente no fueran posibles para ella. Riko era muy amable y buena con ella, mas sin embargo tenía que ir a su nuevo salón donde probablemente había muchos tipos de personalidades diferentes. Pensar en ello hacía que You empezara a sudar frío. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si Riko no iba en sus mismas clases? No dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta.

Terminó de ducharse y se cambió dispuesta a salir. Pero su confianza se derrumbó a punto de abrir la puerta de salida. Se había quedado paralizada en frente de la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Riko que vio petrificada a su nueva amiga.

—Estoy nerviosa. —

—Bueno, eso es normal en el primer día de clases. Tranquila que todo va a ir bien. —

—No, no lo entiendes... Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. —Dijo You entrecortada mientras empezaba a temblar y sudar.

—You-Chan... — Riko se acercó a darle un abrazo cuando vio el estado de la chica. —Tranquila. No estoy segura de que pasa pero voy a estar contigo en las mismas clases. Ya verás como no es difícil. No te voy a abandonar hasta que te acostumbres ¿Bien? — Le dijo con una voz calmada y dulce.

Otra vez las palabras de Riko la llenaban de paz. Parecía como si sus problemas no existieran.

—Riko-Chan. —

—¿Eh? —

—No sé cómo lo haces pero... Me alegro de haberte conocido. —

—¡Qué cosas estás diciendo! —Dijo Riko sonrojándose y riendo nerviosamente.

—Vamos Riko-Chan, tengo los ánimos renovados. No quiero atrasar lo inevitable. —Dijo You ya más tranquila.

Riko aún no se recuperaba de las palabras de You y la tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que la ojiazul la tomara de la mano y la arrastrara fuera de la habitación corriendo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué se supone que sentía en ese momento? Se preguntaba Riko mientras veía a la rubia corriendo enfrente de ella.

* * *

Otro despertador sonó.

—5 minutos más...— Dijo Chika aún entre sueños.

Ni si quiera el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta la despertaba.

—Chika-Chan ¿Estás lista? ¿¡Te quedaste dormida otra vez!? —Grito Sarah afuera del cuarto de Chika. —Voy a entrar. —

Sarah entro al cuarto. Chika era confianzuda y no le ponía seguro a la habitación así que siempre estaba abierta las 24 horas. Cuando entro se percató que la canción que sonaba para despertarla era Sunny day song de cierto grupo antiguo de School idols.

—Vamos, despierta o llegaremos tarde. —Le susurró al oído.

—¡Aaaah no me hagas daño! Ah Sarah-Chan cuando entraste. —Dijo la chica mandarina como si hubiera estado despierta todo el tiempo.

—Toqué la puerta y nadie contestó ¿Cómo puedes tener el sueño tan pesado y a la vez tan ligero? —

—No sé de qué me estás hablando pero da igual ¿Puedes esperar en lo que me cambio rápido? —

—No tardes. Estaré afuera. —

—Gracias, no tardo. —

Chika se cambió rápidamente y arreglo sus cosas para salir.

—Siento el retraso. —

—No es nada. —

—No es necesario que vengas por mi diario. — Dijo Chika cuando ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia su clase.

—Tranquila, no es molestia. Se lo difícil que es vivir sola y bueno me preocupas. —Contestó Sarah sinceramente.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Chika sonrojándose.

—Por supuesto. Aunque no llevemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, te aprecio mucho. —Dijo Sarah muy segura de sí misma.

—Me da mucha vergüenza... —

Sarah solo le sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. Lo cual hizo que la mandarina se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Por cierto Chika-Chan. ¿Te gustan las School Idols? —

—¡Ah, Claro que sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—Estaba escuchando tu despertador. —

—¿Verdad que son increíbles? Yo misma intente ser una en la preparatoria pero desafortunadamente nadie apoyo mi idea. Ni si quiera me dejaron formar el club. Pero no me rendí aunque no salió tan bien pero luego... — Se detuvo al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. —Lo siento. Es que no me puedo controlar. —

A Sarah le gustaba esa forma de ser de la mandarina y solo volvió a sonreír y reír.

—Descuida. La verdad es que a mí también me encantan. Igualmente quería ser una pero mi hermana no se dejó convencer. —

—¿En serio? ¡Wow! Tenemos mucho en común Sarah-Chan. Aunque eso es muy mala suerte. Eres lo suficientemente bonita para ser una gran School Idol. —

—¿Crees que soy bonita? —Dijo Sarah mientras veía pícaramente a Chika.

—Ehm bueno... Si... —Contestó un poco nerviosa.

Sarah solo sonrió y río un poco nuevamente. Para ella no era secreto el hecho de que a Chika le gustaba. Ella también sentía algo pero no se sentía con confianza de dar otro paso tan pronto.

—Agradezco el cumplido. —Le contesto sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo. —Ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases. —La tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo fuera del edificio.

* * *

—Primero tenemos que ir a la sala de maestros para presentarte a Kamogawa-sensei. —Dijo Riko guiando al frente a You.

—¿Es necesario? Mi confianza volvió a flaquear. —Contestó You que realmente no estaba tan nerviosa gracias a Riko.

—Se supone que ella te tiene que presentar a la clase entera. Ella es muy amable, no tienes de qué preocuparte. —

—Ahí está otra vez. No sé cómo demonios lo haces Riko-Chan. —

—No sé de qué estás hablando, no te des ideas erróneas You-Chan. —Dijo Riko cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indignación.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría que trajo de vuelta a la realidad a You. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió terriblemente deprimida.

—Lo siento. Si, pensé mal. Supongo que por el escaso tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos es normal. —Dijo You bajando la cabeza deprimida. —¿Qué estás pensando idiota? La conociste ayer por la tarde y te está ayudando por cortesía mientras te acostumbras. —Pensó para ella misma mientras apretaba los puños para calmar sus temblores.

You realmente necesitaba un pilar que la mantuviera fuerte. No estaba tan bien emocionalmente y cualquier cosa por más pequeña que fuera la podía afectar abismalmente, ya sea de buena manera o de mala manera. Tendía a maximizar las cosas y si no salía tan bien era un fuerte golpe.

—Espera, no lo decía de mala intención. —Reaccionó Riko preocupada al ver que los temblores de la chica volvían a atacar.

—Tranquila ¿Tengo que ir a la sala de maestros no? Entonces te veo en clases. —Dijo You fingiendo una sonrisa y huyendo del lugar corriendo.

—¡You-Chan! —Grito Riko intentándola detener pero ya se había alejado mucho.

Riko estaba muy confundida en ese momento. No sabía muy bien el porqué de la reacción de You. Contrario a lo que You pensaba. Riko se sentía con mucha confianza estando con ella y por eso le pareció normal actuar como ella misma frente a You. Todo esto que acababa de pasar era como una pequeña punzada en el corazón que no entendía de dónde venía y por qué venía.

* * *

—Tranquila You, cálmate, respira profundo y relájate. Así van a ser los días de a partir de ahora. No puedes dejar que tus explosivos pensamientos controlen tu vida. —Dijo You dándose palmadas en la cara para reaccionar.

Volvió a surcar su mente el hecho de que quisiera o no tenía que vivir en ese lugar 2 años más. Tenía que aprender a convivir con otras personas normalmente.

—La vieja You de pelo plateado murió, recuérdalo. Ahora tengo que ir a la sala de maestros a buscar a mi sensei. —Dijo dándose una última palmada un poco más fuerte relajándose.

Mientras caminaba recordó la cara de Riko que la veía preocupaba y se sintió muy mal de haberle dicho esas cosas y dejarla abandonada. Era similar a lo que le había hecho a su mamá pero en menor escala.

—Las personas que tratan de ayudarte de alguna manera te las arreglas para hacerlas sentir mal... ¿De verdad Riko-Chan se preocupó por mí? Tengo que disculparme con ella. —

* * *

Riko había llegado a su estación de cocina. Sus pensamientos estaban 100% centrados en sí You estaba bien y en qué decirle para disculparse o algo. Sentía que había metido la pata gravemente ya que como no conocía a You pudo haber dicho algo malo por confianzuda y que su reacción se debió a su culpa.

—Ahí está. ¡Riko-Chan, buenos días! —Grito Chika sacándola de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

El carácter de Chika era la debilidad de Riko, no importaba que tan mal la estuviera pasando. Si Chika hablaba con esa felicidad tan característica podía alegrarla y ponerla nerviosa de inmediato.

—Riko-san, buenos días. —Dijo Sarah amablemente.

—Sarah-San, Chika-Chan, buenos días. —Contestó Riko cordialmente olvidándose un poco de You.

—¿Y qué cuentas Riko-Chan? ¿Algo nuevo de tu vida? —Pregunto Chika mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se sentaba en un banco.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... —Dijo Riko mientras ponía sus dedos en su barbilla pensando.

—¿Te ocurrió algo malo? —Dijo Chika mientras veía la reacción de su amiga.

—No, bueno no lo sé. —

—Puedes confiar en nosotras Riko-Chan ¿Verdad Sarah-Chan? —

—Sí, tienes razón Chika-Chan. —Contestó Sarah.

—Bueno supongo que tienes razón. Ayer llegó una chica nueva a vivir conmigo, al parecer es recién transferida y por su actitud pensé que nos llevábamos tan bien a tal punto que parecía como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace 10 años. —

—Mmm, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Es lo que yo veo normal. —Dijo Chika.

—Es hasta muy bueno, si vas a vivir con ella por 2 años una relación que empieza con el pie derecho tiende a ser de las más duraderas. —Añadió Sarah.

—Como nosotras 3 ahora mismo. —Dijo sonriendo Chika.

—Sí, eso pensé yo pero, desde que la conocí ayer noté algo raro en su comportamiento. Hoy en la mañana antes de salir empezó a temblar y a sudar diciendo que tenía miedo. Y a pesar de todo me sentía raramente en plena confianza y decidí ser yo misma. —

—Sigo sin entender el problema. —Interrumpió Chika.

—Déjala acabar primero Chika-Chan. —La regaño Sarah.

—Se supone que va a venir en un rato por qué le tocan nuestras mismas clases. La acompañaba a la sala de maestros para ir con la sensei. Y ella me dijo que no sabía por qué mis palabras la ayudaban a calmarse. Le dije que no sabía de qué hablaba y que no se hiciera ideas erróneas fingiendo indignación pero al parecer le afectó mucho y huyó corriendo después de eso. —Finalizó Riko aun pensando que hacer.

—Ah si, ya veo. Entonces crees que por la plena confianza que te transmitía es tu culpa por no medir tus palabras exactamente con alguien que no conoces. —Dijo Chika.

—¡Wow! Es exactamente eso, ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Dijo Riko sorprendida.

—No me subestimes jujuju. —Contestó Chika muy orgullosa.

—De cualquier manera debo disculparme con ella. Creo que puede tener un problema y yo como tonta hablando sin saber. —Dijo Riko volviendo a poner sus dedos en su barbilla.

—Bueno dicen que a veces las personas tienen un hilo rojo que las conecta si son predestinadas a conocerse. Y que por nada del mundo se separaran sin importar el tiempo que lleven lejos o problemas que tengan. —Dijo Sarah animando a Riko.

—Tranquila. Si va a venir a clases ya abra tiempo para que le hables. Nosotras te ayudaremos. —Dijo Chika dándole palmadas en la espalda a Riko.

—Ya no debe de tardar en llegar la sensei. —Dijo Sarah.

Después de un rato sonó la alarma que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Kamogawa-Sensei entro al salón normalmente.

—Buenos días clase. —

—Buenos días sensei. —Sonaba al unísono en el salón.

—Sorprendentemente hoy también tengo que presentarles a una nueva estudiante que acaba de transferirse. Su nombre es You Watanabe y viene de... Watanabe-San. Entre por favor... ¿Watanabe-san? —

You se había quedado nuevamente petrificada sus temblores y sudor habían incrementado. No podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían.

—Riko-Chan ve por ella. —Susurro Chika golpeando con el codo levemente a Riko.

—¿Qué? —

—Solo hazlo, dijiste que tus palabras la calmaban. —

—Si no hacemos algo nunca va a entrar. —Dijo Sarah desesperada.

—Está bien ya voy, ya voy. —Contestó Riko levantándose rápido.

Las miradas de todos en la clase se postraron en ella y solo sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Al llegar vio como temblaba la rubia y como pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—¿You-Chan? —

You alzó su cabeza rápidamente y se quedó viendo a Riko.

—Tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo. Dije que no te iba a abandonar ¿Ves? —Le dijo Riko estirando su mano para que You la tomará.

—Riko-Chan. —Dijo You tomando su mano y entrando al salón.

—¡Uuuuh! —Se escuchaba en tono de burla por todo el salón.

You y Riko los ignoraron por completo. Los problemas de You desaparecieron momentáneamente otra vez. Solo necesitaba el pequeño apoyo de alguien para mantenerse y no derrumbarse.

—Mi nombre es You Watanabe es un placer conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos muy bien. —Se animó a decir la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

Aplausos se oyeron en el salón y dos o tres personas gritándole a Riko que lo había hecho muy bien. Realmente no sabía si aplaudían y le decían esas cosas sarcásticamente pero vio como You sonrió al ver todo eso y ella ignoro todo e hizo lo mismo.


	4. Afrontando las consecuencias

Respondo Reviews por aquí (Ya saben, si no les interesa bajen un poco mas)

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Que bueno que te gusto, You es un amor xD

LunaticoLuna: Aun no me rindo, no la abandonare. Me alegra que te esté gustando.

Dawey: La estoy haciendo sufrir :´v Ya veremos cómo se desarrollan esas dos. Gracias por seguir la historia.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 _ **Pase por varios estados de ánimo al escribir este capítulo. Primero empecé escribiendo normalmente, luego me deprimí porque no había una review nueva y no escribí en 3 días xd, y ayer llego mi figura de Riko y pensé que no debían de ser muchas las personas que escriben que les gusta y me inspire a escribir casi todo en un día, pero en ese mismo día me deprimía por que no pensaba que estuviera quedando tan bien. Fue como una montaña rusa xd. Pero bueno, al final conseguí acabarlo. Cabe aclarar que no soy médico, si hay algún error es por que use mi experiencia personal y escasos recuerdos cuando le paso a mi hermano hace ya 12 años xd. Ya sin relleno los dejo para que lean el capítulo.**_

* * *

—¿Ya te sientes mejor You-Chan? —

—Creo que sí, gracias Riko-Chan. —

—Escucha, quiero pedirte disculpas. Creo que no debo hablar con tanta confianza tan pronto. De verdad me siento terriblemente mal. — Dijo Riko bajando la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No Riko-Chan por favor no es tu culpa! La que se debe de disculpar soy yo, tú solo tratabas de ayudarme y yo exagere mucho con mi reacción. —Dijo You agarrando ambas manos de Riko arrepentida.

—Ejem... Watanabe-san veo que se lleva bien con Sakurauchi-san pero estamos en plena clase. —Interrumpió Kamogawa-Sensei el momento.

—¡Lo sentimos muchísimo! —Contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

Las risas sonaron por todo el salón. Habían pasado un momento incómodo y solo quedaba avergonzarse de sus actos.

—Creo que no tengo opción más que ponerlas juntas en el equipo. Kazuno-san, puede regresar a su anterior equipo. Watanabe-san usted trabajará con Sakurauchi-san y con Takami-san. —Indicó la sensei.

—¿Estarás bien sola? —Dijo Sarah un poco molesta de que la separaran de Chika.

—Sí, bueno eso creo... Seguiré estando con Riko-Chan así que tal vez no tenga problema. —Contestó Chika cabizbaja.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sarah hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Espera no me refería a otra cosa. Aún seguiremos estando en el mismo salón juntas y almorzaremos juntas. —Dijo Chika apresuradamente al ver la reacción de Sarah.

—Ya lo sé, solo quería escucharte decirlo. Ten cuidado Chika-Chan. —Dijo Sarah riéndose de la reacción de la mandarina.

—Agh siempre me haces lo mismo. —Contestó Chika haciendo un puchero.

—Por cierto Chika-Chan, trata bien a You-san, al parecer lo que dijo Riko de un problema de verdad la afecta. —Susurro Sarah seriamente.

—Si... Está bien. —

Sarah fue a sentarse en su viejo lugar mientras que Riko guiaba a You a su nuevo lugar.

—¡You-Chan, por aquí! —Grito Chika a ambas desde la cocina.

Al escuchar eso You se sintió un poco incómoda, ya eran dos las personas que le hablaban por su nombre tan formalmente de un de repente.

—Mu... Mucho gusto, mi nombre es You... Watanabe... Es un placer conocerte. —Dijo You haciéndole una reverencia a Chika.

—Vamos vamos. No hay por qué ser tan formales. Chika Takami, es un placer You-Chan. —Contestó Chika.

—Ella también es nueva aquí en la escuela, seguramente se llevarán muy bien. —Dijo Riko.

—Por cierto You-Chan ¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que tu cabello es hermoso? —Mencionó Chika.

—¿¡Qué!? —

You se perdió en sus pensamientos, definitivamente era la primera vez que oía eso. Pero regresó de inmediato a la realidad por qué se acordó que no se lo decía a sus cabellos plateados sino más bien a los rubios.

—No... Nunca realmente... —

—Pues lo es, me encanta el color. —Dijo Chika y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Riko sonrió al ver la escena, sabía que esas dos se llevarían muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien, esas dos tenían química juntas. Al instante cambio su expresión por tristeza, sentía una pequeña puñalada en el corazón al ver como ambas platicaban tan a gusto, se conectaron muchísimo más rápido que con ella aunque tal vez era su imaginación ¿Era por culpa de Chika? O ¿Tal vez por culpa de...

—Riko-Chan ¿Estás bien? Te ves decaída. —Interrumpió Chika sus pensamientos.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah sí! No te preocupes. —Contestó Riko dando una sonrisa.

You se le quedo viendo poco convencida.

—Si tú lo dices. Por cierto You-Chan ¿Estás en el mismo edificio que Riko-Chan? —Desvío el tema la mandarina.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah sí! —Contestó You que también estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Es increíble! Oí que son gigantescos. Debes de ser increíble en la cocina, seguramente no tendrás problemas. —Dijo Chika animada.

—No creo que sea para tanto... —Contestó You rascándose la cabeza.

Riko cada vez se veía más molesta de la interacción de las dos y ya no podía ocultar sus expresiones. You se dio cuenta de eso y quiso decir algo.

—Riko-Chan yo... —

—Muy bien clase, quiero que hagan esta vez la receta de la pizarra, y el que me sirva comida asquerosa lo repruebo. En la parte de atrás encontrarán todos los ingredientes necesarios. Trabajen en equipo y tráiganme su plato en 1 hora. —Interrumpió la sensei.

You no sabía si intentar volver a hablar o qué hacer así que decidió callarse por ahora y concentrarse en cocinar. Se sentía extrañamente muy cómoda con Chika pero le intrigaba el por qué de el carácter de Riko. Va a ser incómodo trabajar así pero se tenía que esforzar en su primer día.

* * *

—¡GAAAWG! — Grito Yoshiko al sentir el impacto,

Kanan y Mari corrieron a levantarla, Yoshiko estaba llorando de dolor.

—¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería de la escuela! —Grito Kanan.

—¡No va a servir de nada, Su brazo esta destruido! ¡Vamos en mi auto al hospital más cercano rápido! —Contestó Mari.

—¡Esperen que rayos están diciendo! —Interrumpió el sensei de las de tercero.

—¡Sensei su brazo pudo haber sido afectado de gravedad, tenemos que llevarla a que la revise un médico! —Grito Kanan.

—Eso lo entiendo, esperen un segundo ¡Kurosawa-san! ¡Kurosawa-san! —Fue a gritarle a Dia separándola de su hermana y devolviéndola a la realidad.

—¡Si! —Contestó Dia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? —

—¿¡Qué!? Bueno yo... —Dia no sabía que contestar a penas estaba carburando su cerebro dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Está es una institución respetable y no permitimos este tipo de alumnos! —

—Espere, no fue mi intención. —

—Tal vez una suspensión o expulsión le haga ver sus errores. —

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Yo... —

—¡No esperen! —Dijo Yoshiko levantándose del piso con la ayuda de Mari y Kanan. Se secó un poco las lágrimas con su brazo bueno. —¡No fue culpa de Kurosawa-san! Yo le dije algo malo a Ruby y la hice llorar. Ella solo estaba ayudando a su hermana para alejarme de ella. Si van a expulsar a alguien es a mi. —Dijo Yoshiko aun gimiendo de mucho dolor y llorando.

—¿Y por qué confesarlo? —Dijo el sensei.

—Es la verdad. —Contestó Yoshiko.

—¿Es eso verdad Ruby-san? —Le pregunto a la pequeña que aún no procesaba todos los acontecimientos.

Ruby no sabía qué hacer. Definitivamente no quería que su hermana se fuera otra vez pero ¿Y Yoshiko?

—¡For the love of god! No tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces. Tenemos un brazo roto o tal vez más y necesitamos llevarla al hospital! —Grito Mari enojada.

—¡Mari, ayúdame a llevarla a tu auto! —Dijo Kanan ignorando a todos y moviendo a Yoshiko.

Las tres salieron del salón, Yoshiko aún lloraba del dolor. Su brazo no tenía buen aspecto, por no decir que se veía terrible. Antes de salir vio como Ruby la seguía con la mirada y su rostro le decía que estaba muy agradecida y que le debía mucho.

—Kurosawa Dia acompáñelos. Si ese brazo pasa a mayores sus problemas también lo harán. —Amenazo el sensei.

—¡Si! —Contestó Dia perpleja por lo que Yoshiko había dicho siguiendo a las tres.

No quería abandonar a su hermana ahora que por fin la había encontrado pero era momento de ser madura y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque le dolía mucho, Ruby iba a seguir ahí cuando ella volviera y en ese entonces iba estar con ella. Abandonó a toda prisa el salón sin mirar atrás soltando unas lágrimas de frustración.

—¡No Onee-Chan no te vuelvas a ir! —Gritaba Ruby una y otra vez.

—¡Ruby-san, cálmate~zura! —Dijo Hanamaru a la pequeña.

Todas esas escenas le ablandaron el corazón por 1 segundo para luego volver a ser igual de duro.

Ruby al escuchar las palabras de su vieja mejor amiga se calmó un poco. Solo podía esperar a ver el resultado. No pudo soportar y empezó a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Yoshiko por toda la adrenalina, las emociones y sobre todo por el inmenso dolor, había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Rápido Mari! —

—¡Eso intento Kanan! —

—¡Cálmense las dos, gritar no nos ayuda en nada! —Interrumpió Dia que acababa de llegar.

—¡Si tú Dia no hubieras sido impulsiva no tendríamos un brazo morado sin circulación partido en dos! —Contestó Kanan por impulso. —¡Ah perdón perdón, no me di cuenta de lo que dije! Es que parece que ese brazo va a estallar. —Añadió al final para rectificar.

—¡Ayúdame a meterla al auto con cuidado! —Dijo Mari también ya frustrada.

—¡Listo vámonos! —Dijo Kanan entrando al auto.

Yoshiko iba en el asiento de copiloto y Dia y Kanan iban en la parte de atrás. Mari piso el acelerador y las 4 se pusieron en marcha a toda prisa hacia el hospital.

—¿¡No era mejor llamar a una ambulancia!? —Pregunto Kanan.

—No me iba a arriesgar a que tardarán demasiado. —Contestó Mari.

—De todas maneras el estúpido sensei se tardó mucho sermoneando a Dia. —Añadió Kanan.

—Lo... Lo siento. Todo esto que está pasando es por mi culpa ¡Pero no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera algo a mi hermanita! —Dijo Dia.

—Yo... Yo jamás... Le haría... Algo a... Ruby. —Dijo Yoshiko despertándose apenas consciente con poca fuerza.

—¿¡De verdad!? —Dijo Dia.

—Si por supuesto. —Contestó Yoshiko ya casi completamente consciente.

—Yo... No sé qué decir... —Dijo Dia completamente avergonzada.

—!Ah no siento mi brazo del codo para abajo! —Dijo Yoshiko olvidándose momentáneamente de su fractura.

—¡Don't move! Es normal que no lo sientas, tu sangre no está circulando en esa parte y tu hueso está roto. —Dijo Mari.

—Qué extraño, en este momento no siento dolor. Pero definitivamente esta cosa no se ve sana. —Mencionó Yoshiko.

—De cualquier manera necesitamos que te examine y cure un doctor cuanto antes. —Dijo Kanan.

—Ustedes ¿Por qué están ayudando a alguien como yo? —Pregunto Yoshiko.

—Bueno verás. Mari y yo entramos al salón antes que Dia y escuchamos lo que dijo Hanamaru. Defendiste a Ruby-Chan ¿No? Esas palabras... La que menos debe de sufrir eres tú, que solo tratas de ayudar. —Dijo Kanan sinceramente.

Dia había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo pero al escuchar las palabras de Kanan, el fuerte derechazo de la realidad la golpeó directamente. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tú estabas ahí con mi hermana cuando yo no pude! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —Grito llena de tristeza y frustración.

Las tres se le quedaron viendo a Dia. Era la primera vez para Mari y Kanan que veían a Dia tan preocupada y frustrada. Había hecho algo bastante grave inconscientemente y el hecho de que se lo hizo a alguien inocente fue una apuñalada directa al corazón.

—Está bien. —Dijo Yoshiko completamente calmada.

—¿¡Eh!? —Balbuceo Dia alzando la cabeza llena de lágrimas.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Tranquila mi brazo va a estar bien, estoy 100% segura. Creo que merezco un poco de buen Karma al final de todo. —Dijo Yoshiko dándole una gran sonrisa a Dia.

Kanan y Mari solo sonrieron y soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas. Dia empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Kanan desconsoladamente. No merecía el perdón del ángel caído, más sin embargo ella se lo entregó como si nada. Yoshiko era alguien muy especial, alguien única.

* * *

—¡Disculpen, mi amiga necesita que le revisen el brazo urgentemente! —Grito Kanan al entrar al hospital.

—¡Claro, tráiganla de inmediato! ¿Cuál es el estado del brazo?—Pregunto un doctor que se acercó con Kanan.

—¡No lo sabemos pero necesita atención médica pronto! —Contestó Kanan.

Yoshiko entró por la puerta ayudada por Mari y por Dia.

—¡Rápido, hay que llevarla a urgencias! —Grito el doctor al ver el brazo de Yoshiko.

—¿¡Es tan grave!? —Grito Yoshiko alarmándose mientras la llevaban a la sala de urgencias.

—¡Si no lo tratamos tal vez! —Contestó el doctor metiéndole muchísimo más miedo al ángel caído.

—Les pido que se queden en la sala de espera por favor, al parecer su brazo necesitará de una operación de emergencia. —Indicó una enfermera preocupando a las de tercero.

Entraron a la sala de urgencias, una enfermera recostó a Yoshiko y la durmió. Entro en pánico y empezó a gritar pero poco a poco perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

—Espero que Yoshiko-san se encuentre bien. Todo el universo se unió para destruirme, una cosa más en este día y me volveré loca. Definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida. —Dijo Dia sentándose en el sofá de la sala de espera.

—Ahora hay un problema... Es un hospital privado Mari... —Dijo Kanan con pocos ánimos.

—Don't worry honey. Llamaré a a mi padre y él se encargará de todos los gastos. Nos aseguraremos de que la novia de Ruby-Chan tenga todo lo mejor. —

—¿¡NOVIA!? ¿¡QUÉ TONTERÍAS ESTAS DICIENDO!? —Dia se levantó de inmediato y agarro a Mari del cuello de su blusa.

—It's joke. —

—Pero... Muchas gracias de verdad Mari, esto que estás haciendo es muy generoso y sin ti no sé qué hubiéramos hecho. —Dijo Dia soltando a Mari de su camisa y luego tocando su hombro

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar del momento tenso Dia seguía siendo su punto débil.

—¡Cómo sea! —Grito Kanan alzando la voz. —Ahora solo hay que esperar a que nos digan cómo salió todo. —

—Sí, tienes razón. Por cierto, necesito que me hagan un favor, quiero que vayan las dos a la escuela a ver cómo está mi hermana. —

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Pregunto Kanan

—Ella es inocente y está aquí por mi culpa. Quiero ver a mi hermana pero antes tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. —

—Día... —

—Está bien lo entiendo. Llevare a Kanan a la escuela y luego regresaré. —Dijo Mari.

—Pero tú... —

—Todavía tengo que arreglar lo del hospital ¿No? Volveré en un rato. —Interrumpió Mari a Dia.

—Mari... —

—Bueno entonces yo iré a explicar la situación y a cuidar a Ruby-Chan. —Dijo Kanan.

—Regreso pronto. —Dijo Mari despidiéndose.

—¡Kanan! —Grito Dia antes de que abandonaran en hospital. —¡Dile a Ruby que lo siento mucho y que también la amo mucho! ¡Muchísimas gracias! —Alzó la mano despidiéndose.

Kanan asintió con la cabeza y levantó el pulgar. No quería defraudar a su amiga por qué sabía que al confiarle a su pequeña hermanita, había puesto toda su confianza en ella.

* * *

—Cuídate mucho. —Dijo Mari cuando Kanan salió del auto.

—¿Estas preocupada por mí? —Contestó Kanan sonrojándose un poco

—Por su puesto tonta. Eres mi mejor amiga. —

—Ah ya veo... —Dijo como si le hubieran dado un golpe directo en la cara. —Iré al salón de Ruby-Chan y le explicaré la situación al sensei, ya luego veré qué hacer con ella.

—Si, te lo encargo. Regresaré con Dia a arreglar lo del hospital. —

—Llamaré al rato para avisarles como se encuentra Ruby-Chan y así ustedes me dirán que paso con Yoshiko-san. —

—Suerte Kanan. —

—Tú también... Mari. —

Se despidieron y Kanan se quedó unos minutos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Sus esperanzas de estar con Mari eran casi nulas y eso le estrujo el corazón.

—No es momento para esto, tengo que ir con Ruby. —Dijo limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y poniéndose en marcha.

Kanan entro al salón, había pasado 1 hora desde que se fue y el sensei al notarla se acercó con ella.

—Matsuura-san, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —

—Verá... —

Kanan le explicó todo lo que sabía acerca de Yoshiko.

—Ya veo, por ahora tendremos que esperar a tener más noticias. Matsuura-san, encuentre a alguien solo y trabaje con él el resto de la clase. —

—¡Sensei! No castigue a Dia por favor, es una alumna de excelencia y no fue su intención herir a Yoshiko-san. —

—Ya veremos... —

Kanan no quería que expulsaran a su amiga. Aunque fuera su rival amoroso, seguía siendo una de sus mejores amigas y si decirle eso al sensei aportaba algo, ella ya estaba satisfecha.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Qué no sabes hacer nada!? —Oyó Kanan desde la cocina de Ruby.

Ruby empezó a llorar nuevamente, toda esta presión y estrés no eran buenos para la salud de la pequeña. Kanan corrió a la cocina de Ruby.

—Cambia de estudiante. Yo me encargo. —Dijo Kanan tomando del hombro a su compañero de tercero y apartándolo.

—Está bien pero te advierto que es una inútil. —

—Es más inútil el asesor que no sabe cómo guiar a sus aprendices y se da por vencido estúpidamente solo quejándose. Largo de aquí inútil. —Dijo Kanan cruzándose de brazos enfrentando al chico.

—Tsch... —Se quedó sin palabras y solo se fue derrotado.

—Ruby-Chan ¿Estás bien? —Dijo con una voz suave poniéndose en cuclillas cerca de Ruby.

—Ka... Kanan-san, muchas... Gracias. —Contestó tímidamente aun llorando un poco.

—No tienes que agradecerme. —

—¿Y Onee-Chan? —

—Ella vendrá pronto. Se quedó con Yoshiko-san en el hospital. —

—¿Yoshiko-san está bien? Ella está en el hospital por culpa de Ruby... —

—No Ruby, lo que pasó fue un accidente y un malentendido, no es tu culpa. Ya verás que se pondrá bien muy pronto. —

Ruby asintió y bajo la cabeza. Tratar con la frágil Kurosawa iba a ser complicado pero tiene que hacerlo por su amiga.

—Bien Ruby-Chan, vamos a cocinar ¿De acuerdo? —

—Si... —

* * *

Mari regreso al hospital a hacer el papeleo que había quedado inconcluso. Todos los gastos médicos iban a ir por su cuenta. Es lo menos que podía hacer para ayudar a una persona inocente.

—Lo siento. Ya veré algún día como pagarte. Después de todo es mi culpa. —Dijo Dia.

—You fool. No te estoy cobrando. Y deja de culparte a cada rato, fue un malentendido que terminó en un accidente. —

—Si pero... —

—Ella va a estar bien, es un rasguño solamente. —

—De todas maneras tengo que pagarte lo del hospital de alguna forma. —

—Supongo que tendrás que llenarme de besos y caricias. —

—No eso no, jamás otra vez. —

—Ah... It's joke... —

Fue un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre Mari, Dia era su ex novia ahora y tenía que hacerse a la idea.

—Llamaron a la mamá de Yoshiko-san, debe de estar a punto de llegar. —Dijo Dia como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Oh ya veo. ¿Planeas decirle cómo fue el accidente de su hija? —

—Sí, dije que debía afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. —

Después de un rato de espera la puerta del hospital se abrió.

—Mi Hija, ¿dónde está mi hija? —Dijo una señora entrando al hospital.

—¿Usted es la madre de Yoshiko-san? —Pregunto Dia atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

—Sí, ¿cómo se encuentra? —

—Lamentablemente aún no sabemos nada. —

—Ya veo... ¿Ustedes son sus amigas? —

—Sí, bueno no, bueno estábamos en la clase de Yoshiko-san cuando se lastimo. —Dijo Mari.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Díganme por favor. —

—Bueno... —

Dia había perdido su confianza. ¿Cómo decirle a la madre de Yoshiko que ella la lastimo? Su madurez tendría que jugar un papel importante en todo esto. Tenía que demostrar por qué es la heredera de los Kurosawa.


	5. Problemas de comunicación

Respondo reviews por aquí (Ya saben si no les interesa bajen un poco mas)

Ritsuki Kurusawi: La verdad puede doler a veces, esa Yoshiko es un amor xD y el YouRiko ahí va avanzando poco a poco. Gracias por seguir la historia.

LunaticoLuna: Fue un golpe directo de la realidad :´v Me alegra que te esté gustando.

sparki128: Se sintió ignorada por Chika ¿O no? xD Ya veremos cómo les va a todas. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Salad Silver: Tendrán que ir avanzando poco a poco, al fin y al cabo son amigas desde la infancia. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Yui Funami Sonoda: Pensé que me habías abandonado :´c Quise variarle para que fuera un poco más original, Yoshiko se tiene que merecer a Ruby y pues a ver que sale xD. Las de tercero tienen sus propios sufrimientos amorosos pero se apoyan mutuamente, ya veremos cómo se desarrollaran. Esa Riko celosa si se puede ver xD gracias por seguir la historia.

Anjukkun21: Me alegra que te guste, lamento la tardanza.

Krishellsolis: Paciencia, ya veremos el desarrollo en un futuro (?

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: También pensé que me habías abandonado :´v pero bueno te comprendo ya que yo también estoy en las mismas a veces xD Yo también siento que lo estoy apresurando en cierto modo, pero tratare de meterle más desarrollo para que se vuelva más emotivo. Dia tiene que ser madura para su edad, los celos son parte importante del ser humano así que Riko y Sarah tendrán que controlarlos. Respecto a las de tercero, el futuro es incierto xD ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las de primero. Gracias por seguir la historia.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 _ **¡Nuevo capítulo al fin! Wow ahora si hubo muchas reviews. Cada que leo una me alegro muchísimo y me inspiro a escribir más rápido aunque a veces no tenga tiempo trato de acabar lo más rápido posible. Así que muchas gracias por las reviews y sigan escribiéndolas si gustan Xd. El apoyo que le están dando a la historia es muy inesperado y yo soy el primero en notarlo. Estoy muy agradecido con todos los que siguen mi historia.**_

 _ **Nuevamente les repito que no soy médico xd, ya sin relleno les dejo para que lean el capítulo.**_

* * *

Toda la clase había acabado sus platillos. Kanan y Ruby estaban formadas para que degustaran su plato. Atrás de ellas llego Hanamaru que desde que llegaron no dejaba de echarles un ojo a las de tercero. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Kanan que se dignó a hablar.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿cómo estás? —

—Bi... Bien~zura. —Contestó avergonzada desviando la mirada.

Ruby estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que su ex amiga reaccionaba así desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Han pasado un par de años, veo que cambiaste muchísimo. —

—Co... ¿Cómo está Dia-san? —

—¿Eh? Bien dentro de lo que cabe ¿Supongo? —

—Ah ya veo~zura. —Contestó cortante desviando la cabeza para finalizar la conversación.

—Fue bueno hablar contigo Hanamaru-san. —Dijo Kanan finalmente sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Ruby no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado, ¿su hermana también tenía algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Hanamaru? Se preguntaba la peli-roja.

—Siguientes por favor, ¡ah Matsuura-san! Veamos lo que prepararon. —

El sensei de Kanan y el sensei de Ruby empezaron a degustar el platillo.

—¡Wow, esto está delicioso! Kurosawa-san ¿usted preparo esto? ¡Vaya que es una sorpresa, no sabía que tenía este talento! —Dijo el Sensei de Ruby.

—¿Están seguros de que no le debemos todo el crédito a Matsuura-san? —Pregunto el sensei de Kanan.

—Para nada, Ruby es un diamante en bruto que hay que pulir con paciencia solamente. —Contestó Kanan con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Las felicito, sacaron diez en esta prueba. —Dijo el Sensei de Kanan.

—Mu... Muchas gracias. —Dijo Ruby sonrojada por tanto elogio.

Los sensei sonrieron al ver a Ruby, para ellos también era una sorpresa escuchar a Ruby hablar. Por lo regular era Yoshiko la que hacía todo por ambas y esto era nuevo.

—Paciencia, de acuerdo. Kurosawa-san, siga así. —Dijo el Sensei de Ruby sonriendo.

—S... Si. —

Ambas regresaron felices a su cocina.

—Ka... Kanan-san, muchas gracias por lo de hoy. —Dijo la pequeña.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme Ruby-Chan. Me quedaré contigo hasta que regrese Dia ¿Está bien? —

Ruby asintió con la cabeza triste.

—Oye Kanan-san. —

—¿Qué pasa Ruby-Chan? —

—¿Yoshiko-san odia Ruby? —

—¿Eh? No definitivamente no, eres muy importante para ella. —

—Cre... Creo que le debo muchísimo. —

—No te mortifiques con eso, ya le pagaras de alguna forma algún día. —Dijo Kanan tomando de los hombros a Ruby para darle ánimos.

—¿Y Onee-Chan no quiere a Ruby? ¿Por eso se fue lejos? —Dijo con unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—No Ruby no, Dia se fue por qué ella confiaba en ti, sabía que ibas a estar bien. —Dijo abrazando a la pequeña.

—¡No estoy bien! —Grito llorando con más fuerza.

—Tranquila tranquila, ella vendrá pronto, se va a asegurar de que tú estés bien y podrán hablar. —Dijo Kanan que no sabía muy bien cómo controlar la situación.

Después de un rato la alarma del almuerzo sonó. Kanan se separó de Ruby que ya estaba más tranquila.

—Ruby-Chan, vamos a almorzar. —Dijo Kanan tomando a Ruby de la mano suavemente y llevándola con ella.

—Lo lamento, a veces mis emociones explotan y de verdad necesitaba a alguien mayor. —Dijo Ruby mientras caminaban.

—No hay problema, en cierto modo eres como una hermana menor para mí también. —

—A veces olvido que ya también soy un adulto. —

—No importa la edad que tengas, siempre tendrás que depender de alguien más. —

—¿Crees que puedo depender otra vez de Dia Onee-Chan? —Pregunto Ruby deteniéndose en seco.

—Ruby... ¿Dejaste de confiar en tu querida hermana? —Pregunto Kanan confusa.

—¡No! Bueno... No del todo. Comprendí que tenía que irse pero... —

Ruby dudaba de si decirle a Kanan sus problemas, quería hablar con alguien que conocía pero no se sentía con mucha confianza.

—Tranquila. Sea lo que sea que te molesta, puedes decirlo cuando te sientas segura. Por ahora debes de ir poco a poco. —

—Sí, lo lamento. —

—¿Traes almuerzo? —Dijo Kanan desviando el tema para relajar el ambiente.

—Sí, Yoshiko-san me ha estado preparando el almuerzo estos 3 días. —Contestó Ruby despejando su mente sin pensar en eso.

—Oye Ruby-Chan. ¿Quieres a Yoshiko-san? —

—¡Pigii! —

—Ya sabes, ¿estás agradecida? —

—Sí, ella ha ayudado mucho a Ruby. Nunca he realmente hablado con ella pero siempre estaba ahí hablándome y apoyándome. Sin que yo sé lo pidiera. —

—Ella es una buena persona, tienes suerte. —

—Si... —

—Por ahora vamos a comer. —

Se sentaron en uña bancas que había en el campus de la escuela y empezaron a comer sus almuerzos. Ruby había progresado colosalmente pero aún le faltaba mucho para que pudiera ser la de antes.

Después del almuerzo Kanan llevó a Ruby a su salón.

—Por ahora deberías de concentrarte en clase, yo ya no voy a estar contigo en la siguiente hora pero vendré por ti para pasar el rato cuando finalicen las clases ¿Ok? —Dijo Kanan enfrente de la puerta del salón.

—¿Tienes que irte de verdad? —

—Si... Lo siento pero no me permiten estar en tu salón. —

—Entiendo... —

—Estarás bien, confió en ti. —

—Lo intentare... —

—Has tu mayor esfuerzo, demuéstrale a Dia lo fuerte que puedes ser. —Dijo dándole un abrazo a la pequeña despidiéndose.

—¡GanbaRuby! —

* * *

La alarma del almuerzo sonó. De alguna manera You había conseguido sacar la mejor nota junto con sus compañeras en su primer día.

—El talento lo llevas en la sangre You-Chan. —Dijo Chika alabando a You y tomando brevemente ambas manos de la ojiazul.

—No, no es para tanto. —Contestó rascándose la cabeza avergonzada.

—Chika. —Dijo Sarah llamándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —Contestó acercándose a la cocina de Sarah.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco con You-san. —

—Me dijiste que fuera buena con ella. —

—Si pero poco a poco. —

—Estoy haciendo que se sienta cómoda. —

—Pero no sabemos lo que le pudo pasar. Mide y selecciona bien tus palabras. —

—¿Estás celosa? —Pregunto Chika pícaramente.

—Si por su puesto. —

—No me engañas, si estás... Espera ¿¡qué!? ¡Por lo regular lo tienes que negar! —

—En tus sueños si piensas que es verdad. Ven vamos a almorzar. —Contestó desviando el tema y jalando de la mano a Chika.

—¿Y las demás? —

—¡Las veremos en la cafetería! —Grito Sarah para que Riko la oyera.

—Si. —Contestó Riko a secas aún molesta.

Riko regresó a su cocina, tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta.

—¡Riko-Chan espérame! —Corrió You detrás de ella.

You la alcanzo y empezó a caminar al lado de ella.

—¿Ya me vas a decir que tienes? —Pregunto You caminando al lado de la peli-vino.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —

—Es obvio que algo te molestó. —

—No, te equivocas. —Contestaba Riko secamente.

You detuvo a Riko y la arrinconó en una pared haciéndole un Kabedon. Era muy explosiva a veces y no podía controlar sus acciones.

—¿¡You-Chan!? ¿¡Qué haces!? —Grito Riko tartamudeando y sonrojándose mucho.

—Quiero que me digas que te molesta. —

Riko empezó a sudar y a ponerse cada vez más roja por la repentina acción de You.

—¡Ah! ¿Te incomodo? —Grito quitando su mano de la pared y liberando a Riko.

—N... No es sólo que... —Contestó aún nerviosa bajando su sonrojo un poco.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Volví a meter la pata actuando explosivamente? Riko-Chan, lo lamento. —

—No te preocupes... No hiciste nada malo. —Dijo aún sonrojada sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Me inquieta ver cómo te portaste en la clase. —

—Sí, yo... Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo. No sé qué me pasó pero no te preocupes, ya estoy bien. —

—Ven vamos a la cafetería. —Dijo You apartándose de Riko para que pudiera caminar.

Ambas se fueron caminando a se destinó.

—Oye You-Chan, ¿Te agrada Chika-Chan? —Pregunto mientras guiaba a You a la cafetería.

—Bueno si, supongo. Ella es una muy buena persona. —

—Y como le hiciste para entablar una amistad con ella tan rápido. —

—Supongo que tuvimos un vínculo. Ella es la clase de persona que te de la sensación de que puedes confiar en ella de inmediato. Me agrado mucho conocerla. —Contestó tímidamente.

Aún no se acostumbraba para nada a este cambio de emociones. No había experimentado nada igual y ahora todo le venía de golpe sin previo aviso.

—Ya... Ya veo. —Contestó Riko bajando la cabeza.

—Algo así como tú pero de diferente forma. —Agregó You al final.

—Lle... Llegamos, vamos a buscar a las demás. —Contestó desviando el tema.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar el Kabedon de los que tanto amaba leer en secreto que You le había hecho. Pero sus sentimientos eran hacia Chika, por eso sentía una pequeña molestia en el corazón durante la clase y no tenía dudas ¿verdad?

—¡You-Chan, Riko-Chan, por aquí! —Las llamo Chika. —Sarah está formada en la cafetería, yo traje mi almuerzo pero si quieren puedo ir a decirle si quieren pedir algo. —

—Sí, gracias, yo iré con ella. —Dijo Riko.

—Espera Riko-Chan, yo iré ya que te lo debo. ¿Qué quieres? —Interrumpió You.

—¡No, no es necesario y no me debes nada! —Contestó Riko.

—Vamos no seas así, también tengo que conocer a Sarah ¿no? traeré lo que sea. —Dijo levantándose y caminando.

—¡Espera...! —Intento detenerla pero ya iba muy lejos.

—Se fue. Tranquila estará bien. —Dijo Chika.

Ahora estaba sola con Chika y empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa por no saber qué decir.

—Oye Riko-Chan. ¿Te preocupas por You-Chan? —Hablo primero la mandarina.

—¿Ella te agrada? —Respondió Riko con otra pregunta.

—¡Claro, ella es genial! Presiento que estábamos destinadas a conocernos. —

—Ya veo... ¿Y yo soy genial? —Pregunto bajando un poco la cabeza triste.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Chika confundida.

—¡Ah lo siento! No quería decir cosas raras. —Dijo sonrojándose un poco avergonzada.

—Mmmm... Son muy diferentes, pero ambas tienen algo en común. —

—¿Qué es? —

—Mmmm... No lo diré. —Dijo Chika sonriendo y haciendo una seña con su mano de cerrar la boca.

—¿¡Eh!? Eso no es justo. —Contestó Riko haciendo un puchero.

* * *

You había dicho que iría por algo de comer para Riko y para conocer a Sarah, pero solo lo dijo por impulso. Ella no manejaba bien las conversaciones con personas desconocidas cuando no tenía apoyo moral. Con cada paso que daba se iba poniendo más nerviosa. Volteó a ver de reojo a Riko y eso la lleno de valor. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado con Sarah. Al notar su presencia Sarah se volteó para hablarle.

—¡Ah You-san, mucho gusto! Soy Sarah Kazuno. —Dijo presentándose con una reverencia.

—Y... You Watanabe, mucho gusto. —Contesto tartamudeando un poco y también haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Tranquila, no debes ponerte nerviosa conmigo. —

—Lo siento, no soy buena en estas cosas. —

—Bien You-san, ¿qué vas a pedir? —

You empezó a ver el menú de la cafetería. Bastante Gourmet a decir verdad. Su escuela era bastante prestigiosa y aparte era una escuela de gastronomía, era normal que vendieran cosas ostentosas pero aun así había cosas muy simples y baratas. La gran cafetería era muy variada y grande.

—¡No puede ser! ¿¡Tienen filete ruso!? —Grito impresionada. —Hace mucho que no como uno de esos. —

—¿No es muy pesado para el almuerzo? —Pregunto Sarah.

—Mmm... Tienes razón pero no importa. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que le llevaré a Riko-Chan? —Dijo pensativa.

—¿No te dijo que quería? —

—No, me fui corriendo para que no me detuviera. Realmente quiero agradecerle lo mucho que ha hecho por mí y quiero empezar poco a poco pero bien. —

Sarah sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Realmente te importa mucho ¿verdad? —Dijo Sarah

—Bu... Bueno si, es mi amiga. —Contesto un poco alterada sonrojándose.

Sarah volvió a reír.

—Supongo que tendré que ir a preguntarle. —Dijo You resignándose.

—Espera, te diré lo que creo que más le gusta. —

—¿Lo sabes? —

—Los últimos 2 días ha estado pidiendo sándwiches de huevo. —

—¿Le gustan? —

—Ella se ve bastante feliz cuando los come. —

—¡Ah muchas gracias Sarah-Chan! —

—¿Chan? Veo que ya se te está pegando el carácter de Chika. —

—¡Ah lo siento! ¿Te molesta? A veces actuó impulsivamente y no mido mis palabras. —

—No, no es problema en lo absoluto. Solo me sorprendí un poco. Bien, vamos a ordenar. —

—Si. —

Después de un rato, ambas pidieron sus almuerzos y sorprendentemente se los entregaron bastante rápido.

—¡Wow! ¿Cuántas personas trabajan en la cocina? —Pregunto You mientras caminaban con las demás.

—Muchas. Hay hasta algunos alumnos que trabajan en su hora de almuerzo para ganar un poco de dinero. —Contestó Sarah.

—¡Es sorprendente! —

—Bueno, tenemos hora y media libres en total así que algunos pueden darse un pequeño lujo. —

—¡Está escuela es genial! —Pensó You.

Ambas llegaron a la mesa donde estaban Riko y Chika.

—Ten Riko-Chan, esto fue lo que te traje. —Dijo You dejando el plato enfrente de Riko.

—¡You-Chan! ¿¡Cómo supiste que eran mis favoritos!? —Dijo Riko impresionada.

—Bueno yo... —Dijo volteando a ver de reojo a Sarah que solo le guiñó un ojo. —Fue suerte, me alegro mucho de que te gustaran. —Mintió.

—Espera, deja pagarte. —Dijo Riko Tomando su mochila para agarrar dinero.

—¡Ah no, no es necesario! Yo invito. —Dijo You.

—No puedo aceptar eso. —

—Quiero agradecerte poco a poco de alguna manera lo que has hecho por mí estos dos días. —

—Pero... —

—Si tanto te preocupa puedes invitarme mañana a mí el almuerzo. —Interrumpió You.

—Está bien... Gra... Gracias por la comida—Dijo Riko sonrojándose un poco haciendo un puchero y empezando a comer.

Sarah y Chika se voltearon a ver la una a la otra y sonrieron al ver la escena.

* * *

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Dia se debatía si contarle todo a la madre de Yoshiko.

—Dia... —Dijo Mari tomando su hombro.

—No es momento de pensar, dije que iba a aceptar las consecuencias. —Le contesto

—¡Familiares de Yoshiko Tsushima! —Grito el doctor interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Si! ¿Cómo está mi hija doctor? —Pregunto la mama de Yoshiko acercándose.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias. —

—Oh that's not good. —Dijo Mari.

—¡Shhh! ¡Mari! —La regaño Dia.

—La mala es que necesitará 6 meses de recuperación. La buena es que todo salió bien y después de que se recupere y siga el tratamiento, podrá recuperar completamente la movilidad de su brazo y hacer todo normalmente. —Diagnosticó el doctor.

—¡Es un alivio! —Dijo la mamá de Yoshiko.

—¡Me alegro tanto! —Dijo Dia.

—Estará unos días en revisión y luego la podremos dar de alta. —

—¡Muchas gracias doctor! ¿Cuándo podré pasar a verla? —Necesitará que alguien se quede con ella. Tendrán que pedir unos formularios en recepción y luego podrán verla. —

—De acuerdo. Gracias por su ayuda doctor. —Contestó la mamá de Yoshiko haciendo una reverencia.

Fueron a recepción a hacer el papeleo.

—Escuche, sobre lo que le pasó a su hija... —Intento decir Dia.

—Ya me contara ella, no te preocupes y vayan a descansar. —

—No, tengo que decirle yo. —Dijo Dia decidida.

—¿Eh? —

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Yo fui quien lastimo a su hija! —Dijo Dia dando una reverencia.

La mamá de Yoshiko solo se le quedo viendo impresionada y Mari solo era espectadora.

—Vera... Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermanita, y cuando llegue al salón de su hija la vi llorando y mal interprete la situación lanzándome en contra de su hija y tirándola. Ella intentó apoyarse pero el repentino movimiento hizo que su brazo se quebrara. ¡Lo lamento muchísimo de verdad! ¡Fue un accidente pero no tengo excusa para mis acciones! —Dijo muy arrepentida.

—Mmm... —Dijo la madre de Yoshiko pensativa.

—Merezco cualquier castigo... —Dijo al final.

—Pues bueno, al parecer mi hija está bien. Y fue un accidente y un malentendido. ¿Estas arrepentida de verdad?—

—¡Si, por supuesto! —

—Pues bien, lo entiendo. Ahora vayan a descansar. Les agradezco que hayan cuidado de mi hija este tiempo. Ya veré como pagarle los gastos del hotel. —

—¡Eh! —Dijo Dia sorprendida.

—¡Ah no se preocupe por los gastos! Era lo menos que podíamos hacer. —Dijo Mari.

—¿En serio? —

—Sí, los gastos van de parte de la familia Ohara. —

—Creo que les debo mucho a ustedes 2. Gracias de verdad. —

—¡Espere un momento! ¿Me va a dar el perdón así como así? Lo que hice estuvo muy mal, no merezco tanta amabilidad. —Interrumpió Dia soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Querida... Dijiste que estabas arrepentida, y puedo ver lo mucho que te preocupa el estado de mi hija. No comprendo por qué guardar rencor si todo fue un malentendido accidente y al final no pasó nada grave. —

—Pero yo... —

—¿Quieres pasar a verla? Estoy segura de que ella ya te perdono, no, estoy segura de que nunca se enojó contigo. —

—Vamos Dia, para que te sientas más tranquila y puedas ir pronto con Ruby-Chan. —Dijo Mari animándola.

—Tienes Razón... —

Terminaron de hacer el papeleo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Yoshiko. Dia no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué esa familia era tan amable. Tenían todo el derecho de enojarse con ella pero no lo hacían.

Tocaron la puerta antes de entrar y pasaron las 3 a la habitación.

—Yoshiko, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto su mamá al entrar.

—¡Es Yohane! —

—Creo que sí está bien. —Dijo su madre riendo un poco.

—Mamá ¿Cómo te enteraste? —

—En el hospital vieron tu licencia de la escuela y el director Takamura me llamo. —

—Ah ya veo... Gracias por venir. —

—Yoshiko-san ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Dijo Dia.

—¡Yohane! —

—¿Me dejas firmarte el yeso? —Dijo Mari sacando una pluma.

—¿Eh? Claro. —

—¡Yay! —

—El doctor dijo que estaba bien y por ahora no tengo dolor, solo comezón. Supongo que será cuestión de acostumbrarse. —Dijo mientras Mari iba hacia ella

Mari se acercó a firmar y escribió. "Que este yeso sirva para recordar por quien lo hiciste. ¡Shiny!"

Yoshiko sonrió al ver lo que le escribió. Era una herida de guerra de esas que al verlas te acuerdas del trasfondo de la historia.

—Muchas gracias este... ¿Mari-sempai? —

—¡You're welcome! —

—Me alegra que estés bien Yoshiko-san. —Dijo Dia.

—¡Qué es Yohane! Ejem... Te dije que mi brazo iba a estar bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Gracias por cuidarme. —

Dia volteó a ver a la mamá de Yoshiko y ella solo le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo como diciéndole "te lo dije."

—¡Ruby! —Grito el ángel caído. —¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí Kurosawa-sempai!? ¡Tu hermana te necesita ahora mismo! ¡Vamos vete de una buena vez! —Dijo apuntando a Dia.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos. —

—Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda chicas. —Dijo la mamá de Yoshiko.

—Al contrario, gracias a usted por ser tan comprensiva. Llamemos si sucede algo. — Contestó Mari.

—¡Más te vale cuidarla bien, Kurosawa-sempai! —Dijo Yoshiko antes de que se fueran.

—Dia. Dime Dia-san. —

—¿Dia-san? —

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Pronto vendré a visitarte y tratare de llevar a Ruby. —

—¡Si! ¡Gracias, Dia-san! —

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al auto de Mari. Ya había oscurecido. Pasaron más tiempo aquí de lo que pensaron. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la escuela.

—Tendrás que darles tu bendición cuando llegue el momento. —Dijo Mari.

—¡Cállate y conduce! —

—¡It's Joke! —

Sonó el celular de Dia, la llamada de Kanan entro y contestó poniéndolo en altavoz.

—¿Hola, Kanan? —

—¿Quién más? Hablo para ver cómo está la situación con Yoshiko-san. —

—¡Yohane! —Grito Mari haciéndole burla.

—¿Qué? —

—No le hagas caso Kanan. —

Dia le explicó completamente todos los detalles.

—Ya vamos para allá, llegaremos pronto. —Dijo Dia.

—Si, entiendo. —

—¿Cómo está Ruby? —

—Ella está bien, no pasó nada durante estas horas. Estoy en su dormitorio con ella ¿Te la paso? —

—No, creo que debo hablar con ella en persona. —

—De acuerdo, aquí las esperamos. Adiós. —

—Adiós. —

—Ruby-Chan, tu hermana viene en camino. —Dijo Kanan después de colgar el teléfono.

—¡Si! Si... —Dijo primero emocionada y luego triste.

Después de un rato, Mari y Dia llegaron a la escuela. Mari dejo estacionado su auto en el estacionamiento.

—Creo que iré a mi habitación, ¿estarás bien sola? —Dijo Mari cuando iban saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Sí, muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy Mari. Realmente te debo una. —

Mari cerró sus ojos y levantó la boca esperando un beso de despedida.

—¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!? —Dijo Dia molesta.

—¡Ah perdón! ¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo! —

—Buenas noches Mari. —Dijo Dia yéndose caminando.

—Bu... Buenas noches. —

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Ruby sonó. Kanan se levantó y fue a abrir.

—Lamento el retraso. —Dijo Dia.

—Bienvenida. —Contestó Kanan.

—Onee-Chan...—

—Ruby... —

—Bien Ruby-Chan, me tengo que ir. Fue muy bueno pasar el día contigo. Descansen y nos vemos mañana. —Dijo Kanan apresurándose a salir corriendo que había notado que el ambiente se tornó tenso.

—¡Espera! ¡Kanan! —Grito Dia.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Confió en ti! ¡Esfuérzate! —Decía Kanan mientras caminaba a su dormitorio.

Dia volteo a ver a su hermanita. Ambas se quedaron viendo sin saber qué decir. Dia dio un suspiro largo.

—Es hora de ser una hermana mayor. —Pensaba.

—Onee-Chan yo... —

—Ruby ¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi cuarto en lo que regresa Yoshiko-san? —

—S... ¡Si, Onee-Chan! —


	6. Antes de los sueños

Respondo Reviews (Ya saben qué hacer si no les interesa)

sparki128: La agarraron en bajada xD ya veremos cómo se relacionan las Kurosawa. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando.

U: Que buena Review xd.

LunaticoLuna: Que bueno que te esté gustando. Lo de Chika lo aclaro abajo antes de empezar la historia para que lo leas.

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Gracias por esperar. You y las demás irán avanzando conforme pase el tiempo. Esperemos que les vaya bien.

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Que bueno que te está gustando. Espero ya haber mejorado aunque sea un poco. Si va a aparecer Leah pero no creo meterla profundamente en la historia. No es mi plan por lo menos. Ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las 10 poco a poco avanzaran. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Bellotasarutobi: ¡Oh wow! Qué bueno que te gusto. Solo ten paciencia xD

AdrienneHe: Conozco tu pesar xd pero no creo que suceda :´c

Salad Silver: Esta atrapada en el pasado :c

Yui Funami Sonoda: Que bueno es oír eso xD ¿Ardera Troya? Quien sabe xD. Como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla. No debe de :c

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 **Para aclarar algo: Riko esta cegada y piensa que está enamorada de Chika porque su carácter le recuerda a aquella niña de su infancia. Está convencida de que esta en lo correcto.**

 **Perdón por no saber realmente darme a entender. Aun me falta muchísimo para saber escribir y redactar bien, pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Gracias por dejar sus Reviews. Realmente cuando leo una, aunque sea muy simple siempre se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro y me inspiro a escribir más. Estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando y la sigan constantemente.**

 **Quise subir este capítulo para San Valentín pero el tiempo no me dio para mas :c Mejor tarde que nunca digo yo. Estaba escuchando Garazu no Hanazono y me inspire a escribir un poco que realmente no tenía planeado pero espero que haya quedado bien. Ya sin relleno los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

La alarma anunciando el final de las clases sonó. Las de segundo tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a ir cada quien a su dormitorio. Iban caminando por el campus hablando de trivialidades. Chika y You seguían hablando como antes. A los celos de Riko se habían sumado los celos de Sarah, que aunque no tuvieran por qué sentirlos, ambas las veían de reojo con el ceño fruncido mientras trataban de disimular.

—¿Y si vamos a un lado las 4? —Mencionó Chika.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo a cuál? —Contestó Sarah.

—Mmmm... ¡Ya se! Vamos a un Karaoke. —Dijo Chika.

—¿No es muy cliché? —Dijo Sarah.

—¿¡De que estás hablando!? Es el lugar perfecto para conocernos mejor. ¿Tu qué opinas You-Chan? ¿Verdad que me apoyas? —Contestó abrazando con un brazo a la rubia.

—¿¡Eh yo!? ¿No es muy repentino? Yo... —Quiso decir algo mientras veía de reojo como Riko y Sarah la fulminaban con la mirada. —¿¡Qué opinas Riko-Chan!? —Intento escapar.

—¿¡Eh, yo!? Se... Seguro. —Contestó Riko distraída.

—¿¡En serio!? —Dijo You sorprendida.

—Si... ¿Por qué no? —

Por su reacción, You de verdad pensó que se iba a negar. ¿Por qué se pone tan molesta pero ahora parece normal?

—Decidido entonces. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —Dijo Chika saltando de alegría.

Tomaron el tren y se dirigieron a un Karaoke que Sarah conocía. Rentaron una habitación por un par de horas. Ordenaron unos pequeños bocadillos y se prepararon para cantar.

—¿Quién canta primero? —Pregunto Sarah.

—¡Yo! —Dijo Chika alzando la mano.

—Obvio, ¿Para qué pregunte? —

—Pon Yume no tobira. —

La música comenzó a sonar y la voz de Chika empezó a resonar por la habitación. Tal vez no era profesional pero su voz era hermosa.

—¿Estás bien You-Chan? —Pregunto Riko que noto que la ojiazul estaba muy tensa desde que se dirigían hacia este lugar.

—Si yo... Nunca me habían invitado a un lugar así. —

—¿También es tu primera vez? —

—Riko-Chan ¿No has venido a estos lugares nunca? —

—No suelo salir nunca. Prefiero quedarme en casa pero dije, ¿Por qué no? —

—Ya veo... Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. No te voy a negar que estoy muy nerviosa y tengo un poco de ansiedad. No salgo casi nunca. Pero estar aquí contigo. ¡Con ustedes! —Corrigió enseguida. —Me da valor, me siento feliz de experimentar todas estas cosas nuevas desde que llegué aquí a la ciudad. —

—You-Chan... —

—¿Quién sigue? —Dijo Chika que ya había terminado de cantar.

—¡Yo! —Dijo You levantándose decidida.

—¿Qué canción? —Pregunto Sarah.

—Ah... Ya me arrepentí. —Dijo Flaqueando su voluntad.

—¡ Ah no, ahora cantas! Dámelo. Yo te pongo la canción. — Contestó Chika arrebatándole la Tablet a Sarah y seleccionando una canción. —¡Perfecta! —Dijo cuándo empezó a sonar la melodía.

—Garazu no hana... Espera que no esa es... ¡Chika-Chan, no! —Dijo Sarah intentando quitarle la Tablet pero Chika la ocultaba empujándola para que se alejara.

—Haz lo que puedas. —Dijo Chika aun empujando a Sarah.

You las miro con confusión. Riko solo le hizo una seña con la mano a You de que se esforzara y continuara.

You empezó a cantar con una voz hermosa pero conforme iba pasando la canción se sentía más y más incómoda.

—Estoy enamorada, de una chic... —You se calló antes de acabar la frase de la canción cuando al mismo tiempo Sarah logró apagar la música.

—¡Ah por qué lo apagaste! —Dijo Chika.

—¿Quién sigue? —Contestó Sarah ignorando a la mandarina.

You se había quedado parada sonrojada un poco.

—Supongo que yo. —Dijo Riko confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, levantándose y tomando el micrófono de las manos de You que se fue a sentar aún sonrojada.

—¿Qué canción? —Pregunto Sarah.

—Ah no las conozco así que supongo que cualquiera está bien. —Contestó Riko.

—¡Entonces puedes poner...! —

—¡Yo la pondré! —Grito Sarah interrumpiendo a Chika.

Start:Dash! Comenzó a sonar y Riko seguía la letra al principio un poco nerviosa. Su voz angelical resonaba por toda la habitación e hizo que You olvidara su vergonzoso momento y se concentrará en la canción.

Ya habían pasado las dos horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todas habían cantado ya múltiples veces hasta que se quedaron sin voz y solo empezaron a platicar mientras reían.

Salieron del Karaoke satisfechas de habérselo pasado muy bien.

—¿Quieren ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre. —Dijo Chika.

—Siempre quise probar una hamburguesa de Tokio, dicen que son muy diferentes. —Dijo You.

—Suena bien, vamos. —Contestó Sarah.

Se dirigieron a su destino y después de una plática trivial ya había llegado la hora de regresar a la escuela. Mañana tenían clases y debían prepararse.

Llegaron al campus y se despidieron.

—Nos vemos mañana en clases Riko-Chan, You-Chan. —Dijo Chika.

—Que tengan buenas noches. —Dijo Sarah.

—Igualmente. Nos vemos mañana. —Dijo Riko.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo You.

—¡Me divertí muchísimo! Hay que repetirlo algún día. —Dijo Chika despidiéndose y comenzando a caminar con Sarah.

—¡Chika-Chan, muchas gracias por lo de hoy! ¡Estoy muy muy agradecida contigo! —Grito You a lo lejos.

—¡No es nada! —Le contesto Chika.

Riko al ver la escena sintió una pequeña molestia en el corazón e hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

—Regresemos al cuarto Riko-Chan. —Dijo You sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—S... Si. —

Regresaron sin cruzar palabra alguna y esto inquietaba a You.

—¿Hice algo malo? —Pregunto You mientras Riko abría la puerta de la habitación.

—¿¡Eh!? No, no. No pasa nada. Tomaré un baño e iré directo a dormir. —Contestó Riko.

—¿No es un poco temprano? —

—Estoy bastante cansada por lo del día de hoy. —

—Entonces supongo que haré lo mismo. No quiero molestarte para que duermas bien. —

—N... No es necesario. —Dijo Riko desviando la mirada.

—No pasa nada. Yo también estoy cansada después de todo. —

—Bi... Bien. —

* * *

Sarah y Chika iban caminando hacia su edificio.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —Pregunto Sarah.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—¿Por qué de pronto quisiste salir con la nueva y con nosotras? —

—Si... Bueno, de alguna manera no quería que You-Chan se sintiera incomoda por ser su primer día. Y bueno yo... Quería salir con personas que me acepten como soy. —

—Chika-Chan tú... —

—¿Salió muy bien no? Todas cantan muy bien y nos divertimos muchísimo. —Dijo Chika desviando el tema.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Contestó Sarah sin querer presionar más.

—Lo mejor fue la cara de You al intentar cantar Garazu no hanazono. —Dijo Chika riéndose.

—¡Oh cierto! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —

—Quería apoyarla un poco. —

—¿Con Riko-Chan? —

—¡Ah le dijiste Chan! Ya no eres tan reservada como antes. —

—¡Contesta la pregunta! ¿Crees que a ella le guste? —

—Mmmm... Tal vez y tal vez no, es complicado de saber. —

—Si en realidad te equivocas lo que hiciste estuvo bastante mal. —

—Si... Nah no me equivoco. Buenas noches Sarah-Chan, me divertí muchísimo contigo. —Dijo Chika despidiéndose con un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Sarah cuando ya habían llegado a su habitación.

—Buenas noches. Gracias por lo de hoy. —Contestó Sarah dándole un pequeño beso rápido en la mejilla a la mandarina y saliendo corriendo. —

—De... De nada. —Contestó Chika tocando su mejilla confundida.

* * *

You y Riko ya se habían acostado pero no se habían dormido. Lo de estar cansadas fue más un pretexto de Riko para no seguir la conversación.

You estaba viendo el techo y no dejaba de pensar en el increíble día que tuvo. El haber llegado a Tokio renovada, era como un milagro para ella y estaba muy feliz.

Por su mente pasó el Karaoke y aquella canción que puso Chika. Al recordarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez.

—Enamorada de una chica... —Volteo a ver a Riko que también estaba viendo al techo. —¿Que rayos estoy pensando? ¿Yo? No... ¡Definitivamente no! —Dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos de vergüenza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Riko.

—¿¡Eh!? Yo... Oye, Riko-Chan. ¿Qué opinas de la primera canción que cante en el karaoke? —

—Mmmm... ¿En la que Sarah y Chika se pelearon por la Tablet? —

—S... Si. —Contestó You poniéndose nerviosa de la respuesta.

—¡Ah esa, ya recuerdo! Me pareció muy romántica. Es una muy buena canción. —

—Ya... Ya veo. —Contestó un poco desilusionada. —¿A Riko-Chan no le gustan este tipo de relaciones? ¿¡Y que si no le gustan!? ¿¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!? —Pensaba volviéndose a tapar la cara.

—Cantas muy bien para no haberlo hecho así nunca. —Dijo Riko.

—¿Eh? Gra... Gracias. Tu voz es hermosa también, como una idol profesional. —Contestó You poniéndose otra vez nerviosa.

—Gra... Gracias. —

El silencio reinó por un rato, ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que decir.

—Oye, You-Chan... ¿Qué opinas de Chika-Chan? —Rompió Riko el hielo.

—¡Ah Chika-Chan es genial! Realmente me cayó muy bien. Me da envidia el hecho de cómo se le hace tan fácil el hacer amigos. Aunque tal vez tengamos mucho en común después de todo. —Contestó You desviando el tema anterior.

—Si... Ya veo... Bueno, ya me voy a dormir. Descansa. —Dijo Riko finalizando la conversación y dándole la espalda a You.

—¿Eh? Si... Buenas noches. —Contestó You confundida.

—¿Por qué me siento extrañamente muy triste? —Pensaba Riko apretando los ojos al cerrarlos y aplastando su pecho. —¿You-Chan tiene más posibilidades con Chika-Chan? ¿En qué posición estoy? ¿Por qué se irritaba cuando esas dos hablaban con tanta confianza? ¿Por qué su amistad fue mucho más allá de lo que es con ella tan rápido? You-Chan dijo que tal vez tenían mucho en común. ¿Esa es la diferencia entre nosotras? ¿A Chika-Chan le gustara You-Chan? No debo dejar que estas cosas empiecen a afectarme tanto. Y lo digo cuando pasé muchos años de mi vida enamorada de alguien de mi infancia sin saber su nombre. Aaaah, todo era tan fácil antes. —Pensaba con tristeza mientras poco a poco el sueño la iba venciendo hasta quedarse dormida.

—¿Realmente me estoy enamorando? No, probablemente no. Aunque nunca realmente lo he experimentado. O tal vez si ese día en la playa. ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo esto pasa? Si es que es verdad, ¿Cómo confirmarlo y continuar? ¿De quién lo estoy? ¿Riko-Chan? ¡No, solo le estoy muy agradecida! ¡Agh, pensar en estas cosas no me ayuda! Lo voy a ignorar por ahora, no quiero darme ideas erróneas. —Pensaba You volteándose con frustración hacia el otro lado de la cama antes de acomodarse y quedarse dormida.

* * *

Kanan fue directo a su cuarto después de abandonar cruelmente a Dia a su suerte. Quería apoyarla de verdad pero sentía que si estaba ahí solo iba a estorbar. Dia tenía que hablar y arreglar lo que fuera que pasara con Ruby ella sola por ahora. Si necesitaba de alguna cosa ella definitivamente iba a estar ahí para su amiga.

Kanan antes de entrar a su habitación escucho pequeños sollozos del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Mari? —

Entro rápidamente ya que se temió que había pasado un accidente o algo. Al entrar noto que Mari estaba en su cama abrazada a sus rodillas mientras lloraba en silencio.

—¿Mari? ¿Estás bien? —Dijo acercándose un poco.

—Si... No. —Contestó alzando la mirada que le tenía llena de lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunto aunque ya se hacía una idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido. —¿Sucedió algo con Dia? —

Mari desvío la mirada y comenzó a llorar un poco más.

—No puedo Kanan... No puedo dejar a Dia. En el hospital le hable como si aún estuviéramos juntas. Hace poco cuando nos despedimos le iba a dar un beso de despedida y en ambas ocasiones me dejo bien en claro que lo nuestro se acabó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo asimilar que ella ya no siente nada por mí? —Dijo llorando más.

—Mari, yo... —Intento decir mientras se acercó a abrazarla. —Tranquila. Te puedes apoyar en mí siempre. Dale tiempo, las heridas no se curan de la noche a la mañana. —

—Por eso siempre has sido como una hermana mayor para mí. Por tonterías pequeñas como está siempre me apoyas mucho Kanan. —

—Si... —

—Es muy horrible que no correspondan tus sentimientos. —

Esas palabras hicieron que Kanan instantáneamente perdiera el control. Sin darse cuenta había abrazado más fuerte a Mari y comenzó a llorar intensamente. Mari también lloro más fuerte. Pensó que Kanan sentía lastima por ella y correspondió el abrazo de Kanan. Ambas se quedaron un rato abrazadas hasta que dejaron de sonar los sollozos.

—Perdón... No tienes nada que ver y sin embargo solo me puedo desahogar contigo. —Dijo Mari.

—No importa... Voy a dormirme ya que mañana tenemos clases. —

—Si... —

Ni buenas noches se dijeron. Ambas se acomodaron y durmieron tal como estaban sin ponerse una pijama. Por lo menos Mari ya que Kanan se quedó mirando el techo un rato mientras pensaba.

—Es realmente horrible que no correspondan tus sentimientos ¿verdad? —Pensó alzando su brazo para intentar tocar el techo cerrando su puño.

Al decir esto no pudo controlar nuevamente sus lágrimas.

Kanan quería acercarse a Mari, ella la ama, pero simple y sencillamente no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella tampoco es como que lo haya intentado realmente después de que anduviera con Dia en la preparatoria y en los primeros 2 años de la universidad. Aunque Mari se fue todo segundo de preparatoria a estudiar al extranjero, finalmente regreso solo por Dia. Desde niñas sabía que Mari está enamorada de Dia, en su tiempo si se esforzaba para que Mari le hiciera caso pero solo provocó que la viera como una hermana mayor y no como algo más.

—Es frustrante... Es muy frustrante... —Decía mientras seguía sacando su lágrimas llorando en silencio.

Después de varios sollozos se quedó dormida. Era un poco temprano pero estaba cansada del día de hoy y solo quería soñar y esperar que sus problemas desaparecieran a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

—Mamá deberías de ir a casa a descansar. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Dijo Yoshiko acostada antes de dormir.

—¿Si verdad? No. —Contestó la mamá de Yoshiko con sarcasmo.

—¿De verdad estarás bien durmiendo en ese sofá? —

—No te preocupes por mí, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que te den de alta. —

—Pero... —

—Necesitarás ayuda y para eso vine. —

—¡El gran ángel caído Yohane aprecia la ayuda de sus little demons! —Dijo cambiando su humor de pronto.

—Ya tienes 18 años Yoshiko. —Contestó fingiendo un tono de burla.

—¡Yohane! Y esa solo es la edad de mi cuerpo humano. —

—¿Sabes? Verte así solo me trae felicidad. Solías jugar con tu papá de esa forma y realmente te vez feliz haciéndolo. Quiero que continúes así, se ha vuelto algo característico de ti. —Dijo nostálgicamente.

—Mamá... Gra... Gracias. —

—¿Y bien? Ahora sí me vas a contar la historia del por qué defendiste a la hermana de Kurosawa-san? —

—Ah, sobre eso... ¿Recuerdas a Hanamaru? La que era mi mejor amiga en preescolar cuando vivíamos en Uchiura. —

—¿La pequeña del templo Kunikida? —

—Si. El primer día de clases la reconocí y fui a saludarla pero ella ya no era la niña pequeña que se emocionaba con la tecnología. Se volvió cerrada y grosera. —

—¿Cómo fue posible? —

—No lo sé... Era mi mejor amiga y la sigo considerando como una de ellas pero, no me deja acercarme. Ella al parecer tiene o tenía algún tipo de relación con Ruby-Chan. Desde el primer instante, vi que Ruby estaba indefensa mentalmente. —

—¿La estabas intentando ayudar? —

—Si, ¡Es que ya sabes lo que me dijo mi papá! No la podía abandonar a su suerte. —

—Te entiendo. Siempre has tratado de ayudar a las demás personas. —

—Esta vez es más diferente. Hanamaru-Chan le dijo que madurara y que dejara de ser una llorona. Ella hizo llorar a Ruby-Chan. Me hizo hervir la sangre y la confronté. No sé exactamente cómo ayudarla. Espero que con el reencuentro de Dia-san mejore pero, tendrá que verse con el tiempo. —

—Hanamaru-san está vinculada al problema. Tal vez ayudándola a ella puedas ayudar más rápido a Ruby-san. —

—¡Eso es! ¡Mamá eres un genio! Somos como un dúo de superhéroes ayudando a las personas. —

—¡Para eso estoy! —

—El problema es que no sé muy bien como acercarme para averiguar lo que le pasó. —

—Bueno, pensar en esas cosas ahora no te ayudará. De igual manera estarás unos días aquí sin poder salir así que vamos, a dormir. —

—Mmmm... Tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor es que por ahora descanse. Tengo que mejorarme pronto. —

—Que duermas bien Yoshiko. —Dijo arropándola acariciando su mejilla.

—¡Yohane! —

—Lo sé. —Contesto sonriendo.

—Buenas noches mamá. —

—Buenas noches. —

* * *

Ruby preparó una pequeña mochila con un par de cambios de ropa, tomó su almohada y una sábana para cubrirse del frío. Dia la estaba esperando afuera en el pasillo para no presionarla. La verdad ni Ruby ni ella sabían muy bien que decirse. El ambiente estaba raro per Dia sabía que era ella la de la culpa. Ruby se tomó su tiempo para dejar la habitación pero al final salió.

—¿Estás lista? Vamos dámelo yo lo llevo. —Dijo Dia quitándole las cosas a Ruby.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Dia iba al frente y Ruby detrás siguiéndola viéndole la espalda.

—Oye... Ruby... Qui... Quiero escucharte. ¿Qué pasó? —Dijo Dia tartamudeando con nerviosismo mientras caminaban. —

—Yo... Onee-Chan ¿Pu... Puedo confiar en ti? —Contestó Ruby bajando la cabeza mientras caminaban.

—Ruby... ¿Tanto daño te hice? —

—¡Solo quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero que tú me lo demuestres! —Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que puedes. Eres mi pequeña hermanita. —Contestó deteniéndose y acariciando la cabeza de Ruby.

—No quiero simples palabras. Es solo que... —Se detuvo.

—Mira. Sé que puede parecer que estos años no me importabas. ¡Pero Ruby, de verdad trate de saber de ti! Me preocupas mucho. Eres lo más preciado para mí. —

—¿Por qué no regresabas a casa en vacaciones o en días festivos? —

—Bueno yo... —

Dia recordó todos esos días cuando aún salía con Mari que preferían pasarlos juntos antes de regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

—No quiero ponerte excusas. Me quede con Mari en su tiempo. Sé que estuvo mal pero lo siento. Que haya hecho tonterías no significa que no te amé. —

—Preferiste a Mari-san antes que a mí. —Contestó molesta y las lágrimas ya empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Para Dia era un dolor insoportable el ver a su hermanita así. Pronto ella no pudo controlar sus lágrimas y abrazo muy fuerte a Ruby.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Ruby! ¡Voy a compensarte! ¡Déjame hacerlo! —Decía Dia aun llorando y abrazando a Ruby.

Su hermanita tenía razón. No había manera de ocultarlo. Intentar hacerlo solo haría que le doliera más y no podría ayudarla. Tenía que dejar de concentrarse en el pasado y pensar en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo no podía cambiar el pasado.

—Ruby quiere. Quiere recuperar a su hermana mayor. —Dijo Ruby calmándose un poco.

—Nunca me perdiste Ruby. —Contestó Dia que también ya se había calmado un poco.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas un rato en el pasillo. Después se dirigieron al edificio de Dia. Tomadas de la mano sin cruzar palabra alguna.

—Llegamos. —Dijo Dia abriendo la puerta.

Ruby se quedó impactada al ver la habitación de su hermana. Dia vivía en el edificio P y obviamente era de los cuartos de lujo.

—Por aquí está la habitación. Puedes dejar tus cosas en la otra cama. —Dijo Dia guiando a Ruby.

La pequeña dejó sus cosas en la cama que estaba desatendida y procedió a tenderla.

—¿Quieres darte un baño antes de dormir? —Dijo Dia

—Si. —Contestó Ruby secamente.

—Bien... Por aquí. —Dijo Dia guiándola al baño.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, Dia se estaba esforzando mucho en hacer sentir cómoda a Ruby. Le trataba de hablar como solía hacerlo cuando vivían juntas, pero al parecer iba a necesitar un poco de tiempo.

Ruby se desnudó y comenzó a bañarse lentamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba haciendo Dia. Ella más que nada quería regresar a como era antes. Aunque no podía hacerlo de inmediato estaba decidida a intentarlo y dar su mayor esfuerzo.

—¿Qué se supone que haga en este momento? Sé que lo mejor para ambas es que estemos juntas en este momento.—Murmuraba Dia caminando de un lado a otro inquieta. —Por el momento tratare de averiguar qué pasó exactamente con Yoshiko-san. —Dijo Dia decidida.

Pasó un rato y Ruby salió del baño y se puso su pijama.

—Ah, espera un segundo iré a ducharme rápido y regresaré contigo. —Dijo Dia en lo que Ruby se cambiaba.

—Está bien Onee-Chan. —Contesto Ruby dándole una sonrisa.

Dia sonrió muy feliz al ver como poco a poco progresaba con ella. Quería recuperarla a como diera lugar lo más pronto posible.

—Cuando salga tengo algo que tal vez te gustara. —Dijo Dia dejando con la incógnita a Ruby.

Después de un corto tiempo Dia entro al cuarto y se pudo su pijama.

—¿Qué es lo que me ibas a mostrar? —Pregunto Ruby un poco emocionada.

Aunque haya pasado por muchos problemas y haya crecido, en el fondo la pequeña Ruby seguía siendo la misma niña que se podía emocionar. Al notar esto Dia no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su hermanita.

—Te quiero mucho Ruby. —

—Yo... también Onee-Chan. —

—Ven, vamos a la sala. —

Ambas fueron y Ruby se sentó en el sofá mientras Dia buscaba algo en una estantería.

—Ten, ábrelo. —Dijo Dia que le entregó un paquete a Ruby. —Llego ayer pero... La verdad no tenía mucho ánimo para siquiera abrirlo. —

—¿Fue por mí? —Pregunto Ruby mientras abría el paquete.

—Estaba muy preocupada y alterada. Pero ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo al fin puedo relajarme. —

—Onee-Chan... —

Ruby termino de abrir el paquete. Lo que estaba dentro era el Memorial Box del grupo de Idols que Ruby y su hermana tanto amaban.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —Pregunto Ruby asombrada.

—Lo aparte hace unos meses y pude conseguir una copia. —

—Pero... Gracias. —

Ruby no se lo podía creer. Si Dia no tenía ánimos para ver tan majestuosa colección. Realmente tuvo que estar deprimida. Ruby sonrió aliviada de que tal vez su hermana era la misma de siempre y sus palabras eran sinceras después de todo.

—¿Qué tal si mañana nos tomamos el día libre y nos desvelamos viendo esto? —Dijo Dia señalando el Blu-ray.

—Pero... ¿Estas segura de que puedes faltar? —Pregunto Ruby.

—Probablemente por un día no pase nada. Quiero disfrutar esto contigo. —Contesto Dia sonriéndole.

—¡Esta bien! —Dijo Ruby emocionada.

Comenzaron a disfrutar del concierto hasta que dieron las 3 de la mañana y ya habían fulminado todo el contenido.

—¡Fue increíble! ¡Eli-Sama es sensacional! —Dijo Dia levantándose del sofá emocionada.

—¡Hanayo-Sama es lo mejor de lo mejor! —Contestó Ruby también emocionada.

Ambas rieron después de esto. Realmente parecía como si sus problemas se hubieran desvanecido por un tiempo. Podían disfrutar de un momento de calidad entre hermanas y nadie podía arrebatárselos.

—Creo que deberíamos de dormir. —Dijo Dia.

—Si, después podremos repetir la función. —Contestó Ruby.

—Por supuesto. Un millón de veces. —Dijo Dia.

Ambas volvieron a reír y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Dia sugirió que durmieran en la misma cama como en los viejos tiempos y Ruby accedió.

Después de un rato de estar acostadas ya con el ambiente muchísimo más cómodo, Dia quiso dar el primer paso.

—Oye... Ruby. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hoy en el salón de clases antes de que llegara? —Pregunto Dia con un poco de temor.

—Sobre eso... —

—Solo se un poco gracias a Yoshiko-san pero quería escucharlo de ti para confirmar. —

—¿Prometes no alterarte y hacer algo indebido? —

—Lo prometo. —

—Hanamaru-Chan me dijo de una forma que me dolió muchísimo que madurara y que dejara de ser una llorona. No fue tanto el que me lo haya dicho. Lo ha repetido muchísimas veces. A Ruby le sigue doliendo el como lo dice. Yoshiko-san la confrontó y me defendió. Ella solo lo hizo por mí. —Dijo Ruby cabizbaja y deprimida.

Dia estaba que hervía del coraje. Ya había escuchado que Kanan dijo que Hanamaru la había hecho sentir mal. Se negaba a creer que ella podría hacer algo así.

—¿¡ERA VERDAD!? ¡Hanamaru-san me va a oír después de hoy! ¿¡Cómo se atrevió!? —Grito Dia llena de coraje.

—¡No Onee-Chan, lo prometiste! ¡Hanamaru-chan está tal vez justificada! —Dijo Ruby deteniendo a su hermana.

—¿¡Cómo va a estar justificada!? —Pregunto Dia estupefacta.

—¡Tranquila! Hanamaru-Chan estuvo tal vez más decaída que yo cuando te fuiste. Después ella... Pasó por algo terrible... Si haces algo indebido té perderá completamente a ti y no le quedará nada. —Contestó Ruby calmando a su hermana.

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? —

—Yo... No puedo decírtelo. Creo que es ella la que se tiene que abrir. Onee-Chan, Hanamaru-Chan te tiene mucho respeto. Creo que tal vez tú puedas hacer que ella vuelva a ser como antes. —

—Pero Ruby, ella te lastimo y yo quiero ayudarte. —

—Quiero volver a confiar en ti tanto como antes... Si Hanamaru-Chan es feliz yo también lo voy a ser. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Onee-Chan? —

—Ruby... Lo intentaré. A su tiempo. —

—Gra... Gracias. —

Ambas se abrazaron y dejaron pasar un momento de silencio. Dia tenía prohibido regañar a Hanamaru por más coraje que hubiera tenido ya que lo prometió.

—¿Que tan mal está la amante de los libros? —Se preguntaba Dia. —Supongo que tendrá que averiguarlo pero no ahora mismo. Tenía que disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad con su pequeña hermana.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy nos despertamos tarde y mañana vamos a un parque de diversiones? —Sugirió Dia.

—¡Sería increíble! —Contestó Ruby.

—¡Decidido entonces! Debo mandarle mensaje a Mari y a Kanan para que no vengan a buscarme temprano. —

—Oye Onee-Chan... ¿Yoshiko-san realmente se encuentra bien? No puedo dejar de pensar en que me odia por qué fue mi culpa. —Pregunto Ruby triste.

—¿Quieres mucho a Yoshiko-san? —

—¡Pe... Pero como amiga! —Dijo Ruby sonrojándose.

Dia hizo una mueca de disgusto por que tal vez lo que decía Mari era verdad.

—Ella no te odia. Pronto recuperará al 100% su brazo. —contestó Dia fingiendo una sonrisa aún con disgusto.

—Realmente espero que se recupere pronto. Ya quiero verla y pedirle disculpas. De alguna manera quiero compensarla por lo que hizo por mí. —Dijo Ruby sinceramente.

Dia cambió su sonrisa fingida a una sincera. Su pequeña hermana ya era una adulta. Y aunque le doliera mucho, podía ver que sus sentimientos eran puros.

—¿Quieres que mañana después de ir al parque vayamos a visitarla? —Dijo Dia ya sin fingir.

—¿¡Podemos!? —Pregunto Ruby emocionada.

—Si. Se alegrará de verte. —Contestó Dia.

—¡Bien! —

—Ahora hay que dormir. Buenas noches Ruby, recuerda que te quiero mucho. —

—Buenas noches Onee-Chan. Yo también te quiero. —

Ambas se acomodaron abrazándose y poco a poco el sueño las venció. Más a Dia que al fin después de mucho tiempo podía descansar profundamente sin preocuparse


	7. Después de los sueños Parte 1

Respondo Reviews (Ya saben los que no les importa)

Ritsuki Kurusawi: ewe

Bellotasarutobi: Gracias, llegaremos a eso algún día xD que bueno que te está gustando.

LunaticoLuna: Por ahora es complicado xD Lo de Garazu fue improvisado y me gusto como quedo así que me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte. Por este tipo de Reviews me alegro muchísimo de haber comenzado a escribir esta historia. Gracias por seguirla.

Nicocchi17: ¡Wow! ¿En serio? Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido comenzar a leerla y que te esté gustando. Por ahora iremos viendo cómo avanzan cada una. Y ya llegaremos a eso xD.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 _ **Aun no muero, aun no me doy por vencido xd.**_

 _ **Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Tenía pensado acabarlo hoy pero editarlo y subirlo mañana, pero pues da igual xd. Honestamente vi mi historia publicada en Infiero Idol (Un grupo de Facebook en el que estoy xd) y me inspire más a acabar el capítulo. Ahora es cuando me tomo unas vacaciones de 2 meses (No es cierto)**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews. Me alegran el día. También muchas gracias a los que aunque no dejen Review lean la historia constantemente. Sigo sorprendido de que a le gente le esté gustando aunque no sea buen escritor y eso.**_

 _ **Ya sin más relleno los dejo para que lean el capítulo.**_

* * *

El despertador sonó y Riko se levantó a apagarlo. You se había despertado también pero se volteó y se acomodó nuevamente.

—Voy a tomar un baño. No deberías dormir de más. —Dijo Riko tomando sus cosas para ducharse.

—¡No te preocupes por mí! —Grito You levantándose de golpe nerviosa y exaltada al recordar el día anterior.

—Lo... Lo siento. —Dijo Riko bajando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

—¡No, espera! ¡Es un malentendido! ¡Preocúpate por mí por favor! —Grito You levantándose al otro lado de la puerta.

Después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca y se sentó en el suelo esperando que Riko no la hubiera oído.

—¿Qué? No te oí. —Dijo Riko desde el baño.

—Hay por dios qué suerte. —Susurro You. —¡Qué lo lamento, fue un malentendido! ¡Ya sabes cómo soy de explosiva a veces! —Grito You.

—E... ¡Está bien! ¡Yo lo lamento por haber reaccionado así! —Contestó Riko que se le había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—¡No hay problema! —Contestó You feliz.

—Espera, ¿por qué estoy sonriendo? —Se preguntaba Riko.

Tal vez ella pensaba que a You le gustaba Chika como a ella, pero de alguna manera no quería abandonarla. No quería perder su relación con You y verlas hablar normalmente le hacía feliz aunque llevarán solo un par de días en conocerse.

—Tengo que medir y pensar bien mis palabras antes de abrir la boca. —Pensaba You agarrando con sus manos su cabeza. —A Riko-Chan no le interesan estas cosas ¿verdad? Después de todo una relación amorosa entre mujeres a veces no es bien visto en la sociedad... —Susurraba tristemente recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Riko estaba bañándose tranquilamente. Seguía pensando en el día de ayer. Era la primera vez que salía así con amigos. Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su cara cuando recordó cómo You hablaba tan cómodamente con Chika.

—Supongo que no puedes escoger de quien te enamoras ¿verdad? ¿No soy lo suficiente?—Susurro Riko con tristeza. —¿Debería intentar algo? No, no podría... Aaah las cosas eran muy diferentes antes de que ellas llegaran. —Dijo suspirando de impotencia. A su memoria llegó el recuerdo de aquella niña con un cabello plateado inconfundible de su infancia. —Realmente eran muy diferentes... ¿dónde estará? —dijo tristemente extendiendo su brazo hacia arriba

—Eh? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? —Dijo You tocando su mejilla.

Había estado sentada bajo la puerta ya bastante tiempo y se levantó sin ánimos a cambiarse para ir a clases. Dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche, tomó sus lentes de contacto y se los colocó cuidadosamente no sin antes limpiar sus lágrimas. Notó como un mechón plateado se escapaba de su peluca y lo tomo con su mano cuidadosamente.

—Esto... ¿Quién quisiera estar con alguien como yo? Creo que no soy atractiva ni destacó en algo... Riko-Chan no me habla por qué le guste. Soy tan estúpida que solo le causó lastima y me aprovecho. —Dijo acomodando su peluca que se había movido cuando apretó su cabeza con sus manos. —Debo de superar esto. Es solo una fase que ya se me pasara. Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto... Vine para cumplir mi sueño... Soy... Alguien di... Diferente... —Decía mientras poco a poco se le entrecortaba la voz y las lágrimas aparecían cada vez más.

Ya no lo pudo controlar más y rompió en llanto. Por suerte Riko también estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos e iba tardar más en el baño. Tenía tiempo para desahogarse antes de que saliera la peli-vino para ver la escena.

Se quedó ahí llorando en silencio arrodillada en el piso cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

—¿Así se siente el amor no correspondido? —Susurro aún entre lágrimas.

Estaba llorando por algo que ni si quiera había pasado. No se le pasaba por la mente lo que pensaba Riko y no se iba a animar para averiguarlo. Sus emociones explosivas atacaban de nuevo. Estaba segura de que nadie iba a amarla así nunca y no podían hacerla cambiar de opinión. Al menos no ahora.

Pasó un buen rato y You se calmó lo suficiente para aparentar estar bien. Se preocupaba de que su poco o nulo control emocional le jugará una mala pasada pero tenía que lograrlo como fuera posible.

—¿Riko-Chan? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto tocando la puerta.

—¿Eh? Si, ¿por qué no debería? —Contestó Riko sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Llevas mucho tiempo ahí. Ya casi es hora de entrar a clases. —

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué hora es!? ¡Aaaah! ¿¡Cómo pude tardarme tanto!? ¡You-Chan adelántate, iré pronto! —Grito desde el baño.

Se desvió tanto en sus pensamientos que parecía que algo invisible había acelerado el tiempo.

—¿¡Quieres que vaya sola!? —Contestó You nerviosa.

—¡No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa! —

—Si pero... —

—¡Ah lo siento! Olvide que acabas de llegar. —

—No, no es eso... Es solo que... —

—¡Perdón, me voy a dar prisa! ¡Espera un poco! —Decía Riko terminándose de arreglarse desde el baño.

—No... Está bien no te preocupes. Iré yo sola, de todas maneras llegaremos un poco tarde. Tomate tu tiempo para secarte bien. No vayas a pescar un resfriado. —

—Pero... ¿Estarás bien? —

—Sí, te veo en clase. —

—Bi... Bien. —

* * *

You salió por la puerta principal del edificio y comenzó a caminar por el campus aún cabizbaja.

—Parte de ser una nueva You es ir cambiando y aprendiendo... Realmente quería enamorarme... Supongo que no es el momento. Debo superarlo. No es como que realmente tuviera experiencia en esto ¿verdad? No es como que realmente lo sintiera ¿verdad? —Decía derramando pocas lágrimas.

Mientras caminaba notó que los otros estudiantes se le quedaban viendo preocupados. Había dicho todo eso en voz alta y al parecer varios la escucharon.

—¡Ah! ¡Estoy ensañando para una obra! ¡Me está quedando muy bien! Jajajaja. —Decía nerviosamente fingiendo una risa. —Solo estoy haciendo peor el momento. Cerraré la boca y seguiré caminando. —Pensaba mientras actuaba.

Cuando You salió, Riko en realidad ya había terminado de arreglarse solo un par de minutos después. Iba a llegar tarde de todas maneras así que decidió hacer un obento para almorzar.

—Espero que le guste. Tengo que pagarle lo de ayer. ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué la abandone así? Ella tal vez tiene problemas. ¡Agh no puedo con esto! —Dijo agarrando todo y saliendo corriendo fuera del edificio.

You se había tomado su tiempo en caminar. Si ya la iban a regañar que lo hicieran bien. Iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en solo un par de días. Fue un cambio colosal en su vida el hecho de cambiarse de escuela.

—Acostumbrarme, es todo. Estoy exagerando las cosas. ¡Si eso es! ¡Solo lo mal intérprete por qué soy nueva y aún no me acostumbro a la ciudad! ¡Y no estoy acostumbrada a tratar así con las personas! ¡No es realmente que estoy enamorada! ¡Muy bien You! ¡Estás progresando! —Esta vez sí lo pensó todo pero hacía ademanes extraños y exagerados estando completamente callada.

—Se ve que va a ser una gran obra ¡Suerte! —Le gritaron unos chicos que la habían visto en las dos ocasiones y al parecer se iban a saltar las clases.

—Gra... ¡Gracias! Jajajaja. —Le contesto fingiendo otra vez una risa.

—¡You-Chan! —Grito Riko corriendo a lo lejos.

—¿¡Riko-Chan!? —

—Lo lamento. No debí dejarte a tu suerte. —Dijo cuando llegó al lado de la rubia.

—No, bueno yo... —Dijo rascándose la cabeza sonrojada ligeramente. —¡No You! ¡Recuerda lo que pensaste! ¡Tienes que ser firme! —Pensaba decidida. —Tranquila. Estaba caminando normalmente al salón. —Contestó sonriéndole.

—Ven, vamos rápido. —Dijo Riko tomándola de la mano y esto hizo que toda la fortaleza que había construido You se derrumbara.

—¡Tranquila! ¡Así no puedo! ¡Son ideas equivocadas! ¡No puedo no puedo! ¡Si, si puedo! ¡O tal vez no! —Se repetía You cambiando de ánimo y decisión en cuestión de segundos.

—Puede que haya suerte y Kamogawa-sensei también llegue tarde. —Decía Riko aun jalando a una You de color rojo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Ambas llegaron al salón de clases y para su suerte no había llegado la Sensei.

—¿¡Por qué tardaron tanto!? Pensé que me iban a dejar trabajando sola. —Les grito Chika cuando las vio entrar.

—Ah me quede dormida y You-Chan me esperó. —Contestó Riko realmente en forma de metáfora ya que si parecía dormida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah buen detalle You-Chan! —Contestó Chika dándole palmadas en el hombro.

—No... Yo... —Dijo You avergonzada.

—¡Chika! —La regaño Sarah.

—¡Ah lo siento! —

—¿Eh? —Pregunto Riko confundida.

—Ignórala por ahora. Kamogawa-sensei mandó un mensaje. No podrá venir temprano hoy pero mando instrucciones para preparar algo y vendrá al final de la clase. —Dijo Sarah explicando la situación.

—¡Oh ya veo! ¡Realmente tuvimos mucha suerte You-Chan! —Dijo Riko.

—S... Si... —Contestó una You completamente de color rojo intentando aparentar.

—Por cierto You-Chan. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —Dijo Sarah.

—¿¡Qué!? Bueno yo... Si... —

Ambas fueron caminando y Riko notó como se le hizo una mueca de disgusto a Chika. Esto realmente la puso triste y decidió irse a trabajar a su cocina. Chika la siguió pero no hablaban mucho.

—¿Estás molesta? —Pregunto Riko.

—¿Por qué debería? —Contestó Chika sonriendo normalmente.

—Si... Tienes razón. —Dijo Riko bajando la cabeza y siguió cocinando.

* * *

—Sé que acabamos de conocernos ayer pero... ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Sarah a You cuando salieron del salón.

—Yo... ¡Si por supuesto! —Contestó You fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Se nota a leguas si te fijas lo suficiente que algo te preocupa. Puedes hablar conmigo. Tengo una hermanita y tal vez sepa tratar contigo. —

—Yo... Creo que no puedo hablar de esto con Chika-Chan por qué lo arruinaría. —

—Puedes confiar en mí. Pero realmente no te estoy presionando para que me lo digas si no quieres. —

—Yo... Creo que estoy enamorada de Riko-Chan. Pero también creo que a ella no le gustan las mujeres. O simplemente no le gusto yo... ¡Ah de verdad lo dije en voz alta! —Dijo todo para después taparse la cara de vergüenza.

—¿Te has enamorado antes? —

—No, bueno... Sí, creo. Pero fue algo que pasó cuando era una niña hace muchos años. —

—Mmmm. Definir tu atracción sexual no es algo que se decida de la noche a la mañana. —

—Pero ¿Entonces? —

—¿Te han dicho alguien alguna vez lo hermosa que te vez? —Dijo Sarah acercándose a You y susurrándole al oído.

—¿¡Eh!? Yo... Yo... —Dijo You sonrojada completamente flaqueando toda su voluntad y dejando de pensar.

—Mmmm... Supongo que... —Sarah se apartó y volvió a actuar normal.

You se dejó caer de rodillas y estaba jadeando intensamente.

—Vamos, levántate. Lo lamento por haber hecho eso. —Dijo Sarah extendiéndole la mano a You para ayudarla.

You se levantó pero ahora estaba más roja que antes. Parecía un tomate.

—¡Eso fue...! Muy grosero. —Dijo You nerviosa.

—Creí que estarías más enojada. —Contestó Sarah confundida.

—Lo estoy... Un poco. —Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. —pero... No puedo reclamar. Honestamente me da miedo... —

—You-Chan... Yo de verdad lo siento. —

—Si... No pasa nada... —

—Yo creo que solamente no estás acostumbrada. Tal vez no estés enamorada sino más bien confundida. —Dijo Sarah.

—¿Confundida? —

—Supongo que no te trataban así como ahora antes ¿Verdad? —

—Si... —

—Ahora mismo lo que irradias es algo que hace que la gente se preocupe por ti. No sé cómo explicarlo pero al verte realmente te quiero ayudar. —

—Entonces tenía razón. Eso es lo que Riko-Chan siente. Solo lo estoy malinterpretando por qué no estoy acostumbrada a este trato. —

—Bueno es posible. Pero también no lo sé. Te recomiendo que esperes un mes o unas semanas. Trata de digerir todo con calma. Si intentas algo ahora puede que resultes herida. Tómate tu tiempo para descubrir si de verdad es amor o solo ilusión. Hacer las cosas apresuradamente te puede dañar. Yo... Te lo digo por experiencia.—

—¿Qué pasó? Bueno pero no me tienes que decir si no quieres. —Dijo You cambiando de tono rápidamente.

—Todo a su tiempo. También aplica para Chika-Chan y para mí. Disfruta el momento y conoce más a fondo a Riko. Ya después podrás saber lo que sientes de verdad. Confió en ti. —Dijo Sarah tomando sus hombros.

—No sé si yo pueda... —

—Tranquila. Yo te apoyaré. —

—Realmente parezco un cachorro indefenso ¿verdad? —

—Al verte me preocupa. No sé cómo lo haces. —

—Muchas gracias Sarah-Chan. Realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Pareces una hermana mayor. —

—A decir verdad. Tengo un año más que tú. —

—¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —

—Bueno... Larga historia pero sé que estoy agradecida por eso. Recuerda. Tómate tu tiempo descubre que es lo que sientes. —

—Si... ¡Lo intentaré! —

—Vamos. Regresemos al salón. —

* * *

—Lamento la tardanza. ¿Qué necesitan que haga? —Dijo Sarah cuando regresó con su equipo.

—Kazuno-san lava esto por favor. —Le contesto un chico que estaba en su cocina.

—Si. —Dijo Sarah mientras volteaba a ver qué You se había quedado parada en la puerta viéndola.

Le hizo una seña de que se diera prisa y que todo iba a estar bien. You tragó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de entrar.

—Bien You. Tienes mucha gente ahora que te quiere ayudar. Todo va a salir bien. —Pensaba mientras caminaba a su cocina.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? Rápido o no acabaremos. —Le grito Chika.

—Lo siento lo siento. ¿Qué hago? —

—Has esa salsa en lo que yo voy a lavar esto. —Dijo Chika señalándole la receta de la pizarra.

Riko estaba friendo cebolla con una cuchara de madera sin decir una palabra. El silencio reinaba entre las dos.

—Sarah ¿De qué hablaban tanto? —Dijo Chika aprovechando la oportunidad.

—Shh baja la voz. Tranquila. La vi preocupada y nerviosa y quise ayudarla a despejar su mente. —Contestó Sarah susurrando.

—¿Y qué pasó? —

—La verdad tal vez tengas razón. Puede que le guste Riko pero... —

—¿Pero qué? —

—Tiene problemas. Es la primera vez que experimenta algo así. Puede que solo este confundida. Le dije que se tomará su tiempo antes de salir lastimada. —

—Así no funciona el amor. —

—¿Tú qué sabes? —

—Bueno... —

—Solo no intentes presionarlas. Y no más Garazu no hanazono. —

—¿Pero y si no está enamorada? —

—Eso ya lo decidirá ella. Tal vez Riko no sienta lo mismo quién sabe. Solo podemos apoyarlas en lo que necesiten. —

—Pero... No quiero que ninguna de las dos salga herida. —

—Si pasa será algo inevitable. —

You ya se estaba poniendo tensa con el silencio. Decidió decir cualquier cosa para salir del laberinto.

—Esta receta es muy fácil ¿No lo crees? —Dijo You nerviosamente.

—Si... —

—Esas cebollas quedarán muy bien en el platillo... —

—Si... —

—¡Maldición no funciona nada! ¿Qué hago? Chika-Chan date prisa. —Pensaba You frustrada.

—Oye, You-Chan... ¿De qué hablaron? —Pregunto Riko aún cabizbaja.

—¿¡Eh!? Bueno... —Dijo pensando una excusa. —De ti, de cómo tal vez estoy enamorada de ti por todo lo que has hecho por mí... ¡Por supuesto que no puedo decir eso! —Pensaba You mientras se ponía más y más nerviosa y Riko exigía con sus manos temblando una respuesta. —¡De Chika-Chan! ¡Si, eso! ¡De cómo podría agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí! —Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Riko al escuchar eso apretó su mano con todas sus fuerzas y partió instantáneamente la cuchara que estaba usando para mover las cebollas.

—¿¡Riko-Chan!? —Grito You confundida por lo que acababa de hacer la peli-vino.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo Chika que acababa de llegar.

—Nada. Se rompió la cuchara. Hay que avisarle a la sensei para que tengan más cuidado con los utensilios frágiles. —Dijo Riko normalmente pero estaba hecha un mar de emociones por dentro.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Chika.

—Si sólo iré a tirar esto y me lavaré las manos. —Contestó Riko alejándose del lugar.

—Bien... —Dijo Chika.

You se quedó muy confundida y cabizbaja. No sabía por qué reaccionó así.

—¿Hice algo malo otra vez? De verdad soy una idiota, idiotaYou. —

—Sarah-Chan me contó lo que te dijo. ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Chika en cuanto Riko se fue.

—Sí, yo solo... No sé qué hago mal a veces. Intentaré disculparme con ella. —Contestó You aún confundida.

—No te presiones. Llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos. Si todo marcha bien estaremos juntas otros 2 años por lo menos. —

—Sí, tienes razón. Por lo menos me siento segura estando con ustedes. Trataré de no precipitarme. —

—Ahora hay que acabar de hacer esto. Horneare el pollo para que solo quede bañarlo en la salsa. —

—¿Frío las cosas que le tocan a Riko? No, mejor no. No quiero hacer nada mal ya. Solo revisaré si no tiene pedazos de cuchara rota. —

—Está bien jajaja. —Dijo Chika riéndose.

—¡No es divertido! —Le grito You regañándola.

—Lo siento lo siento. —Aun riéndose.

Riko fue a lavarse las manos en el lavabo del salón. Se mojó la cara y respiro hondo para calmarse. De alguna manera ya se había hecho a la idea de que a You le gustaba Chika. Ella pensaba que no podía realmente competir. No sentía que fuera atractiva o bonita. Definitivamente si intentaba algo iba a salir más lastimada y dolorida de lo que estaba en este momento pensaba.

—No se puede hacer nada más Riko. —Se dijo tocando sus mejillas notando que estaba llorando.

Se calmó un poco tomándose su tiempo repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Volvió a mojarse la cara y respirar profundo. Se secó completamente con una toalla y camino lentamente para poder usar ese lapso de tiempo para recuperarse y hablar bien.

—Solo mira y muévete hacia adelante Riko. —Dijo decidida dándose palmadas en la cara.

—Ya solo falta terminar la salsa para bañar el pollo y luego emplatar. —Le dijo Chika.

—Si. Terminaré de freír los ingredientes. —Dijo Riko actuando normalmente.

—Necesito salir al baño. Confió en ustedes. —Dijo Chika saliendo del salón dándole a You una seña con el pulgar arriba.

—Si. No te preocupes. —Le contesto Riko.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos por un rato.

—Riko-Chan yo... Lo siento. —Dijo You disculpándose.

—¿Por qué deberías? —Contestó Riko con un tono normal.

—Yo... No lo sé... —

—Solo debes de disculparte si hiciste algo malo. —

—Si pero... ¿Estás molesta?—

—No. ¿Por qué? —Decía Riko aun hablando normalmente como siempre.

—Es que yo... —

—Shhh no hables. Acabemos la receta para sacar la mejor calificación ¿Ok? —Dijo Riko poniendo su dedo en la boca de You y sonriéndole amablemente.

—Si... —Dijo You volteándose sonrojada.

—Echare los ingredientes en la salsa para que termines. Te atrasaste por mi culpa.—

—Si... —Decía You aún sonrojada. —No You. No te dejes vencer por tus pensamientos. No tienes que decepcionar a Sarah-Chan ni a Chika-Chan. Hazlo con calma y mira hacia adelante. —Si dijo dándose palmadas en la cara. —¡Yousoroo! —Contestó con su típico saludo que hizo reír a Riko.

—Recuerdo que hiciste lo mismo cuando nos conocimos. —

—Estaba muy nerviosa y decidí ser yo misma. —

—Veo que eres extraña a veces. —

—Suelo serlo. —

—Por cierto. Esta mañana prepare unos obento para saldar mi deuda de ayer. —

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué es? —

—Tendrás que esperar unos minutos más. —

—Eres cruel pero justa. —

Ambas rieron y el ambiente entre ellas se relajó muchísimo. Sarah veía la escena con una sonrisa. Ambas estaban tomándolo bien. Volvieron a hablarse como lo hicieron ese día en su habitación.

* * *

Los rayos del sol sacaron de su profundo sueño a Dia se despertó con el brazo dormido por qué Ruby estaba acostada encima. Le tocó una mejilla con el dedo y la pequeña se despertó con el contacto.

—¿Eh? ¿Onee-Chan? —Dijo Ruby somnolienta.

—Buenas tardes Ruby. —Contestó Dia sonriendo.

—¿¡Tardes!? —

—Es cerca de la 1 de la tarde. —

—¡Wow! Nos quedamos dormidas bastante. —

—Oye Ruby ¿No te recuerda a ese día en navidad hace 15 años? Aquel en el que ambas nos quedamos despiertas hasta las 5 de la mañana en secreto para ver a Santa. —

—¡Oh creo que sí! Estábamos después tan cansadas que no nos despertamos hasta las 2 de la tarde. —

—Nos salió todo al revés. Queríamos abrir los regalos lo más pronto posible y los abrimos muchísimo después. —

Ambas rieron. Dia estaba haciendo progresos colosales con su hermanita. Ya no sentía ese gran peso que ella cargaba cuando estaba sola. Ruby se veía feliz de nuevo pero ella era consciente que aún falta un paso.

—Entonces, hay que cambiarnos. Tenemos que ir a divertirnos. —

—¿Y después a ver a Yoshiko-san? —

—¡Si, por supuesto! —Dia ya había cambiado su mueca de disgusto a una de felicidad cuando Ruby hablaba de Yoshiko. Su hermanita ya era toda adulta, y si Mari tenía razón ella tenía que apoyarla. De igual manera ella también le debía mucho a Yoshiko y también quería ir a verla ya que ella fue la razón por la que estaba en el hospital.

Ambas se cambiaron rápidamente y Dia tendió las camas mientras Ruby se cepillaba los dientes.

—¿Nos vamos? —Dijo Dia tomando su bolso.

—¡Si! —

Las dos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones. Cuando vivían en Uchiura no solían salir a este tipo de viajes así que por eso tanto ella como Ruby estaban muy emocionadas. No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque. Desde afuera Ruby señaló principalmente la montaña rusa. Y Dia tragó saliva al ver el tamaño.

—Vamos a comprar las entradas. —Dijo Dia nerviosamente.

Dia pagó las entradas y les dieron acceso al parque.

—¡Vamos a las tazas giratorias! —Grito Ruby que pese a su edad aún parecía una niña pequeña jugando.

—Está bien. —Dijo Dia sonriendo mientras caminaban.

Ruby empezó a girar el volante y Dia hacia lo mismo. Después de un rato ambas ya estaban mareadas y se les había acabado el tiempo.

—¡Vamos a otra! —Decía Ruby emocionada.

—Da... Dame un segundo. —Dijo Dia mareada a lo cual Ruby empezó a reír. —¡Vamos a la casa embrujada entonces! —Dijo molesta por la burla de su hermana.

—¡Pigii! —Reaccionó Ruby y Dia se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ambas entraron y Ruby cada vez iba pegada más a su hermana. Con cada pequeño susto Ruby gritaba y saltaba. Dia se estaba divirtiendo por las reacciones de su hermanita más que asustarse con ella.

En una parte una muñeca que parecía estar atada empezó a moverse queriendo escapar y para su mala suerte la atracción tenía programada otra cosa. Se soltó y empezó a perseguirlas.

—¡Aaaaah! —gritaron al unísono.

Las dos corrieron como nunca hacia la salida y estaban respirando agitadamente.

—¡Eso no me lo esperaba! —Dijo Dia ya más tranquila después de un rato. —Ruby ya suéltame. Ya acabo. —

—¡No me sueltes no me sueltes Onee-Chan! —Dijo Ruby de una manera tan rápida que fue inentendible.

Dia se rio por qué obtuvo su venganza.

—¿Ah sí? Vamos a la montaña rusa. —Dijo Ruby molesta.

Dia volvió a tragar saliva y su risa se convirtió en miedo.

Ya estaban sentadas en el carrito y Dia se iba poniendo más nerviosa, pero cuando el cinturón de seguridad se ajustó el nerviosismo aumento.

El carrito empezó a moverse y Dia iba haciendo pequeños ruidos de miedo mientras iban subiendo lentamente. Sus pequeños ruidos llegaron al clímax convirtiéndose en un gran grito cuando el carro bajó en picada bruscamente.

Ruby estaba divirtiéndose mucho y sus gritos eran de emoción. Notó como Dia la tomó del abrazo aferrándose a ella.

—¿No que eras muy valiente? —Dijo Ruby riéndose.

—¡Cállate no me sueltes no me sueltes! —Gritaba Dia de una manera rápida así como lo hizo Ruby antes.

Bajaron de la atracción y Dia se levantó mareada.

—Te... Tengo que ir al baño. —Dijo Dia corriendo. Tapando su boca.

Ruby se rio y fue corriendo detrás de su hermana aun riendo.

Tras un momento Dia salió del baño muy débil.

—Quiero firmar el tratado de paz. —Dijo Dia limpiando su boca con un pañuelo.

—Si por supuesto. —Contestó Ruby sonriendo.

—Bi... Bien. —Dijo Dia recomponiéndose.

—¡Pero yo gane! —Grito Ruby saliendo corriendo.

—¡Oye! —Grito Dia persiguiéndola.

Se subieron a otro par de atracciones que ambas disfrutaron mucho. Después de un rato sus estómagos exigían comida.

—Vamos a comer para luego continuar. —Dijo Dia.

—¡Está bien! —Contestó Ruby animada.

Fueron al área de comidas dentro del parque de diversiones y Ruby se sentó en una mesa mientras Dia se fue a formar para pedir la comida. Mientras estaba formada la vibración de su celular llamo su atención. Era un número desconocido y al principio se debatió en contestar pero al final si lo hizo.

—¿Hola? —Pregunto un poco nerviosa.

—Kurosawa-san, hasta que por fin atiende el teléfono. Estoy desde la mañana marcándole. —

—¿Quién habla? —

—Hablo de parte de la oficina de la escuela. Soy la secretaria del director Takamura. —

—Sí, ya veo. ¿Ocurre algo malo? —

—Eso mismo quisiera preguntar. ¿Por qué no asistió a clases hoy? ¿Está evadiendo sus problemas? —

—¿Problemas? ¿A qué se refiere? —

—En primer lugar. Usted vive en el edificio P. Una falta es muy grave si quiere mantenerse viviendo ahí. Y en segundo lugar lo más importante. ¿Ya se le olvidó que usted ayer le rompió un brazo a Tsushima-san? —

—Pero eso... Eso ya quedo solucionado. Tsushima-san está bien ahora mismo. —

—Estaría bien con ambos brazos Kurosawa-san. Quiero que por favor venga de inmediato a la oficina del director. —

—¿Ahora? —

—Si ¿Pasa algo malo? —

—¡Maldita sea! Piensa Dia busca una excusa para que no te arruinen el día. —Pensaba golpeándose la cabeza. —

—¿Kurosawa-san? —

—Lo siento. No puedo. Mi madre enfermó y se quedó sola en casa. Tuve que venir de emergencia a casa. Y no estoy en la ciudad. —Dijo muy convincente.

—Oh... Ya veo. Entonces ¿Cuándo volverá? —

—El... Vier... Mañana. Si, seguramente no habrá problema, mi mamá ya está estable, solo me quedaré hoy para asegurarme de que está bien. —Mintió de forma casi impecable.

—Muy bien Kurosawa-san. El director la espera mañana en su oficina. Debe asistir, sino solo retrasará lo inevitable. —

—Si... Lo entiendo. Nos vemos. —

Colgó el Teléfono y se quedó pensando. Metió la pata ayer y retrasarlo solo lo estaba haciendo más difícil.

—¿Ahora sí me metí en serios problemas? ¿Qué me harán? —Se preguntaba Dia preocupada.

Después de un rato Dia regresó con la comida. Pero su cara denotaba preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa Onee-Chan? —Pregunto Ruby al ver a su distraída hermana.

—¿Eh? Ah nada Ruby, no te preocupes. Solo me distraje un poco. —

—¿Segura Onee-Chan? Si es necesario podemos irnos a la escuela. —

—¡No! Ehm quiero decir. Hay que aprovechar este día al máximo. Estaba pensando en qué hacer después. —

—¡Podemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna! —

—¡Claro! —Dijo Dia sonriendo disimulando.

Después de comer se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna como dijo Ruby. Una vez dentro ambas miraban con asombro el paisaje.

—Oye Onee-Chan... —

—¿Qué pasa Ruby? ¿No te estás divirtiendo? —

—No, no es eso... Me siento mal por lo grosera que fui ayer contigo. Creo que no debí desconfiar de ti. —

—Oh Ruby... Tranquila, yo no estoy enojada. Yo tengo la culpa por haberte hecho sentir así. —Dijo Dia abrazando a su hermanita.

—No... No fue tu culpa. Fue mía por creer lo que Hana... Nada, no es nada...—

—¿Qué dijo Hanamaru? —

—No, no es nada. —

—Quiero saber qué dijo para que te pusieras así. —

—Pero... Eso ya quedo en el pasado. Nada era verdad ¿No? —

—Ruby, quiero ayudarte. Necesito saber, pero no te obligaré si no quieres. Solo ten en cuenta que lo quiero hacer por tu bien. —

—Es... Está bien, te contaré, pero debes prometer que no te vas a exaltar. —

—Lo prometo. —Cruzo los dedos atrás de su espalda.

—Ella diariamente me evadía y me repetía que nos habías dejado solas por qué... Por qué ya no me querías cerca de ti y que no te importaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejó de hablarme y cuando intentaba algo siempre era grosera... —

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Hanamaru dijo eso! ¡La voy a matar cuando la vea! —Dijo Dia levantándose de repente.

—¡Lo prometiste! —Dijo Ruby tomando a su hermana de las caderas y sentándola otra vez.

—¡Pero es que! —

—¡Hanamaru-Chan dijo nos abandonaste! —Dijo Ruby aun controlando a su hermana.

—¿Eh? —Pregunto Dia calmándose y dejando de forcejear.

—Es difícil para mí decir esto pero... Yo estaba enamorada de Hanamaru-Chan... Cuando tú te fuiste pensé que podría ser mi oportunidad ya que no estarías ahí para prohibírmelo. En lugar de acercarme más a ella me fui alejando más. —Dijo Ruby comenzando a llorar.

—Ruby... Lo siento mucho. En primer lugar creo que debería de haber estado ahí, pero no creo que yo haya sido la culpable de la actitud de Hanamaru. —Dijo Dia abrazando a Ruby y comenzando a acariciar su cabeza.

—No fuiste solo tú, ella... Bueno... Tuvo muchos problemas... y el hecho de que no estuvieras ahí solo la cerró más. Creo que eres muy importante para su vida, y tal vez yo no. —Dijo Ruby aun llorando.

—¿En qué sentido? —

—No lo sé... Pero me duele mucho verla sufrir... Y me hace sentir que yo no soy importante para nadie. —

—Ruby... Eres muy importante para mí, para nuestros padres y para Yoshiko-san. No creas nunca que no eres importante. —

—Pero yo... No puedo estar tranquila. —

—¿Si hablo con Hanamaru-san lo estarás? —

—¿Lo harás? —

—Si con eso puedo ayudar a ambas y expiar mis errores lo haré. —

—Te quiero mucho Onee-Chan. —

—Yo también Ruby-Chan. —

Se quedaron abrazadas el resto del viaje y Ruby había roto en llanto. Estaba desahogándose de todo lo que había estado guardando tanto tiempo, y lo estaba haciendo con la confianza recuperada en su hermana.

—Oye Ruby... ¿Estás enamorada? —

—Yo... Quiero mucho a Maru-Chan. Pero ya no creo tener los mismos sentimientos... —

—No me refiero a Hanamaru-san, me refiero a ahora mismo. —

—Yo… no lo sé… Tal… vez…—

—¿Qué hay de Yoshiko-san? —

—¡Pigii! Yo... La acabo de conocer hace 3 días y... —

—Está bien está bien. No presionaré más. Eso lo tendrás que decidir tú. Confió en ti mi querida hermanita Ruby-Chan —

—Onee-Chan... —Ruby desvió la mirada sonrojada. Su hermana le había dado la aprobación a una relación que pensó que iba a ser muy difícil de conseguir.

—¡Bien! Vamos a visitarla ¿ok? —Dijo Dia cuando bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna.

—¡Si! —

* * *

—¿Entonces es un hecho? —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Lamento decirte que sí. —Sentenció el doctor.

—Ya veo... Supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto... —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Lo siento... —

—... —

—¡Rayos! ¡La comida de aquí era muy buena y no tenía que preocuparme de la escuela! Pero supongo que si ya me van a dar de alta no puedo quejarme. —Dijo Yoshiko estirándose.

—Comprendo lo que siente. Yo mismo estuve internado aquí hace un tiempo y la atención es impecable. —Rio el doctor.

—¿Verdad que si? Parece un hotel. —

—Entonces, Tsushima-san. Mañana podrá irse a su casa o a su escuela después de la última revisión, y cuando su brazo haya sanado por favor venga a vernos. Por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted. —

—Le agradezco muchísimo todo lo que hizo por mi hija doctor. —Dijo la mamá de Yoshiko.

—No me lo agradezca. Es mi trabajo. Cuídense. —

—¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo Yoshiko usando su brazo bueno para despedirse. —¿¡No es genial mamá!? ¡Pronto podré ver a Ruby-Chan! —

—Se te ve muy emocionada. —

—Es que salí muchísimo más pronto de lo que pensé. —

—Aún no sales. —Dijo la mamá de Yoshiko riéndose.

—Bueno pero falta muy poco. Por cierto, ahora que ya sabes que todo está bien, quiero que vayas a casa a descansar. Por favor. —

—Pero ¿y si necesitas algo? —

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Alguien había abierto la puerta bruscamente.

—¡Yoshiko-Chan! —Ruby entró corriendo y se abalanzó en Yoshiko abrazándola.

—¡Es Yohane! Espera, ¡Ruby! ¡Qué haces aquí! —

—¡Yo quería ver cómo estabas! —Ruby aún la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Es... ¡Estoy bien! ¿Acaso crees que el ángel caído sufriría por esto? —Dijo desviando la mirada ruborizada.

—Buenas tardes. —Dia entro saludando a la mamá de Yoshiko a lo cual ella contestó con lo mismo. —Cómo sigues Yoshiko-san? —

—¡Yohane! ... ¡Dia-san! ¡Oye Ruby tu hermana está aquí suéltame! —

—Está bien. A ella no le importa. —Dijo Ruby aun abrazando a Yoshiko.

—¿¡EH!? —Grito Yoshiko sonrojándose y Dia solo sonrió con la escena.

—¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? —Pregunto Dia.

—¡Buenas noticias! Mañana mismo me van a dar de alta por la mañana. Tal vez pueda ir a la escuela un rato. —

—¿¡En serio!? —Dijo Ruby.

—¡Si! —

Ambas rieron y Ruby volvió a abrazar a Yoshiko.

—Me alegro mucho. Pensé que no te ibas a mejorar pronto así que estaba preocupada. —

—Ah... ¿Si...? —Dijo Yoshiko volviéndose a sonrojar.

—¿Entonces te quedaras otra noche? —Pregunto Dia.

—Sí, pero mi mamá se irá ahora mismo a descansar por qué estuvo aquí conmigo todo el tiempo. —

—Yo no he dicho eso. No puedo dejarte sola con lo problemática que eres. —Contestó la mamá de Yoshiko riéndose.

—Pero no has dormido bien. —

—¡Yo me quedaré! —Dijo Ruby decidida.

—Cierto. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. —Añadió Dia.

—¿Hablan en serio? —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Sí, de igual manera estás aquí por mi culpa. —Dijo Dia cabizbaja.

—Levanta la cabeza. Creí que eso ya había quedado claro. —Contestó Yoshiko.

—Tienes razón. Pero nada borrara el hecho de que estoy en deuda contigo. —Respondió Dia.

—Onee-Chan… —

—Decidido entonces. Tsushima-sama, por favor, la acompaño a la salida. —Dijo Dia.

—¿Están seguras de esto? —Pregunto la mamá de Yoshiko.

—No te preocupes mamá. Estaré bien, solo es por un día de todas maneras. —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Bien. Les tomaré la palabra. Cuento con que cuides bien de mi hija Ruby-san. —Dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

—S... Si. —Dijo Ruby sonrojándose.

Dia y la mamá de Yoshiko salieron de la habitación dejando solas a Ruby a Yoshiko.

—Ya... Ya puedes dejar de abrazarme Ruby-Chan. —Dijo Yoshiko apenada y nerviosamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Si! —Contestó Ruby apartándose.

—¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto Yoshiko.

—Bueno... Ahora que mi Onee-Chan regresó, creo que mucho mejor. —

—¡Aaaah! Qué alivio. Me alegro muchísimo que haya valido la pena. —Dijo Yoshiko suspirando y volteando a ver su yeso.

—¿Alguien te firmo el yeso? ¿Qué dice? —Dijo Ruby acercándose a leer.

—Ah si... ¡No no no espera! —Intento detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, Ruby ya había leído lo que Mari escribió.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí? —

—Bueno… Al menos valió mucho la pena... Es hermosa... Tu voz es muy hermosa y me alegra por fin escucharla feliz. —Dijo Yoshiko suavemente sonriéndole.

—¡De a partir de ahora yo seré la que te apoyare hasta que sanes! ¡Te ayudaré así como tú lo hiciste conmigo! ¡Confía en mí Yoshiko-Chan! —Dijo Ruby derramando unas pocas lágrimas volviendo a abrazar a Yoshiko.

—Ruby-Chan, es Yohane. —Dijo Yoshiko correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ambas se separaron y empezaron a reír para después volverse a abrazar. Dia solo observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa él como su hermanita era tan feliz.


	8. Después de los sueños Parte 2

Respondo Reviews por aquí (Ya saben si no les interesa)

Ritsuki Kurusawi: No sé a qué te refieres xd pero que bueno que te gustó.

AaronVS3: Espero que si xd.

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Tienes razón, mejor tarde que nunca. Me alegro que te estén gustando los capítulos, les estoy poniendo mucho empeño. ¿Qué sería de una historia sin uno que otro cliché? Xd Ruby y Yoshiko tendrán una gran "Amistad". Poco a poco veremos el desarrollo de la historia. ¿De verdad crees que tengo talento? Eso no me lo esperaba pero me alegra. Si he estado leyendo otras historias y de hecho me inspire a escribir por eso, ya estoy viendo más o menos como corregir mis errores pero sé que aún me falta mucho y ni si quiera sé cómo identificarlos xd pero espero que me vaya bien. Gracias por leer mi historia.

Bellotasarutobi: Que bueno que te gusto, ya iremos desarrollando todo poco a poco así que se paciente. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

LunaticoLuna: Que bueno que te gustaron esas partes xD y creo que te equivocaste con lo de YohaMaru porque es YohaRuby. Suele pasar con Garazu pero es natural xd. Y con respecto a lo de You y Riko, quien sabe nunca lo sabremos xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Nicocchi17: Típico que piensas todo lo contrario amorosamente, esperemos que les vaya bien xD. Ya veremos cómo le va a Dia. Ella lo aprobó por qué se siente culpable tal vez xD No tengo hermanas solo hermanos así que no sabría decirte si es una reacción normal xD Que bueno que te esté gustando.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 _ **Por fin nuevo capítulo aunque es un poco corto, es mejor que nada ¿Sí o no? xD. Lamento la tardanza pero el tiempo no me da para más, de todas maneras quise subir esto que ya llevaba bastante tiempo escribiéndolo. Gracias por seguir dejando sus Reviews y también muchas gracias por recomendar el Fic en grupos y páginas de Facebook, me alegran mucho el día y me pongo feliz. Ya sin relleno los dejo para que lean la continuación, coff Hanamaru coff coff (Bueno poquito)**_

* * *

Kanan se levantó temprano. El día anterior se había acostado tan temprano que su cuerpo le pedía moverse ya sin cansancio. Eran las 5:00 AM y debido a que aún era pronto para ir a clases decidió salir a correr como solía hacerlo en sus días libres. Mari se percató de que Kanan iba de salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Mari.

Kanan no le contesto y salió rápidamente. Aún estaba dolida de lo de ayer y quería estar sola para pensar las cosas.

—¿No me oyó? —Se preguntó Mari.

Kanan empezó a correr por todo el campus. Mientras corría no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior.

—¿Para qué me esfuerzo tanto por ella? —Decía en voz alta mientras corría.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo así que no había gente alrededor para juzgarla.

—Siempre estuve ahí para ti y nunca tú para mí. —Seguía diciendo mientras corría.

Empezaba a dar vueltas en círculos por el mismo lugar sin dejar de correr.

—Desde niñas siempre cuidaba de ti. —Empezaba a alzar un poco la voz.

Aceleró el paso mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir.

—¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? —Grito con frustración mientras seguía corriendo.

Pego carrera y un bote de basura sufrió las consecuencias de sus emociones reprimidas. Lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas y salió volando muy lejos. Por suerte estaba vacío.

—¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa si mi amor no es correspondido! —Grito sacando todo con mucha fuerza. —Solo... Has lo que quieras. —Se derrumbó y empezó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas.

Estuvo bastante tiempo desahogándose. Se había reprimido mucho tiempo y al fin sacaba todo eso que le inquietaba.

—Siempre te juzgaba por qué eras muy infantil... Mírame, parezco una niña haciendo un berrinche. Bien... Si así van a ser las cosas. —Dijo fríamente.

Kanan regresó a su habitación y Mari la estaba esperando.

—¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? —Pregunto Mari sin obtener una respuesta pero ignorándolo un poco. —Dia mandó un mensaje diciendo que se tomará el día libre y que no vayamos por ella. —Esto lo dijo bajando la cabeza recordando el día anterior.

—Tomare una ducha. —Contestó Kanan a secas.

—¿Estás bien? —

—Nunca me había sentido tan bien en años. —

Mari estaba muy confundida por cómo se comportaba Kanan. Quería saber por qué pero tal vez no era el momento.

Kanan salió de la ducha y se cambió para ir a la escuela. Era el turno de Mari para tomar un baño. Aún se sentía desmotivada por el día anterior y sumado al hecho de que Kanan estaba actuando fría, solo la estaban tensando más.

Salió de la ducha ya cambiada para ir a la escuela. Pero antes se decidió a hablar con Kanan.

—Oye Kanan, ¿estás molesta o te pasó algo? ... ¿Kanan? ¿¡Se fue sin mí!? —Grito impactada al notar que la habitación estaba vacía.

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa enojada. En un par de minutos ya estaba en el salón de clases y noto como Kanan estaba sentada en su cocina acostada en sus brazos boca bajo.

—Why did you do this!? —Le recriminó Mari a Kanan gritándole sin obtener respuesta. —¡Contéstame Kanan! —La sacudió un poco para que le pusiera atención.

—Solo... Deja me sola. Por favor. —Dijo Kanan volteándola a ver con una mirada triste pero muy seria.

Mari fue repelida con ese gesto. Estaba tal vez segura de que nunca había visto a Kanan así. Solo se alejó y se fue a su cocina.

—Tal vez murió un familiar o algo más y tu entrometiéndote tonta. —Pensaba Mari dándose cocos en la cabeza.

Las clases fueron una eternidad para Mari. Sin Dia cerca y Kanan fría y distante, se estaba volviendo loca. No tenía otros amigos con los cuales hablar así que empezaba a hablar sola en su cabeza para entretenerse.

—¿Hiciste algo mal? No, no lo creo. ¿Entonces por qué Kanan no te dirige la palabra? Probablemente no sea culpa tuya, debe de ser algo personal y familiar. Ya veo, tiene sentido. Lo sé... ¿Por qué estoy hablando sola? ¡Aaaah! —Grito de frustración porque realmente tenía esquizofrenia.

La alarma que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó sacándola de su trance. Espero a que Kanan se moviera para seguirla. Aún no intercambiaban palabras pero la seguía por atrás de cerca.

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando una cara familiar las sorprendió.

—¿Kanan, Mari? —

—¿Leah? ¡Wow, como has crecido en estos dos años! Casi no te reconozco. —Dijo Kanan con un tono completamente diferente del que había usado con Mari y esto la dejo estupefacta.

—Debió ser por qué se sorprendió al ver a Leah-Chan ¿Verdad? Si seguramente es eso. —Pensaba Mari hablando sola otra vez.

—Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que íbamos en la misma escuela. ¿Dónde está Dia-san? —Dijo Leah.

—Ah, está tomándose el día libre con Ruby-Chan. —Contestó Kanan aún con naturalidad haciendo enojar más a Mari.

—¿Cómo está? En los últimos dos años Ruby cambió mucho, intente apoyarla pero me enteré que estaba mal por Dia-san. —Dijo Leah.

—Es algo muy complicado que aún no acabo de atar los cabos pero parece ser que todo está bien. —Seguía hablando Kanan con normalidad.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Pónganme atención a mí! —Grito Mari interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Oh cierto. Mari-san, que bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? —Contestó Leah.

—Ah muy bien gracias, ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Te ha costado acostumbrarte a la escuela? —Dijo Mari distrayéndose de su enojo principal.

—No me quejo. Por ahora ha sido más complicado cocinar de lo que pensé, pero me estoy esforzando. —Contestó Leah.

—¡Wait no me refería a eso! —Grito cuando se dio cuenta.

—Voy a almorzar con mi Onee-Chan. ¿Quieren venir? ¿Hace cuánto que no la ven? —Interrumpió Leah.

—Mmmm, no hace mucho. Como 2 semanas durante las vacaciones. Pero seguro, ¿Por qué no? —Contestó Kanan.

—Bien, vamos. —Dijo Leah empezando a caminar con Kanan.

—¡Hey! —Gritaba Mari mientras la seguía.

Llegaron a la cafetería de la escuela y Leah fue a buscar a Sarah.

—¡Kanan! ¿¡Quieres decirme de una buena vez que te sucede!? —Mari detuvo a Kanan antes de de que llegaran.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Estoy bien y me siento bien ahora. —Contestó Kanan avanzando sin dejar convencida a la Rubia.

Habían llegado a la mesa de Sarah que afortunadamente era grande para todas.

—Kanan-Chan, Mari-chan. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. —Dijo Sarah.

—¿Chan? Nunca nos había hablado así. Es muy extraño. —Dijo Mari.

—Y que lo digas. Ella ha estado actuando un poco extraño desde que iniciaron las clases. —Dijo Leah señalando a Sarah.

—¡Oye! —Grito Sarah.

—Es el efecto Chika. —Dijo Riko suspirando.

—¿¡Eeeeh!? ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? —Contestó Chika levantándose.

Todas empezaron a reír por la reacción.

—Como sea. Las presento. Leah, Kanan y Mari. Ellas son Riko, Chika y You. —Dijo Sarah señalando a cada una.

—Riko Sakurauchi, es un placer. —

—Chika Takami, es un placer. —

—¿¡Eh!? Y... You Wa... Watanabe, es un placer. —Dijo poniéndose nerviosa por todas las personas que había bajando la mirada.

—Tranquila, no muerden. —Dijo Chika con una voz suave, sobándole la espalda y sonriéndole a You.

Riko aunque se había prometido que no, se le dibujó una mueca en el rostro de enojo que no podía evitar. Mari lo noto y no pudo evitar picar su curiosidad.

—¿Hay una situación amorosa? —Le susurró Mari a Sarah sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Es complicado, pero estamos en eso. —Contestó Sarah sonriéndole.

—Oh i see. —Dijo Mari con una sonrisa burlona. —Mari Ohara, es un placer. —Se presentó guiñándole un ojo a Riko con una sonrisa seductora.

Riko se sonrojó y desvío la mirada y ahora la mueca de disgusto era de You. Mari lo volvió a notar y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sorry sorry. Me acordé de un chiste buenísimo de la nada. —Dijo justificando su risa.

—¡Mari no es divertido! —Susurro Sarah molesta golpeando con el codo a la extranjera.

—Ay ya lo siento. —Contestó Mari calmándose

—Leah Kazuno, es un placer. —Continuaron presentándose ignorando a Mari.

—... —

—... —

—¡Kanan! —Grito Sarah para sacar del trance a su amiga que estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah, lo siento! Kanan Matsuura, es un placer. —

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y almorzamos? —Dijo Chika cambiando el tema y sacando su almuerzo.

—Si, a este paso se acabara la hora del almuerzo. —Dijo Kanan.

—Iré a comprar algo a la cafetería. Ahora vuelvo. —Dijo Sarah.

—¿Otra vez no hiciste almuerzo? —Dijo Chika.

—No me da tiempo. —Contestó Sarah sonriendo.

—Te acompaño Onee-Chan. —Dijo Leah.

—Kanan, ¿Y mi almuerzo? —Pregunto Mari al ver que Kanan había sacado el suyo pero no el de ella como siempre.

—Ah lo siento, olvidé prepararlo. Creo que deberías de hacerlo tú misma. —Contestó Kanan dándole un bocado al arroz que llevaba.

Mari azoto sus manos con la mesa levantándose. Esto dejo calladas a las de segundo que observaban la escena pero Kanan no se inmutó.

—Si... Entiendo. —Dijo Mari empezando a caminar a la cafetería.

—Ehmm... Perdón que sea entrometida pero, ¿Está todo bien? —Pregunto Chika confundida.

—¡Chika-Chan! —La regaño Riko.

—No, no pasa nada... Es... Complicado, lo siento. —Contestó Kanan sin querer hablar más del tema.

Las de segundo se miraron entre ellas confundidas.

—Pues vamos a esperar a las demás para almorzar todas juntas. —Dijo Chika cambiando el ambiente y volteando a ver a las otras dos haciéndoles una seña con los ojos de que le siguieran la corriente.

—¡Cierto! Riko-Chan, dijiste que me preparaste un obento. —Le siguió You la idea a Chika.

—¡Ah sí! Realmente espero que te guste. —Continuo Riko.

—Iré por algo de tomar para disfrutar más de la comida. —Dijo You.

Creían que estaban cambiando el ambiente para Kanan, pero estaban haciendo todo lo contrario.

—Tengo que ir al baño, lo siento. —Dijo Kanan levantándose.

—¡Ah lo siento si dije algo malo! A veces hago las cosas sin pensar y soy explosiva. —Dijo You apenada.

—No, no pasa nada, no hiciste nada malo. Realmente tengo que ir. —Contestó Kanan sonriéndole a You.

—Si... —Dijo You no muy convencida. —¿Hice algo mal? —Pregunto cuando Kanan se alejó.

—No, tranquila, apenas las conocimos y creo que no debemos meternos en sus problemas por ahora. —Dijo Riko.

—Si lo dices tú debes tener razón. —Contestó You.

—¿Ah que vino eso? Ten, yo quiero un té helado. —Dijo Riko dándole dinero a You y desviando el tema fingiendo indignación.

—Ah yo te invito, si me preparaste el almuerzo debo pagar por lo menos las bebidas. —Dijo You rechazando el dinero de Riko.

—Eso no era parte del trato. —Dijo Riko.

—¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también quiero un Té helado. —Pregunto Chika.

—¿Me darás algo? —Contestó You.

—Mmmm... ¡Una mandarina! —Dijo Chika estirándole la fruta a You.

—Trato hecho. —Dijo You tomando la mandarina.

Las tres empezaron a reír y You se retiró de ahí a comprar las bebidas.

* * *

Mari fue caminando triste hacia la cafetería.

—¿Qué mosca le picó? —Decía Mari tristemente mientras llegaba.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Sarah.

—¿Sabes por qué Kanan no me trajo obento hoy? —Contestó Mari cabizbaja.

—¿Es su obligación o algo? —Contestó Leah riendo.

—No pero... Ella se ha estado portando extraña conmigo hoy y a ustedes les habla normalmente. —

—¿Le hiciste algo? —Pregunto Sarah.

—No que yo sepa... Me duele mucho el pecho cuando me trata así. Ayer pensé que me apoyaba con mi vieja relación con Dia y hoy amaneció diferente. —

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —Dijo Leah.

—Ayer Dia le rompió el brazo a una compañera de Ruby que resultó ser inocente. La llevamos al hospital y cuando regresamos quise darle un beso de despedida a Dia. —

—¡Wow! Espera, ¿Qué? Un brazo roto a alguien inocente es grave. —Dijo Sarah impactada.

—Ah eso no es lo importante, ella está bien. Lo importante es que Dia me rechazó y regrese a mi habitación. Le conté a Kanan lo que pasó y ella me apoyó. —

—¿Qué dijo Kanan-san? —Pregunto Leah.

—Que ella estaba ahí para mí. Le dije que era horrible cuando no correspondían tus sentimientos y me abrazo más fuerte. —Bajo la cabeza recordando todos lo hechos.

Sarah y Leah se voltearon a ver.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan rica pero tan tonta? —Le susurró Leah a Sarah.

—Shhh. —Sarah la calló. —Mari-Chan ¿Has pensado que a veces eres un poco egoísta? —Le dijo directamente.

—¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? —Contestó Mari señalándose.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por Kanan? —

—Ehmm... En su cumpleaños. —

—No me refiero a eso. Darle algo prepararle algo o invitarle algo. —

—Creo que... —

—Ese es el problema. Ella ha hecho mucho por ti ¿No? Creo que deberías de agradecerle de alguna manera. —Dijo Sarah sonriéndole.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con su forma de actuar? —Pregunto Mari poco convencida.

—¡Tu sólo hazlo! Pero tiene que salirte del corazón. No lo hagas obligada. Si no lo vas a hacer no lo hagas y no te quejes. —La regaño Leah.

—Pero... —

—Ella lo merece después de tantos años ¿no? —Dijo Sarah suavemente sonriéndole.

Flashbacks de su infancia empezaron a circular por la cabeza de Mari. En ellos veía lo mucho que se esforzaba Kanan por ella.

—Si... Tienen razón. ¿Soy de lo peor verdad? —Dijo Mari apenada sacando unas pocas lágrimas.

—Un poco. —Contestó Sarah sonriéndole.

* * *

You y Kanan regresaron al mismo tiempo, se sentaron y poco después regresaron las demás.

—Parece una gran cena familiar. —Dijo Chika cuando todas estaban en la mesa.

—Sí, hace mucho que no comía con mucha gente. —Dijo Sarah.

—Ten You-Chan, el momento que estabas esperando. —Dijo Riko dándole el almuerzo a You.

—¡Uy que emoción! —Dijo You abriendo el obento. —¡Filete ruso! ¿Cómo supiste que lo amo? —Reaccionó emocionada.

—Ayer vi que lo pediste y te veías feliz comiéndolo. Teníamos todos los ingredientes así que me anime a hacerlo. —Contestó Riko sonriendo.

—Ojala se diera cuenta de otras cosas que amas. —Le susurró Mari a You al oído.

—¿Eh? —Dijo You sonrojada y nerviosa.

—It's Joke. —

—No tienes derecho q decir eso Mari. —La regaño Sarah que logró escucharla.

—Ah pero yo lo hago con gracia. —Contestó Mari sarcásticamente.

—Si si lo que digas. —

—Vamos pruébalo. —Dijo Riko.

—¡Ah, sí! Gracias por la comida. —Dijo You dándole un bocado. —¡Wow! ¡No por nada estas en el edificio P! ¡Está delicioso! ¡Es el mejor que he probado! —Estaba dándole más y más bocados muy feliz.

—No presuman para nosotras las mortales. —Dijo Leah fingiendo indignación.

Todas se rieron y continuaron comiendo.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ahora estamos a mano. —Dijo Riko.

—¿De qué hablas? Ahora me toca a mí. Mañana prepararé yo el almuerzo. —Dijo You que ya se había acabado toda su comida.

—Pero eso... —

—Thats Cute! —Dijo Mari interrumpiendo a Riko.

—Entonces como Sarah nunca trae almuerzo yo también le haré uno. —Dijo Chika.

—¿Ah sí? Te advierto que soy muy exigente con mi comida. —Contestó Sarah.

—Estás viendo a la próxima mejor Chef de Japón. —Dijo Chika orgullosa.

—¡Oye! No te propases con mi Onee-Chan. —Dijo Leah.

—Entonces también le haré un obento a Leah-Chan. —Contestó Chika.

—Ah bueno entonces no hay problema. —Dijo Leah.

Todas rieron pero Kanan estaba fuera de la conversación y solo era espectadora.

—¡Por cierto! Ten Kanan. Te compré una rebanada de pastel. —Dijo Mari sacando el pastel de su mochila.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Dijo Kanan sorprendida de la acción.

—Para el postre. Vamos pruébalo. It's delicious. —Contestó Mari.

—¡No me refería a eso! —Seguía diciendo Kanan confundida.

—Vamos come, se va a enfriar. —Dijo Mari.

—¡Pero se come frío! —Contestó Kanan.

—¡Ah! So Good! —Grito Mari ignorando a Kanan. —Por cierto, mañana no prepares tu almuerzo. Yo me encargo. —Dijo dándole otro bocado a su pastel.

—¿¡Qué!? —Kanan no se lo creía aunque no se estaba dando ideas equivocadas.

—Vamos vamos. Siéntate y come o se nos va a acabar el tiempo. —Le dijo Chika sonriendo.

Kanan se sentó de mala gana derrotada. Tal vez sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos, pero eran mejores amigas antes que todo.

—Gra... Gracias. Siento haber sido grosera hoy. —Dijo Kanan derrotada.

—I don't know what are you talking about, vamos come. —Dijo Mari mientras las demás se volteaban a ver y sonrieron.

—Mañana hay que volver a almorzar juntas. —Dijo Chika.

—Buena idea. —Dijo Sarah.

—Mañana vendrán Dia y Ruby. —Dijo Kanan.

—Mientras más mejor ¿Verdad You-Chan? Así te acostumbras más rápido. —Dijo Riko.

—Bueno... Tal vez tienes razón. —Contestó You nerviosa.

—Que no muerden. —Dijo Chika.

—De hecho tal vez Dia muerda un poco. —Dijo Sarah.

—¿Eh? —Dijo You asustada.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Es capaz de romperle el brazo a una alumna menor! —Dijo Mari.

—¿¡El brazo!? —Dijo You más nerviosa.

—Hablan de ella como si fuera una fiera. —Dijo Leah.

—Basado en hechos reales. —Dijo Kanan.

Todas rieron menos You que ya se estaba imaginando a Dia como un gran león furioso.

—Y Mañana que es viernes podemos ir a algún lado después de la escuela, a un karaoke o algo así. —Dijo Chika

—¿Otra vez? No más Garazu No hanazono. —Le dijo Sarah.

—Trato hecho. —Contestó Chika.

You se sonrojó al recordar la letra de la canción y la alarma que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó.

—Decidido entonces. Mañana nos vemos aquí mismo en la hora del almuerzo y luego planeamos la salida. —Dijo Mari.

—¡Si! —Dijeron todas retirándose a sus respectivos salones.

You estaba muy feliz. Había hecho nuevas amistades y todas parecían buenas personas. Las cosas y sus sentimientos con Riko iban lento pero bien aunque aún no estuviera segura del todo. Realmente fue una bendición llegar a Tokio.

Riko estaba acostumbrándose a todo lo nuevo que acababa de llegar a su vida. Se sentía feliz de haberse liberado y podía experimentar todo esto aunque en el amor no le fuera tan bien.

Kanan estaba feliz con lo que se estaba esforzando Mari para mantener su amistad. Seguía dolida pero estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante ahora con nuevas amigas.

Mari necesitaba apoyo con su problema con Dia, pero ahora que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba amistades, estaba feliz de haber conseguido nuevas y haber recuperado a Kanan.

* * *

Hanamaru se despertó de golpe. Debido a que ella no está acostumbrada a la tecnología tenía bien programado su reloj biológico para despertarse a tiempo para ir a clases.

—Otro estúpido día~zura. —Dijo tallándose los ojos de cansancio.

Aunque se levantaba a una hora perfecta para llegar temprano nunca lo hacía. Los últimos y primeros 3 días llegó tarde a clases, se tomaba su tiempo para prepararse. Se daba un baño lento y preparaba su almuerzo con calma. Realmente no le interesaba mucho asistir a esa escuela pero lo hacía por dos razones principales. Una era por su abuela y la otra...

—Hoy iré a verla de verdad~zura. —Dijo Hanamaru decidida.

Salió de su habitación y se puso en marcha hacia los salones de tercero. Llegó al aula e inspeccionó todo el lugar sin resultados.

—¿Está escapando otra vez? —Se preguntó Hanamaru molesta. —¡Está bien! ¡Parece ser que tenía razón! —Dijo en voz alta enojada y decidida pero un poco triste.

—¿Estás perdida? —Un chico de tercero se acercó a hablarle. —Te puedo ayudar a... —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver la terrible mirada asesina que le dedicaba la chica menor. Era 1 Metro 52 de puro terror así que decidió mejor alejarse y entrar al salón.

—Nadie puede ayudarme. —Dijo triste derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y yéndose lentamente a su salón.

Se tomó su tiempo en llegar así que ya había pasado bastante de la hora de entrada.

—¡Kunikida-san! ¿¡Otra vez tarde!? ¡Vive aquí en la escuela! ¿¡Cómo puede llegar tarde!? —La regaño Kimura-sensei alzando la voz.

—Ya llegue ¿no? Además no tiene importancia, a usted le van a pagar igual~zura. —Contestó Hanamaru groseramente.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Acompáñeme a la oficina del director por favor! —Dijo el maestro estupefacto.

Los dos fueron a la oficina del director y los recibieron.

—¡Es inaudito Takamura-dono! ¡La terrible actitud de la alumna es inaceptable en una escuela de prestigio como esta! —Dijo el maestro gritando.

—Kimura-sensei, le pido por favor que se calme. Kunikida-san, ¿podría explicar por qué contestó así? —Dijo con una voz que imponía respeto pero confianza.

—Yo... No. Lo siento si reaccione mal~zura. —Contestó Hanamaru de mala gana.

—Si usted tiene problemas es el deber de la escuela ayudarla. —Dijo Takamura.

—La escuela no puede ayudarme~zura, ni si quiera saben que tengo y solo están suponiendo~zura. —Contestó Hanamaru alzando un poco la voz.

—Cálmese. Es un desperdicio que una alumna que haya sacado nota perfecta hasta ahora se arruine con su actitud. Si usted tiene problemas o no es algo que no puedo saberlo si no me lo dice. —Contestó con una voz tranquila.

—Son... problemas personales~zura. ¿Ya me puedo ir? —Contestó Hanamaru molesta.

—Aún no, creo que si las cosas siguen así tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y expulsarla. —

—¿¡Qué!? No puede hacer eso después de lo que me costó entrar aquí. Solo he llegado unas cuantas veces tarde nada más. No puedo irme, no ahora. —Dijo Hanamaru sorprendida.

—No solo es cuestión de llegar tarde, es también cuestión de actitud y educación. Algunos alumnos y maestros se han quejado de usted por este mismo problema.

—Pero no lo entiende, si me expulsan yo… —

—No lo he hecho aún. Tengo entendido que no tiene pareja para trabajar. Todo chef necesita su mano derecha. Le diré que, arreglaré algo y alguien la ayudara a cocinar y a tratar de corregir sus malos hábitos. De lo contrario me veré obligado a expulsarla por su conducta. Estará a prueba unos meses solamente y ya después veremos qué pasa. ¿Quedó claro? —Dijo Takamura con una voz fuerte.

—Takamura-dono ¿Le va a dar una oportunidad así como así? Esta alumna es incorregible. —Dijo Kimura.

—No lo sabremos hasta verlo. Kimura-sensei, usted debe poner el ejemplo y apoyar a sus alumnos no sólo humillarlos. Su trabajo también está en juego. —Contestó Takamura otra vez imponiendo respeto.

—¡Si Takamura-dono! —Dijo Kimura.

—Si con eso puedo mantener mi lugar entonces lo intentare~zura. —Contestó Hanamaru. —¿Cuándo empezará la asesoría? —

—Aún no estoy seguro pero lo sabrá cuando lo vea. —

—Bien ¿Puedo irme ya? —

—Mi trabajo es asegurarme que todos los alumnos disfruten de la cocina y su estadía en esta escuela, pero si usted no pone de su parte para superar lo que sea que haya pasado no puedo hacer más por usted. Estaré al pendiente. Pueden retirarse. —Finalizó Takamura la conversación.

Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al salón para continuar normalmente con el día. Hanamaru estaba inquieta con lo de tener que soportar a alguien unos meses para evitar que la expulsaran. No se podía permitir que eso suceda. No quería perderla otra vez y no quería decepcionar a su abuela.

Todo pintaba oscuro para Hanamaru pero tenía que esforzarse para salir adelante aunque su pasado no se lo permitiera.


	9. Una despedida temporal

Respondo Reviews (Ya me canse de escribir lo que hagan si no les interesa xd)

LunaticoLuna: Suele pasar, sí, todo pasa el mismo día pero de diferentes perspectivas.

Bellotasarutobi: You es un amor xD, gracias por leer y por tus palabras, me alegra que te esté gustando.

Nicocchi17: Kanan esta dolida indirectamente, y si es increíble que Leah y Sarah se dieran cuenta de inmediato y Mari no puede xD, Con respecto a la pareja de Hanamaru, no es secreto realmente xd Gracias por leer.

Salad Silver: Poco a poco se va desarrollando el barquito, no sé si Leah tenga pareja, por lo menos no con las protagonistas, no es mi plan xd. Hanamaru la tendrá difícil conviviendo con alguien más. Gracias por leer, me esforzare para que tengas otro favorito.

Yui Funami Sonoda: Kanan esta frustrada internamente, espero que no explote la olla de presión. Riko tiene serios enredos mentales en cuanto a su relación, para eso está You para aclararlos. ¿Quién sabe? Ya veremos a Hanamaru después xd. No te preocupes, también se cómo son esas cosas :´v siempre me alegra que dejes Reviews.

Alvc: Es un buen ship, pero no creo que quede así al final uwu.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 **¡Capitulo nuevo! Perdón por el retraso, tal vez me ausente después de esto un poco por que no voy a tener tanto tiempo pero bueno un capitulo de 7000 palabras por el momento. Demasiado largo para mi gusto pero tenía que llegar a ese punto si o si xd. No sé qué me dio o que me fume para escribir estas cosas indecentes como diría Umi :´v así que vayan preparándose un poco xD Capitulo cargado de cositas variadas que tal vez me salí mucho de los estándares de los otros capítulos, pero eran necesarios, lo juro xd. Ya sin relleno los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

—Tsushima-san, es hora de su revisión. Despierte por favor. —El doctor movió a Yoshiko.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? —Contestó Yoshiko adormilada.

—Las 8:00 AM. —Dijo Ruby sonriéndole.

—¿Ruby-Chan qué haces aquí? Llegarás tarde a la escuela. —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Llegaremos. —Dijo Dia que acababa de entrar con un café en la mano.

—Ah lo había olvidado. —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Tardaremos solo un momento para revisar que todo está bien y luego podrán retirarse. La señorita de aquí insistió en que lo hiciéramos lo más temprano posible por qué hoy no podían faltar a clases. —Dijo el doctor señalando a Dia.

—Devuelta al mundo humano... —Dijo Yoshiko bajando la cabeza de tristeza.

—Tendré que ayudarte a cocinar ahora que no puedes ayudarme tú a mí. —Dijo Ruby.

—¡Po... Por supuesto! Es lo que espero de mis little demons. —Dijo Yoshiko avergonzada.

—¡Deje de moverse por favor! —La regaño el doctor.

—¡Lo siento! —Contestó Yoshiko exaltándose.

—¡Qué no se mueva! —La volvió a regañar.

Yoshiko quedó como piedra después del regaño y Dia y Ruby solo se rieron de la reacción. Después de un rato Yoshiko ya se estaba cambiado con ayuda de Dia por qué no quería que Ruby la viera.

—Yoshiko-san... —Dijo Dia.

—¡Yohane! —Contestó Gritando.

—¡Cómo sea! Ejem... ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana? —Hablo yendo directo al grano.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A que te refieres!? ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Tanto ella como tú son mis Little Demons así que...! —Contestó poniéndose muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, no debes de reaccionar tan nerviosa. —

Hubo una pequeña pausa en lo que Yoshiko se calmaba.

—Cuando veo a Ruby-Chan tengo la necesidad de estar con ella para ayudarla... Pero ahora que tú estás aquí... Creo que ya no me necesita... Pero al fin y al cabo es algo bueno ¿No? Ella ya no tiene por qué preocuparse tanto. —Contestó cabizbaja.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? —

—¿Eh? —

—Para ella eres importante, no te atrevas a alejarte de ella como lo hizo Hanamaru o no respondo de lo que pueda hacer. —

—Pero... —

—Solo asegúrate de estar con ella. Estoy segura que es lo que ambas quieren. —

—Si... Pero no de la manera que estás pensando. —Yoshiko desvió la mirada sonrojada y habló bajo.

—Si si, lo que digas. Por ahora te agradezco mucho que hayas estado ahí para ella cuando yo no pude hacerlo. Estoy en deuda contigo y lo que estoy haciendo lo paga. —

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Bueno... Como hermana mayor es difícil para mí... —

—¡Ah olvídalo! ¡Te estás haciendo ideas raras! —Interrumpió Yoshiko a Dia.

—Tal vez. Ya cállate y vámonos a la escuela Yoshiko-san. —Dijo Dia terminando de ayudar a Yoshiko y saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Yohane! —Grito siguiéndola.

Salieron del hospital y Dia pidió un Taxi para que llegaran más rápido y no se perdieran más de las clases.

Dia ya tenía suficientes problemas y el llegar tarde solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

—Me duele mucho la espalda. Dormir en un sofá no es muy cómodo. —Dijo Ruby.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Yoshiko fingiendo indignación.

—Ah no lo decía por ti, quería hacer conversación pero lo mejor es que me quede callada... —Contestó Ruby apenada.

—¡No! ¡Hey, no vuelvas a callarte nunca más! Escuchar tu voz después de varios días me hace sentir que lo que hice estuvo bien. —Contestó Yoshiko tomando el hombro de Ruby. —¡Pero es lo normal que haría Yohane por sus súbditos! —Rectifico apenada.

Ruby solo le sonrió y el resto del camino solo hablaron de trivialidades junto con el conductor que les estaba haciendo la plática. Llegaron a la escuela, Dia pagó el taxi y empezaron a caminar por el campus.

—Escuchen, tengo que ir a... Mi salón. Si quieren puedo pasar por ustedes y almorzaremos con Kanan y Mari. —Dijo Dia deteniéndose.

—¡Si! Tengo que agradecerles por lo que hicieron ayer por mí. Bueno, solo si Ruby quiere. —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Sí, está bien Onee-Chan. —Dijo Ruby.

—Bien, vamos, vayan a clases antes de que se les haga más tarde. —Dijo Dia despidiéndose como si fueran sus hijas y las hubiera llevado a la primaria.

Las tres se separaron. Dia no tenía que ir a clases ahora tenía que ir a enfrentar su castigo.

Cuando Ruby y Yoshiko llegaron al salón Yoshiko recordó que la habían llamado ayer para explicar lo sucedido con su brazo.

—¡Lo había olvidado! Ruby-Chan ¿Puedes entrar sola? Tengo que ir a la oficina del director por lo de mi brazo. —Dijo Yoshiko antes de entrar al salón.

—Si... Date prisa. —Dijo Ruby viendo de reojo a Hanamaru.

—Regreso pronto. —Dijo Yoshiko corriendo hacia la oficina del director.

Ruby entró al salón y pidió disculpas por ausentarse.

—Su hermana dijo que su madre estaba enferma y que tenían que ir con ella. ¿Cómo sigue? —Dijo Kimura-Sensei.

—Ah sí... Ella está bien ahora, muchas gracias. —Ruby siguió la mentira de Dia.

—Me alegro, vaya a sentarse por favor. —

—Sí, con permiso. —

Hanamaru sentía una curiosidad colosal por lo que dijo Ruby. Al final se animó a preguntarle después de un rato.

—¿Co... Como está tu mamá~zura? —Dijo con un tono apenas entendible.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Muy bien! ¡Muchas gracias por preocuparte Hanamaru-Chan! —Dijo Ruby muy sorprendida y feliz de que su vieja amiga le hablara aunque fuera por un mentirá.

Hanamaru solo desvío la mirada sin contestar.

* * *

Dia llegó a la oficina del director y la secretaria la hizo pasar. Tocó la puerta y el director la recibió.

—Con permiso, Takamura-Dono, ¿me buscaba? —Dijo Dia al entrar.

—¡Ah Kurosawa-san! Siéntese por favor. —Contestó el director.

—S... Si. —Dia estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le pudiera pasar. Lo que hizo fue muy grave y tenía que afrontar los hechos.

—Vamos al grano. Lo que usted hizo el día miércoles, está consciente de que fue bastante grave ¿Verdad? —

—Si señor, pero si me deja explicarlo, fue un accidente. —

—Para eso está aquí, quiero oír su versión. —

Dia explicó con todo detalle el porqué de su reacción y el hecho de que Yoshiko haya estado ahí fue mala suerte. Le habló sobre la delicada situación de su relación con su hermana y del estado actual del brazo de Yoshiko.

—Ella está bien ahora, en unos meses se repondrá y podrá seguir un tratamiento para recuperar la fuerza en su brazo. —Dijo Dia.

—Mire, entiendo lo que me está diciendo, pero no va a negar que fue incorrecta la manera en la que reaccionó. —

—Si pero... —

—Para una alumna de excelencia como usted es inaceptable, me voy a tener que ver en la necesidad de pedirle que desaloje el edificio P. Se le asignará mañana un nuevo edificio y un nuevo cuarto, tendrá que estar ahí. —Sentenció Takamura.

—Si señor... —

Era difícil despedirse de todos los lujos pero le parecía bastante bien el hecho que no haya llegado más lejos.

—¿Es todo? —Pregunto Dia por qué sabía muy bien que era bastante poco para lo que había hecho.

—¡Ya se! De hecho, quisiera que dé a partir del lunes asesore a una alumna de primer año. Siendo tan buena seguramente no tendrá problema en rectificar su comportamiento. —Agregó Takamura chasqueando los dedos, levantándose y buscando en sus papeles.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo Dia sin entender el castigo.

—Los profesores están teniendo problemas con una estudiante, ellos pondrán de su parte para ayudarla en clases y usted la ayudara a cocinar. Si ella no pasa los exámenes y mejora su comportamiento dentro de 3 meses la tengo que expulsar. A ella no a usted—Aclaró Takamura.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero y mis propias clases? —Dijo Dia sorprendida.

—Solo será por 3 meses, se le evaluará con las clases de primer año durante ese tiempo, aunque claro, como usted es de tercero me aseguraré de que les den instrucciones diferentes a ustedes. —

—¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? —Pregunto Dia confundida.

—La verdad, necesitaba encargarme de ese asunto y usted necesitaba un castigo. De a partir del lunes usted irá a este salón y ayudará a Hanamaru Kunikida. —Dijo Takamura entregando su nuevo horario a Dia.

—¿Hanamaru? —Dijo Dia sorprendida.

—Tengo entendido que su hermana está en el mismo salón, así podrá pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero repito que serán solo 3 meses. —Dijo Takamura guiñándole un ojo.

Dia entendió la doble intención del director. Parecía un castigo fuera de lugar pero en realidad la estaba ayudando indirectamente a pasar más tiempo con su hermana. Ahora Dia podría cumplir sus promesas. Cuidar de Ruby y Yoshiko y a la vez intentar ayudar a Hanamaru. Aunque era un reto la oportunidad le había caído del cielo y no la podía desaprovechar.

—¡Muchas gracias Takamura-dono! —Dijo Dia haciendo una reverencia.

—Pero no me des las gracias, se supone que es un castigo. —Dijo Takamura riéndose.

—¡Si! Lo siento. —

—Está consciente de que si la lesión de Tsushima-san hubiera sido más grave tendría que expulsarla. —Dijo Takamura cambiando de tono.

—Sí, lo entiendo. —

—Buenos días, ayer me llamaron por teléfono por qué el director quería aclarar lo de mi brazo, le dije que hoy podría venir y me pidió que viniera. —Le dijo Yoshiko a la secretaria del director.

—¡Ah, sí! Tsushima-san, ahora mismo el director está hablando con Kurosawa-san al respecto en su oficina. Espere un momento por favor. —Le dijo la secretaria.

—¿Dia-san? —Dijo acercando su oreja a la puerta del director.

Alcanzó a escuchar la última parte de la conversación de ambos.

—Tendría que expulsarla. —

—Sí, lo entiendo. —

—¿Qué? ¿Expulsarla? —Dijo Yoshiko entrando en pánico.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y sorprendió a Dia y a Takamura.

—¡Espere Tsushima-san! ¡No puede hacer eso! —La regaño la secretaria. —

—¡No pueden expulsar a Dia-san! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Además yo...! —Grito Yoshiko entrando en pánico. —

—Espere espere, está malinterpretando las cosas, Kurosawa-san ya me explico todo. No la vamos a expulsar. —Dijo Takamura tranquilizando a Yoshiko.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo Yoshiko aliviada.

—Sí, ahora, ya no es necesario que estén aquí. Kurosawa-san, Tsushima-san, retírense a sus clases por favor. —Dijo acompañándolas a la puerta de salida de su oficina.

—¿No quiere escuchar lo que pasó con mi brazo? —Pregunto Yoshiko confundida.

—¿Usted confía en Kurosawa-san? —Pregunto Takamura.

—¡Por supuesto, ella es mi amiga! —Contestó Yoshiko con seguridad.

Dia se sorprendió al escuchar a Yoshiko pero se alegró muchísimo de oír sus palabras.

—Entonces no habría razón para que ella mintiera con la explicación que me dio. Vamos retírense que ya se ausentaron mucho tiempo. —Finalizó Takamura la conversación.

Las dos se retiraron y empezaron a caminar por el campus.

—Gracias, no dudaste en salir a defenderme a pesar de que lo hubiera merecido. —Dijo Dia sincerándose.

—No iba a permitir que te expulsarán por mi culpa. Ruby jamás me lo perdonaría. —Contestó Yoshiko sonriendo.

—Ahora sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea. Yo también ya te considero una amiga preciada. Muchas gracias Yohane-san. —Dijo Dia sonriéndole.

—Dia-san... —

—Bien, ve a clases, pasare por ustedes a la hora del almuerzo así que espérenme. —

—¡Si! —

Se despidieron y ambas fueron a sus respectivos salones. Dia sabía que había encontrado a una buena persona en la que se podía confiar.

* * *

Ruby se puso muy feliz por el poco acercamiento que tuvo con Hanamaru. Todo le estaba saliendo muy bien últimamente, su hermana estaba con ella, Yoshiko no la odiaba y se dio cuenta de que tal vez la vieja Hanamaru seguía existiendo muy en el fondo.

En un lapso de 15 minutos Ruby volteaba a ver nada discreto a Hanamaru con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Tanto que a Hanamaru ya se le estaba haciendo exasperante. Volteo a verla una vez más pero ahora dejó salir una pequeña risita.

—¿¡Quieres dejar de voltearme a ver~zura!? ¡Eres muy molesta~zura! ¡No malinterpretes lo que te hable~zura! ¡Te ves como una estúpida retrasada sonriendo sin razón~zura! —Hanamaru explotó de ira azotando sus manos fuertemente contra la mesa llamando la atención de toda la clase.

Eso fue como un balde de agua llena de hielo. El frío del agua la trajo a la realidad y los hielos la golpearon fuertemente para lastimarla. Bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio.

—¡Otra vez llorando! ¡Estoy harta~zura! —

—¡Kunikida-san! —La regaño Kimura.

Yoshiko ya había llegado y se quedó en la puerta impactada acumulando su ira para explotar.

—¡OYE! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo!? —Grito Yoshiko acercándose a confrontar a Hanamaru.

—¡La verdad~zura! —

—¡No, lo único que está saliendo de tu boca son estupideces! ¡Mira el daño que le has hecho a Ruby-Chan! ¿¡No te importa!? —Grito ya estando de frente y colocando a Ruby atrás de ella para defenderla.

—¡Ustedes dos, cálmense y siéntense! —Intento Kimura parar la pelea pero fue en vano ya que no tenía autoridad en su territorio.

—¡Ella tiene que aprender que las personas te van a abandonar cuando más las necesites~zura! —

—¡Yo no la voy a abandonar! ¡Dia-san tampoco! ¡La única que tira mierda eres tú! ¡SI TE ATREVES A LASTIMARLA DE NUEVO TE VOY A MATAR! —Amenazo tomándola del cuello de su blusa con su brazo bueno, subiendo el tono de la pelea.

—¡INTÉNTALO~ZURA! ¡Estás manca, y la última vez que quisiste hacerte la valiente terminaste estúpidamente en el hospital! ¡Siempre has sido una estúpida sin suerte~zura! —Hanamaru se quitó a Yoshiko de encima y la empujo fuertemente haciendo que Yoshiko casi cayera.

Todos en la clase estaban mudos y no sabían qué hacer. Kimura ya había ido por ayuda con el director.

Yoshiko recuperó el equilibrio pero ya estaba desconectada de este mundo por la ira.

—Hanamaru-Chan ya basta... —Intento decir Ruby entre lágrimas.

—¡GANAS NO ME FALTAN! —Yoshiko gritó y corrió hacia Hanamaru con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían.

Soltó un puñetazo que tiró a Hanamaru mientras sangre salía de la boca de la castaña que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Se levantó furiosa y le devolvió el golpe a Yoshiko con una rapidez que Yoshiko no podía esquivar.

Hanamaru parecía inofensiva pero las lecciones en su templo también incluían artes marciales.

La castaña hizo un corte cerca del ojo derecho de Yoshiko que empezó a sangrar mucho. La peli-azul no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, para su mala fortuna solo pudo aterrizar en su brazo malo y quejidos de dolor sonaron por todo el salón.

—¡GAAAWG! —

—¡Yoshiko-Chan! —Grito Ruby alarmada por los gritos de dolor.

—¡Ya basta! —Grito un chico del salón sosteniendo a Hanamaru que estaba dispuesta a seguir la pelea.

—¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¡Yoshiko-Chan! —Decía Ruby mientras tomaba a Yoshiko en brazos.

—Creo... Creo que sí. —Contestó Yoshiko quejándose menos del dolor.

—Yoshiko-Chan, tu ojo está sangrando. Espera. —Ruby tomó de su mochila un pañuelo y lo colocó en el ojo de Yoshiko para detener un poco la hemorragia.

—Es... Yohane... —Se quejaba del dolor en su brazo. —Otra vez metí la pata... —Dijo Yoshiko levantándose y sentándose en el piso apretando un poco con su brazo bueno el pañuelo en su ojo.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué haces estas locuras y te haces daño para defenderme!? ¡Ya no quiero verte sufrir más! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Desde que te conocí solo he hecho que te lastimes! —Ruby rompió en llanto abrazando a Yoshiko con mucha fuerza que se quejó del dolor del apretón.

—No llores. Lo que tú trajiste a mi vida no fue solo dolor, también fue una luz. Si romperme en mil pedazos para agradecértelo es necesario, lo haré sin dudar. —Dijo Yoshiko respondiendo al abrazo de Ruby.

—¡No lo entiendo! —

—Supongo que no sirve de nada ocultarlo ya. Ven acerca tu oído. —

Ruby acercó su oído a la boca de Yoshiko aún entre lágrimas.

—Yoshiko-Chan... —

—Yo... Creo que... Me gustas Ruby, desde que te vi tan vulnerable creo que poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti... —Yoshiko se confesó aunque estuviera llena de vergüenza y completamente roja.

Ruby quedó impactada y muy confundida, su cerebro no proceso al instante aquellas palabras. No creía que fuera verdad que Yoshiko había dicho eso.

Hanamaru se quedó viendo la escena de las dos aun siendo detenida por el chico que le había dado un pañuelo para cubrir su boca y evitar que saliera más sangre.

—¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? —El director Takamura entro al salón y estaba rojo del coraje.

—Hubo una pelea señor. —Dijo una chica del salón señalando a la castaña y a la peli-azul.

—¡USTEDES DOS, vamos a la enfermería a que las atiendan! ¡Me explicaran que pasó después! —Grito Takamura señalando a Hanamaru y a Yoshiko al notar que ambas estaban sangrando.

Hanamaru salió de inmediato y Yoshiko tardó en levantarse por qué el dolor en su brazo era bastante molesto.

—Bien... Tengo que irme. —Dijo Yoshiko levantándose.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Qué va a pasar con...!? —

—Lo que dije no fue una broma o una mentira. —Yoshiko interrumpió a Ruby y solo le sonrió sinceramente con lágrimas en sus ojos que dolían por la herida en la parte derecha. No dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y se retiró con Takamura.

—Yo... Pero... Pero... Pero no me dejes así después de decir eso tonta... —Ruby se sentó en su banco y se lamentó al no poder haber dicho más o poder ayudar a Yoshiko, empezó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

* * *

Dia entró al salón de clases, pidió disculpas por llegar tarde y ausentarse y se dirigió a su cocina.

—¡Ah, bienvenida! ¿Cómo te fue? Te ves como si hubieras renacido. —Dijo Kanan.

—Realmente necesitaba descansar tranquilamente, creo que puedo volver a ser yo misma. —Contestó Dia.

—Por hoy estoy cocinando con Mari así que te tocaría cocinar con Sendo-san. —Kanan señaló primero a Mari y luego al chico con el que Dia trabajará hoy.

—Ya entiendo, tengo que volver a entrar en ritmo. —

—¿Y tú castigo? Eso fue lo que dijiste por mensaje anoche ¿No? —Dijo Kanan mientras continuaba cocinando para no atrasarse.

—Bueno, para empezar ya no voy a vivir en el edificio P, además aunque no sé si sea castigo, tendré que ayudar en sus clases a Hanamaru-san. —

—¿Eh? —

—Se supone que el lunes tendré que ir a estudiar primer año nuevamente evaluándome ahí. Pero así podré estar mucho más tiempo con Ruby y ayudarla a recuperar a Hanamaru. —

—¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? —

—Bueno en teoría el director Takamura me lo dio después de decirle la situación con mi hermana y él tenía que encargarse de Hanamaru que ha estado causando problemas. Solo será por unos meses pero puso su confianza en mí para que Hanamaru pase los exámenes que vienen. —

—Va a ser difícil. —

—Y que lo digas... —

—¡Te ves mucho más tranquila de lo que pensé! ¿No te molesta dejar el edificio P o regresar a primero? —

—Bueno si un poco, pero será cuestión de acostumbrarse. Es mi último año después de todo. —

—Bienvenida a la clase baja. —

—¿Y tú Mari? ¿Por qué solo te me quedas viendo sin decir ni una palabra? —Dia señaló a Mari que solo estaba escuchando la conversación.

—Bueno es que yo... —Mari no sabía cómo tratar a Dia después de lo que hizo en el estacionamiento.

—Me pones nerviosa, di algo. —La presionó Dia.

—Es que le duele el estómago. Me dijo que no tenía ánimos de hablar. —La defendió Kanan.

—Deberías de ir a la enfermería si te sientes mal. Bueno pero como sea, en el almuerzo iré por Ruby y Yoshiko para que almorcemos juntas. —Desvío Dia el tema.

—¡Ah de hecho Sarah quería que almorzáramos con nuevas amigas! ¿Tienes planes hoy después de clases? —Contestó Kanan.

—Tenía planeado empezar a empacar pero supongo que puedo empezar más tarde. ¿Qué tanto pasó en lo que no estuve? —

—Chika-san una estudiante de segundo quería que saliéramos después de la escuela. Así que podemos almorzar todas juntas si quieres. —

—Yo no tengo problema pero no sé si Ruby quiera almorzar y salir con desconocidas. —

—Son buenas personas. Aparte vamos a estar nosotras, Sarah y Leah. —

—Voy a decirle. Ahora tengo que ir a cocinar que ya me atrasé mucho. —

—Pero para que te esfuerzas tanto si el edificio P ya es inalcanzable. —Kanan se burló mientras Dia se alejaba.

—Si si si cállate. —Dia solo la dio por su lado mientras se alejaba.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —Pregunto Mari cuando Dia se alejó.

—Yo era la que tenía que regresar con Sendo-san pero la aleje para que pudieras pensarlo. —Contestó Kanan.

—¡Wow! Sarah-Chan tenía razón, me apoyas demasiado sin darme cuenta. —

—¿Qué? —

—Olvídalo, gracias por alejarla. —

—Es solo temporal, no deberías tratarla diferente, ella no lo está haciendo después de todo. —

—Si... Lo voy a intentar, después de todo quiero intentar seguir adelante aunque me cueste hacerlo. —

—Mari... —

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Mari quería seguir adelante con su vida y afrontar que Dia ya no era su novia. Los ojos de Kanan se llenaron de esperanza pero no era mucha ya que Mari dejó bien en claro que no era posible.

* * *

¡Aaaauh! —Grito Yoshiko del dolor cuando le limpiaban la herida del ojo.

—Solo te estoy limpiando para que no tengas una infección. Un poco más arriba y tal vez hubieras perdido el ojo. —Le dijo una de las enfermeras.

—*Gulp* —Yoshiko tragó saliva.

—Fue una broma jajaja. —Se burló la enfermera.

—¡No es gracioso! —

—¿Dijiste que te lastimaste otra vez el brazo al caer? —

—Ah... Sí, pero ahora mismo ya no me duele. —

—Te recomiendo que vayas con tu doctor a que te revisen otra vez. —

—Sí, está bien. —

—Te mordiste la parte interior de la boca tal vez al caer, pero no fue tan grave, te pondré algo para que deje de sangrar pero te dolerá unos días en lo que se regenera completamente. Aparte está hinchado. —Decía la otra enfermera mientras curaba a Hanamaru.

Pasaron un rato curando a ambas chicas mientras Takamura esperaba pacientemente. Le pusieron una gasa en la herida a Yoshiko y a Hanamaru le dieron una bolsa de hielo.

—Listo Takamura-Dono. —Dijo una de las enfermeras cuando terminaron. —

Takamura se levantó lentamente como si fuera a dar respeto a los muertos.

—A ver... Quiero que me expliquen qué fue lo que sucedió.

Las dos miraron hacia otro lado y se hicieron las sordas.

Takamura azoto su mano contra la mesa desesperado asustando a las dos chicas.

—Hay Dios mío, este es el año más extraño y complicado de todos. —Se rascaba la punta de la nariz calmándose un poco.

—Ellah empezóh~zurah. —Hanamaru no podía pronunciar las palabras bien por la hinchazón.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú estabas insultando a Ruby-Chan y yo solo la estaba defendiendo! —Contestó Yoshiko.

—Yoh noh fuih lah queh llegoh violentamenteh~zurah. —

—¡Ahg me molesta que no puedas hablar bien! Mejor cállate. —

—¿Ves-zurah? —

—¡Oye eso no es justo! —

—Estah vez Rubyh meh estabah molestandoh, yoh soloh meh defendih deh ellah y deh tih~zurah. —

—¡Mentira, Ruby-Chan te tiene miedo! —

—Ok, ¿saben qué? Esto no está funcionando, Tsushima-san, está bien que quisieras defender a Kurosawa-san, pero la forma violenta en la que reaccionó está del todo mal. Kunikida-san, no sé qué le haya hecho Kurosawa-san pero el seguir la pelea a Tsushima-san y regresarle el golpe fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar. —Takamura interrumpió y les hizo ver que ambas tuvieron la culpa.

Las dos volvieron a mirar hacia otro lado ignorándolo.

—Bien, ahora que dejamos en claro las cosas. Esta es una institución muy respetable, muchas personas quisieran entrar aquí. Tsushima-san, usted estará suspendida fuera de la escuela por 1 mes para evitar más roces entre ustedes dos, se perderá gran parte de las clases así que su promedio bajará considerablemente. —

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tendré que estar en mi casa!? ¡Pero solo estaba defendiendo a Ruby—

—No hay discusión ni negociación. Kunikida-san, usted estará suspendida 2 semanas dentro de la escuela pero estando a prueba, si regresa y su comportamiento no ha mejorado la suspenderé otra vez indefinidamente poniendo en riesgo su estadía en la escuela. —

—¡Ezoh noh es justoh! ¡Yoh soloh meh defendih~zurah! —

—No me importa quién empezó, ya no se presenten a clases después del almuerzo que será pronto, Tsushima-san, empiece a empacar que para mañana ya no tiene que estar en el campus. ¿Quedó claro? —Sentenció Takamura el castigo.

Las dos volvieron solo a mirar a otro lado y Takamura solo se retiró a su oficina. Las dos chicas salieron después yendo cada quien por su lado sin intercambiar más palabras.

Yoshiko fue a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas lo más rápido posible, en el camino a su cuarto le habló a su mamá para que viniera por ella en la hora del almuerzo, aunque solo le explicó un poco lo que pasó su mamá ya estaba lista para regañarla con la típica frase de en la casa hablamos.

Entró y empacó todo con toda la velocidad que le permitía un brazo, su plan era no ver a Ruby por lo menos a solas, estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias que conllevaría.

—¡Maldita sea Yohane! ¿¡Qué hiciste!? ¡Es demasiado pronto! —Se repetía una y otra vez en lo que preparaba todo importándole poco el hecho de que estaba suspendida.

La alarma que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó y poco después Yoshiko termino de empacar todo. Necesitaría ayuda para cargar todo así que se decidió esperar a su mamá pero se debatía en sí ir al comedor a explicar su situación o no.

—¡Si aprovechó que van a estar Kanan-san y Mari-san a parte de Dia-san, puedo ignorar el tema y hacer como si no hubiera pasado... ¡Soy muy inteligente! —Se armó de valor y corrió al comedor.

* * *

—¿Por qué conforme avanza el día estás más nerviosa? —Pregunto Riko a una You que estaba temblando un poco.

—¿Crees que lo que dijeron de Dia-san es verdad? —Respondió You aún nerviosa.

—Tranquila, eso suelen decir de las personas para molestarlas un poco. —

—¿Y Ruby-san? Es su hermana así que tal vez sea igual. —

—Te preocupas demasiado, conocer nuevas personas es parte de la vida. Te aseguro que nos vamos a divertir. —Llego Chika a calmarla sonriendo.

—Tienes razón me voy a esforzar. —You se calmó y continuó cocinando.

Riko por otro lado oculto su enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que Chika calmara a You tan pronto cuando ella no lo logro? Se preguntaba escondiendo sus enredados sentimientos como ya la había decidido. Esas dos tenían una química especial, como si en un universo alterno se conocieran desde niñas y fueron juntas siempre a todos lados.

—¡Riko-Chan! —

—¿Eh? —

—¡Se están quemando las papas! —Le grito You a una Riko perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah, no todo calculado! —Grito Riko salvando los tubérculos.

—Jajajaja, por eso me gustas como eres... —Susurro después de la risa apenas entendible.

—¿Qué dijiste? —

—¡Nada nada! —

—¡Ah, no! ¡Te estabas burlando! ¿¡Verdad!? —Riko dejó lo que estaba haciendo y apretó las mejillas de You para que le dijera. —

—¡Claro que no! —

—¡Entonces! ¿¡Qué dijiste!? —

—¡Riko-Chan, las papas otra vez! —

—¡Aaaaaah! —

—Son únicas esas dos ¿Verdad? —Dijo Sarah acercándose a Chika a ver la escena.

—Son especiales. Veo cómo crecen y me siento una mamá orgullosa. —Contestó Chika.

—Nuestras hijas ya son grandes querida.—

—¿A qué vino eso? —

—Piénsalo tú misma. —Sarah le guiñó el ojo y se alejó a seguir cocinando.

El ambiente ya estaba más relajado y más que listo para la salida después de clases para las de segundo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había sonado la alarma del almuerzo.

* * *

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Ruby, no había hecho nada en clases y está tan perdida en sus tristes pensamientos, tanto que hasta Kimura-sensei se había rendido en regañarla. Ya había tenido suficiente con Hanamaru y Yoshiko para que se añadieran más fastidiosos problemas, pensó el maestro.

Ruby ya hasta se había secado completamente de tanto llorar, todo pasó tan rápido y no sabía que hacer o como sentirse al respecto. Estaba pensando en cómo se sentía ella respecto a Yoshiko, se sentía feliz de que alguien la quisiera de esa manera, pero no estaba segura de ser buena para el ángel caído después de haberle traído tanta mala suerte. Quería pensar las cosas bien, quería obtener una respuesta a sus sentimientos dudosos.

—¡Ruby! —La movió Dia para sacarla del trance.

—¡Onee-Chan! —

—¿Estás bien? La hora del almuerzo ya empezó. El profesor me dijo que no hiciste nada en toda la clase por estar distraída. ¿Dónde está Yoshiko-san? —

Ruby se abrazó fuertemente a Dia y comenzó a llorar peligrosamente al borde de la deshidratación. Dia no entendió que pasaba pero se limitó a abrazar a Ruby mientras Mari y Kanan veían la escena al lado de ellas.

Esperaron unos segundos en lo que Ruby se calmaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Pregunto Dia.

Ruby les contó cada detalle de lo acontecido omitiendo la parte de la confesión de Yoshiko por supuesto.

—Oh honey, no fue tu culpa, ella lo hizo por qué quiso. —La calmó Mari.

—Así es, parece que siempre tiene mala suerte pero en realidad a veces es lo contrario. Ella va estar bien, te lo aseguro.—Dijo Kanan.

—Ruby... Pensar en eso por ahora no te va a ayudar en nada, debes de distraerte un rato con cosas buenas. —La calmo Dia acariciando su cabeza.

—Creo que tienen razón, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias. —Contestó Ruby sonriendo.

—Tal y como esperaba de la hermana de Dia. —Se acercó Kanan también a acariciar a Ruby.

—Everything It's fine! —Mari también se acercó a acariciarla.

—Vamos a almorzar Ruby, conoceremos buenas personas hoy. —Dijo Dia.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Ruby confundida.

—Sarah-san y Leah-san quieren presentarnos a unas amigas de segundo. Pero no te obligaré a ir si no quieres. De igual manera yo me quedaré contigo. —Contestó Dia.

—No, está bien. Así sirve que me distraigo un poco. —Dijo Ruby.

—Well then, vámonos. —Dijo Mari saliendo del salón.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al comedor ya con Ruby un poco más tranquila, aunque aún estaba pendiente de si decirle a su hermana lo que le dijo Yoshiko al final o aún no.

* * *

Ya se encontraban la mayoría en el lugar acordado. Las primeras en llegar fueron las de segundo seguida de Leah que llegó un poco después. Al poco rato llegaron Ruby y las de tercero.

—Llegan un poco tarde. —Dijo Sarah.

—Lo sentimos. —Contestó Kanan por todas.

—Las presento. Dia y Ruby, ellas son Riko, Chika y You. —Dijo Sarah señalando a cada una.

—Riko Sakurauchi, es un placer. —

—Chika Takami, es un placer. —

—Y... You Wa... Watanabe, es un pla... Placer. —

—Ay no de nuevo... —Dijo Leah.

—Lo siento, me pongo muy nerviosa con tanta gente. —Contestó You rascándose la cabeza.

—Dia Kurosawa, esta es mi pequeña hermana Ruby, es un placer. —

—Encantada. —Contestó Ruby un poco nerviosa.

—Bien, vamos a sentarnos y a planificar la salida después de clases. —Dijo Chika emocionada.

—Antes quiero mí almuerzo prometido Chika-san. —Dijo Leah.

—Ah si, tengan, para que vean que yo sí cumplo. —Contestó Chika sacando tres almuerzos de su mochila.

—Hablaste como si fuera partido político. —Dijo Riko.

—Yo sería buen presidente. —Dijo Chika orgullosa.

—Yo no votaría por ti. —Dijo Mari.

—Yo tampoco. —Dijo Sarah.

—Ni si quiera del consejo estudiantil. —Dijo Kanan.

—¡Ok, ya entendí el punto! —Contestó Chika.

Las 9 rieron con la escena y Ruby y Dia se dieron cuenta del buen ambiente que creaban todas juntas. Realmente eran buenas personas las que habían encontrado y ambas se sentían más tranquilas después de conocerlas.

—Bien, vamos por el almuerzo Ruby-Chan, con las prisas de salir del hospital no pudimos preparar nada. —Dijo Dia.

—Si Onee-Chan. —Contestó Ruby.

—¿Hospital? ¿Hablan de lo del brazo roto? —Dijo Chika.

—Ah, sí, larga historia. —Contestó Dia.

—¡Era verdad! ¿¡Ves Riko-Chan!? ¡Te lo dije! —You le susurró a Riko entrando en pánico.

—Fue un malentendido accidente, pero ya todo está bien, hoy mismo la dieron de alta, vamos rápido antes de que se haga más tarde. —Dijo Dia que se fue seguida por Ruby.

—Ves te dije que no había problema. —Le contesto Riko a You riéndose de ella.

—¡No es gracioso! —

—Es mi venganza por lo de hace rato. —

You sólo hizo un puchero. Ahora que se fijaba bien, Dia no se veía como un león furioso, era más como un pequeño pingüino inofensivo y se sintió un poco estúpida de preocuparse.

—Dia es como una mamá para todas nosotras. —Dijo Kanan.

—Ella y Ruby son muy diferentes a pesar de ser hermanas. —Dijo Chika.

—No estés tan segura, a veces son tan parecidas que te sorprendería. —

—¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! —Dijo Sarah.

Todas estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que una figura que llegó corriendo las interrumpió.

—¿Chika-Chan? No sabía que estabas en esta escuela. —Dijo Yoshiko que se quedó helada.

Las demás voltearon a ver en silencio a Chika que se había levantado de repente.

—Yohane-Chan... —Chika corrió con Yoshiko y le examinó todas las heridas que tenía. —¿La persona del brazo roto de Dia-san eres tú? —

—Si... —

Todas se quedaron calladas confundidas sin interrumpir en la plática, mientras que Ruby y Dia iban regresando.

—¿Qué te pasó abajo del ojo? —Chika tomó la cara de Yoshiko apretándola haciendo que se quejara del dolor.

—Tuve una pelea con Hanamaru... Pero si vieras como quedo ella yo... —

—¡Por qué no me avisaste! —

—Yo... Creí que ya no querías que nos viéramos. No me has llamado desde hace 6 meses... —

Ruby se había quedado viendo la escena y escuchando la conversación. Su corazón estaba siendo picado con una aguja mientras que las otras seguían en silencio con el ambiente tenso.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —Dijo Chika sonriendo con voz calmada.

—Pero yo... —Yoshiko volteo a ver a Ruby de reojo. —Sí, está bien. —

—¡Espera Yoshiko-Chan! —Ruby reaccionó intentando detenerla.

—Ruby yo... ¡Volveré pronto! —Yoshiko le sonrió.

Chika la tomo de la mano y se alejaron del comedor. El ambiente se tornó tenso y callado en las 8 chicas que quedaron.

Riko estaba confundida con ella misma. ¿Por qué cuando Chika habla con You se pone celosa pero cuando Chika habla con alguien más aunque sea más explícito no?

You estaba solamente confundida, contrario a Sarah que hervía del coraje aunque lo disimulaba.

—Tranquila Ruby-Chan, no pasa nada. —Dijo Dia al ver a su afectada hermana.

—Si... —Contestó Ruby sin estar convencida.

—Bueno bueno, hay que empezar a comer o se nos va a ir el tiempo, esas dos regresaran pronto. Mari dame mi almuerzo. —Kanan cambió el tema para alivianar el ambiente.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —Contestó Mari.

—¿Qué? Pero si dijiste... —

—It's Joke! Aquí lo traigo. —

—Odio cuando hace eso. —Dijo Leah.

Todas se rieron y el ambiente se calmó bastante. Ya se encontraban almorzando y planeando la salida después de clases.

* * *

—¡Wow! Tu situación está complicada. —Dijo Chika después de que Yoshiko le contara todo lo acontecido.

—Si no mantengo mi promedio después de un mes puedo reprobar. —Dijo Yoshiko preocupada.

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que Yoshiko le pidió ayuda a Chika para cargar sus cosas así que se dirigieron a la habitación de la peli-azul.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? —Dijo Chika mientras caminaban al dormitorio de Yoshiko.

—Unos cuantos meses, sí. Gracias por ayudarme con mi equipaje. —Contestó Yoshiko.

—No hay problema, para eso están las amigas. —

—Si... —

—Lo lamento si puse mucha distancia entre nosotras. Necesitaba distraerme de las cosas. ¿Por qué decidiste venir a esta escuela? La que quería ser chef profesional era yo. —

—Francamente no lo sé, supongo que me deje influenciar por ti. Aunque no soy tan buena, ahora mismo no me arrepiento. —

—La has pasado difícil, siempre te has preocupado por los demás y te metes en serios problemas por defenderlos. —Chika estaba burlándose señalando las heridas de guerra del ángel caído.

—También llegue a hacerlo contigo ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cómo sigues respecto a eso? Aunque dejaste en claro que nuestra relación no era posible... —Contestó Yoshiko.

—Sabes que soy muy influenciable, realmente no quería distanciarme de ti. —

—Bueno, una relación entre chicas sigue siendo muy juzgada por la sociedad... —

Llegaron a la habitación y entraron cerrando la puerta, se sentaron en la cama de Yoshiko que era la de abajo de la litera.

—Es lo que he estado reflexionando este tiempo. No quiero que alguien decida por mí, no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Aunque honestamente me es difícil... Sigo viendo aquellas imágenes de mi familia siendo agresivos y burlándose... —

—No tienes que recordármelo, como odiaba lo que te hacían. —

—Siempre me defendías, recuerdo que más de una vez me quedaba en tu casa después de una pelea entre tu contra mis hermanas. —

—¿Por eso huiste aquí a Tokio? —

—Sí, algo así... Quería despegarme de mi pasado y decidí aplicar a esta escuela aunque me tuviera que esforzar mucho. Cuando tú te mudaste a Tokio hace unos meses realmente me quede con el mal sabor de boca con el que terminamos. De alguna forma esperaba encontrarte algún día. —

—Chika-Chan... Yo... —

—Yo quería disculparme... Realmente te extrañaba... —

—Chika... ¿Qué estás...? —

Chika se acercó a Yoshiko y la beso suavemente, poco a poco la fue acostando con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo sin despegar sus bocas dándose un apasionado beso mientras lamían los labios de la otra entregándose por completo.

Yoshiko empezó a acariciar la espalda de Chika suavemente por debajo de la ropa con su brazo. Chika empezó a acariciar las piernas de Yoshiko pasando por sus muslos y levantando su falda jugando con su entrepierna.

El calor entre ambas estaba subiendo, solo separaban sus bocas brevemente para tomar aire. Cada una se acercaba más a la otra acariciando diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Ambas estaban jadeando y lamían sus lenguas con pasión mientras se abrazaban.

Chika levantó la blusa de Yoshiko y empezó a acariciar su abdomen poco a poco subiendo hasta sus pechos. Metió su mano por debajo del brasier y con sus dedos acaricio uno de sus pezones suavemente dejando salir un gemido de la boca del ángel caído.

Esto hizo entrar en razón a Yoshiko que rápidamente quito a Chika de encima como pudo.

—No, espera Chika-Chan, no podemos hacer esto. —Dijo Yoshiko aun sudando del calor.

—Tienes razón, perdón, me deje llevar. —Contestó Chika acomodándose su blusa que Yoshiko movió.

—Lo siento pero... Creo que yo estoy enamorada de alguien más. Quiero seguir adelante con mi vida. —

—Sí, está bien. Creo que yo debería de primero estar segura de mis sentimientos para no tener deslices como este. Realmente siento mucho lo que hice. —

—Puedo ver que tú también te volviste a enamorar y estoy segura de que no es de mí. —

—¿Qué? —

—Sigue adelante así como yo lo hice Chika-Chan. Renaciste en Tokio como alguien nuevo. No desaproveches tus oportunidades por cosas del pasado. —Yoshiko se acercó a Chika y le dio un abrazo sincero de amistad.

—Sí, lo voy a intentar. Gracias por siempre estar para mí Yohane-Chan. —Chika correspondió el abrazo de Yoshiko.

—Para eso están las amigas. —

—Lamento todo, no volvamos a separarnos. —

—Nunca. —

Estuvieron abrazadas un buen rato hasta que el celular de Yoshiko las separó. Se levantó a contestar.

—¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Ya estás en el estacionamiento? Si, bajare enseguida. ¡Yohane! ¡Ya lo sé, adiós! —Hablaba del otro lado del teléfono.

—Se ve que no han cambiado en nada ustedes dos. —Dijo Chika mientras reía.

—Así es mi mamá... Bueno, es hora de irme. ¿Vamos? —

—¡Si! —

Salieron de la habitación con todas las cosas de Yoshiko. No eran tantas así que se las arreglaron para llevar todo entre las dos en una sola vuelta.

—¡Ah, Chika-Chan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿¡También estudias aquí!? —La mamá de Yoshiko corrió a abrazar a Chika.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsushima-sama! —Contestó Chika correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¡Y tú mira nada más como te dejaron! Ah pero en la casa recibirás tu castigo. —Dijo la mamá de Yoshiko examinado la herida de su ojo.

—Si vieras como quedo la otra. —Contestó Yoshiko orgullosamente.

—Deja de decir tonterías, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. Me aseguraré de que reflexiones. —

—¡Estoy herida! —

—¡Y te voy a dejar peor! —

Chika solo se reía a carcajadas con la escena. Metieron todo al auto y ya estaba todo listo para que se fueran.

Yoshiko saco de su mochila un cuaderno y empezó a escribir rápidamente en una hoja.

—Ten, escribí esta carta para Ruby. ¿Puedes dársela después de que expliques mi situación? No tengo su número y no sé si lo quiero después de tal vez meter la pata. —Dijo Yoshiko entregándole un papel a Chika.

—¡Si, entendido! —Contestó Chika aceptando la hoja.

—Cuídate mucho por favor. Cuento contigo, recuerda que te quiero mucho. —Dijo Yoshiko abrazando de despedida a Chika.

—Yo también te quiero, cuídate y regresa con la mente despejada. —Correspondió Chika el abrazo.

—Eres libre de venir a nuestra casa cuando gustes Chika-Chan. Cuídate. —La mamá de Yoshiko también abrazo a Chika.

—Muchas gracias Tsushima-san, no sea tan dura con ella, ya sabe cómo se pone con el amor. —Correspondió al abrazo

—Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos. —Le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

—¡Nos vemos en un mes! —Grito Yoshiko desde la ventana del auto.

—¡Si! —

Chika espero a que el auto dejara la escuela, salió del estacionamiento con rumbo al comedor. Ya casi se terminaba la hora del almuerzo así que tenía que correr.

Llego a la mesa de sus amigas y la recibieron confundidas.

—¿Dónde está Yoshiko-Chan? —Pregunto Ruby.

—Bueno ella... —

Chika explicó la situación de Yoshiko y el por qué se había ido sin decir nada.

—Me pidió que te diera esta carta Ruby-Chan. —Chika entregó el mensaje a Ruby y ella lo leyó en silencio.

Chika les estaba explicando las cosas a las otras mientras Ruby leía.

— _*Ruby-Chan, lamentó el haberme ido sin despedirme. No es por qué no te quiera ver o algo así. Honestamente siento mucho miedo a la respuesta de lo que te dije en el salón. Quiero pensar bien las cosas y estar segura de que mis sentimientos no son pasajeros. Piensa bien tu respuesta, en su momento aceptaré lo que sea que hayas decidido. No te preocupes por mí estaré bien. Lamento que no pueda estar ahí contigo para defenderte, pero sé que eres fuerte. Tienes a Dia-san, Kanan-san y Mari-san a tu lado. Además siempre puedes contar con Chika-Chan, y si Chika eligió a sus amigas estoy segura que también puedes confiar en ellas. Diviértete y distráete sin preocupaciones. Nos vemos en un mes Ruby-Chan. * —_

Ruby se abrazó de su hermana y lloro en silencio mientras las otras veían con ternura la escena.

Después de un pequeño rato la alarma que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonó, se separaron y fueron cada quien a su salón.


	10. Acercamiento inminente

Respondo Reviews.

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Estoy dando pequeñas pistas, las hormonas están a full xD. Qué bueno que te gusto y perdón por la tardanza.

LunaticoLuna: Aaaaah, por estas reviews aún no abandono la historia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras xD realmente me animaron mucho y me alegro que te esté gustando tanto. Lamento la tardanza.

Nicocchi17: Esperemos que a Dia le vaya bien después de todo. La mala suerte de Yoshiko debe continuar de alguna forma xD. Con respecto al YohaChika, lo pensaba desde hace mucho e incluso considere hacerlo principal pero bueno… Me alegra que te esté gustando.

Bellotasarutobi: El futuro es incierto y más cuando tienes de escritor a un tonto como yo xd.

Salad Silver: Que bueno que te gusto, la verdad si le puse empeño xD

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Bueno, algo es mejor que nada, siempre he dicho que no importa la cantidad si no la intención. Gracias por dejar la review y que bueno que te está gustando xD.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 **¡Capitulo 10! ¡Wow! Nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir tanto, cuando todo empezó mientras leía unos fics e imaginaba mi historia sin ánimos a publicarla ya hace 5 meses atrás. Realimente les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que le dieron una oportunidad y la siguen leyendo constantemente, también muchas gracias por todas esas Reviews que me animan cada vez más a continuar. Sé que no soy el mejor escribiendo y estoy lejos de otras historias, pero me alegro que les esté gustando tal y como la estoy desarrollando. Espero que la sigan leyendo y que sigan dejándome sus reviews hasta que sea el día en que termine.**

 **Capitulo corto (Por falta de tiempo xd) y relativamente tranquilo (a comparación del anterior xD) Ya sin relleno los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

Ya había pasado el fin de semana. Dia no sabía muy bien cómo tratar a Ruby ya que se veía a veces deprimida por la ausencia de Yoshiko. Las salidas que propuso Chika en el fin de semana la distraían un poco pero siempre regresaba su bajo estado de ánimo.

Dia ya estaba viviendo en otro edificio, Ruby se quedó con ella para no estar sola.

La alarma sonó y ya tenían que prepararse para ir a la escuela, Dia se levantó y despertó a Ruby.

—Despierta Ruby. Por más que sea doloroso, tenemos que ir a clases. —Le dijo gentilmente acariciando su mejilla.

—Si... —Contestó Ruby adormilada estirándose.

—Tomare un baño rápidamente, tu prepara tus cosas. —

—Está bien Onee-Chan. —

Ruby aún no le decía lo de la confesión a su hermana ya que tenía miedo de su reacción, se seguía mortificando sumado al hecho de que las cosas con Yoshiko no quedaron conclusas después de todo.

Ruby tomó un baño después de Dia y ambas salieron hacia el mismo salón.

—Ruby... No me gusta verte así. —Le dijo Dia a Ruby que iba caminando cabizbaja.

—¿Así como? —Contestó Ruby fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Deprimida... No sé realmente que hacer para animarte. ¿Extrañas a Yoshiko-san? —

—Si... Realmente nunca le pedí perdón como es debido por todo lo que pasó la semana pasada. Realmente quiero verla pero al mismo tiempo no... —

—Ruby... ¿Qué pasó exactamente entre ustedes después de la pelea? —

—Na... Nada, pero... —

—¿Y la carta? —

—Muchas cosas pasaron... —

—Bueno... No te preocupes, un mes pasara rapidísimo, por lo mientras hay que distraernos ¿Si? —Dia abrazo a Ruby.

—Si... Muchas gracias Onee-Chan. —

Dia sabía que Ruby no estaba bien, pero precisamente por eso ya no quiso presionar más.

Ambas llegaron al salón y tomaron sus lugares.

—Disculpe, Kurosawa Dia-san, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Pregunto el Sensei.

—Ehmm cumpliendo mi castigo tal como me dijeron. —Contestó Dia confundida.

—No se me notificó que usted tendría un castigo aquí. —

—Debe ser un error, Takamura-dono me dijo que tenía que estar aquí ayudando a Hanamaru-san. —

—Kunikida-san está suspendida, ella no vendrá por dos semanas. —

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —Dia estaba estupefacta. —¿Por qué Chika no me lo dijo? —Pensó para sí misma ideando un regaño para la amante de las mandarinas.

—No lo sé, pero no puede estar aquí. Le voy a tener que pedir que salga por favor. —

—Pero... —

—Sin peros. —

—¡Onee-Chan no te vayas! ¡No quiero estar sola! ¿¡Qué voy hacer!? —Ruby entró en pánico y empezó a llorar jalando a su hermana del brazo para que no se fuera.

—No no no Ruby, no estás sola tranquila. —Dia abrazo a su hermana e intentó calmarla.

—Kurosawa-san, tengo que iniciar mi clase. —La apuró Kimura.

—Vendré por ti en el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien, no me voy a ir nunca de tu lado. Eres fuerte Ruby, tú puedes hacerlo. Demuéstrale a Yoshiko-san lo mucho que vas a crecer para que esté orgullosa ¿si? —Dia abrazo más fuerte a Ruby para poder transmitirle todo su amor y confianza.

—Si... —Contestó Ruby calmándose un poco.

—¡Kurosawa-san! —Le grito Kimura.

—¡Ya voy! —Le contesto Dia gritando.

Dia le dio otro abrazo rápido a Ruby y un beso en su frente y tomo sus cosas para irse no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Kimura que le transmitió miedo.

—Ya no hay respeto... Todo ese grupo es muy especial. —Pensó Kimura aún con miedo cuando Dia se fue recordando todo lo que esas 6 alumnas hicieron en solo una semana.

Dia fue directo a la oficina del director para aclarar las confusas cosas.

—El director está ocupado ahora mismo. —Dijo la secretaria

—¿Qué? Pero tengo que hablar con él respecto a mi castigo. —Contestó Dia.

—Déjala pasar. —Se oyó la voz de Takamura del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya oyó. —Dijo la secretaria señalando la puerta dejándola pasar.

Dia tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

—Takamura-Dono, con permiso. —Entró a la oficina y se colocó frente al escritorio.

—Toma asiento, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —Contestó Takamura.

—Quería aclarar las cosas con mi castigo, no sabía que Hanamaru-san también estaba suspendida. —

—Bueno, supongo que es normal que este suspendida ¿no cree? —

—Si... Yo... —Dia se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que fue al no imaginarse que Hanamaru también estaba suspendida sabiendo lo de la pelea.

—Lo de su castigo también ya se le notificó. —

—¿Qué? ¿Cuando? —

—El mismo viernes por correo. —Ah ya veo... No lo revise así que entonces es mi error. —

—¿Qué ya nadie revisa los correos hoy en día? Eres la segunda alumna que me dice lo mismo en los últimos 7 días. —

—No, si los reviso pero últimamente no me he concentrado, lo siento. —

—No se preocupe, como le notificaba en el correo. Su castigo empezara dentro de dos semanas cuando Kunikida-san regrese a clases, pero si ella se mantiene con la misma actitud la expulsaremos. —

Dia no podía permitir que expulsaran a Hanamaru, sería un golpe mucho más fuerte para Ruby y eso involucraría romper su promesa.

—Espere por favor, le pido permiso para que me deje darle clases extra a Hanamaru-san estas 2 semanas referentes a su actitud. Cuando ella regrese espero que haya cambiado su actitud. —

—Espere, no le estoy dejando la responsabilidad a usted, si ella es expulsada es algo que a usted no le debería de afectar. —

—Lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo. —

—Bueno, mientras usted no haga algo malo es libre de hacer lo que usted quiera fuera de las clases. Tal vez dejarla hacerlo ayude de verdad a Kunikida-san. —

—Muchas gracias Takamura-Dono, pero ¿ahora qué voy hacer estas dos semanas? —Dia de puso cabizbaja por qué no quería dejar a Ruby sola.

—Mmmm... Le notificaré a Kimura-sensei y a los demás que mañana estará trabajando con ellos, por hoy regrese a su salón de tercero. —Takamura se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Dia y no pudo negarse.

—¡Muchas gracias Takamura-Dono! —A Dia se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Le pido por favor que se retire, aún me queda mucho por hacer. —

—¡Si! —

Dia salió corriendo hacia su salón de clases planeando el que hacer con Hanamaru.

—Señor, ¿no cree que está exagerando con lo blando y flexible que ha sido con muchos alumnos? En otros tiempos por la misma pelea los hubiera expulsado. —Dijo la secretaria.

—Sí, soy consciente. Pero no me queda mucho tiempo como director así que quiero que esta escuela me recuerde bien. —Contestó Takamura viendo por su ventana al horizonte.

* * *

—Riko-Chan, llegaremos tarde. —Dijo You despertando a Riko.

—¿Eh...? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Oh por dios! —Contestó Riko despertándose de golpe.

—Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de que te levantaras. —

—¡Lo siento! Puedes irte sin mi. —

—Aún hay tiempo, te esperare. Pero te dije que no te desvelaras viendo la transmisión en vivo de ese pianista. —

—¡Era importante! Además no tenías por qué desvelarte conmigo si no te interesaba. —Riko empezó a preparar sus cosas con mucha rapidez mientras You la veía.

—Si pero... —

—Ah no te preocupes, me alegro mucho verlo con compañía, después de un rato parecía que te emocionabas igual que yo. —

—Si... —Desvío la mirada sonrojada. —Se ve que te encanta el piano. ¿Sabes tocar? —Cambio el tema rápidamente. ¿Como decirle que solo se desveló por que ama verla dormir cual psicópata? Aunque sí que le empezó a gustar un poco el recital después de un rato.

—Bueno, sí, me encanta pero... Ya no... —Riko bajo la cabeza.

—¿Pasó algo? ¡Ah perdón! No quiero ser entrometida. —

—Llevamos ya una semana conociéndonos y aún no tienes mucha confianza. ¿Soy tan poco confiable? —Contestó Riko sonriendo.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Eres la persona más confiable! ¡Confiaría en ti más que en nadie! —You se tapo la boca con ambas manos después de su típica explosión incontrolable. Ya no le había pasado desde hace bastante pero aún no estaba curada.

—No tenías que decir tanto... Gracias... —Riko se sonrojó y también desvío la mirada. —Lo que pasó fue que no pude tocar en un recital... Desde entonces no he tocado el piano... Pero me sigue gustando muchísimo. —Riko se puso melancólica y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—Riko-Chan... Yo también deje la natación, la amo pero... Después de... Bueno, se burlaban de mí y... —You empezó a derramar lágrimas y empezó a temblar recordando su pasado.

—You-Chan... Tranquila, no pasa nada, ahora estás bien. —Riko se abalanzó a abrazar a You y empezó a calmarla.

You la abrazo fuertemente inhalando el hermoso aroma de Riko para calmarse pero su tono empezaba a cambiar a un color tomate conforme se calmaba.

—¡Ri Riko-Chan! ¡La la lamento que te hayas preocupado! —Dijo separándose hablando muy rápido y dándose la vuelta para que no se viera su enorme sonrojo.

—¿Estás bien? —Riko estaba confundida por la bipolaridad de la rubia.

—Sí, vamos, aún podemos llegar justo a tiempo. —You acaricio sus mejillas para calmar la gigantesca sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —

—Por supuesto, esperaré afuera en lo que te cambias. —

—Si... —

You escapó de la escena, prometió que se iba a tomar su tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero estas cosas hacían que el proceso fuera más rápido y difícil de tomar en serio.

Al poco rato Riko salió y ambas se dirigieron a sus salón no iban tan tarde de tiempo después de todo así que fueron caminando mientras platicaban del recital de anoche.

—Quisiera verte tocar el piano algún día, probablemente sea genial. —Dijo You estirándose mientras caminaban.

—Y seguramente tú serías tan buena nadando como un delfín. —Contestó Riko sonriendo.

Ambas rieron y siguieron hacia su destino.

—¡Ya se! —Dijo Riko deteniéndose de repente.

—¿Eh? —

—Prometo que algún día regresare al piano si tú prometes que algún día nadaras otra vez. —

—¿¡Eh!? Pero yo... —

—Yo te ayudaré, así que tú ayúdame a mí. ¿Si? —Riko interrumpió a You que había bajado la cabeza tomándola de los hombros. —Bueno... Es que dijiste que me tenías confianza y... Si quieres... —Desvío la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada después de un pequeño silencio.

—¡Si! ¡Lo prometo! —Era la primera vez que veía que Riko se ponía así y decidió tomar la oportunidad que la hacía tan feliz.

—¡Gracias! —Se le iluminaron los ojos al haber conseguido una pequeña inspiración para volver al piano. —Pero no olvidemos que tenemos que cocinar y ser las mejores del mundo. —

—¡Ah por supuesto! Me encanta nadar pero mi verdadera pasión es la cocina. —

—¡La mía también! —

Ambas volvieron a reír y siguieron su camino hablando de cocina sin tocar el tema de la promesa por el momento.

* * *

—Ya vámonos o se nos va a hacer tarde. —Dijo Sarah cruzada de brazos esperando afuera de la habitación de Chika.

—Ya voy ya voy. —Contestó Chika mientras se preparaba.

—¿Sabes que si no fuera por mí siempre llegarías tarde? —

—Ah, eres igual a Yohane-Chan. —

—Se llama Yoshiko, ¿por qué la llamas así? —

—¿¡Se llama Yoshiko!? —Chika salió de su habitación azotando la puerta de golpe.

—¿¡No sabias!? —

—Jajajajaja, por supuesto que lo sé pero, desde niñas siempre era así y le gusta que la llamen así. —

—Ah... Ya veo. —

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta desde el viernes? —

—¡No estoy molesta! Ejem... Es solo que no has dejado de hablar de Yoshiko-san desde entonces. —

—¿Ves? Si estás enojada. —

—¡Qué no! —

—Si te molesta... Dejaré de hablar de ella... Lo siento. —Chika bajo su cabeza. Recordó que Yoshiko le dijo que siguiera adelante y al parecer tenía razón respecto a sus sentimientos.

—¿Eh? No yo... Yo lo siento. Estaba actuando como una estúpida... Sé que es tu mejor amiga y yo no debería meterme... —Sarah se arrepintió después de ver a Chika triste.

—Sarah-Chan... —

—Te pido disculpas si te hice algo malo a ti o a Yoshiko-Chan. —

—¿Chan? —

—Vamos llegaremos tarde a clases. —

—¡Si! Gracias Sarah-Chan. —

—Ni tienes por qué, date prisa. —

Chika intentaba seguir con su vida olvidándose del pasado, empezaba a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y aunque le costará trabajo está dispuesta a intentarlo por lo menos.

* * *

—Y entonces así están las cosas. —Dia le había contado toda su historia a Mari y a Kanan. —Ahora no sé exactamente qué hacer. —

—Bueno es que si era bastante obvio que Hanamaru iba a ser suspendida... —Susurro Mari.

—¡No, no lo era! —Contestó Dia.

—Si lo era... —También susurro Kanan.

—¡Dejen de burlarse y ayúdenme a pensar! —

—Puedes intentar ir hoy después de clases a su habitación y hablar con ella. —Dijo Kanan.

—¿¡Ella sola a su habitación!? ¡No, yo voy con ella! —Dijo Mari.

—¿Qué eres mi mamá? —Contestó Dia riéndose.

—No pero... —

—Calma. —Kanan puso su mano en el hombro de Mari interrumpiéndola.

—No sé dónde está su habitación así que tendría que irle a pedir el favor al director... ¿Qué se supone que le diga? "Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos, vengo a disciplinar tu horrible actitud." —Dijo Dia sarcásticamente.

—No estaría mal. —Dijo Mari.

—¡Esto es serio! —Contestó Dia.

—Puedes tratar de sacar el tema o llevarla algún lado para que platiquen. Ella... Bueno... Probablemente se ponga feliz... —Dijo Kanan volteando a ver de reojo a Mari que se puso cabizbaja.

—Bueno, es un buen comienzo... —Dijo Dia poniéndose pensativa.

—Solo... No vayas a... Ser dura con ella. —Mari cambio las palabras que quería decir originalmente y le dio una sonrisa sincera a Dia. —

—Lo voy a intentar... Muchas gracias chicas. —

—¡Ustedes 3! ¿¡Qué esperan para cocinar!? —Las regaño la maestra.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo sentimos! —Dijeron las tres al unísono poniéndose a cocinar rápidamente.

Dia ahora tenía que enfrentarse a un colosal titán si quería que Ruby recuperara toda su confianza, pero estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa aunque hubiera heridas de batalla.

* * *

—Muy bien Kurosawa-san, me alegra que haya podido hacerlo sola. —Dijo Kimura evaluando el platillo de Ruby.

—Gracias. —Contestó Ruby triste pero feliz a la vez.

—Tal vez usted no lo vea, pero su crecimiento no sólo académico si no también moral ha sido muy grande. Debe de relajarse, usted es muy capaz. —Dijo Kimura sinceramente.

—Muchas gracias Kimura-sensei. —Contestó Ruby sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.

—Regresé a su lugar por favor. —

—Si. —

Ruby estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, le costaba trabajo pero cuando su voluntad flaqueaba una imagen de Yoshiko y de su hermana venían a su mente. No quería decepcionar a quienes creían que era capaz.

La alarma del almuerzo sonó y más tardo en dejar de sonar que en lo que Dia ya estaba en marcha hacia el salón de Ruby.

—¡Mi querida Ruby! ¿Estás bien? —Dia entro al salón a la velocidad de la luz y abrazo a su hermana.

—Onee-Chan... Me asfixias... —Contestó Ruby apenas respirando.

—Ah perdón, ¿qué pasó? ¿Pudiste tú sola? —

—Si Onee-Chan todo gracias a ti y a Yoshiko-Chan que me dijeron que no me rindiera. —

—Qué alivio, estoy muy feliz. Sabía que eras fuerte. —

—Muchas gracias Onee-Chan, sabía que no me ibas a abandonar. —

—Nunca más. —Dia volvió a abrazar a Ruby y ella correspondió el abrazo. —Ven, Kanan y Mari nos están esperando. —

—¡Si! —

—Kurosawa Dia-san. —La llamo Kimura antes de que se fueran.

Dia hizo una cara de molestia y luego una de preocupación por cómo trato ella a un maestro. Ya tenía bastantes problemas por no saber manejar su enojo.

—Ruby, espérame afuera del salón ¿Si? —Dijo Dia

—¿Estarás bien? —

—Si, por supuesto. Afuera están Kanan y Mari, diles que me esperen un momento. —

—Si... —

—¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece Kimura-Sensei? —Se acercó Dia tragando saliva.

—Antes que nada quisiera disculparme con usted y su hermana. La manera como la corrí del salón no fue la correcta. —

—¿Eh? Ah no, yo me disculpo con usted por reaccionar groseramente. —Dia fue lo que menos pensó que le dirían en ese momento.

—Sin que me lo tome como un insulto. Ruby-san es una excelente alumna, pero creo que necesita ayuda profesional. ¿Ha pensado llevarla con un psicólogo? —

—¿Psicólogo? Bueno... No realmente. —

—Ruby-san está la mayor parte del tiempo deprimida, si no está cerca de gente conocida tiende a encerrarse en una burbuja. Solo es una sugerencia, ustedes son los que deciden finalmente. —

—Yo... Se lo agradezco Kimura-sensei, pero creo que sé cómo aliviar la depresión de mi hermanita. No soy profesional pero soy su familia. —

—Entiendo. Bueno, cuídese Kurosawa-san, espero que trabajemos bien. —

—¿Sabía lo de mi castigo? —

—Bueno... Ejem... Si. —

—¡Y aun así...! Ejem... Bueno ya no importa. —Dia se auto controló antes de otra desgracia. —Nos vemos y gracias por su ayuda Kimura-san. —

—No es nada. —

Salió del salón de clases y todas se dirigieron al comedor.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunto Kanan.

—Si, creo... —Contestó Dia pensando.

—¿Crees? ¿Qué te dijo? —Pregunto Mari.

—Bueno... Ruby, si quieres tener novia o novio está bien ¿Si? —Dijo Dia de la nada.

—¿¡Eh!? —

—¿¡Eh!? —

—¿¡Eh!? —Dijeron las tres sorprendidas en orden.

—No debes de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás. Sigue lo que tu corazón quiera. —

—Onee-Chan yo... De hecho... ¡Yoshiko-san se me declaró el viernes y no supe que contestar! —

—¿¡Eh!? —

—¿¡Eh!? —

—Mmmm... Ya veo, bueno supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar. No te preocupes, enamorarse es complicado y fácil a la vez. No debes de ir demasiado rápido. —

—Entonces Onee-Chan ¿Lo apruebas? —

—Bueno, si te hace feliz, sí. —

—¡Oye, Mari! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —

—¡No lo sé! ¡Esas no son las Kurosawa que conocemos! —

—¡Cálmense ustedes dos! Kimura-sensei me dijo que tal vez Ruby necesita un psicólogo. Pero creo saber cómo ayudar a mi hermanita. —

—Onee-Chan. —

—Ah, ya... Pero no deja de ser inesperado y extraño... —Susurraron Kanan y Mari.

—Tratare de ayudar a Hanamaru también, así que no te preocupes, solo has tu mayor esfuerzo cuando no esté contigo. —Dijo Dia acariciando la cabeza de Ruby.

—¡GanbaRuby! ¡Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por mí Onee-Chan! —Los ánimos de Ruby se elevaron al triple, parecía como si sus preocupaciones se esfumaran.

Se abrazaron y se dirigieron al comedor.

—Voy a ignorar lo que acaba de pasar. —Dijo Kanan siguiéndolas.

—Well... —Dijo Mari también uniéndoseles.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —Pensaba Dia no muy segura de todo lo que le dijo a Ruby mientras sudaba frío y hacia todo lo posible por contenerse. Por lo menos estaba feliz de ver aliviada a su hermanita.

* * *

—Las de tercero están tardando ¿No? —Dijo Chika mientras abría su obento.

—Ya no deben de tardar. —Dijo Sarah.

—¿Qué hiciste de comer hoy? —Pregunto Leah abriendo su obento.

—Sándwiches. —Contestó Chika.

—¿Oh? —Dijo Riko curiosa.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Dijo Sarah riéndose.

—Puedes tomar de los míos si quieres. —Dijo Chika acercando la comida a Riko.

You bajo la cabeza triste porque lo que preparó tal vez se desperdiciará.

—No, gracias. Comeré lo que hizo You-Chan. —Contestó Riko rechazando los sándwiches.

A You se le iluminaron los ojos y a la vez se sonrojó.

—¡Hice Yakisoba especial estilo Watanabe! —You se puso feliz y saco la comida de su mochila.

—¡Oh! ¡Se ve delicioso! —Dijo Riko admirando el platillo. —¡Y está delicioso! ¡Valió la pena! —Dio un bocado y froto sus mejillas para calmar sus papilas gustativas.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Aaah, que alivio! ¡Gracias Riko-Chan! —Dijo You animada.

—No me des las gracias... Gracias a ti por cocinar... —Dijo Riko avergonzada.

Sarah, Chika y Leah se voltearon a ver y se rieron.

—¡Tú! !Pequeña mandarina parlante! —Grito Dia acercándose corriendo.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Qué hice!? —Dijo Chika entrando en pánico.

—Ah, qué bien te identificas con el apodo. —Dijo Leah.

—¡Aaaah! —

—¡Oye You-Chan! ¿¡Por qué me abrazas de repente!? —Dijo Riko cuando You se asustó y la abrazó de repente.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Perdón! —You soltó a Riko y cayó al suelo avergonzada tapando su cara contra el piso.

Todos en la cafetería se les quedaron viendo por qué habían hecho mucho alboroto.

Dia azoto su mano contra la mesa y tiro el jugo de Riko.

—¡Mi jugo! —Grito Riko.

—¡Iré a comprar otro! —Grito You escapando de la escena arrastrándose rápidamente por el piso.

—¿¡Por qué no mencionaste que Hanamaru también estaba suspendida!? —Dijo Dia apuntando con su dedo a Chika.

—¿¡Eeeeh!? ¡Por qué era obvio! —Contestó Chika que había retrocedido hasta una pared.

—¡No lo era! —Dijo Dia.

—Si lo era. —

—Sí, si lo era. —Dijeron Sarah y Leah.

—Bueno, ya van varias personas que te lo dicen, ¿es tan difícil aceptar un error? —Dijo Kanan tomando el hombro de Dia.

—Onee-Chan... —Dijo Ruby tomando el otro hombro de Dia.

Dia se derrumbó en el piso aceptando su tonto error y todas se rieron.

—Lo siento, sé que tal vez estas distraída y debí decírtelo. —Dijo Chika limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

—Eres amiga de la infancia de Hanamaru ¿Verdad? —Dijo Dia recuperando su compostura.

—Bueno si, pero no la veo desde que me gradué de la primaria. —Contestó Chika.

—¿Qué era lo que le gustaba desde pequeña? —

—Bueno... Creo que los libros... ¡Y las cosas relacionadas con la tecnología! ¿Por qué? —

—Bien, entonces no ha cambiado y debe de seguir siendo igual. —

—Se ve realmente decidida. —Dijo Mari.

—Bueno no entiendo pero, vamos a comer o se va a acabar el tiempo. —Dijo Chika.

—¡Hola! ¿De qué me perdí? —Dijo You fingiendo que estaba bien pero estaba toda roja y temblaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Kanan.

—Excelente, ten tu jugo Riko-Chan. —Casi derrama todo el líquido con la temblorina.

—Ah, lo siento. Fue mi culpa así que te pagaré. —Dijo Dia sacando dinero de su bolsa.

—¡No! ¡Así está bien! ¡No te preocupes! —Grito You poniendo sus brazos para defenderse de un ataque.

—¡No soy un monstruo! —Grito Dia enojada.

—¡Si! ¡Perdón! —

—¡Ah, You-Chan! Esto ya es vergonzoso... —Se quejó Riko sonrojada cuando You la volvió a abrazar.

—¡Ah! ¡Perdón! —Se volvió a separar rápido. —Ejem... Bien, vamos a comer. —Se calmó rápido, tomó asiento y se quedó callada aunque estaba de un tono completamente Rojo.

—Estas exagerando. —Dijo Sarah riéndose.

Todas se rieron de la escena se sentaron y se dispusieron a almorzar juntas.

* * *

—Que se supone que haga dos semanas~Zura. —Decía Hanamaru mientras terminaba el último libro que había traído desde su casa.

Ni si quiera podía acercarse a un salón de clases y salir sola a la ciudad le daba un cierto sentimiento de miedo. Estaba atrapada en su habitación después de haber terminado de leer todos sus libros en un solo fin de semana.

—Si tan solo... No, eso no va a llamar a mi puerta solamente. —justo después de decir eso su puerta sonó asustándola. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Dijo Dia con una gran sonrisa en cuanto Hanamaru abrió la puerta.

—¿¡ZURA!? —Hanamaru le cerró la puerta en la cara de golpe y huyó a esconderse bajo su cama. —¿¡Qué!? ¡No fue real~Zura! —Decía mordiendo su almohada.

—Agh maldita sea, creo que me di a entender mal... —Decía Dia golpeándose la cabeza. —Hanamaru-san, creo que me malinterpretaste. —Tocó la puerta otra vez.

—¿Eh? —

—¿Puedes abrir por favor? —

—¿Qué quiere~Zura? —Hanamaru abrió la puerta sin mirar a Dia los ojos.

—No me llames tan formal. Supe que estabas suspendida y asumí que querías hablar con alguien. —

—Después de tanto tiempo ¿ahora sí te preocupas por mí? —

—Bueno yo... Lo siento, siempre te vi como mi segunda hermana menor y se qué estás pasando por un momento difícil y... —

—¿¡Qué vas a saber tú~zura!? ¡No estabas ahí antes! —Hanamaru interrumpió a Dia y alzó la voz dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta que la rompió un poco.

—Yo... Tienes razón, no estaba, pero ahora aquí estoy. No me gusta verte así. Quiero que me des una oportunidad de entender por lo que estás pasando, bueno si es que quieres... —

—Es... Está bien~Zura. —Hanamaru desvío la mirada mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¿Podemos ir a algún otro lado? —Dijo Dia sonriendo.

—Si... Iré a cambiarme... —Dijo Maru cerrando otra vez la puerta.

—Ay no... ¿En qué rayos me estoy metiendo? —Pensaba Dia mientras poco a poco perdía la calma y se ponía más nerviosa.

Ahora tenía que pensar en algo rápido para que poco a poco Hanamaru se abriera ante ella.


	11. Estrechando lazos

Respondo Reviews:

LunaticoLuna: You también es mi favorita en esta historia aparte de Riko xd, que bueno que te está gustando el desarrollo, gracias por leer.

Ritsuki Kurusawi: You parece que avanza un paso y retrocede dos de golpe xD Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos, gracias por leer y esperar.

Iosaf: Ah, no te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta y me gusta leer cualquier tipo de review .3. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me esforzare.

Nicocchi17: ¿Podrán Woody y Tiro al blanco cruzar el gran cañón a salvo? Ah eso no era, ya verás cómo le va a Dia en este capítulo xD Entre Riko y You la tienen difícil por la actitud de ambas. El director Takamura está basado en hechos reales xd Gracias por leer.

Nelviryan: Kanan tiene que pasar la tormenta para tener la calma, ya verás cómo se desarrollaran esas dos .3.

Rocky1233: ¡Oh wow! No me di cuenta de que puse eso, ya lo corregí y estoy trabajando en mejorar aunque me sea dificil. Gracias por la crítica constructiva y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, son estas las reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Bellotasarutobi: Calma, el pasado de You ya se ira revelando xd ¿Por lo menos tiene a Riko con ella? Gracias por leer.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

 **Aun no muero xd ¡Lo siento! Ya sé que me tarde de más, pero le metí mucho empeño a este capítulo, es por así decir el final de la saga o la temporada (Esto no quiere decir que se tienen que esperar un año por un nuevo capítulo xD) Había partes que reescribí tantas veces que hasta antes de dormir soñaba con ellas :´v**

 **Siento que aunque son poco más de 10k palabras y es muy largo me tarde mucho en escribir, no les voy a mentir diciendo que no tuve tiempo porque en realidad últimamente he estado tranquilo porque ya va acabar el ciclo escolar y no hago nada, pero me llegaron mis partes de mi nueva pc y estuve explotándola a full los últimos 8 días y no escribía tanto o casi nada xd**

 **Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia durante estos 11 capítulos, las reviews y el apoyo que recibo siguen impulsándome a escribir más y más.**

 **En fin, el capítulo más largo que he hecho y el que personalmente me gusto más como quedo por todo el empeño que le puse. Ya sin relleno los dejo para que lean la biblia xd.**

* * *

—¿Quieres calmarte ya? —Le decía Kanan a una Mari que no dejaba de caminar por toda la habitación mientras se mordía las uñas.

—Estoy calmada. —Contestó Mari sin detenerse.

—No, no lo estas. Debes de distraerte un poco, ¿qué pasó con esa determinación de dejar al pasado? —

—Es... Complicado. —

—Dímelo a mí... —

—¿Qué? —

—Nada, nada... —

—¡Bien! Vámonos. —Mari se detuvo de golpe y jaló a Kanan para que la siguiera.

—¿A dónde? —

—¡Tendremos una cita! —

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué cosas dices!? —

—... —

—Mari... ¿En serio vienes a seguir a Dia? —Ambas salieron de la habitación y siguieron sigilosamente a Dia por el campus.

—Es que... —

—Agh, suficiente. Has lo que quieras, pensé que realmente querías cambiar pero... Me voy al dormitorio. —

—¡Espera, no me dejes! —

—¡No! ¡No voy a esperar! ¡Sigues tan obsesionada como siempre! —

—¡Claro que no! ¡Si no vas a ayudarme bien! —

—¡Bien! —Kanan se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino mientras sentía como estaban clavando un puñal en su corazón.

—... ¡No, espera! ¡Lo siento! Tú siempre estás apoyándome de buena manera y yo... Pero es que tienes que entender que Dia... —Mari se tomó unos segundos pero salió corriendo y tomo a Kanan del brazo para detenerla.

—¡No, por supuesto que no entiendo! ¡Me preocupas mucho y verte así solo me daña! ¡Es difícil de aceptar que no te corresponden, pero tú ni siquiera lo intentas! ¡Yo lo intento! ¿¡Por qué tú no!? —Kanan se soltó del brazo de Mari y su voz se empezó a quebrar mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

—¿Qué dices? —

—Nada... Ya me voy. —

—¡Kanan! —

Mari intento detenerla pero Kanan ya había tomado su decisión. Dia iba entrando en el edificio de Hanamaru y se debatió en ir o no.

—¿Kanan también está enamorada de Dia...? Agh maldita sea, soy una tonta... —Mari corrió y alcanzó a Kanan antes de que entrara al dormitorio.

—¡Kanan, espera! —Mari la llamo para detenerla pero Kanan aceleró el paso y empezó a correr. —¡Espera! ¡No corras! —

Kanan subió rápidamente por las escaleras de su dormitorio mientras Mari la seguía corriendo detrás de ella. Se tuvo que detener por qué su puerta estaba cerrada, y en lugar de intentar abrirla rápidamente solo acepto su destino dando un gran suspiro, no le daba tiempo de abrir la puerta y aunque lo hiciera Mari también tenía llave.

—¡Esperaaa! —Mari se lanzó hacia ella y ambas cayeron al piso Mari encima de Kanan.

Kanan solo cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios mientras su sonrojo era evidente.

—¡Tienes razón! Fui una tonta... Yo... Realmente lo lamento, no debí arrastrarte a todos mis problemas. —Dijo Mari estando en el piso.

—Bájate... —

—Ah si, perdón... —Ambas se levantaron del piso y se sacudieron. —Realmente soy muy egoísta. Nunca pienso en los demás y solo pienso en mi beneficio... Por eso, de verdad lo siento. —

Hubo un pequeño silencio y después Kanan dio un gran suspiro.

—Si... Está bien, no te preocupes. —Kanan le dio una sonrisa y sacó sus llaves introduciéndolas en la perilla.

—¡No! —Mari tomo la mano de Kanan deteniéndola.

—¿Eh? —

—Todavía no... No deberías perdonarme tan fácilmente. —

—Siempre lo hago... —

—Y realmente no lo merezco. —

—Bueno... —

—¿Quieres ir al cine o algo? Solo tú y yo. —

—¿En serio? —

—Ambas necesitamos distraernos de vez en cuando solas... —

—¡Si! Ejem... Está bien... —

—Alright! —Mari tomo de la mano a Kanan y salieron del edificio.

Mari no quería dejar las cosas mal entre ellas así que optó por salir con Kanan para que ambas se distrajeran un rato. Pensaba que había arruinado las cosas con su terrible problema de obsesión.

Kanan sabía perfectamente que Mari estaba probablemente malinterpretando las cosas pero era feliz en ese momento aunque solo fuera una salida de amigas casual, algo era algo.

* * *

Chika estaba rodando en su cama de un lado a otro completamente aburrida.

—No hay tarea, y por primera vez no planeamos nada... ¡Agh, da igual! —Chika se puso una almohada en la cara.

Pasó un rato en la misma posición pero seguía completamente aburrida, lanzó su almohada hacia el techo y salió corriendo fuera de su habitación.

—¡Sarah-Chan! —Grito mientras tocaba la puerta.

—¿¡Pasó algo!? —Abrió Sarah rápidamente la puerta alarmada.

—¡Debemos irnos rápido! —

—¿¡Qué!? —

—¡Tenemos que combatir el aburrimiento! —

—... Ay no puedo creerlo. —Sarah se cubrió la cara con su mano.

—Jejeje, lo siento... Es que no tenemos tarea y no tengo nada que hacer. —

—Sí, te entiendo. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? —

—¡Eso tenía pensado yo! —

—Bien, espera un segundo. —Sarah cerró la puerta y después de un rato salió cambiada lista para salir.

—¿Piensas salir así? —Dijo Sarah.

—¿Eh? —

—Vas en pijama. —

—¡Oh cierto! Espérame afuera de mi cuarto, voy a cambiarme. —Chika corrió a su habitación que estaba a un par de cuartos de la de Sarah.

—Son las 3 de la tarde, ¿Por qué vas en pijama? —Le grito Sarah en lo que se alejaba.

Después de un rato ambas salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a una plaza comercial.

Estuvieron unos minutos yendo a varias tiendas a probarse ropa aunque salían con las manos vacías.

Fueron a comer unas crepas mientras veían alrededor diferentes cosas para comprar algún día o probablemente nunca.

—¿Quieres ir a Akihabara? —Pregunto Sarah.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —Dijo Chika mientras masticaba su crepa.

—Bueno, muchas cosas. ¿Dijiste que te gustaban las idols? Podemos ir a Otonokizaka o a UTX. —

—Pero... —

—Después podemos ir a una tienda de Idols muy grande y genial. —

—¿¡En serio!? Pero... —

—La verdad he ido un par de veces, pero tú que es la primera vez que estás en Tokio puede que sea algo nuevo. —

—Pero... ¿En serio no hay problema? ¿No te importa? ¿Está bien que vayamos? —Chika se veía triste y dudosa.

—No te preocupes, puede que veamos a algún miembro de µ's... —

—¿¡Qué esperamos!? —Chika cambió de humor rápidamente, estaba emocionada, tomo a Sarah de la mano y se dirigieron a la estación del tren mientras Sarah sonreía por la reacción de Chika.

* * *

—¿Segura que estas bien? —

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes Onee-Chan, ahora mismo necesitas más valor que yo... —

—Confió en ti Ruby, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular o pueden ir con Kanan y Mari, pero si no las encuentras puedes ir con Riko-san y You-san, y si no están disponibles puedes ir con Sarah-san. Y ya si es muy difícil puedes ir a la policía al lado de la escuela... —

—¿Qué hay de Chika-san? —

—Ah, no, ella no. —

—¡Onee-Chan! —

—¡Está bien! También puedes ir con Chika. ¡Pero primero me avisas a mí! —

—Si Onee-Chan, ten cuidado y no te esfuerces de más por mi... —

—Cuídate Ruby, te quiero. —

—Yo también te quiero Onee-Chan. —

—Me alegra que su relación vaya bastante bien. —Dijo Leah cuando Ruby colgó el teléfono.

—A mí también, mi Onee-Chan no ha cambiado mucho en estos dos años. —

—Bueno, la mía tampoco... —

—¿Te llevas bien con Sarah-Chan? —

—Sí, pero desde que perdió un año por mi culpa siento que es más difícil tratar con ella. —

—Puede que te pase lo mismo que a mí con Dia Onee-Chan. Deberías tratar de hablar con Sarah-Chan cuando puedas. —

—¡Wow! No pensé que tú dijeras eso. —

—Lo siento, no suelo ser tan entrometida... —Ruby sonrió y bajo la cabeza cuando Leah se le quedo viendo rara.

—No, es solo que me sorprendió. Esa tal Yoshiko parece que influyó bastante en ti en solo una semana. —

—Es que Yoshiko-Chan es... —

—Ah, no empieces con tu romance. —

—¡No es un romance! —

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Wow! Realmente se va a decepcionar cuando te vea otra vez. —

—¡No! Es que yo... Bueno... —

—Por supuesto que no engañas a nadie. Hasta dijiste que Dia-Chan lo aceptó. ¿Por qué lo quieres ocultar? —

Ruby solo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos sonrojada recordando todos los sucesos pasados.

* * *

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —Dijo Kanan enfrente de la cartelera antes de comprar los boletos.

—Mmmm... ¿Una de acción? ¿De terror? —Contestó Mari.

—¡No! —Grito Kanan nerviosamente.

—¡De amor será entonces! —

—¡Tampoco! —

—Let's go! —Mari fue y compro dos boletos para una película romántica mientras Kanan intentaba detenerla.

—¡Si ni te gustan este tipo de cosas! —Intento justificar Kanan.

—Pues no pero... —Mari bajó la cabeza.

—… Bien... Entremos... —Kanan vio como Mari se puso triste y después de suspirar profundamente le extendió la mano para que la siguiera.

—Yes! —

—¡Hiciste trampa, estabas fingiendo! —

—Tal vez. —

—Si ya sabía yo que no te ibas a deprimir de la nada con eso. —

—Quién sabe… —

Fueron a la zona de dulces y Mari compro unas palomitas medianas y dos jugos de naranja.

Ambas entraron en la sala del cine y fueron a sus lugares, en lo que empezaba la película comenzaron a discutir si realmente fue una buena idea entrar.

—Deberíamos de haber entrado a ver Avengers, ver esta película contigo se siente raro… —Dijo Kanan sentándose en su lugar.

—¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí? —Dijo Mari haciendo una cara de gato.

—¿¡EH!? ¡NO! —Kanan alzó la voz.

—¡Shhh! —Se oyó en la sala callando a Kanan.

—¡Todavía no empieza la película! —Les contestó Kanan callándolos.

—It's joke. —Dijo Mari riéndose.

—No, no lo es... —Susurro Kanan.

—¿Qué dijiste? —

—Que tengo que ir al baño. —

—Date prisa o te perderás el inicio. —

Kanan se levantó y corrió al baño. No tenía realmente ganas pero quería huir para darse un respiro.

—¿Por qué cuando huyo digo siempre que voy al baño? Agh que se supone que voy a hacer, sigue con lo de Dia y yo no estoy si quiera en su radar. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¡Por supuesto que estoy enamorada maldita sea! —Kanan empezó a hablar sola mientras mojaba su cara.

—Tal vez deberías decirle. —Sonó una voz detrás de ella.

—¿Eh? —

—Ah, perdón, pensé que estabas hablando conmigo. No quería ser entrometida. —

—Ah, no se preocupe, no debería de estar hablando sola en un baño público. —Kanan estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—Jajajaja, me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Tenía casi el mismo problema con mi actual pareja en ese tiempo. —

—¿Cómo lo solucionó? —

—Mmmm... Fue complicado, pero al final después de esforzarme mucho, logre hacer que mis sentimientos le llegaran. No me rendí y ahora ya llevo 5 años a su lado. —

—Pero ella está enamorada de alguien más... Ya no son pareja pero aún no lo supera... —

—¿Ella? —

—¡Ah! Bueno es que yo... —Kanan bajo la cabeza, no le importaba que la juzgarán pero se sentía extraño hablar de eso con una persona desconocida.

—¡Wow! No eres tan diferente a mí, estamos en las mismas. De hecho llevo ya 4 años de casada con mi esposa. —

—¿En serio? Entonces ya debe de tener mucha experiencia, ¿qué debería de hacer en esta situación tan complicada? Ah perdón, debe de ser extraño que le pregunte estas cosas. —

—Tranquila, mmmm... ¿Por qué no le das tiempo? Si lo sigues intentando tal vez lo logres. —

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... —

—Al final puedes cosechar los frutos de tu esfuerzo, puede que sea más sencillo de lo que piensas. —

—No sé realmente por dónde empezar. —

—Ya te llegará una idea, si realmente la quieres lucharas por ella. —

—Creo que tiene razón. Aún es pronto para rendirme. Si no lo consigo, no me voy a ir con el remordimiento de no haberlo intentado un poco más. —

—¡Si! —

—Es una buena idea. —

—Espero que te haya ayudado y que te vaya muy bien, te deseo la mayor de las suertes. —

—Muchas gracias eh... —

—Eli Ayase. —

—Ah, un placer, yo soy Kanan Matsuura. De verdad se lo agradezco Ayase-san. Su plática en un baño público me ayudó mucho. Siento que mis fuerzas se reanimaron. Es bueno saber que no soy la única con problemas. —

—Cuando quiera nos vemos en el baño de la gasolinera de enfrente Matsuura-san jajaja. —

—Espero que no jajaja. Bien, tengo que irme. Gracias y nos vemos. —

—Harasho! —Eli le guiñó un ojo, le alzó el pulgar en señal de apoyo y Kanan se despidió con una sonrisa.

Corrió por el cine y aunque la regañaron diciéndole que no se debía de correr, llego a la sala lo más rápido que pudo. La película ya había empezado y se apresuró a llegar a su lugar.

—¡Perdón! Había alguien en el baño y... Mari, ¿estás llorando? —

—Yo... —Mari señaló la película.

—Oh... —Kanan volteó a ver y la película comenzaba con una ruptura amorosa más o menos similar a la de Mari.

—Entiéndelo Kumi, yo no soy bueno para ti. Sé que me quieres, yo también te quiero. Pero no soy el indicado. No quiero perder esa hermosa amistad que siempre tuvimos desde niños. —

—Pero... ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? —

—Enamórate de alguien más, yo... Ya no puedo estar contigo. —

La película empezó fuerte para Mari, era más o menos lo que le dijo Dia en su tiempo y revivir esa escena despertó en Mari un sentimiento muy fuerte de tristeza.

Kanan se molestó un poco principalmente con el escritor, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que pasara eso en exactamente la película que iban a ver?

—Vámonos de aquí Mari. —Kanan la jaló del brazo para que salieran de la función.

—No, está bien. Siéntate, ve la película conmigo. —Mari jaló a Kanan y la sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Segura? —

—Sí, ya pagué de todas maneras. —Mari le dio una sonrisa que no dejo del todo convencida a la delfín pero no intentó detenerla.

La película transcurrió normalmente, la trama era más o menos cliché. La trama principal era que la protagonista se rehusaba a enamorarse de nuevo recordando todo el pasado junto a su primer amor.

—¡Ah perdón! —Kanan intentó agarrar palomitas pero sus manos se rozaron suavemente con las de Mari.

—No importa. —Aunque Mari dijo eso, Kanan se quedó como una estatua de color rojo y ya no agarro palomitas a menos de que Mari las soltara para tomar un poco de su jugo. Se dedicó solamente a ver la película pero la trama no ayudaba en nada.

En el desarrollo del filme encuentra un joven de su edad que resultó que se conocieron de niños y reviven juntos recuerdos de su infancia, poco a poco el protagonista se enamora de la protagonista y su relación se desarrolla perfectamente.

La peli-azul al sentirse incómoda por la trama le dio un buen trago al jugo hasta terminárselo.

—Kanan, ese era mi jugo. —

—¡Ah, perdón otra vez! Ten el mío. —Se dieron un beso discreto con los jugos y continuaron viendo la película hasta el final.

Aunque era terca al final en la película terminaron enamorándose y casándose.

Los créditos salieron en la pantalla y Kanan estaba cubriendo su cara roja con una mano.

—¿Te gustó? —Pregunto Mari.

—¿¡Quien!? —Se exaltó Kanan al no entender a Mari.

—La película. —

—Ejem... Ah, sí por supuesto. ¿Y a ti? —

—Fue hermosa. No creí que me llegara a interesar si quiera pero... —

—De este lado es la salida, no dejen basura por favor. —Un empleado del cine les indicó que tenían que desalojar la sala.

—Vamos. —Kanan se levantó y Mari la siguió saliendo del cine.

Fueron caminando por el centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine y las tripas de Mari interrumpieron el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Ya es un poco tarde, ¿quieres ir a cenar? Podemos ir a la zona de comidas del centro comercial. —Dijo Kanan dándole una sonrisa.

—Si… lo siento. —Dijo Mari avergonzada.

—Vamos. —

Cada quien pidió en un lugar diferente y se sentaron juntas a comer.

El silencio reinaba entre las dos, Kanan mantenía la mirada hacia otro lado mientras comía y Mari se le quedo viendo a Kanan detenidamente.

—Kanan, ¿qué piensas del amor? —

—¿¡Que!? Ejem… Bueno... N-nunca he tenido una pareja pero... Supongo que es muy complicado, no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras, eso lo vuelve muy difícil. Pero si no lo intentas tendrás remordimientos. —Kanan le dio una sonrisa sincera con los ojos cerrados para no verla.

—¿Está bien intentar enamorarse de alguien más? —

—¿A qué viene todo eso? Realmente esa película te marcó. —Kanan se rio y la volteó a ver a los ojos unos segundos. Se quedó hipnotizada al ver esos ojos felinos ninguna de las dos se dejaban de mirar fijamente. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Eli y un evidente sonrojo apareció, pensó que ya tendría oportunidad después y aunque Mari actuaba extraño no quería darse esperanzas falsas así que decidió volver a mirar a otro lado seguida de Mari que también desvío la mirada.

Un silencio incómodo se volvió a formar, ninguna de las dos se volteaban a ver y comían calladas.

—¿Crees en él amor? —Rompió el Hielo Mari

—¿Eh? Si... Mucho. —

—Espero que te hayas distraído aunque sea un rato, de verdad quiero pagarte lo que haces por mí. —

—No podía ser un día más perfecto. —Kanan sonreía mientras comía, su relación con Mari progreso muchísimo más en un día que en muchos años.

—¡Hola señorita! ¿Quiere venir con nosotros por unas copas? —Dos tipos ebrios se acercaron a Mari y la tomaron del hombro.

Esto enfureció muchísimo a la delfín, tanto que tomó la hamburguesa que había comprado y destrozo el contenido aplastándolo.

—¿¡Eh!? A-aléjese por favor... —Mari se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡Creo que ya bebiste demasiado! ¿¡Por qué dejan entrar a estúpidos así al centro comercial!? —Interrumpió Kanan levantándose.

—¿¡Me dijiste estúpido!? ¡No te estoy hablando a ti! —El borracho se dirigió y Kanan y se puso enfrente de ella.

—Solo queremos cenar en paz, estas asustando a mi amiga y estás arruinando mi día. —Kanan lo encaró poniéndose rígida.

—¿¡Te crees mucho!? ¡Maldita zorra azul! —El tipo saco una navaja y amenazo a Kanan poniéndosela en la cara.

—¡No, Kanan! ¡Ayuda, policía! —Grito Mari desesperada.

El borracho hizo un movimiento e intento cortar a Kanan, ella tomó el brazo del tipo y en un rápido movimiento lo dejo desarmado y en el piso torciéndole el brazo.

—¡Oye! —El otro borracho intento golpear a Kanan pero ella solo se movió un poco y el tipo tropezó con su amigo quedando los dos tirados.

—Si se atreven a molestarnos no tendré piedad. Nadie daña a mi amiga. —Kanan los amenazo

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Llegó un guardia del centro comercial.

—Estos tipos quisieron llevarse a mi amiga y luego me trataron de golpear, uno de ellos tenía una navaja. —Explicó la peli-azul.

—Entiendo, no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de estos dos. —

—Se lo agradezco mucho oficial. —

Kanan dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando seguridad se llevó a los borrachos.

—Me protegiste, eso fue genial. —Dijo Mari cuando se calmaron las cosas.

—Bueno, no es nada. —Kanan se rascó la cabeza con su mano y se sentó para seguir comiendo.

—¿Desde cuándo tú, creciste...? —Pensó Mari. Empezó a mirar de arriba abajo a Kanan.

Estaba tan centrada en ella misma que no se había detenido a ver los pequeños detalles de la vida, aquella pequeña niña que jugaba con ella en su infancia ya era toda una mujer que había cambiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Haciendo memoria sin apartar su vista de Kanan, Mari se dio cuenta de que su amigo siempre estaba ahí para ella, desde niñas ella la ayudaba, si se metía en problemas Kanan lo lograba solucionar, se solía echar la culpa para que Dia y ella salieran ilesas, estaba tan cegada que nunca le agradeció todo lo que hacía por ella sin esperar nada a cambio.

Incluso después de sus tonterías amorosas, la que estaba ahora mismo con ella sentada apoyándola era Kanan, la que la había salvado otra vez era Kanan, la única que puso su vida en riesgo para ayudarla era Kanan, no era nadie más.

—Kanan... Yo... —Mari se levantó y abrazo a Kanan arrodillándose ante ella.

—¿¡Estás bien!? —Kanan se exaltó y se sonrojó con la repentina acción de la rubia.

—¡Solo déjame estar así! —Mari abrazo más fuertemente a Kanan recargándose en su pecho y un sonrojó apareció en la cara de Mari seguida de unas lágrimas.

Kanan correspondió el abrazo y aunque se puso muy nerviosa, se dejó absorber por el aroma del cabello de Mari, estuvieron juntas un buen rato hasta que Mari se separó.

—¿Ya estás mejor? Esos tipos daban miedo. —Dijo Kanan.

—Sí, yo... Lo siento... ¿A ti no te dio miedo? —Contestó Mari.

—Sí, mucho. Pero no podía dejar que te hicieran algo. —

—Fuiste muy valiente... —

—¿Eh? No, yo… Realmente esa película y lo que pasó te afectó, vámonos a casa o más bien a la escuela. —Kanan desvió la mirada ya que Mari no se había apartado de su lado y estaban muy cerca.

—Lo siento, siempre estás conmigo, nuevamente me salvaste incluso poniendo tu vida en riesgo y solo soy injusta y egoísta contigo... —

—Es lo que me gusta hacer. —Kanan volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias Kanan, muchas gracias por todo. —

—De nada. Ven, se va a hacer más tarde. —

—Si... —Kanan se levantó y ayudó a Mari a levantarse del piso.

Salieron del centro comercial y fueron caminando juntas hasta la estación del tren. Mientras iban en el tren Mari no dejaba de ver fijamente a Kanan otra vez, la delfín sentía las miradas pero las ignoraba por su propio bienestar psicológico.

—Realmente es posible enamorarse otra vez. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Esto es amor? —Un rubor apareció en la cara de Mari. —Pero Kanan está enamorada de Dia... —Se deprimió al instante.

—M-me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Pregunto Kanan armándose de valor.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah, no, lo siento! —Mari desvío la mirada. —Oye Kanan... ¿Estás enamorada? —

—¿¡Qué!? —Kanan estaba gritando internamente, se empezaba a hacer ideas locas en su cabeza que no quería que fueran en vano, quería decirle lo que sentía pero tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas. —¡N-no! —Dijo cómo pudo volteando a ver a otro lado para evitar que se viera su evidente sonrojo.

—Y-ya veo... —Mari notó que Kanan actuó de manera extraña.

Sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho y ni siquiera sabía bien el por qué de a partir de ese día veía a la peli-azul de otra manera que jamás había visto.

Ella la había ignorado todo el tiempo y ahora no se sentía digna ni de estar con ella. Volteó a otro lado y comenzó a llorar en silencio para que Kanan no la viera. Sin hacerse muchas esperanzas se quedó en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela.

* * *

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Será que acaso me dijo que sí pero me va a dejar aquí afuera? —Pensaba Dia impaciente fuera de la habitación de Hanamaru.

Pasó un rato más y Dia ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Iba a volver a tocar la puerta para buscar una respuesta pero en ese momento Hanamaru abrió la puerta y estaba lista para salir.

Dia se le quedo viendo boquiabierta, Hanamaru llevaba un hermoso vestido largo color amarillo con un listón blanco y unas zapatillas color blanco.

No se había puesto a mirar en el cambio que tuvo Hanamaru, estos dos años no fueron en vano. El vestido resaltaba las curvas de Hanamaru que se habían definido, su estatura y su busto habían crecido un poco gracias a la pubertad, había dejado crecer su cabello y había puesto una cinta blanca en su cabello junto con unos pendientes ovalados y pequeños en sus orejas.

—Ya... Ya vámonos~zura... —Dijo Hanamaru sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas sacando del trance a Dia.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Lo siento. —Dijo Dia reaccionando de repente.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar, Dia iba caminando un poco atrás de Hanamaru mientras la seguía observando de reojo.

—¿Te bañaste? —Pregunto Dia al notar que Hanamaru tenía el cabello un poco mojado.

—... Me gusta estar limpia~zura. —Contestó secamente después de un breve silencio.

—Y-ya veo… —El silencio volvió a reinar por un momento hasta que se fijó en su mano. —Tu mano está sangrando, seguramente fue por ese golpe que le diste a la puerta. —

—No importa~zura. —

—A ver, no seas así, creo tengo algo para vendarte. —Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y cubrió suavemente la mano de Hanamaru. —

Hanamaru desvió la mirada sonrojada y siguió caminando.

—No es nada. —Susurro Dia con una mueca de molestia antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar en la larga caminata hasta la salida del edificio.

Dia no sabía cómo romper el hielo, cada cosa que se le ocurría decir la descartaba sabiendo que Hanamaru está encerrada en una burbuja.

Seguía mirando fijamente a Hanamaru desde la parte de atrás analizándola de arriba hasta abajo.

—¿Es la misma niña? —Dijo Dia sonrojándose al observar la retaguardia de la castaña.

—¿A dónde exactamente vamos a ir? —Dijo Hanamaru antes que Dia pensara en cómo hablarle.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Ehmm... Este... —

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Dia no solía ser así, se recriminaba el hecho de haberlo pensado y se arrepentía totalmente de si quiera voltear a ver unos milisegundos el trasero de Hanamaru.

O tal vez no.

—Ya sabía yo que realmente no querías salir. Ruby te envió ¿Verdad~zura? Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. —Hanamaru se detuvo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente devuelta a su cuarto.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Dia sujeto del brazo a Hanamaru deteniéndola. —¿E... Estas llorando? —Se fijó que pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la castaña.

—¡Me estás lastimando! — Dijo Hanamaru soltando su brazo.

—Ah, lo siento... Pero déjame explicarte. —

—¿Y bien? —

—Pensé en varios lugares a donde ir, pero me perdí en... Bueno... —Dia no quería aceptar que se distrajo viendo a Hanamaru. —¡De todas maneras! Ruby no tiene nada que ver en esto, te lo juro. Realmente quiero que te distraigas un rato. Tal vez no sé nada de ti, pero se nota que has estado pasándola mal... Así que si pudieras creerme... —

—... —

—Si... Si no quieres no te voy a obligar. —Dia le dio una sonrisa sincera a una Hanamaru que estaba cruzada de brazos dándole la espalda.

—Yo... Está bien~zura... —

—¡Bien! ¿Vamos? —Dia le extendió la mano a Hanamaru para guiarla.

—Que no se te suba~zura. —Hanamaru rechazó la mano de Dia y caminó fuera del edificio. Aunque después de darle la espalda un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Ay, maldita niña engreída, si eras tú la que estaba llorando. Bueno ya, no importa. —Pensó Dia cuando Hanamaru la rechazó y la siguió fuera del edificio.

* * *

—¿Estás son las legendarias escaleras? —Dijo Chika emocionada.

—Arriba esta Otonokizaka. —Contestó Sarah caminando delante de Chika. —¿No vas a subir? —Chika se había quedado parada frente a las escaleras.

—Yo... —

—Anda, ven. ¿No dijiste que estabas muy emocionada? —Sarah le estiró la mano a Chika para que subieran juntas.

Chika un poco dudosa aceptó la mano de Sarah y ambas comenzaron a subir lentamente las escaleras. Poco a poco Chika fue poniendo más resistencia.

—Espera... —Chika se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —

—¿Realmente está bien? —

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Me gustan mucho las School Idols, demasiado... Mis hermanas dijeron que por eso me hice diferente... —

—Ser diferente está bien, si tienes gustos diferentes no quiere decir que seas mala. —

Sarah tomó del hombro a Chika que se había quedado parada a la mitad de las escaleras cabizbaja.

—Yo... Me... Me gustan las chicas. —

—¿Eh? —Sarah estaba impactada con la repentina revelación de Chika.

—Soy diferente, ¿está mal? Si tú también te alejas después de saberlo lo entendería, me dolería, pero lo entendería —Chika comenzó a llorar.

—Jamás me alejaría de ti así. Chika-Chan, tranquila. Por supuesto que no está mal, eres diferente y está bien. —Sarah abrazo a Chika y comenzó a acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarla.

—Pero... —

—Yo soy como tú, y no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, si el amor es puro y fuerte es lo único que necesitas. —

—Pero... —

—No dejes que nadie cambie quién eres. Tú eres tú, no eres lo que alguien quiere que seas. Así estás bien, no quiero que cambies. —

—Sarah-Chan... —

Chika abrazo fuertemente a Sarah y ambas estuvieron así un rato hasta que los sollozos de Chika se detuvieron.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —

—Si, creo que si… Lo lamento, no tenías por qué ver ese lado de mí. Supongo que arruine la salida ¿verdad? —Chika se separó del abrazo de Sarah y le dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

—Aún hay luz de sol. Vamos, estamos a unos metros de Otonokizaka. —Sarah le extendió otra vez la mano.

—Si. —Dijo Chika armándose de valor.

Subieron lentamente mientras flashbacks del pasado de Chika aparecían por su mente, más sin embargo eran disipadas con la vista de los rayos del sol golpeando la cabellera de Sarah que subía las escaleras con una sonrisa que la llenaba de paz.

—Aquí está, la legendaria escuela de µ's. —Sarah y Chika se pararon una al lado de la otra enfrente de la entrada de la escuela.

—Es increíble ¿verdad? —Dijo Chika boquiabierta.

—Lo es, µ's logró salvar su escuela del cierre. Lo mejor del grupo era que todas eran tan diferentes entre ellas, eran tan normales cada una a su manera y eso las hacía destacar mucho más. Siendo diferentes, apoyándose entre ellas, por eso llegaron a sobresalir. —Sarah tomó de la mano a Chika y le sonrió mientras Chika la veía asombrada.

—Sarah-Chan, de verdad te lo agradezco, de no ser por qué estás aquí probablemente no hubiera tenido el valor de subir. —

—Gracias a ti por haberte mudado a Tokio. —

Ambas apretaron sus manos y se quedaron viendo como el sol se ocultaba detrás de la escuela dejando a la luz de las estrellas inundar la ciudad.

—Creo que se acabó el día. —Dijo Chika unos minutos después de un cómodo silencio.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Contestó Sarah.

—Sí, claro. —

Ambas fueron caminando y llegaron a un restaurante de ramen. Entraron y ambas se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, pidieron sus platillos y en lo que esperaban empezaron a hablar de lo sucedido por un rato.

Llegaron sus platillos y empezaron a hablar de lo que visitaron hoy en el centro comercial mientras comían.

—De cualquier manera fue un día muy divertido. —Dijo Chika.

—Si mañana no estamos tan ocupadas podemos ir a lo que nos faltó. —

—Gracias. —

—¿De qué? —

—De todo. —

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor. —

—A mí también. —

—Voy al baño, regreso en unos minutos. —

—Si. —

Chika veía su celular mientras pensaba seriamente. Lo tomó y marcó un número, el sonido de espera se oyó tres veces hasta que del otro lado contestaron.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? —

—Ho... Hola Mito-nee. —

—¿¡Chika!? ¿¡De verdad eres tú!? —

—Si... —

—¿¡Donde estás!? ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿¡Estás bien!? —

—Sí, yo... Estoy estudiando en una universidad de Tokio. —

—¿¡Tokio!? —La hermana de Chika estaba eufórica.

—¿Qué pasó? Mamá y Papá están ocupados. —Entro a la habitación Shima la otra hermana de Chika.

—¡Es Chika! —

—¿¡En serio!? —

—¡Si! —

—¿¡Chika, estás bien!? —Shima le arrebató el teléfono a Mito.

—Shima-nee, sí, estoy bien. —Lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Chika mientras se le cortaba la voz.

—Qué alivio. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que nos preocupamos? Mamá y Papá fueron a la policía, fuimos a la escuela a ver si nos podían decir en donde te metiste pero no sabían dónde estabas. Te llevamos buscando los últimos 11 días, pensamos que algo malo té había pasado. —Shima también comenzó a llorar mientras Mito había ido por sus padres a toda velocidad.

—No... No tenía ni idea de que se habían preocupado tanto. —

—¿¡Hija!? ¿¡Donde estás!? —La madre de Chika entró y le arrebató el teléfono a Shima.

—¿Mamá? ¡Lo siento! ¡Fui una tonta, no debí de escapar así! —

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros somos los que te debemos una disculpa. Lo importante es que estás bien. —

—Entre a una universidad en Tokio gracias a una beca. —

—¿En cuál? —

—En la universidad Takamura cerca del sur de Tokio. —

—Vamos para allá. —

—¿¡Qué!? —

—Te vemos en el estacionamiento, te llamo cuando lleguemos. —

—¡Pero ya es muy tarde! —

—Lo sé, pero realmente todos queremos verte. —

—¿En serio? —

—Si, por supuesto. —

—Esta bien, aquí los espero. —

Chika colgó la llamada y empezó a llorar sin control.

—¿Todo bien? —Dijo Sarah que acababa de llegar del baño.

—Todo está perfecto, realmente estoy muy feliz. —Chika sonrió aún llorando pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡La cuenta por favor! —Grito Sarah para poder pagar y retirarse.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la estación del tren para poder regresar a la escuela, Chika le contó en el camino todo lo ocurrido ahora y le dijo que había huido de su casa sin avisar, no dio tantos detalles aunque Sarah ya se había hecho una idea del por que.

—Realmente no sé qué voy a decir cuando los vea. —Dijo Chika mientras caminaban de regreso a la escuela.

—Las cosas se darán naturalmente. Es tu familia después de todo. —

—Si no te importa, ¿puedes estar conmigo en ese momento? Siento que así voy a tener más valor. —

—Claro. —

—Gracias... —

Ambas llegaron a la escuela y fueron a su habitación para prepararse para la llegada de la familia de Chika.

* * *

You se pasó toda la tarde sentada en la computadora informándose acerca de música, sus búsquedas en Google empezaban de ¿Cómo tocar el piano? ¿Cómo hacer que te guste el piano? ¿Cómo leer un pentagrama? ¿Qué es un do? ¿Cómo aumentar la capacidad cerebral para hacer dos cosas a la vez? ¿Cómo aumentar el ritmo? ¿Cómo tener ritmo?

—¡Agh! Es más complicado de lo que pensé. —Grito frustrada rascándose la cabeza. —¿Cómo se siquiera que lo estoy haciendo bien? Creo que debo de hablar con Chika-Chan sobre esto... ¡Aunque probablemente se burle! Agh lo haré sola. —

—¡Ya llegué! —Grito Riko entrando en la habitacióndepartamento.

—¡Ah, bienvenida! —You cerró de golpe todas las páginas y salió a recibir a Riko.

—Compré ingredientes para preparar la cena y el almuerzo de mañana. —

—Si lo preparas tú, todo es delicioso. —

—Me alegra, espero que estos años en la escuela no sean en vano. —

Ambas rieron y You ayudó a Riko a guardar todas las compras en el refrigerador y la alacena.

—Por cierto You-Chan... Sobre lo que dije en la mañana... —Riko se detuvo de golpe y su semblante feliz cambio completamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —You se preocupó mucho empezando a sudar frío, pensó de inmediato que tal vez Riko la odiaba en realidad y no quería ayudarla o en sus ideas más locas pensaba que ella le iba a decir que tiene novio y que quería que abandonara la casa, al fin y al cabo, ¿Cómo una chica tan perfecta y hermosa no tiene pareja? Después de todo ella no era nada a comparación de un insecto.

Era completamente ilógico para You y asumió que eran posibles esas opciones. Pensó esto último sin tener nada que ver con lo que dijo Riko pero lo pensó por si acaso. Todo pasó por su cabeza en un lapso de 1 segundo dándole tiempo a tragar saliva y perder 1 litro de agua en sudor en otro segundo que fue el silencio que dejó Riko ente palabras.

—Tal vez actúe por impulso por el momento, no quiero que te veas obligada, quiero ayudarte, pero si tú no quieres regresar a la natación lo puedo entender. Suelo ser muy entrometida y no mido mis palabras... —Riko se puso cabizbaja.

—¿Te preocupó eso? —You dio un gran suspiro y en su interior estaba muy aliviada y muy feliz. —A decir verdad, realmente quiero regresar a nadar, pero... Creo que aún es demasiado pronto, no creo tener la fuerza necesaria... Solo me falta un pequeño empujón para que me sienta con confianza. Quiero que tú seas ese empujón... —Cuando mencionó estas últimas palabras su cara se puso toda roja.

—You-Chan... —Riko quedó muy impresionada con esas palabras, la agarraron con la guardia baja.

—¡E-estuve viendo el cómo ayudarte con lo del piano! Y... Empecé a escribir una canción, no llevo mucho y no es tan buena porque apenas estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas... —

—¿Escribes una canción? You-Chan, ¿estas esforzándote tanto? No tienes por qué, yo... —

—Quiero que la próxima canción que toques sea la mía. —

—¿Eh? —

—Cuando regreses al piano... —

—You-Chan eso es... —

—Me voy a tardar un tiempo pero me haría muy feliz que me esperaras. Si quieres... —You desvío la mirada sonrojada, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y no tenía idea de dónde sacó el valor para decir todo eso.

—Si te hace feliz... Yo l-lo prometo. —Riko desvío la mirada sonrojada y esto puso muy feliz a You.

—Gracias Riko-Chan. —You abrazo a Riko pero se separó al instante por qué reaccionó por impulsos que no podía controlar.

—Ta-también quiero que tu canción sea el impulso que necesito para regresar al piano... —

—¿¡Eh!? Ejem... Si, No quiero decepcionarte así que me esforzaré al máximo... —You estaba completamente de color rojo y Riko no era diferente.

—Tengo que salir. —Dijo Riko aún con el sonrojo.

—¿Eh? Si, con cuidado... —

Riko salió del edificio y se quedó en el campus escapando de la escena. No sabía exactamente el por qué su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, su pecho ardía y estaba sudando un poco. Una extraña sensación que solo sintió aquella vez en la playa cuando era niña.

—¿Por qué? No, yo estoy enamorada de Chika-Chan. —Riko apretó su pecho con su mano respirando un poco agitada.

You fue corriendo al baño y se desvistió completamente para entrar a la regadera y abrir solamente la llave de agua fría para calmar su temperatura.

—Maldita sea, si no es amor ¿qué es? ¡Odio ser inexperta! —Pensaba You golpeándose la cara con las manos repetidas veces.

* * *

—Primero quiero que vayamos a una torre en el centro de Tokio. —Dijo Dia guiando a Hanamaru por la ciudad.

La castaña solo se quedó en silencio inspeccionando todo a su alrededor discretamente, no lo demostraba pero estaba internamente fascinada con muchas cosas.

Tal vez no era tan diferente de lo mejor de Numazu pero había algunas cosas que estaban fuera de sí.

Dia soltó una risa discreta, pudo notar que Hanamaru estaba con trompa de enojada pero cuando veía un auto de lujo o un edificio gigante no podía evitar mover sus ojos y sus cejas.

Llegaron al mirador y la castaña no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión, era la estructura más grande que había visto, aunque no había visto muchas pero por lo menos si en los últimos 5 minutos.

—Entremos. —Dijo Dia con una cálida sonrisa.

Pagaron la entrada y ambas subieron al elevador.

Cuando el elevador habló para que seleccionarán el piso al que querían ir, Hanamaru se asustó y abrazó el brazo de Dia que cuando sintió el tacto se puso rígida.

—Es el futuro~zura... —Susurró muy impresionada. —¡Ah! —Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Dia se soltó y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la peli-negra se golpeara con la pared del elevador, se volteó hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos con un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

Dia se empezó a sobar y respiró hondo para calmar su enojo y no explotar contra Hanamaru y arruinar todo el plan.

Llegaron a los más alto del mirador y la vista de Hanamaru se centró en el hermoso paisaje, se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver el monte Fuji a lo lejos y básicamente todo Tokio.

—Este tipo de cosas no tenemos en Uchiura. Es de cierta forma muy novedoso. —Dia se colocó al lado de Hanamaru y admiró el paisaje junto con ella.

La castaña estaba callada, solo se limitaba a pasear su vista con el paisaje.

—Tenía pensado que viniéramos de noche pero creo que eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. —

Se quedaron paradas un buen rato, Dia no dejaba de observar a Hanamaru de reojo, la luz le daba de frente y hacía que sus largos cabellos brillaran con un tono dorado.

Sacó su celular discretamente y se tomó una selfie al lado de la castaña sin que se diera cuenta acercando poco a poco su cara a la de ella.

—¿Qué hiciste~zura? —Hanamaru notó que Dia se había acercado a ella poniéndose a un lado.

—¿Eh? Yo... Nada, tomé una foto. —

—¿Por qué? —

—¿Por qué? Esa es una buena pregunta... —Dia no sabía el por qué de su repentina acción, solo sabía que su cerebro se desconectó

—¿P-puedo verla? —Hanamaru habló con un tono apenas entendible.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí... —

Dia le mostró la foto a Hanamaru, en ella se veía como por una vez en mucho tiempo, la castaña tenía una gran sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad, una mirada al horizonte que estaba perdida hacia un futuro, al lado se veía una Dia que parecía muy feliz del momento su rostro denotaba alegría y nostalgia.

Hanamaru sonrió levemente al ver la fotografía y le devolvió el celular a Dia desviando la mirada y caminando hacia el elevador para que salieran de ahí.

Dia se quedó parada unos segundos confundida pero se le dibujó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la verdadera Hanamaru estaba ahí enfrente de sus ojos pero estaba escondida a la vez.

—La siguiente parada es la librería central de Tokio. —Dijo Dia guiándose con su celular.

Hanamaru alzó una ceja al escuchar esto, ya no tenía libros que leer y su castigo continuaba así que era la oportunidad perfecta.

—No suelo venir mucho por aquí así que tengo que ver bien dónde estamos. —Dijo Dia caminando delante de Hanamaru.

Después de un rato consiguieron llegar a la biblioteca. El edificio era muy grande, su imponente tamaño dejo maravillada a Hanamaru.

—Del otro lado de la calle se encuentra la biblioteca, todo eso que ves ahí está repleto de libros. —

Hanamaru sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar embelesada y como si fuera atraída cual imán.

—¡CUIDADO! —Dia corrió a empujar a Hanamaru pues el semáforo estaba en verde y un auto casi atropella a la castaña.

Con los mejores reflejos del mundo y con una velocidad sobrehumana, Dia logró salvar a Hanamaru pero la caída hizo que se raspara fuertemente la rodilla.

—¿¡Qué tratas de hacer que te maten!? ¡Eso fue muy peligroso! —Dia y Hanamaru estaban en el piso y ambas con el corazón apunto de un paro cardiaco.

—Y-yo lo siento ¿Por qué me salvaste? —Hanamaru estaba muy sorprendida y asustada sin siquiera razonar bien lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? ¡Por supuesto que te iba a salvar! ¡Eres muy importante para mí! —Dia comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Hanamaru, seguía alterada por el momento pero estaba muy aliviada al mismo tiempo.

—¡No, no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy importante~zura! —Hanamaru también comenzó a llorar, se separó de Dia, se levantó rápidamente y corrió dentro de la biblioteca dejando a la ojiverde afuera.

—¡Espera! —Dia trató de seguirla pero el dolor en su pierna le impidió levantarse rápido y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al piso otra vez.

Se quedó un rato sentada en el piso, trató de levantarse después de descansar un poco pero el dolor en su rodilla era fuerte. Levantó su pantalón para poder ver el recuento de los daños al sentir sangre escurriendo.

—Agh maldición... Este es mi karma ¿verdad Yoshiko-san? —Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que derramó al abrazar a Hanamaru de alivio.

Parecía que su color original en la pierna era rojo, la herida era grande pero por suerte no era profunda y con solo limpiarla y vendarla estaría bien en unos días.

—¿Está todo bien? —Se acercó el hombre que casi las atropella preocupado.

—Sí, solo daños menores... —Contestó Dia moqueando y revisando en su bolsa para ver si no tenía nada con que curarse.

—Tengo un kit de primeros auxilios en el auto, espera que voy por el. —

El hombre corrió y ayudó a Dia a limpiarse la herida y vendarla para que no se infectara y comenzara a sanar.

—Te ayudo a levantar. —Dijo el hombre sosteniendo la mano de Dia.

—Muchas gracias, estoy muy apenada por lo que pasó, de verdad lo siento. —Dia se quejaba del dolor pero consiguió ponerse de pie y se recargó en una pared de la biblioteca.

—Ah no te preocupes, me alegro que no hubiera sido más grave, ¿tu novia se encuentra bien? —

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ella no es mi novia! Ella es... Ehmm... ¿Mi amiga? —Dia se molestó y se sonrojó al no saber exactamente qué era de Hanamaru.

—Mil disculpas, pensé mal, de cualquier forma cuídala bien, traigo un poco de prisa y me tengo que ir así que adiós. —El hombre se retiró del lugar dejando a una Dia adolorida enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¡Gracias por la ayuda! —Le grito Dia. —Mi novia… ¿Qué se cree ese pervertido? —

Se quedó afuera del edificio un rato agarrando valor y energía para que Hanamaru no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía al dar un solo paso y así no arruinar todo el día.

Realmente amaba mucho a Ruby para hacer todo esto sin romper su promesa pero se cuestionaba hasta qué punto solo era por Ruby.

Entró a la biblioteca y le preguntó a la bibliotecaria si había visto a Hanamaru.

Justamente iba llegando con un carrito lleno de libros y aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte. —Dia ocultando su dolor en la pierna logró empujar el carrito y comenzó a poner los libros en la mesa de la bibliotecaria.

Hanamaru estaba cubriendo su rostro mientras aún lloraba y pequeños sollozos de tristeza salían de su boca.

Dia solo se le quedaba viendo con tristeza y preocupación mientras dejaba los libros, "yo no soy importante" aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y se cuestionaba el por qué.

—¿No te lastimaste con la caída? —Dia se acercó a Hanamaru y la comenzó a analizar.

Tenía unos raspones en los codos y un pequeño moretón en el brazo izquierdo.

—Ah, qué alivio. En unos días todo esto desaparecerá. —Suspiró de alivio al ver que Hanamaru salió casi ilesa del accidente.

—Disculpe, piensa comprar estos libros o solo pedirlos prestados, por qué tenemos un limite de 3 libros por semana y aquí hay 21. —La bibliotecaria interrumpió el momento.

—Ah, rayos... ¿Querías leer todos verdad...? ¿Cuánto sería por comprarlos? —Dia miro la cara triste de la castaña y no se pudo resistir.

—Serían 14500 yenes. —

La cantidad fue como un gancho de derecha para Dia, lamentablemente no tenía esa cantidad en efectivo.

Después de meditarlo un rato, optó por usar la tarjeta de crédito que su papá le había dado para emergencias. Era una emergencia después de todo ¿Verdad?

—Los compraré, tenga. —Dijo la pequeña pingüino dando el plástico y sangrando pero no de su rodilla si no de su cartera.

—¡No! ¿¡Qué haces!? —Hanamaru la tomó del brazo deteniéndola antes de que entregará la tarjeta.

—Creí que querías leer todos estos libros. —

—¡Deja de hacer cosas por mí! —Hanamaru alzó la voz haciendo que todos en la biblioteca se fijarán en la escena.

—Pero... —Dia intentó tomar el hombro de Hanamaru.

—¡No! —Grito Hanamaru apartando con un golpe la mano de Dia, su voz empezaba a cortarse y las lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos.

—Tranquila, yo lo estoy haciendo por qué quiero. —

—¿¡Por qué!? Estuve 2 años así, de repente llegas y te intentas esforzar de más... Me salvaste la vida hoy y yo... ¿Por qué de repente tú...? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que viví, me siento muy feliz? ¿Por qué me estás dando el mejor día de mi vida? —Hanamaru ya era un mar de lágrimas.

Dia se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a la vulnerable castaña. Se veía tan débil y desprotegida que sintió mucha necesidad de consolarla.

Después de tantas historias de que Hanamaru era de hielo, hoy por fin empezó a derretirse mostrando una fase que probablemente nadie había visto.

Estuvieron abrazadas un rato, las personas del establecimiento las vieron con ternura y luego decidieron dejarlas en paz para no arruinarles el momento.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambas, ninguna de las dos se movía, sentían calidez la una a la otra y estaban muy relajadas.

Estuvieron abrazadas otro rato hasta que Hanamaru decidió separarse limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento~zura... —

—Yo lo siento... Debí de haber estado ahí antes, decepcioné a varias personas por ser tan estúpida. —

—Gracias por lo de hoy. —

—¿Qué dices? Aún no acaba el día. Déjame comprarte esos libros ¿Si? —Dia acarició la cabeza de Hanamaru y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Si usted quiere~zura... —Hanamaru desvío la mirada sonrojada.

—Después vamos a comer a un lugar cerca de aquí, necesito decirte algo. —Dijo mientras entregaba la tarjeta de crédito.

Hanamaru entró un poco en pánico, por lo regular esas palabras no eran para bien pero, ¿qué podía salir mal hoy? Aparte de los evidentes golpes y raspaduras de Dia.

Dia pagó los libros y le regalaron una mochila para que los pudiera cargar fácilmente.

Después de eso salieron y fueron caminando hasta un lugar donde vendían hamburguesas aunque esta vez sí que prestaron atención a todos los semáforos.

—Pide lo que quieras. —Dijo Dia observando el menú.

Las hamburguesas no eran tan del estilo de Dia pero aún así no le disgustaban, caso contrario a Hanamaru que parecía asombrada por la variedad de estilos.

Trajeron ambas órdenes y se dispusieron a comer, ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo masticaban volteando a ver a otros lugares como si el hecho de que cruzaran miradas fuera peligroso para sus vidas.

Dia tenía estirada su pierna todo lo que podía pero el ardor era contante, quería regresar a su dormitorio lo más rápido posible para acostarse en su cama y no levantarse hasta el otro día.

Cuando la molestia era notoria y el silencio frustrante, se armó de valor para hablar con Hanamaru y apresurar su regreso a la escuela.

—Quería hablar contigo de lo de tu castigo... —

—¿Eh? —

—Yo también tengo uno, o más bien no es realmente un castigo... Cuando regreses a clases yo estaré trabajando contigo por un buen rato. —

—¿Qué? —

—Nuestra meta es no reprobar los próximos exámenes o estaremos en riesgo de que no la expulsen. —Mentira, Dia no estaba en riesgo pero se lo repetía pensando que si para inspirarse.

—¿Tú eres la tutora? ¿Solo por eso saliste hoy conmigo? —Hanamaru se molestó y se puso triste.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Te invite por qué por tu actitud pensé que necesitabas a alguien contigo para distraerte. —Dia le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Por qué tú~zura...? —

—Bueno porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y me preocupó tu cambio... Ruby no tiene la fuerza necesaria para ayudar... Quisiera saber más de ti y así saber cómo ayudarte. —

—... —

—Me duele ver como aquella niña tan alegre cambio a un tono tan opaco... —

—... —

—Si te sientes luego con confianza... ¿Me dirás lo que pasó? —

—... —

—... —

Hubo un silencio largo, Dia se empezó a desesperar un poco, Hanamaru estaba cabizbaja y se notaba que se debatía en hablar o no.

—¿Qué harías si... De pronto pierdes todo lo que te importa~zura...? —

—... —

—¿Qué harías si de repente sientes que quieres dejar todo? Dejar incluso la vida... —La mirada de Hanamaru se tornó sin vida asustando a Dia que se imaginó lo que pudo haber pasado.

Se quedó impactada, esas palabras la desgarraron por dentro, no sabía que contestar. Definitivamente no sabría qué hacer y las dudas inundaban su cerebro.

Hanamaru solo se quedó cabizbaja esperando desesperada una respuesta. Si Dia no decía nada se iba a volver loca.

—No lo sé... —Dijo Dia por puro instinto, realmente la pregunta le impactó, se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Eh? —

—No lo sé... —Dia comenzó a llorar y se tapó la boca con una mano para calmar sus gemidos.

Hanamaru la veía boquiabierta, no se esperaba una reacción así de parte de la mayor.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿qué tanto has sufrido? —

—Yo... —

Dia se abalanzó hacia Hanamaru, la abrazó y nuevamente sentía la necesidad maternal de protegerla, no estaba segura de que le pasó realmente y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

—Yo... No perdí todo~zura... Solo pensé que si... —Hanamaru también abrazó a Dia y lloro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al principio era muy incómodo para la castaña recibir mucho afecto de parte de la peli-negra, pero realmente se sentía protegida entre sus cálidos brazos.

Después de comer Dia juro no tocar el tema hasta que Hanamaru se sintiera como antes de los 2 años, sentía que si presionaba más podía ocurrir el efecto contrario al que estaba buscando.

Fueron todo el camino casi sin cruzar palabra, el ambiente estaba incomodo después del restaurante, pero la cálida puesta de sol envolvía sus cuerpos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que las estrellas se apoderaron de Tokio, sorprendentemente ese día se podían ver muchas de ellas.

—Hanamaru-san, volvamos otro día por la noche a aquel mirador ¿Si? —Dijo Dia deteniéndose y observando el cielo.

—S-si. —

—Es una promesa. —Dia sonrió cálidamente.

—Dia-san, muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, nunca voy a olvidarlo~zura. —

—Yo tampoco, realmente me divertí mucho, espero que podamos salir otro día. —

—Y-yo también~zura... —

Estaban llegando a la escuela y no decían nada más, Hanamaru se debatía si era o no el momento perfecto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al dormitorio de la castaña, el ambiente era perfecto así que la castaña se armó de valor.

—Bien, llegamos. —Dijo Dia sonriéndole a Hanamaru.

—¡E-esto! —Interrumpió Hanamaru.

—¿Eh? —

—Dia-san yo... Y-yo... ¡La quiero mucho~zura! —Hanamaru se confesó a su amor platónico de infancia.

—¿Eh? Yo también te quiero mucho. —Dia tomó las manos de Hanamaru.

—¿En serio? —

—Si, eres como una segunda hermana para mí. —

—Oh... —

—Bien, ahora sube a dormir. Mañana vendré por la tarde después de clases para irnos preparando y que no te retrases en tus notas, ¿está bien? —

—Si... —Hanamaru se puso muy deprimida de golpe.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Hanamaru subió corriendo a gritar con una almohada en la cara después de lanzar los libros que le compro Dia a la cama.

—¡Maldito idioma que no deja las cosas claras~zura! —Odiaba que "daisuki" se pudiera entender de muchas maneras, tal vez debería de haber dicho algo más personal aunque no fuera el momento.

Técnicamente no contaba como un rechazo así que recordando todos los momentos del día, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hanamaru como no lo había hecho en años.

—Agh maldita sea, ya no aguanto la pierna, ni siquiera sé si hice las cosas realmente bien. —Se quejó Dia cojeando hasta su edificio. —¿A qué se refería con te quiero? ¿Era más personal o algo? ¡Ah maldito idioma que no deja las cosas claras! ¿Y si fue realmente personal? ¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? —Hablaba sola quejándose todo el camino.

Por lo menos había logrado abrir el corazón de la castaña, hizo un progreso mega colosal y estaba muy feliz de saber que la Hanamaru que se mostraba ante todos los últimos 2 años, no existe realmente.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron, Chika recibió un mensaje de su hermana de que ya habían llegado a Tokio y que no tardaban en llegar, Chika fue por Sarah a su habitación.

Ambas salieron y llegaron al estacionamiento pero a medida de que se acercaba la hora de la verdad Chika se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. —Dijo Sarah tomando su mano para transmitirle confianza.

—Lo sé... —

Pasó solo un rato y la camioneta de la hermana de Chika llegó al estacionamiento.

La puerta se abrió y el primero en correr hacia Chika fue su perro Shitake que la tumbo y comenzó a lamer toda su cara.

—¡Shitake, no! —Decía Chika riéndose.

Shitake se detuvo y puso su vista en Sarah, después de olerla un poco,

le ladro amistosamente y Sarah solo rio y acaricio a la amigable mascota.

—¡Chika! —Gritaron sus hermanas y corrieron a abrazar a la pequeña mandarina pero Mito la golpeó después.

—¿¡Eso por qué fue!? —Se quejó Chika.

—¡Por escaparte! Eres una idiotaChika. —

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien. —Se bajó de la camioneta la mamá de Chika.

—Mamá... —

—Tu debes de ser la n... —

—¡No! ¡Ella es Sarah! —interrumpió Chika a su madre cuando se acercó a Sarah.

—Soy Sarah Kazuno, es un placer Takami-sama. —Contestó haciendo una reverencia.

—Yo soy Mito Takami. —

—Shima Takami, es un placer. —

—Te agradezco que cuidaras de mi hija. —

—Ah, no es nada. —

—¿Y papá? —Pregunto Chika.

—Bueno el... —

—No te preocupes por él, lo importante es que estás bien. —Dijo Mito.

—Chika-Chan, te debemos una disculpa. No pensamos que te fuera afectar tanto. —Dijo la mamá de Chika.

—Yo... —

—Está bien si estás enojada con nosotras... —Dijo Shima.

—No... Vinieron hasta aquí por mí a esta hora... Pensé que no les importaba que me hubiera ido pero me equivoqué... —

—Por supuesto que eres importante para tu familia, cometimos errores, pero nunca te vamos a dejar de querer. —Dijo la madre de Chika abrazándola.

—Sí, ahora ya lo sé. —Chika comenzó a llorar y correspondió el abrazo.

Las hermanas de Chika se unieron al abrazo y se quedaron un buen rato mientras Sarah y Shitake las veían.

—Chika-Chan, ¿planeas quedarte en esta escuela? —Pregunto Mito cuando se calmaron las cosas un poco.

—¿Qué? —Dijo la mandarina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Si regresas a Uchiura te prometemos que las cosas van a ser diferentes. —Dijo Shima.

—¿Quieres regresar a tu antigua escuela? —Dijo la mamá de Chika.

—Y-yo... —Chika volteó a ver a Sarah que la miraba triste y preocupada ante la propuesta de su madre. —¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí en Tokio! —Dijo Chika decidida.

—¿Estás segura? —Dijo la mamá de Chika.

—¡Si! Las cosas y lazos que gané en una semana se hicieron muy importantes para mí. —Chika volteó a ver de reojo a Sarah otra vez.

—Ya veo... Sabía que ibas a decir eso. —

—¿Eh? —

—¿Cómo van tus ahorros? —

—Ah, pues... Estoy casi quebrada... —

—Espera… Toma, para que puedas sobrevivir en Tokio. ¡No lo gastes todo a la vez! —La madre de Chika fue a su auto y le dio una bolsa llena de dinero.

—P-pero esto es mucho dinero, ¡hay cerca de 150,000 yenes aquí! —

—De ese monto es de donde sacábamos el dinero que te dábamos en tu antigua escuela, como ahora estudiaras lejos te pertenece. —

—Pero yo... —

—No habrá más por qué lo llevamos ahorrando desde que naciste así que te tiene que durar mucho tiempo. —

—Mamá... —Chika volvió a abrazar a su madre y se quedó así por un buen rato

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. —Dijo la madre de Chika.

—Deberías de hospedarte en un hotel cercano, nosotros cuidaremos de Shitake. —Dijo Shima.

—¿A qué se refieren? —Dijo Chika.

—¿Vives sola? —Dijo Shima.

—¿Eh? Si. —

—¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir en tu cuarto hoy? —Dijo Mito.

—¿Es en serio? —Dijo Chika.

—Yo me quedaré en un hotel y mañana por la mañana vendré por tus hermanas. —Dijo la madre de Chika.

—Bueno, solo si quieres. —Dijo Shima.

—Una pijamada como en los viejos tiempos. —Dijo Mito.

—¡Si! ¡Está bien! —Dijo Chika.

Sarah observó todo con detalle, la familia de Chika no parecía mala en lo absoluto, se puso feliz sabiendo que ella seguiría en la escuela y vio sonriendo a Chika como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Se despidieron de su mamá y se dirigieron al dormitorio de Chika. Estaban platicando cómodamente de lo que pasó en los días que la amante de las mandarinas desapareció.

Las risas no paraban e incluso le estaban contando anécdotas de Yoshiko y Chika a Sarah que solo se reía y no podía creer la clase de persona que fue la mandarina. Shitake las seguía obedientemente por detrás sin hacer ruido más que el característico de su respiración.

—Este es mi cuarto. —Dijo Chika señalando la puerta.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya a mí cuarto. No se duerman muy tarde. —Dijo Sarah.

—Si mamá. —Dijo Mito. —

—Gracias por cuidar de Chika-Chan. —Dijo Shima.

—No es nada, buenas noches. —Dijo Sarah sonriendo.

—Buenas noches. —Contestaron las hermanas.

—¡Sarah-Chan! —Le grito Chika antes de que se fuera. —Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, te pagaré de algún modo. —

—¡Si! —Contestó Sarah.

Entraron a la habitación y Shitake se acomodó rápidamente en una esquina para dormir.

—A la pobrecita le cayó pesado el viaje —Dijo Mito.

—Oye Chika-Chan, ¿tienes algún video de esas idols que tanto te gustan? —Dijo Shima.

—Bueno, si ¿Por qué? —

—Los veremos. —Dijo Mito sonriéndole.

—¡S-si! —Chika puso rápidamente un concierto de µ's y empezaron a verlo completo.

Shima hizo unas palomitas y se quedaron viendo hasta el final.

—¡Ah, ya veo! Te gustan tanto por qué son tan "normales" que son únicas. —Dijo Mito impresionada.

—¡Si! Son diferentes realmente a lo normal. —Contestó Chika emocionada.

Se quedaron las dos hablando de idols mientras Shima las veía riéndose.

Pasaron otro rato hablando de cosas variadas y se pusieron al día de todo lo que sufrieron en lo que Chika no estaba.

Eran las 12:30 AM y el sueño ya les estaba ganando. Decidieron mover la litera para que pudieran dormir juntas en el piso. Ya estaban acostadas y seguían hablando de cosas triviales.

—Realmente me siento muy aliviada de que hayas seguido por ti misma con tu vida aunque solo haya sido poco. —Dijo Shima.

—Es sorprendente cuánto has cambiado en poco más de una semana. —Dijo Mito.

—Te debemos una disculpa aún mayor, nuestros padres te hacían menos por tu atracción sexual pero, nosotras directamente te atacábamos... —Dijo Shima.

—También fuimos a una escuela solo de chicas y realmente pensamos que era pasajero como nos pasó a nosotras... —Dijo Mito.

—Yo... —

—Si quieres seguir adelante con eso quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante te vamos a apoyar. —Dijo Shima.

—No es justo que hayas sufrido tanto por una tontería nuestra... —Dijo Mito

—Gracias Shima-nee, Mito-nee... Tal vez deba de escaparme más de casa. —Chika cambió el ambiente.

—Ya no puedes. —Dijo Mito.

—Hay otras escuelas de gastronomía en Japón. —Contestó Chika desafiante.

—No me tientes. —Dijo Mito tomando del cuello a Chika.

—Tranquila, mandarina del oeste. —Dijo Shima riéndose.

—Ah me encantaba cuando nos enojábamos y nos poníamos apodos estúpidos. —Dijo la mandarina del oeste.

—Oh, ¿te acuerdas el de Mito de la mandarina decolorada por el sol? —Dijo Shima.

—El mejor era el tuyo de la mandarina mal lavada. —Contestó Mito.

—¿De qué hablan? El mejor era el de el chef mandarina arcoiris. —Dijo Chika orgullosa de su apodo.

—Oh ese es bueno. —Dijo Mito.

—¿Por qué solo nos poníamos apodos con mandarinas? —Dijo Shima.

—Excelente pregunta. —Dijo Chika fingiendo como si pensara.

Las tres rieron y siguieron insultándose las unas a las otras por un buen rato hasta que el sueño las venció por completo.

Chika se había reconciliado con su pasado y solo podía ver hacia el futuro, aquellos males que le perseguían eran agua pasada desde esa noche.

Estaba feliz de que su familia realmente se preocupaba por ella y que ahora la veían con otros ojos. Ella se aceptaba tal y como es, ser diferente no es malo, solo es diferente.


	12. No todo es color de rosa

Respondo Reviews (Uff ahora si es bastante :´D)

Iosaf: No sé cuándo viste este capítulo pero espero que hayas tenido buenas noches uwu, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leerlo y por dejar tu review uwu.

Nelviryan: Me alegra que te haya gustado xD pero lamentablemente hacer el KananMari canon esta fuera de mis posibilidades uwu. Gracias por leer y por dejar la review.

LunaticoLuna: Las Mikans deben de ser protegidas uwu, ¿Riko se dará cuenta algún día? Mari debe de aceptar su error uwu, muchas cosas veremos en este capítulo uwu, gracias por leer y por dejar la review

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Todas llevan pasados crueles uwu, Mari debe cumplir su penitencia xd, cuando se trata de YouRiko a veces no me controlo :´v Que bueno que te gusto y gracias por leer y dejar review.

Salad Silver: Kanan necesitaba un consejero y aprovecho la oportunidad uwu, habrá que ver cómo le va a esa mandarina, Me alegra que aceptes el DiaMaru, no es fácil hacerte querer un ship que tal vez no te interese en un principio uwu Espero que le agarres más cariño a las parejas que puse en esta historia, me seguiré esforzando para escribir, gracias por leer y dejar review, este no es tan largo como el anterior pero si lleva bastante uwu

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos xd, A veces no sé de donde saco todas esas cosas pero me alegro que te hagan reír xD Que bueno que te gustó lo del KananMari, digamos que lo de Mari es más algo como Karma xD Seriamos dos por lo de You, es que simplemente tiene baja autoestima uwu, poco a poco va avanzando esa Maru gracias a Dia, respecto a lo de Chika tal vez aun no acabe del todo (? Solo dire que todavía le falta a la historia xD Otro error anotado y que me hacen pensar si realmente estoy mejorando o empeorando xd Gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar una review tan extensa, se aprecia mucho uwu

Bellotasarutobi: Perdón por la tardanza uwu, gracias por leer.

Nicocchi17: Mejor tarde que nunca uwu. El karma juega sucio xd Dia parece ser seria pero sigue siendo humana al fin y al cabo xD ninguna de las dos se supo expresar uwu. You está haciendo progresos colosales al igual que Sarah pero quien sabe xd

AniKamia666: Sempai… Ok… aquí vamos… agh no sé qué escribir aquí uwu me dijiste tanto con tu review que me dejaste sin palabras y con miedo de que la respuesta no esté a la altura uwu.

Chika, esa mandarina es de mis favoritas también uwu odiaba que en algunas historias YouRiko era la villana o algo así, por eso decidí que no en mi guarda xD aprovecha cada oportunidad y no se anda con juegos.

Siempre pensé que la principal era Riko pero me engañaba a mí mismo xd creo que tienes razón, la historia gira en torno a You y ni si quiera me había dado cuenta uwu You asustada escribiendo canciones es diabetes pura uwu.

Riko es mi favorita desde siempre, trato de darle lo que creo que se merece aunque en algunas partes tenga que sufrir uwu. ¿Me creerías que esa escena YouRiko fue improvisada? A veces no sé qué me da para escribir esas cosas pero creo que quedan muy bien uwu.

Buena canción por cierto xd, Yoshiko esta salada aunque renazca en otro universo uwu por lo menos es la más positiva de todas.

Siempre vi a Ruby como al personaje que no se le debe de maltratar de ninguna forma uwu ahí la lleva progresando.

Las Kazuno siempre me gustaron y tenía que incluirlas si o si, siento que son diferentes a las demás y por eso se complementan tan bien uwu.

Dia aceptando su error como toda una adulta responsable uwu aunque de vez en cuando tenga bajones infantiles es como la madre de todas uwu.

Mari era una montaña rusa con Dia, menos mal que poco a poco se va dando cuenta de los sentimientos de su delfin uwu tiene su Karma pero esperemos que termine siendo positivo (también por mi propio bien xd)

Pobre Kanan, tal vez no actuó como debería en su momento pero le resulto bastante bien, fue cruel pero justa con su felina uwu debe aprovecharlo porque el tipo que esta escribiendo esto puede que lo arruine después (?

Aaah pues eso, creo que logre escribirlo uwu Me pone muy feliz que estés leyendo mi historia, tal vez no soy bueno pero creo que me esfuerzo al igual que todos escribiendo, espero seguir evolucionando y mejorar cada vez más uwu perdón por la tardanza y gracias por esta review que es la más larga que me han escrito xd valió la pena la espera

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

* * *

 **¡Capitulo bastante largo! Ya sé que me tarde bastante uwu, pero la inspiración no llegaba por más que la buscara ;´v** **hubo días en los que ni siquiera escribía nada uwu, pero ya salí del hiatus y por suerte creo que ya se lo que voy a escribir para el próximo capítulo, espero no tardarme pero no prometo nada uwu (a veces maldigo el haber comprado mi nueva pc porque me cambio todas mis prioridades uwu)**

 **Con respecto a lo de Eli… ¿No les ha pasado que a veces hacen algo esperando obtener ciertos resultados y se ponen felices por que consiguen exactamente eso? Pues eso xD ya tenía pensado que Kanan necesitaba de alguien para que no abandonara sus sentimientos ¿y quien mejor que su madre espiritual? Puse que se casó y en ese momento dije, no voy a poner con quien para ver si alguien pregunta si fue con Umi o Nozomi (sabiendo que son dos de los ships más populares de la franquicia uwu) La respuesta es…**

 **Que no lo se xD en un futuro me decidiré porque no creo que sea la última vez que aparezca uwu (Secretamente tengo mi favorito pero no diré cual es uwu)**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya puse mucho relleno. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia y a los que dejan las reviews que tanto me alegran el día si no hubiera alguien a que le gustara esto, probablemente ya la hubiera abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo quien sabe, pero sigo con mi promesa de no detenerme hasta que salga el capítulo final uwu.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a Arely Jazmin Vargas por que recomendó mi fic y lo apoya constantemente (aunque ya descubrió quien soy en Facebook xD) No sé cuál sea tu nickname en Fanfiction o siquiera si has escrito una review o algo (Tal vez alguien de los que está arriba no lo sé uwu) pero aun así muchas gracias uwu.**

 **Y por supuesto a mi sempai AniKamia que se tomó la molestia de escribir una review tan extensa.**

 **Espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste leerla tanto como me gusta a mi escribirla.**

 **Ya dejo el relleno, saquen palomitas que es un capítulo de casi 9k palabras uwu**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían ocurrido varios incidentes entre todas. Aunque se reforzaron los lazos, las cosas de repente se ponían tensas.

—¿Puedes lavar las zanahorias por favor? Ah y después trae un poco de agua Hanamaru-Chan. —

—Si. —

Dia ya había empezado a trabajar con Hanamaru desde hace 2 semanas que regresó de su castigo. Aunque la estricta pingüino fue cada día a la habitación de Hanamaru para hacerle más o menos un resumen de la clase que tuvieron ese día mientras la castaña seguía suspendida para que no se atrasara.

Al principio trabajaba con Ruby pero se aseguraba de que la pequeña Kurosawa aprendiera a hacer todo sola, le decía constantemente que cuando regresara Yoshiko ella tenía que ayudarla por qué aún tendría el brazo roto.

Poco a poco fue dejando a Ruby sola, ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacerse valer por sus propias acciones.

Después de un rato ella lo hacía bastante bien, y cuando llego la hora de Dia para cumplir su castigo, la pequeña pelirroja estaba lista, aunque a veces Dia se escapaba en secreto a ver si podía ayudar a su pequeña hermana para que no le fuera difícil.

Por otro lado, el comportamiento y las notas de Hanamaru habían cambia exponencialmente, aunque aún le era muy difícil regresar a lo que era antes, lo intentaba.

Seguía sin abrirse de más pero por lo menos no era tan grosera con otras personas que no fueran Dia. Incluso había vuelto a hablar con su vieja mejor amiga Ruby después de disculparse obviamente, no eran tan unidas como antes pero por lo menos ya no había un ambiente pesado entre ellas.

La nube oscura que parecía repeler a todas las personas de la castaña estaba haciéndose cada vez más clara y todo fue gracias a la recién adquirida paciencia divina de la peli-negra que logró soportar la gran tormenta cumpliendo su promesa.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Dijo Dia acercándose a Ruby.

—¡Pigii! —

—Jajaja tranquila, soy solo yo. —

—P-perdón, estaba divagando... —

—Hoy regresa, ¿no deberías de estar feliz? —

—Es que... Aún no sé qué decirle, pasó tanto tiempo que no sé cómo reaccionará al verme o yo al verla... —

—Chika-san te dijo que ella no suele cambiar en lo absoluto. Lo que sea que le tengas que decir llegara a ti en ese momento Ruby-Chan. —Dia abrazo a su hermanita para transmitirle su apoyo.

—Gracias Onee-Chan, c-creo que ya había tomado mi decisión... —

—Dia-san, ¿Así? —La llamó Hanamaru.

—Ah, voy. Es tu decisión Ruby-Chan, sea lo que sea yo te ayudaré. —

Hoy era el día en el que se acababa el castigo de Yoshiko, en teoría ya debería de estar en el campus desempacando sus cosas. Ruby había tomado una decisión de lo que el gran ángel caído le había dicho en el salón y en la carta hace 1 mes.

Pasaban las horas y no había rastro de Yoshiko, Ruby empezó a temer que tal vez había ocurrido algo malo así que en cuanto sonó la alarma del almuerzo salió corriendo a su vieja habitación.

Sin darle explicaciones a Dia la dejo sola con Hanamaru.

—¿A dónde va~zura? —

—Probablemente a su vieja habitación, debe de estar ansiosa por ver a Yoshiko-san. —

—Y-ya veo... —

—Dijiste que te querías disculpar también ¿no? —

—A su tiempo~zura... —Hanamaru desvío la mirada y se puso cabizbaja, le era difícil imaginarse a Yoshiko perdonándola después dé prácticamente haberle roto el brazo y hacer que la suspendieran.

—Es tu decisión... —Dia no quiso presionar, se había vuelto mucho más cercana a la castaña, pero no se animaba a todavía meterse mucho a su vida, sabía que estaba pasando su tormenta poco a poco y tenía que esperar más.

—¿Vamos a almorzar aquí otra vez? —Pregunto Hanamaru.

—De hecho quería preguntarte si quieres ir a almorzar al comedor con unas amigas... Pero si no quieres no te obligaré... —Contestó Dia, quería que Hanamaru se fuera abriendo más y lo que propuso fue una apuesta arriesgada.

—¿Son con las que siempre hablas cuando vas por las bebidas? —

—Si. —

—S-si son tus amigas yo... Está bien~zura... —

—¿¡En serio!? —Dijo Dia sorprendida.

—Ya te dije que si~zura... —Hanamaru se sonrojó y desvío la mirada por qué los ojos esmeralda de Dia se posaron en ella mirándola penetrantemente.

—Ah... Eh... B-bien, vamos. —La peli-negra sacudió su cabeza e intentó reaccionar normal.

Las dos se dirigieron al comedor, Dia no se esperaba que Hanamaru fuera a aceptar tan fácilmente, se podía notar que la pequeña castaña se esforzaba por cambiar. Aunque parecía difícil era un gran avance para la pequeña.

* * *

No todo era color de rosa para Chika, estaba pasando por varios problemas monetarios ya que les habían pedido un libro muy caro para la parte teórica que se venía.

Intentaron prestárselo entre ellas pero al final resultaba imposible que pudieran terminar todas a tiempo.

Chika había conseguido un trabajo ya que no contaba con el apoyo de su familia a diferencia de Riko, You y Sarah. No tenía dinero por qué había sufrido un duro golpe hace una semana, literalmente.

—¡Chika-Chan! —Grito Riko.

—Estoy pensando, déjame tranquila. —Contestó Chika a secas mientras se mordía las uñas.

—¡Pero! —

—¿¡Qué!? —

—¡La comida se está quemando! —Riko la apartó y apagó el horno por el que ya había salido mucho humo llenando la habitación y haciendo sonar las alarmas.

—¡Agh, maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no viste!? —Le replicó Chika.

—¿¡Qué!? No fue mi culpa, estaba haciendo mi parte y fui a pedirle consejos a Kamogawa-Sensei. —

—¿¡Qué pasó!? —Llego You corriendo al escuchar la alarma.

—¡Es tu culpa! —La señaló Chika.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —You retrocedió unos pasos asustada.

—¡Tenías que ir al baño ahora! —

—¡Basta! ¡Chika-Chan, cálmate! —Llego Sarah a interrumpir.

—¡Pero se quemó la comida! —

—Si, y es tu culpa, pero fue un accidente después de todo. No necesitas presionar a nadie. —Dijo Sarah tranquilamente tomando los hombros de Chika mientras You y Riko miraban preocupadas. —

—Todo siempre es mi culpa... —Chika tocó su ojo izquierdo, tenía un feo moretón y sus amigas realmente no sabían cómo apareció pero no había dado detalles. Se mordió un labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. —Lo siento... —Se disculpó y salió corriendo del salón con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Chika-Chan! —Riko intentó detenerla.

—Espera, creo que necesita pensar las cosas sola. —Dijo Sarah.

—Si... Ese trabajo debe de estar matándola. —

—No creo que sea solo el trabajo. Ciertamente el libro que nos pidieron es costoso y esta presionada por conseguirlo, pero tal vez hay algo más... —

—¿Están bien? —Se acercó la Sensei.

—Sí, Chika-Chan no se siente bien, por eso se distrajo. Pero You-Chan y yo lo haremos otra vez rápidamente. —Contestó Riko.

—Ya veo. Apúrense o les pondré mala nota, y para las dos mejores cocineras de la escuela será perjudicial. —

—Si. —

—Ehmmm... S-sé que no es buen momento pero... ¿Hice algo malo? —Pregunto You con voz baja.

—jejeje, no. —Riko sintió que You lo dijo con un tono tan tierno provocando que acariciara por inercia la cabeza rubia de You.

Al sentir el contacto, You cerró los ojos y su tono comenzó a cambiar a un rojo tomate.

Riko al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo también se sonrojó y uso su otro brazo para detener su mano hechizada.

—L-lo siento. —Se detuvo y desvío la mirada.

—N-no importa. —También desvío la mirada pero al dejar de sentir el tacto, You sintió como si le hubieran quitado algo importante que la dejo triste.

Una mirada de felicidad apareció en la cara de Sarah, la relación entre esas dos iba de maravilla, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de celos por qué ella no había progresado tanto desde aquel día en el que Chika se reconcilió con su familia, o parte de ella.

—Chika-Chan... —

* * *

Era otra mañana más para Kanan y Mari, desde el día de la película, las cosas estaban extrañas y tensas entre su relación que pareció no mejorar realmente al contrario de lo que parecería.

—¿Ahora sí te sientes bien? —Kanan se acercó a Mari y la despertó para que fueran a clases.

—Y-yo... —Se cubrió con la sábana ocultando su rostro.

Mari no había ido a la escuela la última semana, logró conseguir un pase para poder faltar sin preocupaciones pero su fecha de vencimiento estaba cerca.

Curiosamente, no había faltado por qué estuviera enferma como le dijo a todo el mundo. Dia estaba trabajando en el primer año y el compañero de Kanan estaba de vacaciones justificadas por 2 semanas en Alemania. Para mala o buena suerte de Mari, el profesor las había puesto juntas en lo que regresaba todo a la normalidad.

Antes no le molestaba en lo absoluto trabajar sola con Kanan, pero desde aquel día en el que comenzó a sentir algo por la peli-azul todo fue diferente.

Kanan se mantuvo igual, aunque reafirmó sus sentimientos gracias a Eli y a ese día en particular, tenía miedo de intentar algo más. Se sentía como que no progresaba por qué la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba con Mari sola, la rubia lograba escapar bastante tiempo, tenía una rutina de irse antes de que Kanan llegara de clases a pasear por ahí con el pretexto de ir a comprar o medicina o comida tardando de más y llegando un poco tarde solo para llegar y tomar un largo baño y luego acostarse a dormir con el otro pretexto de estar cansada por la enfermedad.

Varias veces Kanan se ofrecía a quedarse con ella o acompañarla en sus caminatas pero Mari lograba convencerla de que se quedara. La delfín se comenzaba a desesperar de tanta ida y vuelta que realmente pensaba que había hecho algo malo para que la rubia la evitara.

Por otra parte a Mari le molestaba que Kanan no hubiera cambiado su forma de ser desde ese día, sus sentimientos estaban más que claros, pero sus sospechas de que la delfín estaba enamorada de la pingüino se iban haciendo más fuertes aunque fuera falso. Antes se hubiera armado de valor y ya se habría confesado, pero después de su relación con Dia y después de haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que ignoró a Kanan todo este tiempo, seguía sin sentirse digna de siquiera ser su amiga, además pensaba que Dia era mucho mejor que ella en todo, su última opción era sobornarla con dinero pero lo descartó inmediatamente y se sintió estúpida de pensarlo por qué Kanan no era de ese tipo de persona.

—¿Ya habrá regresado Sendo-san? —Dijo Mari debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Siempre preguntas lo mismo! —Kanan se desesperó y jaló las sábanas destapando a Mari.

—¡Ah, no! —Mari se cubrió con una almohada por qué se encontraba en ropa interior.

—¡Ah! ¡No vi nada! —Kanan le aventó las sábanas para que se cubriera. —¡Anoche tenías puesto un camisón! —Se defendió Kanan volteando a otro lado con la cara roja.

—En la noche me lo quité debajo de las sábanas por qué hacía calor... ¡De todas maneras no debiste de hacer eso! —

—¡Es que llevas una semana así! Parece como si tú estuvieras... —Kanan se detuvo de repente y hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Eh? —

—N-nada... —

—¡Dilo! —

—¡No! —

—¡Dilo! —

—¡Qué parece que me estás evitando! ¡Parece que no me quieres cerca! ¿¡Hice algo malo!? —Kanan se dejó llevar y saco todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¡No! Yo... —

—... —

—... —

—¿Qué tienes? —

—Ehmmm... Sorry i can't speak japanese. —

—... Voy a clases. —Kanan tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta antes de que se derrumbara emocionalmente.

Le dolía que Mari se hubiera puesto tan distante después de aquel día en el que todo parecía estar perfecto.

—¡No! —Intentó detener a Kanan pero fue en vano.

Le había salido el tiro por la culata, pensaba que alejándose iba de alguna forma resultar bien, pero sólo hizo que en su pecho se clavara una lanza.

Se debatió en ir o no a clases pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba vestida y a punto de salir.

Kanan corrió y se sentó en su cocina antes de que empezara la clase, estaba llorando lágrimas de impotencia, sentía que por más que se esforzara no tenía oportunidad.

—Matsuura-san, ¿Ohara-san aún no va a venir? No puedo mantenerla trabajando sola, si sigue faltando se va a atrasar. —Dijo el maestro.

—S-si yo... Ella... —

—Good morning everybody! —Mari entró por la puerta saludando enérgicamente.

—Ah Ohara-san, se ve que ya se recuperó, tome asiento por favor. —

—Thanks! —Mari caminó hacia Kanan.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Kanan sorprendida.

—Lamento la tardanza. —Mari le sonrió cálidamente dejando sus cosas y sentándose al lado de Kanan.

—Gracias. —Kanan también sonrío pero se sonrojó un poco apartando la mirada.

Mari había tomado una decisión, aunque no fuera algo más de Kanan, se iba a esforzar por lo menos siendo su mejor amiga aunque la idea le doliera. Tal vez luego obtuviera su oportunidad así que las esperanzas continuaban para ambas aunque las ponían en segundo plano para no arruinar el ambiente. Es lo mejor por ahora repetían en sus cabezas una y otra vez convenciéndose.

* * *

Ruby fue corriendo a su edificio original, necesitaba sacar de su pecho todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, estaba asustada por lo que Yoshiko pensaría ahora de ella pero tenía que averiguarlo pronto.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró que la puerta estaba abierta, tragó saliva y se armó de valor caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

—¡Oh! Ruby-san, lo lamento no te vi. —La madre de Yoshiko tropezó con ella y la empujo un poco haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera.

—Tsushima-sama, yo lo siento, debí tener más cuidado. —

—No te preocupes, me alegro que estés bien. Ahora que te veo, parece que tu semblante cambio bastante en este mes. —

—Y-yo... Gracias Tsushima-sama... E-este... —Ruby comenzó a analizar toda la habitación sin ver rastros de Yoshiko.

—Jajaja, si buscas a mi hija está en el estacionamiento. —Se rio la madre de Yoshiko al ver a Ruby.

—Y-ya veo... —Ruby se rasco la cabeza nerviosa.

—Te encargo a mi hija, cuida que no vaya a hacer que la expulsen esta vez. —Le sonrió cálidamente.

—S-sí, yo... Con permiso Tsushima-sama. —Ruby hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar prácticamente escapando.

Se dirigió inmediatamente al estacionamiento dejando a la mamá de Yoshiko un poco confundida.

Llego dando pequeños pasos cautelosos hasta el estacionamiento, buscó por todas partes hasta visualizar el cabello azul naval del ángel caído, su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, sus piernas no le respondían y empezó a temblar.

Estuvo analizando de arriba abajo a Yoshiko, no había cambiado nada, un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro y sólo hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

Yoshiko estaba bajando una caja pero no de la cajuela, intentó cargarla con su brazo bueno y aunque estaba a punto de que se le cayera logró mantener el equilibrio.

—Fiuu. —Suspiro Yoshiko aliviada. Se dio la vuelta y noto que cierta persona la estaba viendo. —¡R-Ruby-Chan! —Grito nerviosa.

—¡Pigii! —

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —

—Y-yo... —Viendo que ya no tenía opción empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Yoshiko.

—T-te ves bien, ¿T-tuviste algún problema? —Yoshiko estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

—¿Eh? No, Onee-Chan y yo estuvimos juntas todo este tiempo... —

—Y-ya veo, me alegro mucho. —

Hubo un silencio incómodo, deberían de estar abrazándose y llorando por el reencuentro pero ninguna movía un solo músculo.

—¿T-te ayudo a cargar eso? —Interrumpió Ruby el silencio.

—¡No! —Yoshiko apartó la caja que tenía en la mano. —Ejem... M-mejor ayúdame con la caja que está en la cajuela, debería de ser la última. —

—E-está bien... —

Ruby fue por la caja que no pesaba tanto y se veía resistente, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el dormitorio en silencio, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso.

—Y-yo... —Dijo Ruby.

—¿Q-qué? —Contestó Yoshiko Nerviosa.

—Respecto a la carta... A ese día... —

—*Gulp* —Tragó saliva, ya se había dado una idea del por qué estaba tan tenso el ambiente.

—... —

—...—

—...—

—¡LO SIENTO! ¡No puedo corresponderte! —Ruby hizo una reverencia y comenzó a llorar mucho.

Yoshiko estaba completamente impactada, no razonaba las palabras de Ruby. Se negaba a creerlas pero desafortunadamente sus oídos escucharon bien.

—¿N-no te gusto? —Atino a decir Yoshiko.

—¡No es eso! Es que yo... ¡Es que yo...! —

—Detente... —

—Pero... —

—Lo entiendo... Si no me ves más que como a una amiga debo de aceptarlo. —

—Yoshiko-Chan... Yo... —

—Tranquila, no te sientas mal. —

—Pero es que yo... —El teléfono de Ruby sonó interrumpiendo la triste platica.

—Contesta. —Dijo Yoshiko dándole una cálida sonrisa.

—¿O-onee-Chan? —Ruby contestó.

—Ah Ruby, Hanamaru-Chan y yo iremos al comedor, si te sobra tiempo después puedes venir. ¿Encontraste a Yoshiko-san? —

—N-no, me quedaré un rato más. —Ruby hacia su mayor esfuerzo para ocultar su llanto.

—¿Estás bien? —

—S-sí. —

—Si tú lo dices... Procura comer algo. Cuídate entonces. —

—Sí, gracias Onee-Chan. —Ruby colgó el teléfono y postró su mirada en Yoshiko que le seguía sonriendo.

—Vamos vete. —Dijo Yoshiko.

—¡Pero! —

—Solo estas poniendo peros. —Yoshiko soltó una pequeña risita.

Ruby estaba llorando desconsoladamente, no podía entender el por qué después de haber sido tan mala con ella y decirle esas cosas la seguía tratando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Voy a dejar esta caja en el suelo, ¿podrías ponerme en el brazo la que llevas encima y la que estoy dejando arriba de esta por favor? —

—Pero... —

—Ahí estás otra vez. —Yoshiko volvió a reír.

—Por lo menos yo... —

Ruby soltó la caja que llevaba encima y tomo a Yoshiko del rostro dándole un tierno y fuerte beso en los labios que duró alrededor de 7 segundos. El beso se sentía triste y tenía un sabor salado por las lágrimas de la pequeña Kurosawa.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, no les importó que estuvieran a mitad del estacionamiento donde alguien podría verlas. No se querían separar pero los pulmones de ambas demandaban aire.

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos a los ojos, Ruby le dio una cálida sonrisa aún con muchas lágrimas en los ojos antes de desviar la mirada. Era una sonrisa más de despedida y perdón.

—Ruby, tú... —

La pequeña pelirroja puso rápidamente las cajas en el brazo de Yoshiko en el orden que le dijo sin hacer contacto visual con el ángel caído.

Yoshiko se quedó parada sin saber bien qué hacer, Ruby estaba en silencio con la mirada desviada y aún estaba llorando.

—Si Dia-san pregunta, dile que estoy bien y que la veré pronto. Y-yo... Realmente me alegro de que estés bien y que hayas crecido tanto en el mes que no estuve. —Dijo Yoshiko.

—Yoshiko-Chan... Perdóname... —

—Ruby-Chan, es Yohane. Nos vemos después... —Yoshiko le dedicó a Ruby una brillante sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Ruby estaba a nada de detener a Yoshiko pero se contuvo. Siguió llorando mientras veía como su ángel no tan caído se alejaba dando leves pasos.

—No voltees Yohane. No voltees Yoshiko. ¡No voltees Yohane! —Se repetía constantemente mientras se alejaba. Estuvo así un tiempo más hasta que su corazón no pudo más y se volteó.

No había nadie, Ruby ya no estaba en ese lugar. Fue ahí donde el corazón del ángel caído se destrozó en millones de pedazos, ya no pudo contenerse y se derrumbó en el piso llorando desconsoladamente dejando caer las cajas que llevaba encima.

Era la primera vez que sentía un dolor tan fuerte, ni cuando se rompió el brazo había tenido tanto dolor, Ruby la rechazó, ciertamente ya se había imaginado que eso podía pasar, pero no se imaginó que podía doler tanto.

Los gemidos de Yoshiko eran muy fuertes, su garganta ya le estaba comenzando a fallar. Volteó a ver la caja que no dejó ver a Ruby y la tomó con su brazo abriéndola.

—¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con esto? —Dijo mientras sus sollozos pasaban a ser silenciosos

La caja contenía un pastel en forma de corazón que la misma Yoshiko había horneado, tenía fresas alrededor y un pequeño murciélago impreso en papel de arroz, estaba escrito en pequeño en la parte de abajo con chocolate "tome mi decisión, cometiste un pecado y tú castigo será estar conmigo toda la vida." planeaba dárselo a Ruby si su respuesta era afirmativa, pasó por muchos problemas para hornearlo repitiendo la receta hasta que quedara perfecto pero aún mantenía la actitud positiva mientras horneaba.

Se quedó llorando en silencio abrazando sus rodillas por un buen rato hasta que la alarma que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó, le daba gracias al destino que no se había encontrado con nadie ni siquiera con su mamá para que la viera en tal vez el peor estado que podría tener. Se levantó y cómo pudo tomó las cajas y se dirigió a su habitación aun llorando en silencio.

Por otro lado Ruby había corrido lo más rápido que pudo antes de que su determinación se derrumbara por completo. Se encerró en un baño y siguió llorando lo más que pudo.

Ella no había rechazado a Yoshiko por qué no tuviera sentimientos por ella. La rechazó por qué pensó que era lo mejor para ella, en solo una semana por su culpa había tenido varios problemas incluido un brazo roto a parte de la suspensión y la baja de calificaciones. Pensó que la causante de todo eso era nadie más que ella. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber pronunciado esas palabras que eran completamente lo opuesto a lo que sentía, pero se convenció a sí misma de que era mejor hacer lo correcto armándose de mucho valor y determinación aunque le desgarrara cada parte de su corazón con mucha fuerza.

No sabía muy bien el cómo tratarla después de lo que dijo, solo se estaba atormentando más y más, casi quedaba seca de tanto llorar. Estuvo así hasta que la alarma que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó.

* * *

—¿Entonces está bien? Siento que estoy plagiando a alguien sin darme cuenta. —Dijo You rascándose la cabeza.

—Es que habrá que ver cómo suena, pero parece ser que la letra transmite mucho de tu situación. —Contestó Sarah.

En lo que Riko iba por las bebidas You le estaba enseñando sus progresos a Sarah que tenía un poco de experiencia con la música.

—¡Ah! Pero... No quiero que nadie más que ella lo escuche... —You se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.

—Jejeje, entiendo. Supongo que podrás descargar algún programa de pc en el que puedas poner tus avances. —

—¡Eso es! —You saltó de alegría.

—Realmente le estás poniendo mucho empeño, dime, ¿ya estás segura? —

—*Gulp* ¿D-de q-qué? —

—De lo que hablamos hace 1 mes. ¿Tus sentimientos no son pasajeros? ¿Realmente te sientes atraída a otra chica? —

—Y-yo... —You se puso a pensar seriamente las preguntas de Sarah, definitivamente no era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero lo que sintió antes es un recuerdo reprimido de hace mucho tiempo del que apenas tiene memoria. Ella no sabía describirlo, pero Riko llegó para cambiar su vida por completo. Era una decisión dura, la sociedad la iba a juzgar y tenía mucho miedo del futuro, pero no podía engañar a su corazón aunque nunca lo hubiera experimentado o más bien eso pensara.

—S-sí, creo que si estoy segura, no he cambiado de parecer en todo este tiempo, al contrario, el sentimiento extraño se vuelve más fuerte con cada día que pasa, ella es... —

—¿Aún no ha llegado? —Riko llegó interrumpiendo la conversación dejando la bandeja de bebidas en la mesa.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! —You Grito alertando a todo el comedor y la voltearon a ver.

—¿¡Qué pasó!? —Riko se asustó.

—¡N-nada! —You escondió todas sus hojas en su mochila y la puso en la silla para luego sentarse en ella.

Sarah solo veía la escena mientras se reía silenciosamente observando a Riko.

—¿Q-Qué estaban haciendo? —Preguntó la peli-vino con un poco de miedo de la respuesta.

—

—E-este... Mmmm... ¡Estaba diciéndole a Sarah lo mucho que me preocupa Chika! Ella siempre es alegre y enérgica, pero últimamente cambió y tengo muchas ganas de ayudarla y no voy a descansar hasta verla sonreír. ¡Si, eso! —You inventó una excusa y luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos por qué volvió a explotar sin contenerse.

—Y-ya veo... —Riko bajo su cabeza y apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza debajo de la mesa. No negaba que a ella también le preocupaba mucho la mandarina, pero se cuestionaba el por qué You se quería esforzar tanto hasta ese nivel por Chika y extrañamente le dolió mucho más el pecho esta vez.

—Ay You, no te estás ayudando. —Dijo Sarah al notar la reacción de Riko.

—¿Que? —Contestó You.

—En realidad me estaba pidiendo consejos para la canción que te está escribiendo. —Sarah reveló.

—¿Eh? —Riko cambió su cara de incomodidad a sorpresa.

—¡SARAH-CHAN! —You le tapó la boca y estaba llorando y sudando de vergüenza.

—You-Chan... ¿E-es verdad? —

—¿¡Eh!? Y-yo... —You estaba de color rojo.

—Ella realmente se preocupa por ti, no sé muy bien que trato tienen pero... —

—Y-yo... N-no sé qué decir... —Riko ya también estaba sonrojada, la molestia en el pecho que había sentido hace poco desapareció, ahora su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente.

Ya le venía pasando cada que se enteraba lo mucho que la rubia se esforzaba por ella, pero realmente se negaba a aceptar un sentimiento hacia You. Se convencía de que estaba enamorada de Chika estúpidamente ya que al verla por primera vez y enterarse de que era del mismo lugar que aquella niña de cabello gris que tanto la embelesó la comparaba tontamente pensando que era ella.

Se rehusaba, se negaba completamente ya que ella aún estaba enamorada de la niña que ayudó a que fuera un poco más valiente, la que le metió la idea de cocinar y la promesa de algún día cocinar juntas, aquella niña de cabello gris que le parecía tan hermoso que parecía que hubiera encontrado un tesoro de color vino y que lo apreciaba como si no hubiera tenido nada igual.

No quería aceptar que Chika no era esa pequeña, no quería aceptar que lo que le provocaba la rubia era similar a lo que sintió en ese momento de su niñez. Hacerlo era dar sentencia de muerte a aquel recuerdo y a aquella promesa tan preciados para la peli-vino.

—Gracias... M-muchas... Gracias...—Riko comenzó a llorar, eran unas lágrimas confundidas por no saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o interpretar.

—¡Ah, perdón! ¡No llores, de verdad lo siento! ¡Si, si es verdad! ¡Pero es que quiero verte tocar el piano y me preocupas mucho! ¡Y yo...! —You se volvió a tapar la boca en sus habituales explosiones sentimentales.

—¡Eres una tonta! —Riko se levantó y abalanzó a los brazos de You para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡RI-RI-RIKO-CHAN! —

—¡Cállate! —Riko seguía llorando y You correspondió el abrazo después de un rato aunque aún con el color completamente rojo, aunque no podía negar que Riko olía muy bien, abrazarla sin preocuparse por el futuro le daba mucha paz y mucha felicidad. Estaba completamente segura de que lo que la de ojos dorados le hacía sentir era más que una fuerte amistad.

Estuvieron así un rato, Sarah ya las estaba viendo con un poco de molestia debido que se estaba poniendo más y más celosa de lo bien que iba su relación, obviamente se sentía feliz por ellas pero no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué Chika después de un rato tenía un moretón y cambió de actitud repentinamente.

Le molestaba que Chika se portaba distante aunque ella se esforzara mucho por mejorar su relación, pero lo que más le dolía era el no saber por qué tenía ese moretón porqué definitivamente era de un golpe, se daba una idea pero no estaba completamente segura. Le molestaba pensar que ¿por qué era tan injusto el destino cuando todo parecía ir bien y para arriba?

Riko y You se separaron, no sabían qué hacer después de aquella escena, Riko sacó sus almuerzos y trataron de actuar normalmente pero las dos comían mirando hacia otro lado sonrojadas y en silencio.

—Y-yo... Voy a buscar a Chika-Chan. —Sarah se levantó de la mesa para no ver más aquella escena.

—¡Ah, te acompañamos! —

—¡Si! —A las dos se les bajo el sonrojó y volvieron a la cara de preocupación por la mandarina que hacía falta en sus vidas para alegrarlas.

—No es necesario... —Chika apareció detrás sorprendiendo a las tres.

—¡Chika-Chan! ¿Estás bien? —Sarah abrazó a la mandarina que se puso muy tensa y rígida al sentir el contacto. Sarah lo notó y se separó sintiendo una molestia en su pecho por la reacción.

—S-si... Y-yo... Les debo una disculpa. No debí portarme así con ustedes. Son las mejores amigas que he tenido y no es justo de mi parte al ver todo lo que me han dado. De verdad lo siento... —Chika hizo una reverencia y se disculpó con las 3.

—Levanta la cabeza. Tú lo has dicho, somos amigas y nos debemos perdonar. —Dijo Riko sonriendo cálidamente.

—Yo no tengo problema. —Dijo You también sonriendo.

Chika levantó la cabeza y posicionó su vista en Sarah dándole una mirada como si estuviera rogando su perdón pero yendo mucho más allá.

—Y-yo... Yo nunca me enojé. —Sarah aún estaba consternada por la reacción de Chika pero sintió la necesidad de aclarar que ella no estaba realmente enojada.

—Chicas... Muchas gracias. —Chika les dio una brillante sonrisa a las tres.

—Hello girls! —Interrumpió Mari llegando y sentándose en la mesa.

—Mari-Chan, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Se te ve muy animada. —Dijo Chika. Cambiando su semblante.

—Sure, me siento de maravilla. —

—Eso es algo bueno. —Dijo You.

—¡Lo es! Oh my god! ¿¡Qué te pasó en el ojo!? —Mari intentó poner su mano en la cara de Chika para analizar el moretón pero la mandarina se puso a la defensiva apartando la mano de Mari.

—N-nada... —Dijo Chika desviando la mirada.

—Lo siento... —Contestó Mari, definitivamente eso es algo pero no quiso seguir presionando.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Kanan.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Leah.

—Ah, buenos días. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Preguntó Riko.

—Es que al parecer a Mari se le olvido como cocinar. —Se quejó Kanan.

—Of course not! Im the best chef in the world! —Se defendió Mari.

—¡Tuviste que repetir la receta 2 veces y nos retrasamos! —

—¡E-es que no dejabas de acercarte a mí! —Mari se sonrojó un poco.

—¿¡E-eso que tiene que ver!? —Kanan también se sonrojó.

—¡Q-qué no puedo trabajar con presión! —Mari desvío la mirada y se cruzó de brazos aún con el sonrojó evidente. Estaba mintiendo, se puso nerviosa y empezó a cometer errores absurdos por la cercanía que tenía con la delfín.

—Yo hubiera llegado más temprano, pero Mari me envió un mensaje para que fuera por ella ya que no quería ir sola con Kanan. —Interrumpió Leah.

—Shut your mouth! —Mari le tapó la boca a Leah.

—¡Ya deja de evitarme, no muerdo! —Dijo Kanan.

—¡Ojalá si me mordieras! —Contestó Mari.

—¿Eh? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿Uh? —

—¿Eh? —

—¿Que? —Todas se quedaron confundidas con las palabras de Mari.

—¡Q-qué me mordieras el trasero por qué estas celosa de mis habilidades! —Mari intentó arreglar disimulando su sonrojo.

—Es la peor excusa que he oído. —Dijo Leah que se liberó del agarre de Mari para que después la rubia le tapara la boca más fuerte.

—Voy por un pastel, ¿Alguien quiere? Good! —Mari cambio el tema y escapó de la escena.

Todas comenzaron a reírse de la situación, ya todas notaban el ambiente que estaba entre ellas pero se guardaban sus comentarios.

Kanan se sentó de mala gana estando de color tomate y comenzó a tomarse el jugo de Riko sacando dinero de su bolsa y poniéndolo en la mano de la peli-vino sin decir una sola palabra.

—Y ahí a otra vez mi jugo ahjajaja... —Riko fingió una risa y se resignó.

—V-voy por otro. —Dijo You levantándose y corriendo para que Riko no la detuviera.

—N-no es necesa... Por lo menos llévate el dine... Aaahh... —Suspiro y se volvió a resignar pero esta vez con un sonrojó en su rostro.

Todas se volvieron a reír, el ambiente que manejaban todo ese grupo de amigas era sin duda algo fuera de lo normal, las cosas estando con ellas era simplemente raro pero súper divertido.

* * *

Hanamaru iba caminando detrás de Dia, estaba nerviosa por conocer nuevas personas, definitivamente no les tendría confianza pero estaba dispuesta a esforzarse por Dia.

Al principio pensó que era un sueño y que la pingüino la iba a dejar de largo, pero después de ver que el entusiasmo y el empeño que le metía Dia por ayudarla era tan grande no lo podía evitar. A veces la pequeña castaña era grosera con las personas en la calle cuando iban a comer por las tardes o en la escuela con los maestros y alumnos pero Dia se aseguraba de ayudarla echándose la culpa o tratándose de justificar para que no se metieran en problemas. No podía evitarlo del todo, era como un tic, pero gracias a eso se enamoraba cada día más y quería esforzarse mucho más por cambiar sin arrepentirse.

Tenía que reparar muchísimas heridas pero poco a poco lo estaba logrando.

—Ehmmm... —

—¿Qué pasa? —

—El silencio de los pasos me está matando... —Hanamaru se ponía más nerviosa por qué Dia no sabía muy bien que decir.

—Solo... Déjate llevar, has cambiado mucho en el mes que pasamos juntas ¡Me refiero al tiempo que estuviste suspendida! —Dia se puso roja mientras que a Hanamaru se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Recordó todos esos momentos en los que la estricta pingüino la obligaba a hacer tarea que ni si quiera dejaban para enseñarle el valor del esfuerzo. Parecía terrible pero después de un rato Dia se aburría o se cansaba y terminaban viendo la televisión o yendo a comer.

Los sonrojos ya le habían pasado mucho tiempo diariamente con la castaña cuando pasaban cosas que la hacían sentir rara en una película o cuando Dia le enseñaba unas cosas referentes a la tecnología a Hanamaru y a ella simplemente se le iluminaba la carita de una forma tan tierna que la hacía casi sangrar por la nariz.

No todo era perfecto por qué a la castaña aún se le dificultaba mucho el relacionarse con alguien más, una vez Hanamaru casi golpea a un señor por qué la empujó por accidente mientras iban caminando, Dia pidió tantas disculpas al pobre hombre que estaba muy asustado, en otra ocasión Hanamaru calló a un niño que estaba llorando en un restaurante diciéndole que era un estúpido inmaduro y que no dejaba comer a los demás a gusto haciéndolo llorar más, nuevamente se volvía a disculpar y se echaba la culpa para evitar que un día golpearan a Hanamaru regañándola varias veces para que poco a poco fuera cambiando. Aunque a veces unían fuerzas para quejarse de algunas cosas de películas o comidas y de las clases teniendo los mismos puntos a favor la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ya estaban acostumbradas a la rutina y eran solo algunas anécdotas que pasaban entre ellas dos, cada día había una historia más que luego por la noche recordaban riéndose, ya sabían muchísimas cosas sobre la una de la otra que antes no les prestaban atención. Dia descubrió que tenían varias cosas en común, ambas eran tranquilas y preferían quedarse en casa a leer un buen libro o pasar el rato relajadas, les gustaban varios tipos de comidas eran muy buenas no sólo cocinando sino también en otras materias que cursaron en la preparatoria, son básicamente un gran equipo que se apoya mutuamente en la cocina y fuera de ella y a ambas les llegaba una carga de adrenalina cuando se molestaban haciéndolas imparables juntas aunque Dia lo controlaba más. Son a veces tan parecidas que Dia ya se estaba asustando, todas esas reacciones no las sentía desde que salía con Mari y eso sólo le había traído cosas malas, y aunque le empezaba a doler no se podía permitir esta clase de acercamiento.

Por otra parte Hanamaru se sentía muy cómoda con la relación que había establecido con Dia, nunca llegó a pensar que se acercarían de esa forma y que alguien realmente se preocupaba por ella a ese nivel. No sabía hasta qué punto Dia era sincera con ella diciéndole que le preocupaba verla así, pero disfrutaba cada ocasión como si no fuera a repetirse, si Dia era sincera con ella y se esforzaba tanto ¿por qué no intentar avanzar dejando el pasado?

—¿S-segura que es una buena idea~zura? —

—S-si, por supuesto. —Dia no estaba del todo segura.

—Y-yo no sé si merezca esto~zura... —Ambas se pararon en seco.

—El pasado... A mí también me asusta el futuro... Pero no es si lo mereces o no, es más bien si quieres cambiar para estar orgullosa de merecerlo. —Dia tomó el hombro de Hanamaru y lo apretó para transmitirle confianza.

—Dia-san... ¡Y-yo quiero esforzarme! —

—Así se habla. —La peli-negro sonrió cálidamente pero luego su celular sonó interrumpiéndolas. —¿H-hola? —Contestó sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

—¡Dia! ¿¡Me puedes explicar que significan estos gastos en la tarjeta!? —

—¿Padre? —A Dia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se alejó de Hanamaru para poder contestar.

—¿¡Quién más va a ser!? —

—S-si... Lo siento... —

—Quedamos en que me si usabas la tarjeta iba a ser solo para emergencias y que también me ibas a pagar cada centavo con tu propio dinero. —

—Hace 1 mes tenía que comprar muchos libros para clases y no tenía efectivo. —

—Ya veo, aun así fue mucho dinero para libros, ¿son para todo el año o algo? —

—S-sí, no creo necesitar más, cuando salga de vacaciones iré a trabajar para saldar mi deuda. —

—Lo entiendo, lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero tienes que aprender la importancia del trabajo duro, después de todo eres la heredera del clan Kurosawa. —

—Lo sé padre, me voy a esforzar. —

—Cuando tengas hijos veras que tengo razón. —

—P-pero... —

—¿Eh? —

—No, nada... —

—No me digas que aún estás con esas tonterías de ser lesbiana. —

—¡Padre y-yo! —

—¡Cállate! No quiero oírlo. Cuida a Ruby y cuídate tú. —Kurosawa-dono colgó el teléfono dejando con la palabra en la boca a su hija.

—¡Me colgó! —Dijo Dia indignada.

—Y-yo... Lo siento~zura... —Hanamaru se acercó desde atrás.

—¿Eh? —

—Buscaré la forma de pagarte lo de esos libros. ¿Te regañaron por mi culpa verdad? —Hanamaru bajó la cabeza.

—Y-yo... No, no es necesario. —

—Pudimos haber pedido los tres que dejaban por semana y regresar a la siguiente semana por más~zura... —

—Sí, lo sé... Pero quería que esos libros que tal vez no se encuentren en Uchiura te los pudieras llevar a tu casa para leerlos las veces que quieras como un recuerdo... —Dia estaba roja y comenzó a rascarse la punta de la nariz para disimular desviando la mirada.

—Dia-san... Realmente no sé por qué ha estado haciendo tanto por mi~zura... Pero por favor siga haciéndolo... —Hanamaru también desvío la mirada sonrojada.

—V-vamos a comer ¿Si? —Dia cambió el tema y comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia el comedor.

Hanamaru la siguió y comenzó a imaginarse muchísimas cosas raras con Dia que tal vez no eran posibles haciendo que su color cambiara a rojo por las infinitas posibilidades con la pingüino.

Ninguna de las dos habló más en lo que llegaban al comedor, Dia localizó al grupo de amigas que estaban siendo ruidosas principalmente Kanan y Mari que se escuchaban sus gritos.

Hanamaru se puso detrás de Dia y comenzaron a caminar llegando hasta el grupo.

—Deja de hacerte del rogar y acepta el dinero. —Dijo Chika.

—S-si... —Dijo You tomando el dinero de Riko por el jugo.

—Gracias por traerlo... —Dijo Riko.

—Es un jugo, no tienen por qué ponerse así. —Dijo Mari.

—¡No estás en posición de regañar a nadie! —Dijo Leah.

—Ah pero a ti te gusta que te tapen la boca ¿verdad? —Contestó Mari apresando a Leah con sus manos.

—Si te enojas es por qué es verdad. —La provocó Leah que se logró zafar un poco.

Todas comenzaron s reírse mientras Día veía la escena.

—B-buenos días. —Dijo Dia interrumpiendo.

—¡D-Dia! —Grito Mari soltando a Leah, aún no sabía cómo reaccionar con ella después de que sus sentimientos se fueran yendo hacia otra persona, se supone que tendría que actuar normal pero no lo hacía en lo absoluto.

—¿Estás bien? Se te ve nerviosa. —Dijo Kanan.

—¡E-eso iba a decir yo! —Dijo Mari con un poco de celos de Kanan.

—S-sí, es solo que... —

—Vamos, siéntate y cuéntanos. —Dijo Chika sonriéndole.

—Pues traje a... —

Hanamaru se había escondido detrás de Dia y nadie había notado su presencia. Poco a poco fue caminando hasta estar de frente a todas que la miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Maru-Chan? ¡Vaya que es una sorpresa! —Dijo Mari.

—¿Vienes a comer con nosotras? —Dijo Kanan.

—Te presento a la pandilla, ella es Riko, ella es You y a las demás ya las deberías de conocer. —Dijo Dia señalando a una por una.

—Riko Sakurauchi, mucho gusto. —

—You Watanabe, mucho gusto. —

—¡Oh wow! Esta vez no te trabaste, bien hecho Riko. —Dijo Leah.

—¡C-cállate! —Le grito Riko sonrojada mientras You solo desvío la mirada apenada. Aunque ciertamente sí que había mejorado su comunicación con otras personas.

—¡Ya Leah! Ya deja de estar molestando a todas. —La regañó Sarah.

—Si ya perdón. —

—Ha-Hanamaru Kunikida... —Dijo nerviosamente a secas.

—Ah tranquila, es cuestión de que te acostumbres a este dolor de hígado y todo va estar bien. —Dijo Mari señalando a Leah. —Después de todo ya lograste domar a Dia-Chan. —

—¡Oye! —Dijeron las dos al unísono pero Dia se sonrojó un poco

Todos soltaron una risa pero el ambiente aun así estaba tornándose tenso por cierta persona que se mantuvo con la cabeza abajo sin emitir ningún sonido.

—Chika-Chan... —Murmuró Hanamaru.

—¿¡Tienes el cinismo de venir aquí!? ¿¡Qué crees que haces aquí!? —Chika azotó sus manos fuertemente contra la mesa poniéndose de pie.

—¿Que? —Dijo Dia.

—Chika-Chan, cálmate. —Dijo Sarah.

Todas se quedaron en silencio tras las palabras de la mandarina.

—Y-yo... —Hanamaru no sabía que contestar.

—¡Prácticamente tú le rompiste el brazo a mi mejor amiga! ¿¡Piensas que todo va a estar bien!? —Chika no podía calmarse, toda la frustración que iba acumulando se estaba descargando completamente en ese momento.

—¡Oye! ¡Calma tu escándalo! La que le rompió el brazo a Yoshiko-san fui yo. —Dia se puso enfrente de Hanamaru.

—¡Pero fue por culpa de ella! —

—¡No, no fue así! —

—¡Estaba tan celosa de que a Yohane-Chan y a Ruby-Chan les fuera tan bien que estúpidamente se esconde bajo una nube de negatividad! ¡Está aparentando ser alguien frío y distante pero solo es una miedosa que no quiere aceptar la realidad! —

—¡Ya cállate si no quieres que te cierre la boca a golpes!—Dia intentó acercarse a Chika pero fue detenida por Kanan que la sostuvo de los brazos.

—¡Chika, ya! —Sarah se puso enfrente.

—¡Es que...! —

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Chika, no la conoces tanto como yo! ¡Es tal vez la persona más pura que he conocido! —

Hanamaru salió corriendo del lugar, estaba llorando mucho y solo pensaba en huir de ahí.

—¡Hanamaru-Chan! —Dia se soltó de Kanan. —Eres una increíble idiota Chika... —Comenzó a correr y siguió a la castaña.

—Tsk... —Chika mordió su labio tan fuerte que comenzó a salir bastante sangre de él. —¡Maldita sea! —Chika comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia la otra puerta del comedor en dirección contraria a Hanamaru.

Todas estaban en silencio, no sabían el por qué el ambiente había explotado de repente.

—¡Onee-Chan! —Grito Leah intentando detenerla cuando después de pensarlo unos segundos Sarah corrió detrás de Chika.

—Lo que le pasó ahorita a Chikacchi ¿Tiene algo que ver con su ojo? —Dijo Mari.

—T-tal vez... —Dijo Riko

You no hablaba, estaba temblando de miedo y estaba sudando mucho, no podía evitar ponerse así después de escuchar gritos de ese tipo que le traían recuerdos de su pasado.

—You-Chan... —Riko tomó una mano de You para que se calmara.

—Yo... —

—Todo va a estar bien, tranquila ¿Si? —Dijo Riko apretando la mano de You sintiendo una necesidad maternal de cuidar a su cría.

—Riko-Chan... Gracias... —

—Dejemos que se calmen las cosas entre ellas. No hay que pensar en esto y hay que continuar comiendo. Ya arreglaremos las cosas después… —Dijo Kanan para aligerar el ambiente.

Todas regresaron a comer pero estaban en completo silencio. Quedaron impactadas por la escena y no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar.

* * *

—¡Hanamaru-Chan! —Gritaba Dia buscando por todos lados.

No sabía a dónde pudo haber ido la pequeña castaña busco por todas partes hasta después de buscar por todos los lugares posibles pensó que tal vez había regresado su habitación.

Corrió rápidamente y entrando al edificio toco la puerta suavemente.

—¿Hanamaru-Chan? —Volvió a tocar la puerta. —¿Dónde te metiste? —Comenzó a caminar alejándose de la habitación hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo regresar.

Entró a la habitación y vio que Hanamaru estaba acostada en su cama con una almohada en la cabeza.

—C-con permiso... —Dia entró y fue hasta la cama hinchándose en el piso. —L-lo siento mucho, yo fui la que te hizo ir conmigo... —Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

—N-no~zura, no es su culpa. Me fui de ahí por qué no soporto los gritos hostiles... Cuando Yoshiko-Chan me gritaba en realidad tenía mucho miedo~zura... Pero tenía que defenderme sabiendo que estaba sola... —

—Ahora no estás sola, Chika no debió de haber dicho eso, tiene problemas como todos pero se descargó contigo. —

—No supe cómo reaccionar al hecho de que me protegieras, sentí miedo de que salieras lastimada... —

—Y-yo... —

—Lo peor de todo... Es que tiene razón~zura... Trato de ocultarme debajo de un disfraz... —Hanamaru empezaba a derramar lágrimas mientras su voz que cortaba.

—

—Hanamaru-Chan... —Dia se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¡No soy mala Dia-san! ¡No soy mala! ¡No quise tratar a todas esas personas así! —Hanamaru rompió en llanto y se aferró a los brazos de Dia con mucha fuerza.

—Sé que no lo eres, sé que la verdadera tú está oculta. Vamos a encontrarla ¿Si? Juntas. —Dia también apretó a la castaña y lloró junto a ella.

Sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón al ver tan vulnerable a la pequeña, sentía unas ganas inmensas de levantarse e ir a golpear a Chika en ese momento, pero ya tenía la madurez suficiente para saber que eso no iba a arreglar las cosas aunque la hiciera sentir bien en ese momento.

Sabía que tal vez había un motivo ocultó por el cual la mandarina tan animada actuó así, pero ahora mismo su mente solo se concentraba en quedarse con Hanamaru y protegerla.

* * *

—¡Chika-Chan! —Gritaba Sarah mientras corría detrás de ella.

—¡Vete! ¡De todas las personas que menos quería que vinieran eres tú! —Contestó Chika.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sarah disminuyera la velocidad sintiendo como las palabras penetraban su corazón. Pensó en alejarse de ahí pero recuperó toda su determinación y aumentó la velocidad al querer saber el por qué.

—¡A-aléjate! ¡Por favor! —Gritaba Chika.

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber por qué después de ese día tan bonito estás más distante que nunca! —

Chika fue disminuyendo la velocidad y se detuvo en un callejón alejado de los estudiantes.

Sarah la alcanzó y se dio cuenta que la mandarina comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Chika-Chan yo... —

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —Gritaba con desesperación.

Sarah no sabía qué decir, veía como la mandarina estaba sufriendo mucho, parecía que el mundo se fuera a acabar para ella en ese instante y no sabía cómo ayudar a que se calmara.

Se acercó a abrazarla y estuvieron así hasta que Chika se relajó casi por completo.

—Y-yo no quise herir a Hanamaru-Chan así... No quise echarles la culpa a Riko-Chan ni a You-Chan y por sobre todo no quiero que tú te preocupes por mí... Yo no soy así... —Dijo Chika alejándose y recargándose en una pared volteando a ver el cielo.

—Cuéntame que te pasa... Cambiaste mucho últimamente... —

—Y-yo... —

—Si es por qué no quieres gastar lo que te dio tu mamá en el libro yo puedo buscar un trabajo o pedirle dinero a mi papá. —

—N-no es eso... La verdad es que no me queda ni un centavo, no he comido desde el viernes que Riko-Chan me dio un poco de su almuerzo... —

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Lo gastaste? —

—Me hubiera gustado... —

—¿Por eso no quisiste salir a ningún lado el fin de semana? —

—Si…—

—¿Qué pasó? Desde que entraste a trabajar estás muy estresada. ¿El moretón en el ojo te lo hicieron ahí? —

—No, yo... Es... Es complicado. —Chika apretó los puños y los dientes con resentimiento.

—No cargues con todo sola, no debes sufrir sola, pensé que después de ese día nosotras íbamos a estar más juntas pero fue todo lo contrario... Necesito saber el por qué Chika-Chan... —

—Sarah-Chan... Yo... No tengo elección... —

—¿Pero por qué? Es tan doloroso el no saber... —

—Y-yo... —

—Yo no quiero estar alejada así de ti, no puedo estarlo. —

—Basta... Por favor... —

—No me gusta verte sufrir sola, yo también sufro... Chika-Chan, me gustas, quiero que estés conmigo como algo más que amigas, quiero que seas mi novia. —

—¿Eh? —

—Estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer día de clases me gustó tu forma de ser, poco a poco me fui enamorando completamente de ti... —

—… —

—P-pero di algo… —

—Por favor no... Esas palabras me hacen tan feliz... Pero... Es lo que menos quería escuchar... Por tu bien... —Chika sonrió pero poco a poco volvió a derramar lágrimas y su rostro emanaba una gran tristeza.

—¡Pero! —

—¡No puedo Sarah-Chan! ¡No debo! —

—¡Dijiste que todo estaba bien, que no te iba a importar que la sociedad te juzgara! ¿N-no sientes lo mismo que yo? —

—N-no puedo, yo... Solo entiende que no puedo corresponderte... Ayúdame a ayudarte... —Chika volvió a salir corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

—¡Chika-Chan! —Grito Sarah intentando detenerla pero se detuvo.

Se tiró en el piso y comenzó a llorar, estaba confundida, no pudo averiguar el por qué y ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

—No pensé que yo iba a estar llorando en una situación como esta... —La habían rechazado, se convenció a sí misma de que Chika iba a aceptar sus sentimientos ahora que no parecía haber barreras pero termino arruinándolo todo.

Se quedó apretando su pecho con su mano mientras aún lloraba confundida. No sabía qué hacer ahora, probablemente Chika iba a cerrarse más en este momento y no iba a conseguir respuestas pronto. Se quedó todo lo que le restaba al almuerzo en el piso llorando impotente.


	13. Lo que haría por ella

Respondo Reviews:

Nelviryan: ¡Wow! ¿4:00 AM? Por lo menos espero que te haya gustado el capítulo xD tu tranquilo con el KananMari (¿por ahora?)

LunaticoLuna: Supongo que entonces logre mi objetivo uwu lamento la tardanza, que bueno que te entretuvo el capítulo y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Bellotasarutobi: Paciencia joven Padawan xd ya poco a poco iremos viendo todo lo que pasó, aunque con las pistas que voy dejando ya empiezan las teorías conspirativas xD Lamento la tardanza y gracias por la review uwu

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Objetivo logrado x2 xd lamento la tardanza y gracias por leer uwu

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Sin problemas la vida sería muy aburrida uwu. Debo de golpear a Mari y a Kanan por lo menos dentro de la historia xD Espero que el acercamiento que se está desarrollando entre Dia y Maru vaya bastante bien uwu. ¿La Kurosawa menor tendrá su Karma? Quien sabe xd todas las preguntas serán respondidas eventualmente uwu Lamento la tardanza, espero que este capítulo también valga la pena. Por cierto, un maestro me regaño muy feo por que repetía mucho el nombre de un personaje al que me refería y por eso siempre me dijo que buscara algo más creativo con lo cual pudiera mencionarlos, de ahí nacieron los apodos xD me alegra que te hayan gustado uwu Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Yui Funami Sonoda: Creo que debería dejar a los personajes en paz y ya xd Esa Riko poco a poco se está dando cuenta de que sus celos son por You y no por Chika uwu pero aún hay barreras que romper. No te preocupes por la tardanza, mejor tarde que nunca, siempre me alegran todo tipo de reviews. ¡Fíjate que pequeño es el mundo! Nunca imagine que podrías haber sido tu uwu Y no sé si sea peligroso el hecho de que me delate solo xd al rato a lo mejor aparezco muerto (¿?) Ojala no uwu Perdón por la tardanza Areli, y muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme.

elsa308-A.G: Lamento la tardanza uwu mi plan era seguir pronto pero… pues eso xd Que bueno que te esté gustando tanto para desvelarte, eso me puso muy feliz, poco a poco veremos cómo se sanan esas heridas, siguen las teorías conspirativas xD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero que te siga gustando.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

* * *

 _ **Lo vuelvo a repetir uwu Lamento mucho la tardanza, es un capitulo bastante corto para más de 1 mes sin publicar, me siento mal porque mucho salieron de vacaciones y ahora que me tardé tal vez queden pocos días o ya hasta entraron xd tenía bajones mentales repentinos y hasta tuve que leer la historia nuevamente.**_

 _ **Aun no abandono la serie, no lo hare, siempre cumplo mis promesas, solo les pido paciencia.**_

 _ **Me disculpo si después de un mes no cumplo sus expectativas, pero ya, basta de excusas por mi ausencia tengo mil razones pero ya lo hice, ya no puedo regresar el tiempo xd Ya sin relleno, los dejo para que lean uwu**_

* * *

Riko y You estaban en el salón de clases, trataban de aligerar el ambiente platicando normalmente, pero el hecho de que ni Chika ni Sarah habían regresado las tenía un poco tristes.

Se la pasaron casi todo el almuerzo calladas aunque Mari trataba de hacer reír a todas para que se pasara el trago amargo que les dejó la pelea. Querían resolver las cosas pero la información era nula, no sabían siquiera donde podrían encontrar a sus amigas.

—Mmmm... Le faltó un poquito de sal... Supongo que todos tenemos errores de vez en cuando así que las perdonaré por qué solo son 2. —Dijo Kamogawa-sensei evaluando el platillo.

—Lo sentimos mucho sensei... La próxima vez no fallaremos. —Dijo Riko haciendo una reverencia.

—L-lo lamento, esa era mi parte y olvidé ponerle sal... —Dijo You apenada cuando se fue la sensei.

—Tranquila, que haya faltado un poco es normal. —

—No Riko-Chan, literalmente no le puse nada de sal... —

—¿Eh? —

—Pruébalo. —You le dio una cuchara.

—... —Riko probó el platillo. —Ah ya veo... ¡Wow, realmente fue amable con nosotras! —

—¡P-perdón! —

—Estás preocupada por ellas, por eso fallaste. —Dijo esto con un pequeño tono de celos casi imperceptibles.

—Si... Quiero buscarlas y apoyarlas así como ellas lo hicieron por mí. —

—Y-ya veo... —

—Riko-Chan... S-si puedes, si quieres... ¿Me acompañas después de clases? ¡M-me refiero a buscarlas juntas! ¡A esas dos! Eh... ¡T-tal vez Chika-Chan esté en su trabajo! —You se puso muy nerviosa, no era como si la hubiera invitado a salir realmente pero así lo sentía.

—¡¿Eh?! Y-yo... N-no puedo... —Riko rechazó.

A la rubia le dio un gran bajón emocional después de escuchar eso, realmente se sintió como una estúpida tras decir todo eso.

—Ah, sí, si por supuesto... ¿V-vas a volver a salir hoy? Llevas saliendo casi diario desde hace 2 semanas... —

—S-si... Y-yo... —

—No, no me debes explicaciones, solo espero que no sea nada malo. —You había madurado, dio una imagen muy buena con esas palabras aunque por dentro contenía su explosión de sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas.

—No es malo, te lo prometo. —Riko se sonrojó, no debía explicaciones, más sin embargo se sentía obligada al aclarar eso.

—Está bien, lo comprendo. Ahora hay que recoger muestras cosas que ya casi es la hora de salida. —

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlas tú sola? —

—¿Eh? E-este... No lo sé... —

—Comprendo... —

La alarma anunció el final de las clases, Riko estaba nerviosa por irse así ocultándole algo a You. Más sin embargo la rubia ya había ideado un plan que definitivamente la hacía sentir mal (o no) para seguir a Riko, su curiosidad estaba al límite, se acordó del dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato" y tenía miedo pero si el gato murió, murió sabiendo la verdad.

* * *

Dia se había quedado dormida al lado de Hanamaru, no se percataron de que ya habían terminado las clases y el celular de Dia las despertó. Se estiró a recogerlo pero jaló sin querer a Hanamaru que la había abrazado.

—¿Eh? —Dijo la castaña adormilada.

—P-perdón. —Dia se sonrojó un poco al saber que estuvieron unas horas dormidas abrazadas.

—¡¿Zura?! —Al darse cuenta Hanamaru soltó el brazo de Dia y la aventó.

—Auch, ya dije perdón... —

—L-lo siento~zura... —

Dia se estiró nuevamente para alcanzar su teléfono, no alcanzó a contestar pero se fijó en la hora y se empezó a preocupar.

Hanamaru venía regresando de una suspensión y ella estaba cumpliendo un castigo, tal vez una falta era bastante mala en este momento.

—¿Q-qué hora es? —Habló Hanamaru un poco asustada al ver la expresión de la pingüino.

—B-bueno, ya acabaron las clases de hoy. —

—¿Y tenemos problemas~zura? —

—Si, no, no lo sé la verdad. Pero por ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. Espera le marcaré a Ruby para ver si está bien. —Dia tomó su teléfono y trató de marcarle a su hermana sin obtener respuesta las primeras 5 veces.

—Tal vez lo tiene en silencio~zura. —

—¿O-onee-Chan? —Ruby contestó el teléfono después de un rato.

—O no. —

—Ruby, ¿estás bien? —

—S-si... Creo... —

—¿Qué? —

—N-nada. —

—¿Qué pasó Ruby? ¿Encontraste a Yoshiko-san? —

—N-no, no pasa nada. Aún no encuentro a Yoshiko... Chan... —

—¿Qué tienes? De verdad me estás asustando. —

—Nada Onee-Chan, de verdad, estoy solo un poco cansada es todo, iré al cuarto a dormir un rato. —

—Ruby... No me estás ocultando nada ¿verdad? —

—Confía en mí Onee-Chan. —

—E-está bien... —

—Luego te llamo, no te preocupes por mí, si faltaste a clases debes tener una buena razón. Has lo que tengas que hacer antes de regresar al cuarto. —

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan madura? —

—Desde que mi Onee-Chan estuvo ahí para apoyarme. —

—Te quiero tonta, cuídate. —

—Sí, yo también te quiero. —

Ambas colgaron el teléfono y Dia presentía algo malo, no sabía exactamente el que pero se imaginaba todo lo peor.

—Tal vez solo está deprimida por qué no ha visto a Yoshiko-san~zura. —

—Espero que sea eso... —

—¿Y ahora que? —

—Bueno, tenemos toda la tarde libre, podemos disfrutar del día esperando nuestro castigo mañana. —

—De hecho quería... Quería que me acompañaras al centro comercial~zura. —

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué? —

—Ya te lo dije antes... Lo que dijo Chika era verdad... Pero quiero redimirme aunque sea un poco. Quiero comprarle algo a Yoshiko-san para pedirle su perdón poco a poco~zura... —

—Hanamaru-Chan... —

—Sé que no puedo arreglar todo con un simple perdón pero no quiero ser la mala de la historia. —

—Y-yo... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pocas personas se dan cuenta de sus defectos y tratan de arreglarlos. Está bien, vamos a donde tengas que ir. —

—¿En serio piensa eso? —los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron.

—P-por supuesto. —Dia desvió la mirada sonrojada cuando los ojos brillantes de Hanamaru se postraron sobre ella.

—Gracias... —La pequeña sonrío cálidamente. Le costaba trabajo pero poco a poco mostraba avances hacia un nuevo futuro.

* * *

—¿No contestan? —Dijo Kanan mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

—No, ninguna de las 3. ¿Crees que deberíamos de ir a buscarlas? —Dijo Mari viendo su celular.

—Todo es diferente ahora que somos 11 ¿verdad? —

—Todo es complicado, ser las mayores y tratar de apoyarlas es difícil sabiendo que aún no maduramos lo suficiente pese a ser adultas. —

—Empezando por nosotras. —Kanan soltó una pequeña risa.

—What are you talking about? I'm really mature. —Mari fingió indignación.

—Ajá, ya... —

—Tu sí que eres inmadura, aún guardas el peluche de delfín que te regalé hace 12 años. —

—¡E-eso...! —Kanan de puso roja. —¿Te acuerdas de eso...? —Cambio su tono.

—Yo... Me acordé de muchas cosas. —Mari habló melancólicamente

—Mari, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos graduemos? —

—¿Eh? —

—Ya sabes, no hay otro nivel como si fuera preparatoria, después de esto estamos solas contra el mundo. —

—No, eso lo entiendo... Pero ¿por qué la pregunta? Aún no estoy segura, lo normal supongo... ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —Mari estaba confundida, realmente no se había puesto a pensar en el mañana, lo normal sería buscar un trabajo y vivir de ello todo lo posible, pero sentía que había más profundidad en la pregunta de lo que aparentaba. —

—Y-yo... Quiero viajar, ir probando diferentes gastronomías alrededor del mundo, ir a Alemania, México, Italia, Perú, etc. —

—¿Te vas a ir de Japón? —Mari tragó saliva, le empezó a aterrar la idea de que Kanan se fuera cuando apenas se estaba fijando en ella aclarando sus sentimientos.

—Si... Quiero absorber diferentes culturas para perfeccionar mi cocina y regresar y abrir un restaurante. —

—T-te lo estás tomando muy en serio... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto de repente? —

—P-por qué no quiero ir sola... Y-yo... —

—¡Chicas! —Dia interrumpió el momento llamándolas, Hanamaru venía agarrada de la mano un poco temerosa aún por la reciente pelea.

Mari lo notó y no pudo evitar activar sus celos, pero esta vez eran diferentes, Dia parecía que hacía progresos colosales con Hanamaru y ella estaba estancada, sin contar que acababan de arruinar su momento a solas no pudiendo escuchar hasta el final.

—¡Dia-Chan! —Mari abrazó a la pingüino quitando a propósito el brazo de Hanamaru y dándole un gran apretón.

—¿Qué te p-pasa? M-me estas l-lastimando... —Se quejó Día del apretón.

Kanan notó todo esto y se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía si sentir mucho coraje o mucha tristeza en ese momento.

—Vi tus llamadas, estamos bien, vamos de salida. —Dijo Dia separando a Mari.

—¡¿A dónde?! Las acompañamos ¿verdad Kanan? —

—No. —

—¿Eh? —Mari no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Me voy al cuarto, me alegra que estés bien Hanamaru-Chan. —Kanan le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a caminar.

—Kanan wait! —Mari trató de detenerla.

—Ay Mari, eres una grandísima tonta. No te ofendas pero aun así no las iba a dejar ir con nosotras. Hanamaru-Chan no necesita compañía en este momento. —

—¡Pero! —

—Nos vamos yendo. Nos vemos mañana, trata de arreglar tus problemas para entonces. —Dia se despidió y jaló a Hanamaru que se había quedado completamente callada no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría a la rubia que la dejo temblando un poco por separarla bruscamente y juntarse mucho con su amor imposible.

—¿Qué se supone que hice mal? Kanan no quería ir por qué le afectaba el hecho de que Dia estaba muy cerca de Hanamaru ¿verdad? ¡Pero pues por eso iba yo! —Mari estaba hablando en voz alta.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Llegaron You y Riko sorprendiéndola por detrás.

—¡Ah! You-Chan, Riko-Chan, no las vi venir. Yo no estaba hablando, ¿De qué hablan? —

—Ajá, sí. Como sea, ¿Has visto a alguna de las que faltaron? —Dijo Riko ignorándola.

—Al parecer Dia-Chan y Hanamaru-Chan están bien, pero aún no veo a las demás. —

—Ya veo. —

—Si pasa algo márcanos de inmediato. —Dijo You.

—Aye aye Captain! —Mari imito el saludo de You sacándole una risa a la rubia marinera.

—No vemos entonces. —Dijo Riko despidiéndose.

—Adiós Mari-Chan. —Dijo You.

—Bye! ... Adiós... Hasta esas dos se llevan de maravilla en mucho menos tiempo que yo... —Mari vio cómo se alejaban sus dos amigas e iban sonriendo y riendo pese a los problemas.

Fue caminando hasta su habitación preguntándose el por qué de las palabras de Kanan y el hecho de que no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que el hecho de acompañar a la delfín en su travesía. Pero solo estaba arruinando las cosas hablando de más estúpidamente.

Tocó la puerta un poco desanimada esperando que Kanan abriera la puerta.

—¿Se te olvidó la llave? —Dijo Kanan abriéndole la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, no, ¿qué? —Mari estaba confundida con la reacción de la delfín.

—Entra y ya. —

—Creí que estabas enojada. —

—¿Por qué? —

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir antes de que Dia llegara? —

—Ah, no, nada. —

—¡P-pero! —

—Era una tontería. Debo de re pensar mi futuro. —Kanan interrumpió.

—¡No! Yo... —

—Aún queda tiempo, no tengo por qué hacerlo ahora. Ahora vamos a comprar algo de comer ¿Si? Ya hace un poco de hambre. —Desvío el tema completamente, hablar de ello realmente la haría derrumbarse en ese momento.

—Kanan... —

—¿No vienes? —Tomó una chaqueta y su bolso dirigiéndose a la puerta

—Si... —Mari tampoco quiso tocar el tema, parecía que era un punto sensible en ese momento y ya no quería arruinar más las cosas haciendo su oportunidad nula.

Kanan estaba que se moría por dentro, quería tirar todo su esfuerzo por la ventana al pensar que Mari aún no superaba a Dia como lo aparentaba, tenía que ser fuerte y paciente, como ella misma lo dijo aún hay tiempo.

Por otro lado Mari se sentía súper tonta, quería obtener una oportunidad con Kanan pero definitivamente no se lo merecía al seguir arruinando las cosas. Necesitaba poco a poco entrar de alguna manera en el corazón de Kanan aunque para la delfín estuviera ahí desde el principio.

* * *

—¡Por favor! —Gritó Yoshiko haciendo una reverencia

—Pero te van a regañar hija. Se supone que deberías de estar en clases ahora mismo, esta vez sí que te está contando como una falta normal. —La madre de Yoshiko le hablaba confundida.

—¡Lo sé, te lo voy a compensar! —Yoshiko seguía con la cabeza abajo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? —Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta.

—Aaaah... Mmmm... Te prometo pasar todos mis exámenes y clases con todo y las faltas. —

—Ya, pero eso lo tenías que hacer de todos modos. —

—P-pero. —

—Entra al auto y ya cállate. —

—¡Bien! —Yoshiko entro al auto de inmediato y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Había ganado un poco de tiempo, no tenía el valor de estar en ese momento en la escuela después de su fracaso, iba a pasar la noche en su casa y luego ya iba a regresar a la escuela cuando se enfriara su cabeza para pensar bien las cosas, más sin embargo era consciente de que solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

La madre de Yoshiko se subió al auto y el ambiente estaba silencioso, El ángel caído estaba destrozada mentalmente en este momento, no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar el día de mañana.

—Ya cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó? —Su mamá ya se había desesperado con el silencio de su hija.

—¿D-de que hablas? —Fingió pésimamente que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa.

—Yoshiko... —

—... —

—Yoshiko... —

—... —

—¿Ves? Obviamente algo anda mal, nunca debates sobre tu nombre cuando te pasa algo grave. Lo cual me asusta un poco... —

—Siempre me apoyaste con mis preferencias sexuales... Tal vez no sea lo mismo pero, ¿qué tan enamorada estabas de papá? —

—Ay hija... El amor es el amor, amaba a tu padre con todo mi corazón, de hecho lo sigo amando. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos en la primaria... —

—Si mi papá no te hubiera correspondido... ¿C-como hubieras l-lidiado con eso? —La voz de Yoshiko se comenzó a cortar y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

—Hija... —La madre de Yoshiko estacionó el auto y abrazó a su hija.

—Nunca había sentido este dolor mamá... Es un dolor diferente al de mi brazo o al de la pérdida de mi papá... —Yoshiko se aferraba a los brazos de su madre llorando desconsoladamente.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes... Tu padre me rechazó hace bastante tiempo... —

—¿Eh? —Los ojos llenos de lágrimas del ángel caído se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Tu padre no dio un motivo en ese momento... Yo me sentía tal vez igual que tú en este momento. Yo no tenía un consejero en ese tiempo, pero tú me tienes a mí. Si de verdad amas a esa chica, aférrate a tu amistad, no seas diferente con ella, si no te corresponde debes de aceptarlo. Tal vez haya alguien diferente afuera, Ruby-san no quiere perder tu amistad, esa chica te necesita, lo pude ver por la desesperación con la que te quería encontrar. —

—Yo no sé si pueda abandonar mis sentimientos... —

—No lo hagas, yo no lo hice, tal vez un día todo cambie, tal vez haya un motivo. —

—P-pero va a ser difícil. —

—¿Cómo decía tu padre? "¡Nada es difícil para el gran ángel caído Yohane!" —Esas palabras hicieron que Yoshiko cambiara su rostro a una sonrisa de esperanza y determinación.

Si Ruby tenía sus razones para haber dicho lo que dijo debe de respetarlo aunque duela, seguía sin poder abandonarla aún después de lo acontecido. La amaba de verdad al fin y al cabo. Iba a luchar para que esa hermosa sonrisa no se perdiera nunca.

—Vamos a casa, mañana regresaré a la escuela y me voy a asegurar de que todo siga normal por el bien de Ruby-Chan... Creo que darle este día para que se calmen las cosas es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella. — Miró su brazo roto y lo que le puso Mari en su yeso.

—Ese es mi ángel no caído Yoshiko. —

—Querrás decir el ángel caído Yohane. —Hizo una de sus poses y abrazó a su madre nuevamente. —Gracias, mi gran consejera. —

La mamá de Yoshiko correspondió el abrazo y se pusieron en marcha a su hogar ya sin un ambiente tan tenso.

* * *

Ruby estaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, tras asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien decidió distraerse un rato mientras aclaraba su mente.

Su semblante era completamente gris, estaba hecha pedazos. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido nada en todo el día e iba como un zombie sin fijarse alrededor.

—¡Onee-Chan! —Gritaba Leah por toda la escuela. —¡Ah, Ruby-Chan! ¿Has visto a mi hermana? —Se acercó un poco desesperada.

—N-no... ¿Debería? —Ruby contestó sin ánimos de querer seguir la conversación.

—Oh... ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves terrible, como si hubieras perdido el mundo, la vida. —Leah se desvió de su búsqueda por qué el estado de la pequeña pelirroja era grave

—Y-yo... Tal vez... —Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de la Kurosawa.

—Y-yo... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¡Rayos, te ves muy patéticamente frágil! ¡Tanto que no puedo ignorarlo! —

—¿Puedes regresar el tiempo y decirme que no sea tan estúpida? —Dijo Ruby sarcásticamente.

—Ah... Por ahí va la cosa... —

—Leah... —Sarah llegó a interrumpir el momento.

—¡Onee-Chan! —Grito Leah sorprendida al ver que el estado de su hermana tampoco era el mejor.

—Y-yo... Las dejare solas. —Ruby comenzó a caminar sin ánimos para no interrumpir.

—Espera. —Leah tomó la manga de Ruby y la detuvo antes de que se fuera. —Aún no me cuentas que pasó. —

—Solo tengo algo que decirle rápido Ruby-Chan, parece que necesitas más apoyo que yo en este momento. —Sarah mintió, ella también estaba derrumbada emocionalmente pero ya era una mujer de 20 años que no podía permitirse verse tan frágil ante sus menores.

Ruby dudó un poco pero realmente necesitaba un consejero en este momento así que asintió a la oferta de Sarah y se alejó un poco para que pudieran hablar entre hermanas.

—Leah-Chan... Yo... Voy a irme a casa unos días. —Sarah soltó.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Leah estaba estupefacta ante la repentina declaración de su hermana.

—Quiero... Aclarar mis ideas, quiero relajarme en el mar o tal vez ir a nuestro lugar de origen en Hokkaido... No sé, solo quiero respirar otro aire, no estar bajo el estrés por unos días. —Sarah se sinceró.

—L-lo entiendo... —

—¿En serio? Eso fue rápido. —

—Eres una adulta, el estrés nos llega a todos de una manera a otra. —Leah se moría de ganas por saber que sucedió con Chika, pero viendo que su hermana estaba huyendo era claro que algo malo.

—Cuídate ¿sí? Regresaré y te abrazare. —Sarah le dio una sonrisa y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana.

—S-si... —Leah se avergonzó por el contacto.

—Listo Ruby-Chan, espero que por lo que sea que estás pasando se arregle eventualmente. Nos vemos luego. —Sarah le dio una sonrisa. —Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes y relájate. —Dijo eso mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano. Esas palabras eran más para que ella se diera ánimos, pero sabía que le podían servir a Ruby también.

—G-gracias. —Ruby se despidió mientras Sarah se desvanecía a la distancia.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado? —Leah cambió el tema.

—C-claro... —

Ambas compraron un cono en un puesto que se ponía dentro del campus de la escuela y fueron a sentarse.

—Siento lo de tu hermana... —Dijo Ruby mientras comía su helado aún triste.

—Sarah... Ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo, creo que dejándole su espacio la ayudaré más... —La pequeña Kazuno estaba también comiendo triste.

—Leah-Chan... —

—Bien, ¿Qué te pasó? —Leah suspiró profundamente y sacó el tema de inmediato ocultando su preocupación por su hermana.

—Y-yo... —

Ruby le contó todo a Leah mientras comían su helado en una banca de la escuela.

—Wow... Ya veo. —Sarah empezó a girar su brazo en remolino tomando vuelo y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Ruby.

—¡Piggy! ¡¿Eso por qué fue?! —Se quejó la pelirroja sobándose su cabeza.

—No lo sé, de repente me sentí muy enojada. —

—¿Eh? —

Leah se moría del coraje por dentro, no se había imaginado que la pequeña Kurosawa estaba deprimida por algo que ella provocó. Estaba molesta por qué sentía que había tomado una decisión estúpida.

—No creo que seas un amuleto de mala suerte, más bien es al revés, cuando sonríes pasan cosas buenas... Siento que desde que te conocí tengo más suerte que nunca. Por eso no digas que eres la causa de esos accidentes. —La pequeña peli-morado, tomó las manos de Ruby para transmitirle confianza.

—Leah-Chan... —

Hubo un silencio incómodo, ahora mismo la peli-morado no sabía qué decir ya que realmente no sabía lo que era estar en la situación de la Kurosawa menor.

Lo que se le ocurría decir era igual de útil como cuando te dicen "estoy triste" y tú dices estúpidamente "no estés triste"

—Aaammm... Ah, ahí va Riko-Chan... —Cambio el tema separando sus manos al ver lo apurada que iba la peli-vino fuera de la escuela, ignorando lo anterior escapando exitosamente.

—¿E-estará bien? —Ruby se distrajo también.

—Probablemente, ¡Espera! ¡¿Esa es You-Chan?! —

—¿La está siguiendo? —

—Probablemente, de nuevo lo dije. —Leah se levantó de su lugar y fue corriendo con You para buscar una explicación.

—¡No, espera Leah-Chan! —Ruby trató de detenerla pero antes de que se diera cuenta corría detrás de ella.

You parecía un ninja ocultándose entre paredes y árboles desde otro punto de vista se veía muy ridícula por qué solo estaba llamando más la atención con sus movimientos torpes. Pero a los ojos de Riko era completamente invisible aunque no la estuviera buscando realmente.

—¡Alto ahí! —Grito Leah alertando a You y tapándole la boca y atrayéndola detrás de un árbol para ocultarse.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Suéltame, la voy a perder! —Gritaba You intentándose zafar del agarre.

—Técnicamente lo que estás haciendo es ilegal. —

—Leah-Chan, suéltala. —Dijo Ruby también acercándose.

—Bien, pero nos tienes que contar lo que está pasando. —

—Ah ¿Qué? Bien, pero en el camino, Riko-Chan se nos va ir. —You se zafó y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a la peli-vino.

—¡¿Te vamos a seguir?! —Dijo Ruby corriendo detrás de ella. —

—Ya que... —Leah también comenzó a correr.

Estuvieron corriendo a una distancia segura mientras se ocultaban en árboles paredes y contenedores siguiendo a la misteriosa chica.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Leah para conocer el por qué.

—Ehmmm... Y-yo... ¿Tengo que decirlo? —You se negaba.

—Te podría aconsejar dependiendo la razón tomando en cuenta que la estás acosando y violando su privacidad. —Leah empezó a molestar a la rubia

—¡¿EH?! ¡Y-yo no...! —Intentó defenderse pero era en vano por qué sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh sí que lo haces. —Se unió Ruby.

—Y-yo... E-ella... —You se debatía sobre decir la verdad o no. —Riko-Chan... ha estado saliendo las últimas dos semanas después de clases a no sé dónde... Se va muy entusiasmada y regresa muy feliz siempre... —la ojiazul bajo la cabeza triste.

—Oh... Estás celosa entonces. —Contestó Leah.

—¡¿Qué?! —You se exaltó.

—Tienes miedo y celos de que esa felicidad se la esté provocando alguien más. —

—Y-yo... —You estaba sorprendida, no se había enterado del libro abierto que era, es exactamente lo que sentía pero no reconocía al menos abiertamente.

Seguían en constante movimiento hasta que Riko tuvo que parar por un semáforo que se acababa de poner en verde.

—Mmmm... Quizá deberíamos de regresar a la escuela... Por tu propio bien. —La peli-morado se lo pensó bien.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Ruby.

—Pues... Si Riko-Chan está saliendo con alguien... Tal vez sea mejor que no te enteres de este modo, aunque también está la posibilidad de que sea algo más... —La pequeña Kazuno miró a los ojos a la rubia.

—C-creo que... —You no se lo había puesto a pensar de ese modo. Si Riko tenía un motivo para ocultarse también había un motivo para que ella no estuviera enterada del asunto. Era un arma de doble filo y realmente no sabía que decidir.

El semáforo se puso en Rojo y Riko se puso en movimiento así que había que tomar la decisión pronto.

—Te pareciste mucho a tu hermana en este momento. —You le dio una sonrisa sincera a Leah que se sonrojó por las palabras. —Es un arma de doble filo, sé que está muy mal y también sé que no debí siquiera pensarlo... pero la curiosidad mató al gato... Aunque el gato se murió sabiendo la verdad...—

—Ya entiendo... —Leah tomó el hombro de You para transmitirle valor a su amiga.

—Si pasa algo... Creo que será mi penitencia por meter las narices donde no me llaman... —

—Eres consciente de que está mal, pero se nota que tu amor por Riko-Chan es bastante serio... Y también tus celos, dignos de admirar. —

—G-gracias... ¡Espera! —You se sonrojó y rascó su cabeza nerviosamente para después quejarse.

Las 3 comenzaron a reír aunque las risas de la pequeña Kurosawa eran más secas. Ruby se había quedado pensando en todo lo que se esforzaba You, a diferencia de la ojiazul, ella literalmente había tirado todo el progreso con su primer y verdadero amor así que no se sentía con derecho a opinar

—¿Po-podrían acompañarme? Si algo sale mal quisiera tener apoyo moral... —

—Sí, está bien. —Ruby y Leah estuvieron de acuerdo y el seguimiento continuo con una You decidida a afrontar lo que venía.

Caminaron bastante tiempo y luego tuvieron que tomar un tren en vagones separados donde se tuvieron que fijar en que estación bajaba Riko, por suerte You tenía vista de halcón reconociendo aquella cabellera color vino tan característica.

Salieron del tren exitosamente y luego continuaron el seguimiento hasta un lugar donde la vieron entrar.

—¡Wow! Ni me percaté de cuando Riko-Chan bajó por más atenta que estuve. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Leah habló asombrada de la hazaña de You.

—Jejejeje, podría reconocer ese hermoso color de cabello por sie... ¡GAAAWG! —You no pudo terminar su frase, de repente le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza insoportable y tuvo que arrodillarse en el piso.

—¡¿You-Chan?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Ruby entró en pánico mientras la rubia apretaba su cabeza.

—¡Tranquila! ¡Todo está bien! —Leah intentaba calmar la situación aunque realmente estaba en más pánico que Ruby.

—¡GAAAWG! —You apretaba su cabeza. Al ver el cabello de Riko pequeños flashasos de memoria aparecían brevemente en su cabeza, flashbacks de aquel día con una niña en la playa que solo hacían que le doliera la cabeza.

—¡Ruby-Chan, ayúdame! ¡Tenemos que llevarla con un doctor! —Reaccionó Leah.

—¡S-Si! —Asintió la Kurosawa.

—¡N-no! S-sólo dame un mi-minuto... —You se apartó, ya se estaba relajando un poco. —

—¡Pero puede ser algo grave! —Leah insistió.

—¡No lo es! —You alzó la voz. —P-perdón, esto me pasaba seguido hace poco más de un mes, es normal que haya recaídas. —Ya estaba controlándose mejor.

—¿Pues qué pasó? —Leah estaba confundida e intrigada.

—Y-yo... N-no quiero decirlo... Lo siento... —

—Bueno... —Suspiró. —Si no es grave entonces no te presionaré. —Leah estaba más curiosa que nunca pero sabía que no iba a conseguir más que eso.

Estuvieron ahí un poco mientras You lograba calmarse, estaba confundida, por su mente pasaron esos vagos recuerdos pero no sabía la relación que podrían tener con este momento.

—Gracias, creo que ya me puse un poco mejor. ¿Podrías adelantarte y ver lo que está haciendo Riko-Chan? Me siento un poco mareada... —You no se olvidó de su objetivo principal.

—S-sí, Ruby-Chan, quédate con ella por si ocurre algo, cuando te recuperes completamente vengan conmigo. —

—Gracias... —La rubia bajó la cabeza, estaba ansiosa por saber la verdad de una buena vez por todas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

Leah se dirigió al edificio, entró en él y pregunto a la señorita que atendía a las personas si había visto a la chica de cabellera color vino.

La recepcionista amablemente le indicó donde la podía encontrar, Leah ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que era y entró al lugar donde su suponía Riko debería de estar.

—Gracias Ruby-Chan, no deberías de estar aquí y sin embargo me estás ayudando. —You se puso de pie ya recuperada.

—Y-yo... De nada... —Ruby estaba feliz pero triste por qué bien podría estar pasando el rato con Yoshiko.

—*Gulp* V-vamos... —You tragó saliva y empezó a caminar.

—S-si... —Asintió Ruby.

Caminaron al edificio y en la entrada estaba Leah esperándolas.

—N-no sé cómo describirlo... Creo que debes verlo por ti misma. —Dijo Leah.

—*Gulp* —You volvió a tragar saliva y empezó a caminar mientras Leah dirigía el camino.

—Ehmm... ¿Es malo? —Ruby se acercó a Leah.

—Bueno... —Leah se acercó y le susurró lo que pasaba a Ruby sin que You oyera algo.

—Oh... —Dijo Ruby haciendo que You se preocupara un poco.

Llegaron a la puerta y You volvió a tragar saliva antes de armarse de valor y abrir la puerta.

Lo que sus ojos vieron la dejó estupefacta, no lo podía creer.

—¡Muy bien Sakurauchi-san! ¡Si sigue así podrá hasta nadar en el equipo olímpico! —Se escuchó la voz de la entrenadora.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Ah pero Miyata-sensei, ya le dije que ese no es mi objetivo! —Respondió Riko con alegría. Salió del agua y se dirigió a secarse un poco el cabello empapado y a tomar un poco de agua.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y pensar que no sabías nadar hace 2 semanas. —

—T-tengo una m-motivación... —Riko se sonrojó y desvío la mirada tartamudeando.

—¡Y muy buena por lo visto! ¿Qué dices, tienes energías para un par de vueltas más? —

—¡S-Si! —Riko saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar otra vez.

Riko se había inscrito en ese lugar para aprender a nadar, ahora mismo ya sabía lo básico pero seguía entrenándose para conseguir condición física y mejorar sus tiempos. Realmente quería en el futuro retar a You a una carrera y así hacer que regresara su amor por la natación, o al menos ese era su plan.

—Y... Pues eso, solo estaba tomando clases de natación. Debes sentirte muy estúpida ahora mismo ¿No You-Chan? —Dijo Leah viendo nadar a Riko.

—E-eso... Riko-Chan está tomando lecciones sobre cómo nadar... E-ella... —You comenzó a llorar lágrimas de mucha felicidad, jamás imaginó que alguien que no sabía nadar a su edad hubiera querido aprender a toda costa solo por ella.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Riko también se estaba esforzando. Ahora sabía el por qué de los dolores musculares de la peli-vino que había notado mientras se quedaban dormidas. Nunca imaginó que alguien llegaría a esos extremos por ella que no se sentía superior a un insecto.

—¿You-Chan, estás bien? —Dijo Ruby preocupada.

—S-sí, es solo que me da mucha felicidad. —La ojiazul comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas aun sonriendo de emoción. Tal vez y solo tal vez Riko podría sentir lo mismo que ella, eso hacía latir fuertemente su corazón de solo imaginárselo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Leah.

—Lo está haciendo por mí... C-creo... —

Ruby y Leah se voltearon a ver confundidas, realmente no entendían a qué se refería.

—No debería de estar aquí, ni debe verme. Vámonos, no quiero interrumpir. Tengo una canción que escribir. —You se dirigió a la salida del lugar aun llorando pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque ahora la culpabilidad por saber el secreto de la peli-vino la estaba atacando.

Las otras dos la siguieron un poco confundías por la reacción de la rubia, pero solo la siguieron en silencio dirigiéndose a la escuela sin que Riko supiera algo. La infiltración fue exitosa y You está más que satisfecha de haberse enterado del secreto de Riko, era tal vez uno de los días más felices de su vida al encontrar a alguien que se preocupara tanto por ella.

Regresaron a la escuela y You les contó a Ruby y Leah el por qué ya más tranquila para que entendieran la situación. Separaron sus caminos y Leah y Ruby se dirigieron a la habitación de Dia para evitar encontrarse con Yoshiko.

Ruby se sintió como una estúpida al escuchar eso de parte de You, en lugar de esforzarse ella también por Yoshiko de la misma manera, decidió dejarla ir sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Su corazón estaba triste contrario al de You.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Leah.

—S-si... —Contestó Rubu tartamudeando.

—O sea no... —

—Y-yo... Tomé mi decisión, no tengo derecho a quejarme aunque ahora me sienta muy idiota... —Ruby comenzó a derramar lágrimas y Leah la abrazó para calmarla.

—No deberías dejar que una decisión controlo tu vida... Intenta crear más oportunidades para decidir... —Leah acariciaba el cabello de la Kurosawa mientras Ruby se recargaba aun llorando.

* * *

Dia y Maru fueron al centro de Tokio, aunque ya se le había hecho costumbre a la castaña, dos o tres veces si que encontraba algo con que sorprenderse.

Paseaban por la cuidad viendo alguna que otra cosa distrayéndose del mal rato que tuvieron en el almuerzo.

Fueron a varias tiendas pero más que nada solo se quedaban a ver blusas bolsos o cosas que les parecían lindas olvidándose por completo del objetivo principal.

Después fueron a comer unas hamburguesas, también ya se había hecho costumbre que todos los viernes si Hanamaru lograba contenerse y no decirle groserías a nadie ese era su premio. Hoy no era viernes pero Dia se sentía culpable por lo que pasó así que se dejó consentir a la castaña.

Adoraba los pequeños segundos de felicidad que irradiaba Hanamaru cuando daba un buen mordisco, sentía que estaba haciendo todo bien aunque sea por un instante, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el corazón cuando lograba hacer sonreír tan solo un poco a la castaña tan fría con la que estaba tratando.

—¡Oh, lo olvide! ¡¿Qué le vas q dar a Yoshiko-san?! —Se acordó Dia de repente.

—Oh... ¡Oh~zura! —Hanamaru dijo aun masticando un bocado de su hamburguesa.

—Mastica primero. —Dia se rio con la expresión de Hanamaru haciendo que después se sonrojara un poco por qué realmente no sabía de dónde había salido la risa. —Ejem... ¿También se te olvido? —Ignoró el tema.

—Mju. —Asintió Hanamaru de una forma graciosa mientras masticaba solo haciendo que Dia se riera más pero ahora sin controlarse.

—Perdón, perdón. —Aún se reía. —Ejem... —Intentó recobrar la compostura forzando una cara seria.

—¿D-de que te ríes~zura...?Hanamaru se sonrojó por la reacción de la pingüino tan extraña.

—¿Eh? Yo no me reía... —Fingió demencia rascando su lunar debajo de la boca nerviosamente.

—Ajá... —Maru ya conocía la forma de mentir de Dia, pero esta vez lo había hecho fatal, como si pudiera esconder una ballena con una servilleta.

Dia realmente no sabía el por qué de sus reacciones, ciertamente se había hecho mucho más cercana con la castaña, pero nunca se había permitido actuar así ni si quiera con Mari o Kanan desde pequeñas. En este momento se la estaba pasando extrañamente muy bien con la compañía de Hanamaru.

Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y su corazón está levemente pulsando, era algo que la tomó desprevenida pero que poco a poco se fue recuperando.

—C-como sea, ¿ya decidiste que vas a hacer con Yoshiko? —Dia ignoró el tema cambiándolo completamente.

—C-creo que si~zura... —Hanamaru se puso cabizbaja. —T-te voy a ser sincera... Y-Yo estaba enamorada de Yoshiko-san... —Soltó de la nada.

Al escuchar eso Dia que estaba dándole un sorbo a una botella de agua hizo que la escupiera de la impresión ahogándose.

—¡¿Dia-Chan?! —Hanamaru se levantó y corrió a golpearla en la espalda para que no fuera a morir.

Dia estaba sorprendida y no sabía qué decir. A Yoshiko le gusta su hermana y de eso no tenía duda, pero no sabía el por qué le dolieron un poco esas palabras.

La única explicación del por qué de la molestia era por qué su hermanita tendría que pasar momentos difíciles, si, por eso estaba enojada dolida y confundida en este momento ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

—¡Dia-Chan! —Gritaba Hanamaru.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? —Reaccionó Dia.

—¡Estabas tosiendo y de repente te detuviste en seco quedándote viendo al vacío con la boca abierta~zura! ¿Estás bien? —

—¿Eh? S-sí, ah... Si, gracias. —Dia ni se había dado cuenta de que había hecho tal cosa.

—Estaba a punto de pedir una ambulancia~zura... —La castaña se levantó y se sentó en su lugar.

—P-perdón, se me fue el agua por otro lugar... C-continúa con tu historia. —Ahora esa pingüino estaba más curiosa que nunca.

—¿S-Segura? Estabas a punto de morir. —

—N-no era tan exagerado, estoy bien. —Dia aún tenía esa sensación del agua en los pulmones pero su curiosidad hacía que estuviera actuando tan bien.

—B-bueno... —Hanamaru ignoró el evidente hecho de que Dia actuaba rara. —C-como iba diciendo, desde preescolar yo estaba enamorada de Yoshiko-san, se me hacia la mejor y más genial persona del mundo. Cuando la vi otra vez en el primer día de clases después de mucho tiempo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo termine alejándola y haciéndole daño física y emocionalmente, cuando después de la primaria nos separamos quede devastada... Por un tiempo... Por eso quiero pedirle disculpas~zura. —Hanamaru se sinceró de más contando toda su historia.

Dia tenía sentimientos encontrados con la historia, el hecho de saber qué tal vez los sentimientos de la castaña por el ángel caído aún podrían estar presentes la ponían indirectamente incomoda.

—Y-ya veo... Ejem... L-lo siento, no sé muy bien que decir, entiendo que quieras disculparte y eso está bien, tus acciones demuestran que quieres aceptar a las personas otra vez. —Atinó a decir Dia.

—Ya lo dije, no soy una mala persona~zura, esa nunca fui yo... —Hanamaru bajó la cabeza. —Gracias Dia-Chan. —Le dio una gran sonrisa sincera.

Ambas terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a su destino, después de comprar el regalo para Yoshiko regresaron a la escuela, Dia fue a dejar a Maru a su edificio.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana~zura. —Dijo Hanamaru viendo de frente a Dia.

—Ah, sí... Nos vemos. —La Kurosawa no dejaba de ver el regalo de Yoshiko de reojo sin mirar directamente a la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se preguntó Hanamaru al notarlo.

—N-nada... Ejem... Aún debo tener un poco de agua en mis pulmones. —Realmente Dia no sabía el por qué de su reacción, solo sabía que se sentía extrañamente ligeramente molesta haciendo que por inercia rascara su lunar y un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

Hanamaru notó todo esto y una sonrisa confundida pero con esperanza apareció en su rostro.

—Gracias por hoy Dia-chan. —Maru se acercó y le dio un beso de un milisegundo a Dia para después huir dentro de su edificio dejando muy confundida a la pingüino parada fuera del edificio.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hice~zura! —Gritaba internamente Hanamaru huyendo del lugar hasta acostarse en su cama abrazando una almohada.

Dia se quedó ahí un rato tocando su mejilla confundida boquiabierta y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, su mente estaba en blanco y no procesaba palabra alguna. Un sonrojó evidente apareció en su rostro y se dirigió a su cuarto con la misma pose durante todo el camino.

Entró en su habitación y vio a Ruby y a Leah jugando cartas en el suelo.

—Ah, Onee-Chan, bienvenida. —Dijo Ruby.

—¿Ruby? ¿No deberías de estar empacando? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Contestó Dia.

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué te pasa? Estas de color rojo y no quitas tu mano de tu mejilla. —Dijo Leah.

—¡¿Eh?! —Al darse cuenta, Dia quitó su mano de la mejilla y froto su cara para reaccionar. —Ejem... N-nada, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta. —Evadió el tema.

—Y-yo... Lo haré mañana, no hay prisa, déjame quedarme un día más Onee-Chan. —Contestó Ruby.

—Claro pero... Creí que estarías emocionada por regresar con Yoshiko-san. —Dia estaba confundida e hizo que Ruby pusiera un semblante triste.

—Solo déjala por hoy. —Interrumpió Leah mirando a Dia.

La pingüino aceptó y ya no dijo una palabra más por qué notó el cambio drástico en su hermanita, estaba intrigada por saber la verdad pero presionarla solo iba a empeorar las cosas.

* * *

—Yoshiko, se te va a hacer tarde. —Le decía su mamá despertándola.

—¿Eh? —Reaccionó adormilada.

—Vamos, tengo que dejarte para que entres a tu primera clase y de ahí pasarme al trabajo. —

—Ah... ¿No quieres esperar otro día para regresar? —

—¡Yoshiko Tsushima, báñate y arréglate! —La regañó por querer evitar lo inminente.

—¡Yohane! ... —Yoshiko tragó saliva, empezó a temblar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para no arruinarlo todo, pero era más difícil hacerlo que decirlo.

Tomó un baño y se cambió muy rápido, después de un rato ya le había agarrado el truco para hacerlo sin un brazo, se arregló el cabello colocando su característica bolita en el cabello y ya estaba lista para salir y afrontar su destino. Que sea lo que Belcebú quiera se repetía para darse ánimos.

Se subió al auto y se pusieron en marcha, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente la escuela en auto no tomaría más de 15 minutos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Yoshiko se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, intentaría con toda su alma actuar normal pero sabía muy bien que las cosas iban a estar tensas y extrañas.

—¡Yoshiko! —La llamó su mamá.

—¿Eh? —

—Ya llegamos. —

—Ah... Si... —

—Oye, no te preocupes, seguramente todo va a estar bien. Solo deja que la gran Yohane haga todo el trabajo ¿Si? —

—Mamá... —

—Te amo hija, y sé que vas a estar bien. —

—Yo también te amo mamá, muchas gracias. —Yoshiko abrazó a su madre con su brazo bueno. —Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya. —Salió del auto.

—Suerte, y no te metas en problemas por favor, un brazo roto es suficiente. —

—No prometo nada, adiós mamá. —Le dedicó una última sonrisa y retrocedió un poco para que su mamá se fuera.

Vio cómo el auto se iba alejando y llena de confianza se puso en marcha.

Primero fue a su habitación a recoger su mochila para dirigirse a clases, se preocupó al pensar que tal vez Ruby iba a estar ahí en ese momento pero también ya esperaba que no fuera así. Por suerte efectivamente no había nadie en el cuarto, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su salón.

Por su cabeza pasaban mil ideas, estaba escogiendo las palabras más adecuadas para la situación, sabía que iba a ser dolorosamente incómodo. Se detuvo en la entrada del salón y respiró hondo.

—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. —Abrió decidida la puerta llamando la atención de todos en la clase.

El maestro aún no había llegado, analizó el lugar y vio esos ojos color esmeralda que la penetraban con una mirada llena de miedo, culpa, preocupación y tristeza. Todos esos sentimientos con una sola mirada bastaban para que su voluntad flaqueara.

Tragó saliva y empezó a caminar lentamente a donde sería su lugar de cocina.

—H-hola Ruby-Chan... —Atinó a decir cómo pudo.

—H-hola Yoshiko-Chan. —Contestó Ruby.

No es que no se quisieran hablar, los sentimientos de Ruby estaban revueltos en su cabeza y Yoshiko no era diferente, simplemente era incómodo.

—Oh Yoshiko-san, me alegra que hayas regresado, ¿tú brazo está mejor? —Se acercó Dia a romper la tensión.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, mejor que nunca. —Yoshiko movió de arriba abajo su brazo pero ocultando una mueca.

Había algo raro, el ambiente entre Ruby y el ángel caído estaba tenso, sumado a que no debatió por su nombre o el por qué Dia estaba en ese lugar más la mueca de dolor. Todo no pasó desapercibido por Hanamaru que se iba acercando al lugar.

—Y-Yoshiko-Chan... —Habló Hanamaru temerosamente.

—¿Zuramaru? —Yoshiko se puso en pose de guardia.

—Tranquila, no quiero volver q pelear contigo~zura... —

—Ah, y-ya veo... —

Las dos Kurosawa veían el encuentro al costado sin decir una palabra.

—Y-yo... ¡Quería disculparme! —Maru hizo una reverencia.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Yoshiko sorprendida, definitivamente no esperaba eso en lo absoluto.

—Sé que puras palabras no van a arreglar todo lo malo que hice, pero quiero que tú y yo regresemos a como éramos en la primaria. —Hanamaru empezó a llorar levemente, pero sus palabras fueron un golpe directo para Dia Kurosawa, ¿ser como en la primaria significaba sus sentimientos también?

—Oye, oye, oye, vamos levanta la cara, sabes que odio cuando lloran por mi. —Yoshiko levantó a Hanamaru y la abrazó cuidando su brazo, esto era otro golpe directo pera ahora a ambas Kurosawa que empezaban a sentir mucha incomodidad con la escena.

—T-te compre esto~zura, pensé que un regalo podría ser el inicio de nuestra amistad renacida. —La castaña fue por el regalo que había envuelto con cariño.

—¡Oh! ¿Un regaló? No recibía uno desde aquellas alas de ángel caído que me regalo Chika-Chan... Si te lo pones a pensar es bastante triste... —Dijo Yoshiko aceptando el regalo.

—Solo ábrelo~zura. —

—Está bien. —

Por lo menos la conversación con Hanamaru estaba haciendo que se olvidara un de sus preocupaciones aunque las tuviera a un lado. La seguían presionando pero se mantenía fuerte.

Por otra parte, las Kurosawa estaban recibiendo una paliza mental.

—¡N-N-N-NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL LIBRO DE LOS CONDENADOS! —Gritaba Yoshiko temblando con su regalo en mano.

—Lo vi la otra vez en la biblioteca y me acordé que lo querías desde el preescolar~zura. —

—Zuramaru, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que es esto? —

—Ehmm... No. —

—¡Es el más grande libro de magia negra de todos los tiempos! ¡Gracias! —Yoshiko abrazó con mucha emoción a su vieja nueva amiga importándole poco toda la atención que había llamado. Aunque miro de reojo por una milésima de segundo a Ruby y notó que tenía un semblante apagado y estaba boquiabierta, de inmediato se separó de la castaña y tosió nerviosamente.

—M-me alegra que te gustara~zura... —Maru correspondió al abrazo y también se separó rápidamente de el.

—¡Wow! Realmente cambiaste mucho en un mes. —

—Quiero mantenerte al tanto de todo... Tal vez no quieras o se te haga incomodo pero... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy? —

Esas palabras dejaron en K.O. a las Kurosawa que se habían quedado calladas sin saber qué decir ¿Salir como en una cita? Las llamas de celos ardían en Ruby, un sentimiento pesado que la obligaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo a él amor de su vida con su viejo amor por las que ahora le parecían tontas decisiones.

Por el lado de Dia era más un mar de emociones llenas de confusión que irradiaban un poco de tristeza, aún no sabía cómo realmente expresarse cuando se trata de Hanamaru.

Lo único de lo que estaban seguras en ese momento era que se sentían impotentes en ese momento.


	14. El principio de un final

Respondo reviews:

Ritsuki Kurusawi: De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado, por supuesto que viva el YouRiko xD.

Bellotasarutobi: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Quien sabe, ya se verá en el futuro xD.

Iosaf: No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas la historia xD, ya todos están formulando sus teorías pero espero no ser tan obvio en algunas cosas, Seria genial que la dibujaras .3.

LunaticoLuna: Pronto sabrás las respuestas a todas tus incógnitas XD Si alguien animara lo que hago me caerían muchas demandas jajajaja pero si, me gustaría ver eso y me alegro que pienses asi uwu.

Hiichanuwu: :O Bienvenido o Bienvenida, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como para leerlo por todo el día xD Por algo dicen que el idioma español es de los mas difíciles del mundo, tratare de mejorar pero no creo xd Gracias por leer.

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Puro problema conmigo xD si no hubiera tanto drama acababa la serie diciendo que todas morían probablemente, bueno no xd. Me alegra muchísimo que pienses que la historia va bien, aunque a veces no me convence estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo con ella. Gracias por tus palabras de motivación, espero que el tiempo no me consuma antes de terminar la historia.

Yui Funami Sonoda: Aquí la que no sufre no gana, o eso pienso xD A ver qué hacen las Kurosawa para sobrellevar sus problemas uwu, bueno no solo ellas. No me ha pasado nada así que ya me calmé xD. Muchísimas gracias por leer uwu

LostNeko120: Me alegro que te haya gustado xD Pronto sabrás lo que le pasara a Chika uwu Gracias por leer :´D

HonokaX: Ya voy xD perdón uwu.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.**_

* * *

 _ **Ahora si fueron bastantes reviews… Bueno, por tantos meses de no actualizar supongo que es normal? xD**_

…

 _ **¡Ya! ¡Perdón! Ahora si me pase con el tiempo, estoy hasta asustado de que los que leen esto ya ni siquiera lo hagan uwu Tuve muchos, muchísimos problemas para escribir todo esto, una vez que llevaba como 6000 palabras se me borro el capítulo y me deprimí bastante hasta el punto en que deje de escribir por casi 1 mes y medio xd Pero afortunadamente no me rendí y volví a escribir todo uwu eso sí, escribía poco a poco, a veces solo me daba el tiempo para escribir unos cuantos renglones y por eso el Hiatus al estilo Togashi con Hunter x Hunter xD Pero nunca dejaba de escribir, lo hacía a diario uwu. Pues eso, tal vez digan que son puras excusas y en parte tienen razón xD no puedo cambiar el pasado así como me sucedió con el capitulo pasado uwu una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero no, aun no abandono la historia y no lo voy a hacer nunca (a menos que el YohaRiko se haga canon) bueno no xD. Solo pido paciencia para la salida del siguiente capítulo, no prometo que salga rápido pero espero no tardarme tano uwu**_

 _ **Ya sin relleno y después de muchas disculpas los dejo con el capítulo para que lean que es creo el más largo que he escrito.**_

* * *

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —  
—¿S-salir? —Yoshiko no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar eso.  
—Si no quieres no voy a obligarte~zura... No te voy a mentir, en parte es porque siento culpa, pero realmente quiero que regresemos a los viejos tiempos. —Hanamaru la veía a los ojos con una mirada triste.  
—N-no, no me parece mala idea, e-es solo que no me lo esperaba es todo. —Al notar lo serio del asunto decidió no ser grosera, Yoshiko realmente nunca le guardó rencor a la castaña, ciertamente tenía un brazo roto e iba atrasada en sus estudios por esos detalles, pero el gran corazón del ángel caído no guardaba rencores.  
—¿Entonces sí? —Maru abrió los ojos.  
—Si, me encantaría platicar contigo y enseñarte algunas cosas de la ciudad. —Aceptó Yoshiko. —Aunque seguramente ya fuiste a muchos lados con Diaaaah... —Se calló de repente, volteó a ver a la pingüino de reojo y tenía una mirada perdida y confundida al infinito que emanaba una leve sed de sangre.  
Dia se había quedado ida, el hámster corriendo en su ruedita de su cabeza estaba cansado y hacía que su cabeza fuera un caos. Yoshiko había aceptado y todo lo que generó en su cabeza era algo tan complejo que ni si quiera el creador de esta historia podría describir.  
Ruby no era diferente, estaba furiosa más que nada con ella misma por que se sentía impotente, ¿cómo decirle a la persona que acabas de rechazar que no salga con alguien por que sientes celos de ello?  
—C-creó que luego te marco al celular para quedar de acuerdo... —Intentó evadir la incomodidad que sentía al ver a Dia.  
—Ah pero no tienes mi celular~zura, ten, te lo paso. —Hanamaru iba a sacar algo para anotar sin percatarse del aura asesina de la familia Kurosawa.  
—¡T-también me lo pasas luego! —  
—¡Si, además el brazo te lo rompí yo, no te debes de disculpar tu Hanamaru-Chan! —Atinó a decir Dia sin realmente darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
—¡S-Si, yo digo que vayamos las 4 y comamos algo! —Se unió Ruby.  
—¡E-eh! —Yoshiko estaba confundida.  
Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, se notaba que Dia y Ruby eran hermanas porque ambas dijeron algo que estaba muy fuera de lugar y solo hacían las cosas más raras y difíciles.  
—Necesito hablar a solas con Yoshiko-san... Entiéndanlo por favor... —Maru bajó la mirada como si le estuviera suplicando a las hermanas Kurosawa que le dieran una oportunidad.  
Las hermanas se quedaron sin palabras, ciertamente no sabían cómo reaccionar a una situación así.  
—S-Si, yo... no debí decir nada, lo siento... —Dijo Dia regresando a su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Ruby vio a su hermana y bajó la mirada indecisa. Le dolía ver como alguien más saliera con su amor perdido con tanta facilidad.  
—L-lo siento, yo... No tengo derecho alguno para decir algo... —Dijo Ruby también regresando a su lugar.  
Yoshiko no sabía muy bien como tratar a la pequeña Kurosawa, la amaba, de eso no había duda o más bien eso era lo que sentía, pero también sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada respecto a eso.  
—Zuramaru, luego hablamos. —Dijo el ángel caído dedicándole una sonrisa y siguiendo a Ruby.  
—Si, está bien~zura. —La castaña también le sonrió. Regreso a su lugar y se encontró con una Dia pensativa.  
Estaba su barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano viendo a otro lado.  
—L-lo siento~zura...—Dijo Hanamaru sentándose a su lado.  
—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió Dia.  
—Sentí... Que debía disculparme, creo que con estos pequeños avances voy curando las heridas de mi pasado~zura... Quiero que me dejes avanzar así como querías que lo hiciera. —Maru se empezó a sincerar y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de su rostro.  
Dia se sentía como una reverenda estúpida después de escuchar las palabras de la castaña, no sabía por que se había comportado de esa forma, bueno, tal vez si sabía pero solo se negaba a si quiera pensarlo. Lo único que sabía de verdad era que lo que dijo tal vez estuvo muy fuera de lugar.  
—Y-yo, lo siento... Debería de haberte apoyado en lugar de querer prohibírtelo... —Dijo la pingüino dedicándole una sonrisa.  
—Gracias por apoyarme~zura, si no te hubieras metido en problemas tal vez yo no hubiera querido cambiar. —  
Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Dia, ciertamente si ese día no le hubiera roto un brazo a Yoshiko, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que la castaña y ella tenían en común.  
—S-solo, c-cuídate. —Atinó a decir la peli-negro.  
—Supongo que no cenaremos hoy~zura, luego te lo compensaré. —Dijo Maru sonriendo.  
Dia solo asintió aún con el sonrojo en su rostro, empezaba a sentir nervios cuando la castaña decía ese tipo de cosas pero no era un sentimiento desagradable.  
Por otra parte Ruby no volteaba a ver a Yoshiko estaba con ambos brazos en su cara impidiéndole ver algo de luz. El maestro llegó al salón y dió unas instrucciones para preparar algo, dejó los ingredientes en la pizarra y comenzó a evaluar.  
—Tsushima-san, ¿cómo se encuentra? —Se acercó el profesor.  
—¿Eh? Ah, b-bien... creo... —Contestó una Yoshiko muy nerviosa.  
—¿Creo? —  
—D-digo bien, si, bien. —  
—Debe sacar casi máxima nota en los próximos exámenes si quiere salir con un promedio decente, no hay presión pero, espero que se esfuerce. —  
—S-Si. Gracias sensei. —Yoshiko hizo una reverencia pero tragó saliva, era más fácil decirlo que realmente hacerlo, sobre todo con el hecho de que estaba limitada físicamente.  
—Bien. —El maestro regresó al frente de la clase y comenzó a escribir unas instrucciones en la pizarra.  
Yoshiko comenzó a sudar, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si iba a contar con Ruby para esto y eso la mantenía preocupada sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
—Ejem... —Tosió Yoshiko para llamar la atención de la pequeña. —V-vamos a hacer el mejor platillo Ruby-Chan.—Atinó a decir tartamudeando.  
—Y-yo lo hago, estoy acostumbrada. —Contestó Ruby sin verla a los ojos.  
—¿Eh? —  
—Tú... descansa tu brazo. —  
—Ruby-Chan, no soy una inútil. —  
—No es eso, si tuvieras ambos brazos podríamos hacerlo más rápido, pero creo que así nos atrasaremos. —Ruby no razonaba bien lo que estaba diciendo.  
—Estas diciendo que soy un estorbo... hablas en plural cuando me estas dejando afuera. —Las palabras de Yoshiko comenzaban a cortarse.  
—¡Eso es...! No, solo... tu puedes ir a planear tu cita con Hanamaru... —Iba a decir algo más pero no dejaba de soltar palabras desgarradoras.  
El ángel caído se quedó sin poder hablar, Ruby había empezado a preparar el platillo y por un instantes Ruby postró su mirada en ella con el ceño fruncido denotando claramente los celos de la pequeña Kurosawa.  
Yoshiko comenzó a llorar, la pelirroja la estaba distanciando de una manera muy cruel, ella se estaba esforzando por seguir las cosas igual pero ahora mismo estaba hablando con una Ruby diferente.  
—¡Esto! —Yoshiko se acercó llamando la atención de Ruby y le soltó una bofetada no tan fuerte a Ruby solo para que le pusiera completa atención. —¡Esto puedo hacer con mi brazo! —  
Ruby reaccionó al golpe, tocó su mejilla y abrió bien los ojos viendo que el ángel caído estaba llorando muy dolida, era la primera vez que la veía así.  
—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! —Llegó Dia.  
Toda la clase incluyendo al profesor estaban distraídos y no se percataron de la escena.  
—Onee-Chan... —  
—Ruby-Chan me rechazó. Dejó muy en claro que solo le estoy estorbando. —Soltó Yoshiko muy dolida.  
Ruby sintió una pulsada en el pecho de angustia al escuchar esas palabras.  
—¿Que? —Dijo Dia.  
—Esta bien, lo entendí, no quieres que seamos algo más que amigas, eso lo respeto. —Yoshiko seguía llorando. —Pero tal parece que me quieres alejar completamente... tu no hubieras querido que yo regresara... —  
—S-solo te he traído problemas cuando estás conmigo... P-pero... no quiero que salgas con Hanamaru-san tan pronto... —Balbuceó Ruby.  
Yoshiko se quedó boquiabierta con las palabras de Ruby, la pequeña Kurosawa realmente la quiere alejar pero sufre al hacerlo.  
—T-tú... no quieres que esté contigo... pero no quieres que esté con alguien más... eso es muy egoísta de tu parte... —Yoshiko agarró su pecho y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
Ruby la volteó a ver y ella también comenzó a llorar tapando su boca, realmente había herido a la chica de cabello azul.  
Algunos de la clase escucharon los sollozos de Yoshiko pero decidieron no ser entrometidos para no llamar la atención por el bien del ángel caído.  
Dia no sabía que decir, era mucha información para procesar, ahora sabía el por qué su hermanita estaba tan triste y pensativa. Quería ayudarla pero parecía que la confianza que tenían antes no era la misma, si le ocultó todo eso tal vez no estaba en posición de decir algo.  
—Yoshiko-Chan. —Ruby intentó tomar a Yoshiko pero el ángel caído desvió la mano de la Kurosawa de un manotazo.  
—Estás pensando que es lo mejor para ambas... Pero solo es lo mejor para ti... No pensaste en cómo me sentía yo y solo te estabas engañando para sentirte menos culpable... —Yoshiko habló de más llena de rabia.  
—¡Yoshiko-san! —La regañó Dia.  
Las palabras que dijo destrozaron a Ruby de muy mala manera y comenzó a llorar tapando su boca para evitar dejar salir sus sollozos.  
—Y-yo... lo siento... —Al darse cuenta Yoshiko se calmó un poco. —Ya no quieres ser mi amiga ¿verdad? Al traerte tantos problemas yo... Hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera llegado... —Yoshiko tomó sus cosas y dedicándole una sonrisa amarga a Ruby aún llorando salió del salón sin que el maestro se diera cuenta.  
—Yoshiko-san. —Ruby intentó ir por ella pero fue detenida por Dia. —  
—Espera... A-ahora no es el momento... —Dia abrazó a su hermanita que se puso a llorar muy fuerte en sus brazos. —En la tarde hablamos ¿Si? —Siguieron abrazadas hasta que el sensei por fin se dio cuenta y las separó.  
Hanamaru se puso triste, pensó qué tal vez era su culpa y que sin querer estaba alejando aún mas a las personas.  
—Lo siento~zura... fue mi culpa ¿Verdad? —Se acercó cabizbaja.  
—No... creo que esto es cosa de ellas 2 únicamente. —Dijo Dia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ruby sin que el maestro se diera cuenta.  
—Trataré de hablar con ella. —Dijo la castaña y Dia solo asintió la cabeza.  
—¿Y Tsushima-san? —Dijo el sensei interrumpiendo el momento.  
—Tuvo una emergencia y se tuvo que ir, era algo de su brazo... De hecho le dijo pero usted no la escucho~zura. —Maru se decidió a hablar por las Kurosawa fingiendo tranquilidad fenomenalmente.  
Los demás de la clase sabían que era mentira pero ya estaban acostumbrados a los problemas cuando se trataba de esas 4  
—Ejem... si, creo que si lo escuche. Bueno, continuemos. —El profesor fingió y todos siguieron en sus clases normales.  
Ruby se tuvo que separar de su hermana pero estaba aún llorando y cometiendo errores muy estupidos.  
Al final entregó un platillo que parecía gris sin vida y que denotaba la tristeza y pensamientos revueltos en su mente.  
—Le voy a ser sincero, esto sabe horrible, voy a tener que ponerle mala nota y esto también afectará a Tsushina-san. Lo siento Kurosawa-san. —Dijo Kimura-sensei.  
Ruby hizo una reverencia, recogió su platillo y se dirigió a su lugar.  
Esas palabras del profesor dejaron temblando más a Ruby, nuevamente le había traído más problemas a Yoshiko sin querer, pero si el ángel caído hubiera estado ahí seguramente no le hubiera dado importancia.  
Ciertamente no se había puesto a pensar en lo que Yoshiko sentía, eso solo la dejaba más triste y se sentía más estúpida con todas sus decisiones hasta el momento.  
Puso ambos brazos en su cabeza y escondiendo su rostro comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que la alarma del almuerzo sonó.

* * *

—Parece ser que Sarah-Chan no va a venir hoy. —Dijo Riko cuando vió entrar sola a Chika y Kamogawa-sensei juntas al salón.  
—¿E-estará bien que le preguntemos a Chika-Chan lo qué pasó? —Dijo You nerviosa por no saber qué hacer.  
—No, no creo que sea correcto. —Contestó Riko.  
—¡Buenos días! —Llegó Chika saludando como si no hubiera pasado nada el día de ayer.  
—B-buenos días... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la peli-vino contrariada por la energía de Chika.  
—S-Si... C-creo que Sarah... Ehm... Chan, no vino hoy. —Dijo Chika sin saber cómo referirse a la Kazuno. Su energía que parecía denotar se opacó de inmediato. Estaba incómoda pero la mandarina sabía que no iba a poder evitar el tema después del gran alboroto que se armó.  
—L-lo entendemos, tu nos has apoyado desde el inicio y quiero que sepas que nosotras estamos para ti en lo que sea. —Se sinceró You dejando sorprendidas a las dos que se le quedaron viendo. —¿Eh? ¿Hice mal? Es que no estoy acostumbrada a decir este tipo de cosas y yo... —  
—N-No no te preocupes, realmente has cambiado mucho desde que te conocimos. —Dijo Chika riéndose.  
You volteó a ver a la principal causa de su cambio y solo desviaron miradas sonrojándose. A ojos de otras personas esas dos eran tremendamente tontas con sus sentimientos.  
Chika dejó salir una sonrisa pero poco a poco su rostro se transformaba en tristeza.  
—Y-yo... realmente aprecio mucho su apoyo. Tal vez no nos conozcamos de hace mucho tiempo... A veces soy muy torpe y siempre arruino todo... —Las palabras de la mandarina comenzaron a cortarse.  
—Chika-Chan... —  
—Y-yo... le destrocé el corazón a Sarah-Chan... Ella seguramente debe odiarme... —Chika comenzó a llorar frustrada. —Me dio su amistad y yo la rechacé, p-pero me siento tan impotente... —You y Riko corrieron a abrazar a Chika de inmediato, la peli-naranja siempre ha estado muy alegre así que verla así de frágil hacia que se les quebrara el corazón.  
La maestra les iba a decir algo pero Riko juntó sus manos e hizo una seña para que por favor las dejara tantito tiempo en lo que Chika se calmaba.  
Parecía que Riko era la favorita así que la maestra solo le hizo una seña de ver el reloj y se volteó como si no hubiera visto nada.  
Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Chika dejó de llorar y se separó de ellas.  
—Oigan... ¿Que debería hacer? —Preguntó Chika aún con la mirada baja.  
—Honestamente no lo se... N-No entendemos muy bien el problema, pero si tú quieres puedes contarnos lo que sea... —Dijo Riko tomando el hombro de Chika y dándole una sonrisa.  
—Nosotras somos tus amigas y lo único que queremos es apoyarte. —Añadió You haciendo un saludo militar.  
—Chicas... Si, lo haré, luego. Muchas gracias de verdad. —Chika les sonrió sinceramente. Estaba lista para hablar de su problema y sabía tenía muy buenas confidentes con ella, aunque en este momento exacto no pudiera hablar de ello.  
—Takami-san, ¿todo bien? —Se acercó Kamogawa-sensei para ver el por qué su alumna estaba llorando. Aún faltaba un poco para que las clases iniciaran oficialmente así que les permitía estar en su rollo.  
—S-Si, creo que si sensei... muchas gracias... —Contestó Chika un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta que hizo una escena enfrente de todos.  
—Si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, como maestra me preocupa el bienestar de mis alumnos. —  
—Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio. —La mandarina sonreía otra vez, se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía mucho más apoyo del que pensaba, realmente no estaba sola, sabía que podía contar con sus amigas de tercero y primero además de You, Riko y probablemente Sarah.  
Con una nueva sonrisa de esperanza, Chika se decidió a platicar su problema con todas sus amigas en el almuerzo.

* * *

La primera en salir del salón fue Hanamaru, sabía muy bien qué Yoshiko tal vez en este momento no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse. Ruby quería ir también pero Dia la detuvo por que no era el mejor momento.  
La pequeña Kurosawa quería ir corriendo a los brazos de el ángel caído y jamás salir de ellos, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como ella quería. Había arruinado gran parte de su amistad y tendría que comenzar desde cero. Se quedó llorando en el hombro de su hermana mientras la castaña iba en busca de Yoshiko.  
Pasó un rato corto pero Maru conocía muy bien al ángel caído y tal vez no había cambiado tanto en todo ese tiempo.  
—Te encontré~zura. —Dijo Maru triunfante abriendo un cajón que se encontraba cerca del salón.  
—¡Aaah! ¡Zuramaru! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! —Gritó Yoshiko sorprendida.  
—No has cambiado nada, solías ocultarte siempre en estos lugares cuando éramos niñas y te pasaba algo con Chika-Chan. —Habló Maru.  
—Y-ya veo... —Yoshiko después de estar avergonzada desvió la mirada y se acurrucó más en el mueble. —Vete, debo verme patética, soy un desastre... —El ángel caído bajó la mirada.  
—Bueno, si, pero aún así no puedo dejarte sola~zura. —  
—Zuramaru... —  
—Vamos, sal de ahí... —Hanamaru le extendió la mano y aunque dudó un poco la tomó.  
Yoshiko salió del mueble y se sacudió aún con la cabeza baja.  
—¿Quieres hablar~zura? —  
—Y-yo... creo que me alejaré de Ruby-Chan... —La peli-azul apretó los puños.  
—¡¿Que?! —  
—Voy a ver si puedo cambiarme de grupo... Ella podrá seguir viviendo en el cuarto de Dia y yo...—  
—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —  
Yoshiko asintió con la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
—¿E-entonces vas a huir~zura? —Maru estaba indignada.  
—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Y-yo no... ! —Yoshiko se detuvo por que sabía muy bien que Hanamaru tenía razón. —S-solo... Creo que arruine todo con ella, No debí confesarme hace un mes, fue muy pronto, si no hubiera dicho nada... T-tal vez las cosas seguirían como antes... Yo creo que debería de cambiar, dejar atrás esa estupidez de Los Ángeles caídos... —Habló melancólicamente.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo. El viento se podía escuchar perfectamente en el callado lugar.  
Hanamaru respiró profundamente y golpeó ambas mejillas del ángel caído con sus manos apretándolas.  
—¡Auch! —  
—A ver si así despiertas~zura. —  
—¿Eh? —  
Alejándote no vas a solucionar nada, si realmente te gusta Ruby-Chan deberías ser paciente~zura. Ella también ha cometido errores y estoy segura que se arrepiente de muchas cosas. —Maru abrazó a Yoshiko para transmitirle apoyo.  
—Zuramaru tú... —  
—T-te lo digo por experiencia~zura... Se que alejándote solo haces las cosas peores... Yo estoy intentando cambiar, superar mis problemas. Si yo puedo, ¿Por que la gran Yohane no podría? —  
Con esas palabras Yoshiko apretó más a Hanamaru y rompió en llanto. La castaña tenía razón, había que darle tiempo a la relación para que sanaran las heridas y comenzar desde cero. Si aquel beso de Ruby significaba algo quería decir que podían hacer que todo regresara a la normalidad si ambas ponían de su parte.  
Aún si la relación de Yoshiko y Ruby era bastante corta, tenían 3 años para hacerla larga y duradera si ambas querían y ponían esfuerzo en ello.

* * *

—¡Kanan! —  
—¿Eh? —  
—Que me pases las cebollas picadas. —  
—Ah, si, perdón. —  
Kanan estaba muy distraída últimamente, recibió una llamada de sus padres y estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre el futuro de La delfín. Acordaron que si lograba graduarse con honores iban a financiar su sueño de viajar por todo el mundo.  
Tenía que esforzarse en estos últimos meses si es que realmente quería irse, pero algo de ese pensamiento se sentía vacío. Tenía remordimientos con aquella rubia tonta que solo pensaba en ella misma, quería confesarse y dejar que todo acabara, pero si lo hacía ahora probablemente las cosas se arruinarían entre ellas, si lograba esperar hasta el fin del año podría irse del país sin remordimientos.  
—Rayos, ¿Quieres ponerme más atención? N-no solo en la cocina... aunque ¿quien soy yo para hablar de eso? —Habló Mari diciendo lo último en una voz más baja murmurando.  
—¿Que? —  
—¡N-nada! —Mari alzó la voz sonrojada.  
—Agh, lo siento Mari, la llamada de mis padres me dejó mucho en que pensar. —Kanan rascó su cabeza.  
—¿Q-Que te dijeron? —Mari habló con miedo. No quería enterarse al principio pero su curiosidad pudo más. Sabía muy bien que su oportunidad qué tal vez no merecía con Kanan estaba apunto de irse. Ella aún no se sentía con la confianza de querer a Kanan después de todos esos años en que la trataba como alguien invisible, sumado al hecho de que creía que Kanan estaba enamorada de Dia.  
—¿No que no querías entrometerte? —  
—B-bueno, si no quieres... —Mari bajó la cabeza.  
—M-mis padres y yo acordamos que si me graduó sin problemas... Ellos... Me van a dar permiso de irme a conocer el mundo. —La delfín hablaba con nostalgia.  
—¿T-te vas a ir de verdad? ¿S-Sola? —Un nudo en la garganta de la rubia apareció.  
—B-bueno, no quería hacerlo pero... —  
—Clase, tienen 10 minutos para presentar sus platos. —El maestro interrumpió el momento.  
—Hay que darnos prisa. —Kanan empezó a terminar los preparativos.  
—S-si... —  
Mari aún no digería las palabras, Kanan realmente se estaba yendo cuando ella recién se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba en su vida, la rubia se sentía impotente.

* * *

—Chika-Chan, ¿Estás segura? —Dijo Riko cuando veía que su amiga estaba nerviosa en el comedor.  
—N-necesitó sacarlo de mi pecho, solo he estado haciendo daño ocultando todo. —Chika estaba jugando con sus manos.  
—¿P-pero es necesario decírselo a todas? D-digo, no es como que yo te pueda obligar. —Añadió You.  
—L-lo haré... —  
—Good morning! —Llegó Mari enérgicamente.  
—Buenos días. —Continuó Kanan.  
—Buenos días. —Dijeron las de segundo al unísono.  
—Estoy muerta, Kanan no me ayudo y necesito descansar. —Mari fingió dramáticamente desmayarse.  
—¡E-eso es...! Cierto... ¡Pero para variar es bueno que hagas algo por mi! —Se defendió Kanan.  
—T-tienes razón... Lo siento... —Dijo Mari arrepentida.  
—¿Mari...? —A la delfín le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de la extranjera.  
Un nudo en la garganta se formó en Chika, vio a lo lejos la silueta de Dia y no sabía muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar después de lo de ayer.  
—B-Buenos días... —Dijo Ruby tímidamente interrumpiendo.  
—Buenos días. —Llegó después Dia y todas contestaron el saludo. —Sin que yo esté ahí para controlarlas ¿no pueden dejar de pelear? —Refiriéndose a Kanan y Mari.  
—Mientras tú estás asaltando cunas, nosotras estamos ocupadas. —Contestó Mari sacándole la lengua a la pingüino.  
—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —El tono de piel de Dia era evidentemente color rojo fuerte.  
Todas comenzaron a reír con la escena.  
—¿Ya van a empezar con sus cosas? —Llegó Leah y no había rastros de Sarah lo cual decepcionó un poco a Chika, que aunque sabía muy bien que lo había arruinado y que no fue a clases, tenía esperanzas de que lo qué pasó ayer fuera un sueño.  
—¿Cuáles cosas? —Preguntó Mari fingiendo indignación.  
—Tú sabes, sus cosas. —Contestó la Kazuno picando a Mari.  
—Ah pero tú eres masoquista ¿verdad? Te gusta que te peguen. —Mari comenzó a apretar a Leah entre sus brazos.  
—Yo solo hablo con la verdad. —Decía Leah mientras intentaba zafarse.  
Todas sacaron su almuerzo y algunas fueron a traer algo rápido. Después de un rato empezaron a comer pero sabían que el ambiente estaba tenso entre la de segundo y la de tercero.  
Chika estaba jugando con sus dedos nerviosa ante el silencio de Dia.  
—¿En donde está Yohane-Chan? Y no es como que haya posibilidad pero... ¿Y Maru-Chan? —Preguntó Chika rompiendo el hielo, fingiendo una sonrisa y rascando su cabeza.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pingüino.  
—E-ellas... —Murmuró Ruby...  
—No vendrán, pasaron muchas cosas. Además después de lo de ayer, francamente no sé si puedo confiar en ti Chika-san... —Interrumpió Dia sin siquiera voltearla a ver. —  
—¡Oye Dia! —La regañó Kanan.  
—¡No! Ella tiene razón. Esa es una de las cosas de las que quiero hablar... Te debo una disculpa, no debí decir todo eso. Quería disculparme también con Maru-Chan, pero parece ser que no voy a poder hoy. —Chika interrumpió y poco a poco iba mirando al suelo cabizbaja.  
—Y-yo... —Balbuceó Dia sorprendida.  
—Encontraré la forma de compensarlo pero... Últimamente he estado muy presionada... Q-quería contarles el por qué he sido tan tarada estos últimos días. —Chika bajó la cabeza y apretó sus manos nerviosamente.  
Todas se sentaron bien y se quedaron en silencio expectantes de lo que la mandarina iba a decir.

* * *

Flashback~  
—Y nuevamente me alzo con la victoria, mandarina-san. —Decía Sarah triunfantemente después de haber vencido a Chika en los bolos.  
—¡Eso no es justo! Tu has jugado más que yo, si tuviera el tiempo que tú llevas te haría polvo. —Se defendió Chika.  
—Típica excusa de perdedor. —Dijo Sarah fingiendo soberbia.  
—¡Vamos a una máquina de baile! Aquí va haber sangre. —La peli-naranja la retó.  
—¡Ohjo! Buena idea. —La Kazuno aceptó el desafío.  
Fueron a una máquina de baile que estaba en un local cerca de akihabara, estuvieron bailando un buen rato hasta que las piernas de ambas exigían descanso.  
—No te mueves mal señorita mikan. —Decía Sarah jadeando del cansancio.  
—Tú tampoco señorita diamante. —Contestó Chika también cansada.  
—¿Eh? ¿Por que diamante? —  
—P-por que son difíciles de encontrar ¿no? E-encontrar a alguien tan buena como tú con la cual hacer todas estas locuras es muy difícil. —Un sonrojó apareció en el rostro de Chika dentro de su cabeza solo había preguntas de ¿por que lo hiciste idiota? El color y los pensamientos de Sarah no eran diferentes.  
—Chika-Chan... ¿Que cosas dices? Te debe de estar afectando el calor. Ven, regresemos a la escuela. —Contestó Sarah rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.  
—¡Ah, espera! —La mandarina corrió tras ella.  
Ambas subieron al tren y se dirigieron a la escuela, era bastante tarde y el día estaba oscuro.  
Mientras iban en el camino hablaban de cosas triviales para intentar no sacar el tema anterior  
—Por lo menos nos divertimos ¿no? —Dijo Sarah.  
—Si... Lamento que ya no podamos salir tan seguido. —Contestó Chika cabizbaja.  
—¿Por que te disculpas? Ese trabajo es importante para ti ¿no? —  
—Si pero... —  
—Pero nada, no quiero que te vayan a correr en los primeros días por falta de entusiasmo. —Sarah interrumpió a Chika colocando su dedo en la boca de la peli-naranja. —Además, abrir un restaurante va a ser difícil, tendrás que ahorrar bastante. —Quitó su dedo y le dio una gran sonrisa.  
—Sarah-Chan... —  
—Cuando tengas días libres repetiremos actividades como la de hoy, comeremos juntas y te seguiré dando una paliza en los bolos. —Sarah la veía a los ojos mientras le sonreía y seguían caminando juntas.  
—Yo, lo intentaré... —  
—Promete que aunque nos distanciemos un poco, tú y yo vamos a repetir días tan divertidos como estos, y no vamos a dejar que tonterías nos digan que no podemos ¿Si? —La peli-morado le extendió el dedo meñique a Chika para hacer la promesa.  
—Si, lo prometo. —Con una sonrisa y varias risas juntaron sus meñiques. Poco a poco con el contacto terminaron haciendo un silencio y juntando sus manos. Se iban acercando más y más entre ellas con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta que un fuerte viento hizo que reaccionaran.  
El momento se interrumpió y en silencio incómodo apareció.  
—Ejem... V-vamos a entrar rápido al campus, no queremos enfermarnos. —Dijo Sarah dando un paso hacia atrás y soltando a Chika sonrojada.  
—S-Si... —La mandarina también estaba sonrojada. —¡No me vas a ganar en los bolos otra vez! —Dijo con una reacción muy tardará de lo que dijo Sarah.  
—¡Eso dijiste la vez pasada! —Después de una breve pausa y con una sonrisa Sarah continuó con el tema de la mandarina  
—E-es que... ¡No calente! —Argumentó Chika.  
—¿Que? Esa es la peor excusa que he oído. —  
—Cuando juguemos otra vez voy a hacer solamente hoyos en uno. —  
—¡Eso es de Golf! —La Kazuno empezó a carcajearse.  
—No creo. —Dijo Chika con sarcasmo cruzando su brazos.  
—Nos vemos mañana mandarina-san. —Dijo Sarah aún riendo y separando sus caminos.  
La Kazuno comenzó a Caminar hacia su habitación ya que sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su dormitorio.  
—Si... —Chika estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía la espalda de Sarah alejándose cada vez más a la distancia.  
Estuvo un rato fuera de su habitación viendo hacia el pasillo hasta que un mensaje en su celular la distrajo.  
—Entra de una buena vez. —Decía el mensaje de Sarah que iba adjuntado con una foto del día de hoy con ellas dos juntas comiendo un helado gigante de akihabara.  
Una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en el rostro de Chika y sin dejar de ver su celular entró a su habitación que no se había percatado de que la luz estaba prendida.  
Un ruido de cosas moviéndose la trajo al mundo real nuevamente.  
—Esa sonrisa... ¿Es por esa mujer? —  
—¿P-papá? —Chika dejó caer su celular petrificada. Su padre estaba justo en frente de ella inspeccionando su habitación.  
—Chika-Chan, contesta la pregunta. —El señor de cabello café y ojos rojos como el infierno volteó a ver a su hija con una mirada fría y penetrante.  
—S-Si... —La mandarina Contestó con miedo.  
—Y sigues con esa estupidez. —El señor Takami rascó la punta de su nariz suspirando frustrado.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo y perturbador, Chika estaba viendo hacia el suelo sin ser capaz de ver a su papá mientras apretaba sus puños.  
—N-No es una estupidez... —Se armó de valor. —C-creo que estoy enamorada de Sarah-Chan. —Finalmente alzó su mirada para confrontar a su padre.  
En cuanto dijo aquellas palabras el señor Takami se puso furioso. Arremetió contra su hija y le colocó un puñetazo fuerte en la cara a su hija haciendo que esta cayera al piso del impacto.  
El padre de la peli-naranja era a veces violento y sin remordimientos. Una vez su madre tuvo que ponerse enfrente de ella y Yoshiko para evitar que golpeara al ángel caído sin culpa alguna.  
Chika comenzó a llorar por la fuerza del golpe, tocaba su mejilla mientras se alejaba con miedo de su papá gateando de espaldas.  
—¡¿Eres consciente de que esa estupidez te va a llevar a la ruina?! La gente es homofobica por una razón, los de tu especie son anormales. ¿Cuantas veces más lo tengo que repetir? —El señor Takami hablaba con voz autoritaria.  
Chika empezó a temblar de miedo, había veces que ni siquiera podía dormir en su casa por varias semanas cuando su padre se ponía así.  
Cuando podía regresar a su hogar era por que su padre no estaba ya que salía en viajes de negocios y una de las ayudantes del ryokan la señora Tomiko era la que le avisaba solo por que conocía a Chika desde pequeña y siempre le pareció injusta la manera en la que la trataban, solo para que sus hermanas le hicieran constantes burlas y su mamá la hiciera de menos, cuando su papá regresaba a la casa era la misma historia.  
Básicamente pasó casi toda su vida de secundaria y preparatoria en la casa de Yoshiko y aunque la madre de su amiga no le reprochaba nada, ella sabía que era abusivo de su parte quedarse tanto tiempo ahí así que siempre buscaba regresar a su casa a soportar todo lo que tuviera que soportar.  
Suspiró cuando tuvo que irse a la universidad ya que estaba en paz ella sola en su cuarto, pero su padre constantemente la llamaba por teléfono y tenía que presentarse en su casa los días libres.  
Por esa razón Chika quería escapar de una buena vez, consiguió un empleo en sus últimos días del primer año de universidad y consiguió arreglar todo para huir a Tokio transfiriéndose sin decirle a nadie.  
—¿Donde está el dinero que te dió tu madre? —Le preguntó su padre rascándose la punta de la nariz para calmarse un poco. Chika no contestó por el miedo. —¡Te hice una pregunta! —Volvió a alzar la voz.  
Chika señaló con el dedo un pequeño ropero que tenía al lado de su cama.  
Su padre fue hacia él y tomó el dinero y lo guardó.  
—Tú no te mereces esto ¿sabes por qué? —Dijo señalando el dinero. —Por que este dinero es de mi hija, y yo no tengo hijas homosexuales. —  
—N-No puedes... —Atinó a decir la peli-naranja tartamudeado.  
—¿Qué? —Dijo su papá acercando su oreja sarcásticamente. —  
—¿C-como voy a sobrevivir estos dos años? —La mandarina aún lloraba con todo y ojo hinchado que solo la hacía llorar más.  
—Si te las arreglaste para huir de casa seguramente puedes arreglártelas también para eso. No sé me ocurre otra cosa para quitarte esas mañas. De a partir de ahora cero homosexualidades Chika hablo en serio. —La apuntó con el dedo.  
—P-pero. —  
—Supe que falsificaste mi firma para poder transferirte. —  
—Y-yo... —  
—Podría ir a la oficina del director ahora mismo y eso haría que te expulsen. —  
—¡No puedes...! —  
—Si puedo, sería un problema, pero dejarías de estudiar y terminarías trabajando en el ryokan lejos de tus tonterías. —  
—P-pero... La cocina es mi sueño... —  
—Lo se... Pero... No debe de haber chefs homosexuales... —  
Chika se mordió un labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y apretó sus puños tan fuerte que sus dedos temblaron del coraje y de la impotencia.  
—Si llego a enterarme de que sigues con tus tonterías se habrá acabado para ti Chika. —Le advirtió el maligno padre apuntándola con el dedo.  
—Te odio, eres lo que más detesto en este mundo... Quiero que lo sepas... —Le dijo Chika con muchísimo coraje contenido.  
—Tal vez... Pero algún día me lo agradecerás. Tus hijos lo harán. —El señor Takami tomó su chaqueta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. —M-me... Alegra haberte visto... —Dijo estas últimas palabras y se marchó dejando a su hija tirada en el piso devastada.  
Después de un rato, Chika se levantó, agarró un poco de hielo y se le puso en el ojo que estaba muy hinchado mientras lloraba impotentemente y seguía apretando sus puños.  
Fin del flasback~

* * *

Todas en la cafetería se quedaron estupefactas. Algunas por no decir todas ya le tenían mucho odio al padre de Chika sin conocerlo y sabían muy bien en la situación delicada que tenía su amiga.  
Todas estaban calladas sin saber muy bien que decir. Era una historia impactante que costaba digerir y había que escoger las palabras exactas para animar a la mandarina.  
—¡Ese hijo de perra! —Dijo Dia indignada azotando su mano en la mesa enojada. No eran exactamente las mejores palabras pero era lo único que pudo decir.  
—¡Onee-Chan! —Dijo Ruby sorprendida.  
—Tengo que apoyarte en esto Dia. —Dijo Kanan. Cruzada de brazos con un tono molesto.  
—Tú... ¿Estás enamorada de Sarah-OneeChan? —Dijo Leah.  
Chika solo asintió con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo con unas pequeñas lágrimas derramándose  
Riko y You corrieron a abrazar a la mandarina llorando, no tenían ni idea de que lo que le pasaba ponía en riesgo su futuro y su estancia en la escuela.  
—Debe de haber alguna forma... —Dijo Mari con tono serio.  
—¿Eh? —Dijo Chika confundida.  
—Debe de haber alguna forma en la que puedas quedarte aquí. —Repitió la rubia.  
—L-la única forma es aceptando las condiciones de mi padre... Me guste o no... —Dijo Chika con una sonrisa seca.  
—¿Te vas a rendir? —Dijo Kanan.  
—Lo que tú hagas con tu vida es decisión tuya, no de nadie más. —Dijo Dia.  
—Chika-chan... Si en algo podemos ayudar a parte de darte apoyo... —Dijo You.  
—Eres nuestra amiga, no podemos permitir que sufras así. —Dijo Riko.  
—Y-yo no soy muy buena en esto pero sé que si me hubiera pasado lo mismo a mi... Tal vez no hubiera aguantado como tú lo estás haciendo. —Dijo Ruby.  
—Básicamente eres el pilar de todo nuestro buen humor. Verte apagada por lo que estás sufriendo realmente duele... —Dijo Leah.  
—Chicas... —La mandarina estaba sorprendida por el gran apoyo que todas le estaban brindando. —G-gracias... Muchas gracias... —Finalmente se quebró completamente y rompió en un llanto desgarrador al rededor de todas sus amigas que la abrazaban haciéndole sentir un ambiente cálido a su alrededor lleno de apoyo.  
—Realmente me gustaría hablar con Sarah-Chan lo antes posible sobre esto... Las cosas no terminaron bien ayer... —Dijo Chika después de un rato ya más calmada.  
Ruby y Leah se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y con la mirada se preguntaban si debían decirle.  
—Eso no puede ser bueno ¿verdad? —Dijo Kanan al ver la reacción de las hermanas menores.  
—¿Que pasó? —Preguntó Riko.  
—Sarah-oneechan... Se va a ausentar unos... ehm, días. —Dijo Leah.  
—¿Que? —Reaccionó Chika.  
—Ella va a regresar a nuestra casa en Numazu... Creo... —Contestó Leah.  
—¿Crees? —Habló Dia.  
—Tal vez vaya a Hokkaido un rato después o antes, no estoy realmente segura. Dijo que quería aclarar sus ideas... Se supone que solo iban a ser unos días pero honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo sea eso. —Contestó Leah.  
—No puede ser... —Se deprimió Chika.  
Todas se quedaron calladas ante la explicación de Leah, no se habían puesto a pensar en lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Kazuno mayor.  
—Llamó en la mañana para decirme que su tren salía a las 11:45 AM. —Mencionó Leah.  
—¡Eso es! —Gritó Chika de repente mientras se levantaba.  
—¿Qué es? —Dijo Riko haciendo una boca de rombo esperando lo peor.  
—¡Aún me queda tiempo! —  
—Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso... —  
—¡Mari! ¡Dame tus llaves! —Dia se levantó también.  
—¡¿Eeeeeh?! —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.  
—¿Qué? —Reaccionó Dia.  
—E-es que no pensamos que tú... —Intentó decir Leah.  
—Si llegamos. Tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la estación, 10 minutos para que ellas hablen y 10 minutos para regresar a tiempo a clases. —Explicó la pingüino.  
—N-No, no nos referíamos a eso... —Dijo Kanan.  
—¿Entonces a que...? —  
—¡Vamos todas en la camioneta! —Dijo Mari sacando sus llaves y levantándolas.  
—¡¿Eeeeeh?! —Volvieron a repetir todas.  
—No. —Dia en un movimiento rápido tomó las llaves de Mari. —¡Date prisa mandarina! —Salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.  
—¿Eh? Ah ¡Si! —Dijo Chika corriendo detrás de ella.  
—¡Chika-Chan! —Gritó Riko.  
—¡Onee-Chan! —Gritó Ruby.  
—¡Mi camioneta! —Gritó Mari.  
—¡Jajajaja! —Rió Leah.  
—¿Por que se fueron de repente? —Dijo You.  
—Tal vez Dia se sienta de alguna manera culpable... Suele arreglar sus problemas con locuras cómo esta. —Mencionó Kanan.  
—Realmente Hanamaru-Chan ha influido mucho en ella ¿verdad? —Dijo Leah seriamente.  
—Si... —Suspiró Kanan  
—¡No creo! —Mari cruzó sus brazos indignada al ver la reacción de la delfín. —Ah no espera. ¡Eso es algo bueno! —  
—¿Eh? —Reaccionó Kanan.  
—Pero quien iba a decir que esas dos se gustaban ¿Verdad? —Mencionó You.  
—¡Si! —Dijo Riko emocionada. —Espera... ¡Oh no! —Ya no tan emocionada.  
—¿Eh? —Reaccionó You.  
Riko se dio cuenta que no sentía ni los más mínimos celos cuando se imaginaba a Sarah y a Chika juntas. Su pequeña mentira hacia ella misma de que le gustaba Chika se estaba derrumbando, por no decir que ya no existía.  
—Y-yo... —Riko se vió atascada y muy sonrojada. —¡Voy al baño! —Huyó a toda prisa del lugar mintiendo.  
—¿Qué le pasó? —Dijo Ruby  
—Ellas no son las únicas obviamente. —Dijo Leah volteando a ver a You pícaramente.  
—¡O-OYE! —Saltó You de su asiento.  
Riko regresó corriendo a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Leah y se giró para seguir corriendo pero antes, por un segundo, un solo segundo que parecieron minutos, Riko cruzó miradas con You y sus ojos parecieron conectar con un click.  
El tiempo se había detenido ambos corazones empezaron a latir fuertemente. Parecía que se podían escuchar los latidos si guardaban silencio.  
Con una sonrisa cálida y sincera sonrojada, Riko terminó el momento volteando en otra dirección y siguiendo su camino. Mordiendo sus uñas mientras caminaba aún con la sonrisa, la peli-vino pensaba qué tal vez no era tan mala la idea de enamorarse de esa rubia hermosa y tonta.

* * *

En el auto había un silencio incómodo entre la mandarina y la pingüino, Chika jugaba con sus dedos mientras Dia se limitaba a conducir y ver el camino.  
—¡Yo...! —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
—Tú primero. —Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.  
Ambas empezaron a carcajearse por la situación. Debido al incidente el hielo se rompió de una muy buena manera.  
—Yo, quería decirte que realmente aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo por mi. —Dijo Chika ya en tono más serio.  
—¿De que estás hablando? Sarah es mi amiga desde la secundaria, no creas que es por ti... Bueno, tal vez un poco... —Contestó Dia.  
—En serio me tomaste por sorpresa. —  
—Bueno... En parte se como te sientes. Mi padre solía ser asi. —Se sinceró Dia.  
—¿En serio? —Se sorprendió la mikan.  
—Una vez golpeó a Mari... Estaba ebrio, no lo iba a perdonar nunca. —Dijo con un tono un poco enojado y apretó el volante con fuerza recordando la escena.  
Chika estaba muy sorprendida, no podía creer que algo así había pasado.  
—Tú... ¿Que pasó después? —  
—El se fue de la casa un tiempo, mi mamá y el tuvieron una discusión y yo lo enfrente cara a cara. —  
—¿Cómo? —  
—Ese día estaba tan enojada que ni recuerdo que tantas cosas horribles le dije. Mi madre se unió a mi y el se quedó sin palabras... Unos meses después... Regresó y se arrodilló enfrente de Mari pidiéndole perdón llorando arrepentido. Dijo que estaba yendo a rehabilitación y que un psicólogo lo estaba ayudando. Actualmente sigue yendo y de repente le dan ataques homofobicos pero dice que son en broma y comienza a reír. —Dia por alguna extraña razón comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.  
—Dia-Chan... —  
—P-perdón, no sé qué me pasó. —Se limpio la lágrima.  
—Eres muy valiente, y-yo creo que jamás podría revelarme contra mi padre... —  
—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —Dia perdió el control y hasta apretó el claxon sin querer asustando a varias personas que estaban cerca. —Perdón... —  
—¿C-Cómo? —  
—Hazle entender que está equivocado. Tal vez no puedas en este momento pero... Debes hacerlo. —La peli-negro le dió una cálida sonrisa. —Cuando tomes valor avísame, te ayudaré a enfrentarlo, y apuesto que las demás también. —  
—Dia-Chan... Gracias, m-muchas gracias. —Chika comenzó a llorar. Con una sonrisa de esperanza.  
—No me lo agradezcas todavía. Aún no te perdono completamente por lo de Hanamaru-Chan. —  
—Si, si, sobre eso. —Se seco las lágrimas y se calmó un poco. —Se ve que la quieres mucho. —  
—¡¿Que?! —Dia se sorprendió y volvió a tocar el claxon sin querer.  
—Ella realmente te necesitaba, yo no la traté como era debido pero sé que la Hanamaru que le rompió el brazo a Yohane-Chan no existía. No se por lo qué pasó, pero me alegra que estuvieras ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba. —  
—Y-yo... Creo que si... —  
—Voy a tratar de reconciliarme con ella, quiere empezar a hacer las cosas bien... —  
—Si. —Dia sonrió.  
—¡Ah pero no creas que te la quiero robar! —  
A Dia le dio un ataque de tos cuando escuchó esas palabras y Chika comenzó a reír por la reacción.  
—¡D-deja de decir tonterías! —Contestó trabándose y con un evidente sonrojo en la cara. —¡Si tienes tanta energía deberías mirar quien está ahí! —Dijo Apuntando.  
La plática entre esas dos estaba tan entretenida que Chika no vio el momento en el que ya habían llegado a su destino. Dia estaba señalando a Sarah que acababa de pagar su boleto y se dirigía a la estación a esperar su tren.  
—*Gulp* —Tragó saliva muy pesadamente y muchas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago.  
—Vamos, solo habla con el corazón y las palabras saldrán solas. —La pingüino la tomó del hombro para transmitirle confianza.  
Chika asintió con la cabeza y salió del auto aún temblando.  
Empezó a caminar lentamente a la estación y vio a la Kazuno parada esperando se tren. Respiro profundamente y dejó salir todo el aire lentamente.  
—¡Sarah-Chan! —Gritó llamando su atención. —¡Me gustas! —Hizo una reverencia y cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente.  
Por unos segundos no hubo ningún movimiento, solo unos murmuros de la gente que estaba alrededor.  
Sintió un golpe en su cabeza y abrió los ojos para confrontar a la Kazuno.  
—Tonta, ¿Qué crees que andas diciendo en público? —Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Y-yo... —Chika se rascó la punta de la nariz con un sonrojo en su rostro.  
Sarah se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo y la mandarina lo correspondió con aún más fuerza.  
—Sarah-Chan... Yo... Me gustas pero... —La peli-morado se separó de golpe.  
—¿Qué? —  
—Tengo que explicarte cómo están las cosas... —Chika tomó las manos de Sarah y la miró directamente a los ojos. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Chika y la Kazuno apretó sus manos para mostrarle a la mandarina que lo estaba tomando con seriedad.  
Chika respiro hondo y comenzó a contar su historia a Sarah que la estaba escuchando sin decir ningún comentario al respecto más que expresiones faciales que denotaban angustia y enojo conforme avanzaba en su historia.  
Cuando la mandarina terminó con su relato hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de la peli-morado.  
Sarah suspiró y volvió a abrazar a Chika.  
—Entiendo completamente lo que sientes. —Sarah comenzó a llorar más de alivio al enterarse que su amor era correspondido.  
—Sarah-Chan, yo te quiero muchísimo, nada me haría más feliz que empezar algo contigo pero... tengo miedo de que mi padre nos separe para siempre. —Chika también comenzó a llorar.  
Estuvieron abrazadas bastante tiempo sin importarles la escena que habían armado en medio de la estación.  
—¡Te prometo que voy a encontrar la manera de salir de todo esto! ¡Te prometo que regresaremos a aquellos días! ¡Enfrentaré a mi padre! —  
—Chika-Chan... Yo te voy a esperar. Te esperare hasta que estés lista. ¿Si? —  
—¡Si! —Asintió decidida.  
—Bien, tengo que irme. —Dijo Sarah separándose de la mandarina cuando se dio cuenta de que su tren había llegado.  
—¿Qué? —  
—Mi tren está aquí. —Tomó su mochila y se la colocó en la espalda mientras jalaba su maleta.  
—P-pero ya no tienes por que irte. —Chika no lo podía creer.  
—Realmente me alegro que hablaras conmigo. Pero necesito darme tiempo para empezar de nuevo. Aparte tu padre sabe que yo soy el problema y no quisiera que haya un malentendido. —Sarah lo decía tranquilamente.  
—P-pero yo... —  
Sarah se acercó a Chika y colocó un firme beso en sus labios. Agarró desprevenida a la mandarina. Era un hechizo que había embrujado a la peli-naranja, era una sensación que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Yoshiko. Sus almas habían conectado, sintieron una electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. No tenían intención de separase pero sus pulmones exigían aire y tuvieron que dejar ese apasionado beso.  
—Chika-Chan. Espérame ¿Si? —Dijo Sarah aún con ambas manos en en las mejillas de la mandarina.  
—Siempre. —Contestó viéndola a los ojos.  
La Kazuno tomó sus cosas y rápidamente abordó el tren sin mirar atrás. Probablemente se iba a arrepentir si volteaba.  
Chika se quedó parada hasta que el tren se dejó de ver.  
—¿Estás bien? —Llegó Dia caminando desde atrás.  
—Si. Creo que si. —Chika se volteó y abrazó a Dia —Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto por mi Dia–Chan. —  
La peli-negro correspondió el abrazó.  
—De nada. Ahora regresemos a la escuela ¿Si? —Tomó la mano de Chika y se dirigieron a la camioneta. Subieron y todo el camino de regreso parecía muchísimo más amigable y agradable para ambas. La relación entre esas dos parecía haber mejorado muchísimo al compartir experiencias ambas adquirieron más confianza entre ellas.

* * *

Yoshiko y Hanamaru habían almorzado en un lugar más apartado de la cafetería, todo el descanso, la castaña se la pasó convenciendo al ángel caído para que se animara e intentara hablar con la peli-roja empezando desde cero. Aunque Yoshiko también quería hacerlo, buscaba excusas estúpidas como que los astros no estaban alineados o que Satanas estaba en plena época de sacrificios y afectaría su cerebro, etc.  
De alguna manera quedaron de acuerdo para que lo intentara y en la tarde en su cita podían hablar de ello si pasaba algo.  
La cita había quedado en pie ya que ambas debían distraerse un rato y aclarar sus problemas. Por toda la hora de comida parecía como si se hubieran reconciliado completamente, ninguna de las 2 ponía de su parte para que saliera negativamente, la confianza que se tenían era hasta envidiable.  
La hora del descanso había terminado y ambas se dirigieron al salón de clases, conforme avanzaban el nerviosismo de Yoshiko era más evidente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Para su mala fortuna su amor imposible ya estaba en el salón y desafortunadamente tenía que trabajar con ella si o si.  
—¡Zuramaru no puedo hacer esto, sácame de aquí hablo en serio, usa tu teletransportación o algo! —Gritó Yoshiko entrando en pánico al ver a Ruby, estaba tan asustada que ni se percató que la pequeña Kurosawa la había visto llegar y estaba observando la escena.  
—Eres una tonta~zura. —Dijo Hanamaru golpeando su cabeza para que entrara en razón.  
—P-pero... —Balbuceó sobandose la cabeza.  
—P-pero... —La arremedo con voz de burla.  
—¡Yo no hablo así! —  
—Ah si, perdón. P-pero... —La arremedo otra vez pero haciendo la típica pose que hacia Yohane y un tono más grave en su voz.  
—... De hecho te salió muy bien. —Yoshiko se quedó impactada y observaba muy bien a Maru con una mano en su barbilla y asintiendo una y otra vez.  
—Vamos~zura, tú puedes hacerlo. —Hanamaru le extendió su mano para que entraran juntas al salón.  
Yoshiko dudó un poco pero al final tomó la mano de Maru y entraron juntas al salón caminando agarradas.  
Ruby notó la acción y una pulsada en su corazón la hizo mirar hacia otro lado desgarrada.  
Mientras iban caminando, el ángel caído notó la reacción de la Kurosawa y decidió soltar la mano de la castaña de inmediato y se la limpió en su blusa.  
—¿Qué pasó~zura? —  
Yoshiko solo le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Maru señalando a Ruby.  
—Oh... Lo siento. —La castaña solo lo hizo que pareciera más extraño entre ellas dos y Ruby se sentía más incómoda.  
La clase estaba apunto de comenzar y no había rastro de Dia lo cual le inquietaba un poco a Maru ya que no pasó tiempo con ella en toda la hora del almuerzo.  
Estaba mirando hacia todos lados así que el ángel caído se tuvo que armar de valor y rompió el Hielo con su amor imposible.  
—Ruby-san... ¿Y Dia-san? —Pregunto Yoshiko al ver lo inquieta que estaba Hanamaru.  
—San... —Escuchar que Yoshiko ya no la llamaba por Chan le partía el alma pero sabía que se lo tenía bien ganado.  
—¿Eh? —Dijo Yoshiko al no escuchar lo que dijo la peli-roja.  
—F-fue... con Chika-san a ver si alcanzaban a Sarah-san antes de que se fuera. —Atinó a decir la peli-roja.  
—¿Sarah-san se va de aquí~zura? —Dijo la castaña sorprendida.  
—¿Quien? —Dijo Yoshiko alzando una ceja.  
—Cállate~zura. —  
—Ok... —Dijo Yoshiko fingiendo poner un cierre en su boca.  
—S-Si, Chika-san estaba arrepentida de lo qué pasó ayer así que fue a explicarle todo a Sarah-san... —Hablo Ruby evitando mirar a Yoshiko.  
—Ya veo~zura... —Se deprimió Maru. En parte sentía culpa por que ella fue la que provocó que Chika se pusiera mal, pero estaba feliz de que Dia la hubiera querido ayudar.  
El silencio reinó el lugar, ninguna de las 3 hablaba y el ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo. Ruby jugaba con sus manos, Yoshiko empezó a silbar viendo al rededor y Maru no dejaba de ver la puerta del salón.  
—Ehmmm... T-tengo comezón en el brazo... Ruby-san, ehm... ¿Tienes algo con que rascarme? —La peli-azul rompió la tensión y se animó a hablar con Ruby de algo casual.  
—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió la Kurosawa.  
—Ya sabes, un lápiz o algo así... —  
—¿N-no se supone que tú también debes de tener...? —  
—¿Eh? Ah... S-Si... —Se deprimió.  
—Ruby-san, entiende la indirecta~zura. —Habló Maru sin dejar de ver a la puerta.  
—¡¿Cual indirecta?! —Gritó Yoshiko sonrojada.  
—Oh... —Ruby notó la reacción de Yoshiko y rápidamente tomó de su mochila una pluma que tenía muchos corazoncitos al rededor. —T-Toma. —Se la entregó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.  
—G-Gracias... —Yoshiko la tomó desviando la mirada aún sonrojada.  
—Igualmente... ¡Digo, de nada, de nada! —Ruby se equivocó y tomó un cuaderno para cubrir su rostro.  
—Oh, ¿Eso también es una indirecta~zura? —Habló Hanamaru al notar los corazones en la pluma.  
—¡C-Cállate ya Zuramaru! —Reaccionó el ángel caído dejando ver su pequeño colmillo haciendo berrinche como una niña.  
—Ok... —Arremedo a Yoshiko fingiendo que cerraba su boca con un cierre como hace unos momentos lo había hecho y esto hizo que la peli-azul aumentara más su berrinche.  
Después de un rato el silencio volvió incómodamente llenando de tensión el ambiente.  
—¿N-No que tenías comezón? —Está vez fue Ruby la que habló.  
—¿Qué yo que? ¡Ah, si! —Empezó a rascarse con la pluma aunque no tenía comezón realmente poniendo boca de trompa.  
Ruby de reojo notó que lo que tenía escrito en el yeso anteriormente Yoshiko ya no estaba y eso la dejó un poco triste pero también preocupada.  
—¿E-es nuevo yeso? —Se dignó a preguntar.  
—B-Bueno... S-si... —Habló Yoshiko entregándole la pluma a Ruby y mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar el tema.  
—¿P-Por que? —  
—P-pues... —  
—¡Lo logré! Si llegue a tiempo...—Dijo Dia interrumpiendo el momento al entrar al salón, una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Hanamaru al ver entrar a la pingüino.  
—¡Dia-Chan! —Gritó Maru emocionada de más sin fijarse que llamó la atención.  
—¡Ajá! ¡¿Quién es la tonta ahora?! —Yoshiko se levantó de su asiento y señaló a Hanamaru con una gran sonrisa de burla.  
—Cállate~zura, a ti no te sale. —Contestó con un tono neutro y dejó callada a la peli-azul.  
—O-onee-Chan... —Habló Ruby.  
—Lamento la tardanza, pero creo que todo quedó bastante bien. —Dijo la pingüino acercándose al trío de primero.  
—G-gracias por ayudar a Chika-san~zura... —Habló Maru.  
—Estaba aburrida, es todo. —Cruzó sus brazos fingiendo.  
—De todas maneras... Gracias~zura. —La castaña se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la peli-negro.  
—¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Qué hiciste Zuramaru?! —Gritó Yoshiko cubriendo su rostro y el de Ruby.  
Tanto Dia como Hanamaru estaban sonrojadas. La pingüino estaba muy sorprendida y confundida, las palabras que le había dicho Chika estaban resonando en su cabeza.  
—Muy bien alumnos, comenzaremos con el examen práctico sorpresa. —Entró el profesor interrumpiendo el momento.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Acabo de llegar y ya están lloviendo...! —  
—¡Yoshiko-Chan! —La interrumpió Ruby.  
—Iba a decir exámenes... —  
—Si, claro... —  
—Chan. —  
—¿Eh? —  
—Me dijiste Chan... —  
—Oh... —  
—Y t-también me dijiste Yoshiko... E-es Yohane... Tonta Ruby-Chan... —El tono alegre y juguetón que tenía Yoshiko pasó a ser uno muy nervioso.  
Ruby solo sonrió de esperanza y volteó a ver a su hermana que le asintió con una sonrisa.  
—Bueno, creo que Ruby-CHAN necesita que la ayudes con tus poderes en este examen Yohane-CHAN. —Dijo Dia tomando el hombro de Yoshiko y haciendo énfasis en el Chan.  
—Dia-san... —Volteó a ver a Ruby y está solo veía hacia el suelo pero asintió sonrojada.  
—Tú puedes, no te rindas y ve poco a poco. —La pingüino le susurró al oído palabras que le dieron más esperanza al ángel caído.  
Todas fueron a sus lugares y comenzaron con el examen, sorprendentemente Ruby y Yoshiko estaban trabajando perfectamente y parecía que sus problemas se habían esfumado al menos por un rato.

* * *

—Lamento la tardanza. —Dijo Yoshiko cuando se encontró con Maru fuera de su habitación.  
—Si, no hay problema. —Contestó Hanamaru un poco nerviosa.  
—¿A donde iremos? —  
—Esa es una excelente pregunta~zura... —  
—¿No tienes ningún plan? —  
—N-no realmente... —  
—Pues podemos simplemente pasear por ahí o comer algo, no necesariamente debe de ser algo especial. —Yoshiko estaba tomando la iniciativa por que l castaña tenía más culpa en su rostro que ideas.  
—Un lugar donde podamos hablar estaría bien~zura. —  
—Vamos al parque entonces, compramos unos helados y nos sentamos en una banca a que me digas lo que tienes que decir. —  
El día había transcurrido relativamente bien, Yoshiko y Ruby habían logrado hablar de nuevo aunque ni de cerca la misma confianza que tenían antes, ninguna se atrevía a hablar del tema amoroso y así estaba mejor para ambas.  
Por el lado de Hanamaru había sido un gran día, pudo volver a hablar con Yoshiko y las cosas con Dia iban muy bien, en este particular día se sentía muy feliz ya que todo iba para mejor.  
—Te lo digo Zuramaru cuando recupere mi cuerpo de ángel vas a ver lo que es bueno. —Decía Yoshiko mientras caminaba.  
—¿De qué estás hablando~zura? —Contestó Hanamaru riéndose.  
—¿Cómo que indirectas? —Cruzó sus brazos con tono indignado.  
—Ah, de eso... Hiciste mucho progreso~zura. —Le dió una cálida sonrisa.  
—S-Si... Gracias, estaba apunto de hacer una tontería y rendirme pero tú me detuviste. —  
—Cambiarte de salón hubiera empeorado las cosas, Ruby-san te quiere mucho. —  
—C-creo que si... —  
Ambas llegaron a una heladería y después de comprar se sentaron en las mesas que estaban afuera del local.  
—Y bien, ¿Qué era lo importante que me ibas a decir? —La peli-azul le dio un mordisco a su helado.  
—Ah, si... Yoshiko-san... —Puso cara seria y la miró fijamente.  
—M-me estás asustando... —  
—¡Me gustas~zura! —Se levantó de su silla y azotó sus manos en la mesa.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Yoshiko se impactó tanto que se le atoró el helado en la garganta y comenzó a toser mucho.  
Maru le dio golpes en la espalda para ayudarla a no morir ahogada.  
—Bueno, me gustabas. Ya no. —Añadió la castaña.  
—¡Pudiste haber dicho eso desde un principio! —Contestó el ángel caído aún tosiendo.  
—Lo siento... Cuando éramos niñas me parecías muy genial y creo que desde ese momento sentí el amor~zura. —  
—¿A que viene eso? —  
—Que no creo que debas dejar de ser tu misma, No te pierdas, me gustas tal como eres y estoy segura de que a todos los demás también, incluida Ruby-san~zura. —  
—Zuramaru... —  
—No vuelvas a decir que quieres cambiar... —

—... —  
—¡Como era de esperarse de mi little demon! —Yoshiko hizo su típica pose con una voz más grave.  
—Retiró lo dicho, deberías de cambiar inmediatamente~zura... —  
—¡¿Eh?! —  
—Pero ya en serio, te conté todo eso por que te debo muchas disculpas, por mi culpa tienes un brazo roto... Por mi culpa te suspendieron... —La voz de Maru comenzaba a cortarse.  
—Oye, Zuramaru... —  
—¡Por mi culpa estás muy retrasada en las clases~zura! —Empezó a llorar.  
—¡Zuramaru! —  
—¡Por mi culpa las cosas con Ruby-san no están yendo bien~zura! —  
—¡Hey! —Yoshiko tomó de los hombros a Maru al fin deteniéndola.  
—¿Eh? —  
—Detente... —  
—Pero... —  
—Estás haciéndolo ver como si te odiara y toda la culpa fuera tuya. —La abrazó fuertemente. —Yo también estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que te hice y dije. Nunca quise herirte de esa forma, básicamente ambas tenemos la culpa y ya recibimos nuestro castigo... —Yoshiko también comenzó a llorar.  
—Yoshiko-Chan... —  
—No te guardó ningún rencor, te sigo viendo como esa niña tonta que se emocionaba con la más mínima tecnología... —  
—E-es el futuro~zura... —  
—Nosotras vamos a tener un futuro Zuram... Hanamaru-chan... —  
—Gracias, muchas gracias por perdonar a esta tonta que no sé lo merece Yohane-chan. —  
Estuvieron abrazadas hasta que sé calmaron, sus helados ya estaban hasta derretidos y no se dieron cuenta de que la puesta de sol ya las estaba alumbrando. Ambas voltearon a ver la hora dorada.  
—Oye... —Hablo temerosamente la castaña.  
—¿Qué pasa? —Contestó la peli-azul sin dejar de ver la puesta de sol.  
—¿M-Me dejas hacer esto~zura? —  
—¿Eh? —  
Hanamaru tomó las mejillas de Yoshiko y le dió un tierno beso en los labios durando unos 5 segundos que a lo lejos se veía una espectacular escena con la puesta de sol de fondo.  
—Quería hacer esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo~zura. Lo siento... —Se separó del Ángel caído pero aún tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro.  
—N-No importa... —También estaba en shock y sonrojada. —Zuramaru, tu corazón le pertenece a Dia-san ¿Verdad? —  
—¡¿Eh?! —Se puso aún más colorada. —S-Si... —Volteó a otro lado y empezó a jugar con sus manos.  
—Estar con ella te ha ayudado muchísimo. ¡Ya se! Prometamos que no nos vamos a rendir, ambas seguiremos adelante y si tenemos problemas acudiremos a la otra. —  
—Eso solo te beneficia a ti, yo voy bien~zura... —  
—¡P-Pero si es que los tienes! ¡No arruines el momento! —Le dio pequeños golpes a la castaña mientras la otra se reía de ella.  
—Está bien~zura. No nos rendiremos. —  
—Aah... Que bien se siente hablar de estos problemas. —Dijo Yoshiko suspirando.  
—Si, lo se. —  
—¿Y ahora que? —  
—Mmmm... No se, creo que ambas ya sacamos todo lo que nos pesaba. —  
—Si... De hecho, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a desempacar? Tengo muchas cajas en mi cuarto que no he abierto desde que regresé. —Yoshiko propuso la idea para alargar la conversación.  
—E-está bien~zura... —  
—Bien, vamos. —Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio de Yoshiko. —Esa fue una cita veloz. —  
—Cállate~zura... —  
—Si, ok. —  
Entraron a la habitación de Yoshiko y Ruby, todo estaba realmente desordenado, había unas cuantas cajas y cosas regadas en la cama de abajo.  
—No he dormido aquí en mucho tiempo. —Mencionó el ángel caído.  
—Nadie a dormido aquí en mucho tiempo~zura. Si el director se hubiera enterado estarían en problemas. —Maru observaba la habitación detenidamente.  
—No se puede enojar si no se entera ¿Verdad? —  
—Supongo... —  
—Ayúdame a guardar mi ropa en mi ropero. Intente hacerlo pero no me dió tiempo... —  
—Ni si quiera habías entrado a la habitación tanto tiempo~zura, así que asumo que ni lo intentaste. —  
—¡¿Puedes leer la mente?! —  
—Puedo leer que eres una floja~zura. —  
—Abre una caja, mete la ropa en el ropero y ya. —Yoshiko hacía señas con las manos simulando los movimientos que tenía que seguir Hanamaru.  
—¡ABRAMOS! Una caja y ¡METAMOS! La ropa en el ropero, y ya~zura. —Hanamaru hizo énfasis en el plural para que no tuviera que hacer todo ella sola.  
—Si mamá... —  
—Ni es mi obligación ayudarte~zura... —Hizo un puchero mientras acomodaban las cosas en su lugar.  
—Gracias por ayudarme Zuramaru. Con mi brazo destruido no se si realmente hubiera podido hacerlo todo... —Lo dijo con un tono triste y mirando hacia abajo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —  
—¿Eh? —  
—¿Cómo que destruido~zura? Solo debe de ser un brazo roto normal... —La castaña dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la peli-azul.  
—¿Eh? Ahmmm... ¡Si! ¡Solo era en metáfora! —Yoshiko rió nerviosamente  
—Eres pésima para mentir~zura... —  
—Y-yo... —  
—¿Por eso es nuevo yeso? —  
—N-No, yo... —  
—¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo~zura? —  
Después de un silencio Yoshiko se debatía de si confesar o no. Tragó saliva, suspiró profundamente y decidió hablar.  
—E-está destruido... —  
—¡¿Pero cómo?! —  
—N-No es nada, en verdad... —  
—Yoshiko-Chan, cuéntame qué pasó~zura. Por favor... —La mirada preocupada de Hanamaru hizo que no pudiera contenerse.  
—E-El día que nos suspendieron... Me tiraste al suelo, caí y al principio no me dolía, tal vez fue por la adrenalina o algo... Pero, después comencé a sentir mucho dolor... poco a poco iba subiendo con cada movimiento que hacía, ya estando en el auto con mi madre... Sentí un dolor mucho peor que el día en que Dia-san me rompió el brazo... —La voz de Yoshiko comenzaba a cortarse.  
—Yoshiko-Chan... Y-yo... —  
—Fuimos al hospital y me atendieron... Al parecer mi brazo se rompió en muchos pedazos y ya no va a quedar del todo bien... —Empezó a llorar. —T-tengo que ir a rehabilitación pero... ahora tendré el yeso 1 año... Y nada garantiza que con la rehabilitación lo recupere al 100%... —  
Maru abrazó a Yoshiko que había roto en llanto, de sólo imaginar que tenía que lidiar con eso le daban escalofríos, era una situación muy delicada y difícil y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Sabía que Yoshiko debía sentir muchísima impotencia y la que lo ocasionó aunque fuera un accidente fue Hanamaru.  
—¡Perdóname Yoshiko-Chan! ¡Perdóname por favor! —Repetía la castaña ya también llorando en la habitación.  
Estuvieron abrazadas por bastante tiempo, ninguna de las dos quería ver la triste cara de la otra pero debían hacerlo ya que habían terminado los sollozos.  
—Supongo que es mi karma... cuando salga de todo esto yo... solo voy a tener buena suerte... —Dijo Yoshiko mirando hacia el techo de su habitación con una sonrisa. —Hey Zuramaru, ¿vas a estar ahí para verme? —  
—¿Eh? —La castaña no lo podía creer, el ángel caído realmente no le guardaba ningún rencor. Solo se dio cuenta una vez más que para ella no era un ángel caído si no más bien un arcángel bondadoso. —S-Si, tienes razón Yohane-Chan. —  
—Gracias por escucharme Hanamaru-Chan... —  
—De nada~zura. —  
Después de tranquilizarse continuaron con su labor y terminaron desempacando todo.  
—Creo que es todo~zura. —  
—Si, creo que si. —  
—Espera, ¿Qué es esta caja? —La castaña se acercó a una caja que estaba tirada en el suelo.  
—No se... ¡Aaah! ¡No, esper... !—  
—Zura. —Dijo tiernamente mientras abría la caja de golpe. —Oh... —  
Hanamaru había encontrado el pastel que Yoshiko le quería regalar a Ruby y el ambiente se volvió a poner triste.  
—E-Eso es... —Intentó aclarar Yoshiko.  
—Ya veo~zura... Ven, sígueme. —Hanamaru salió de la habitación con el pastel en mano.  
—¿A dónde vas? —La peli-azul la siguió.  
Ambas fueron al basurero que se encontraba al lado del edificio y se pararon frente a el.  
—Vamos, tirémoslo juntas. —Hanamaru extendió el pastel para que Yoshiko lo pudiera agarrar al mismo tiempo con su mano. —Uno, dos, tres... —Arrojaron el pastel a el contenedor y se le quedaron viendo. —Que este sea el inicio de tu buen Karma~zura... —  
—Zuramaru... —  
—Dejaste atrás lo último de mala suerte en tu cuerpo... —Le extendió la mano para que regresaran a la habitación.  
—S-Si... —Aceptó su mano y entraron al edificio.  
—Además ya olía feo~zura. —  
Ambas comenzaron a reír y se juntaron en un abrazo antes de entrar a la habitación.  
Cuando abrieron para su sorpresa había alguien adentro.  
—¿Ruby-Chan? —Dijo Yoshiko.  
—¡Piggy! —La Kurosawa se asustó.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la peli-azul.  
—Y-yo... Duermo aquí ¿No? —  
—Oh, ¿vas a regresar? —Preguntó a lo que Ruby solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.  
—Bueno, yo me voy~zura. Ya te ayudé a desempacar y necesito ir a hacer la tarea con Dia-Chan. —Dijo Hanamaru con una gran sonrisa viendo la escena.  
—¡Zuramaru! —La detuvo. —Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. —Le dió una cálida sonrisa.  
—De nada~zura. —Maru salió de la habitación muy feliz por su amiga.  
—Ahora tengo que ayudarte yo a desempacar ¿Verdad? —Mencionó Yoshiko.  
—B-Bueno... Tengo que traer mis cosas del cuarto de mi Onee-Chan. —Respondió Ruby nerviosamente.  
—Ok, vamos. —Yoshiko le extendió la mano a Ruby y cuando la peli-roja la tomó ambas se veían completamente sonrojadas.  
Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio de Dia. Al parecer Hanamaru tenía razón, todo iba para mejor en la vida de Yoshiko poco a poco iba recuperando las fuerzas para seguir adelante aunque fuera un proceso lento. Sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de sus amigas y mostraba una gran sonrisa de esperanza y felicidad mientras avanzaba.


End file.
